Un amour de Weasley
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Alors que Ginny et Harry préparent leur mariage, toute la descendance Weasleyenne se met au travail... Hermione considérée comme faisant partie de la famille est de la partie et cet évènement vas prendre plus d'ampleur dans sa vie qu'elle ne l'aurai cru!
1. Ch1 Cocon familial

**Note de l'auteur:** Salut a tous, bon bin voila, je suis pourtant une adepte incontestée des Dray/Mione mais en farfouillant sur le site l'autre jour a la recherche de pitites histoires croustillantes, je suis tombée sur le couple Charlie/Hermione et je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce couple!

si bien que j'ai décidé moi aussi de me lancer dans la folle aventure... je ne sais pas encore ce ke cela va donner, je puis déjà vous dire que cette fiction est un coup de tête et passe en second plan dans mes fictions! Je fait passer en priorité mes autres fic, je ne vous promet donc rien quant a la fréquence a laquelle je posterais pour cette fic! Tout ce que je peux vous garantir, c'est que je la finirais, ca c'est certain, je finit toujours ce que je commence :-D

je n'ai jamais écrit que des Dray/Mione (sof quelques petites OS mais très rares) et donc je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner néanmoins, j'ai envie d'essayer! Je peux vous promettre de l'humour et de l'amour! Pas d'aventure pour cette fiction, juste de la romance a l'état pur :-D en attendant les suite de **"Un amour à taire"** ma fiction Dray/Mione en cours, venez vous détendre ici avec cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaîra... Bonne lecture!

**Petit résumé: **C'est l'effervescence au terrier! Le mariage du survivant et de la dernière des Weasley a lieu dans trois semaines, en attendant tout le monde est convoqué par Molly la mère poule, qui tient a ce que tout soit parfait pour sa petite fille! Entre les tâches données pour tout un chacun, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille et de garçon et le mariage en lui même, deux personnes bien solitaires vont y trouver leur compte! Romance, humour, amitié et amour sont au rendez vous! Quand Hermione l'acharnée de travail et miss-je-sais-tout légendaire et Charlie le solitaire fidèle a ses dragons, s'isolent perpétuellement de la folie de ces préparatifs, qui sait ce que cela peut donner? A vous de voir...

**Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient, tout est a Dame Rowling!

* * *

Ch.1. Cocon familial.

Le terrier, le terrier est un endroit d'ordinaire calme, paisible… les parents Weasley n'ayant plus d'autres enfants vivant à la maison mis à part Ginny, la cadette qui vient de terminer ses études, le terrier est donc devenu l'endroit idéal pour se reposer et passer de bonnes vacances. Je dis d'ordinaire, car en ce moment, le terrier est tout sauf calme et paisible ! En effet, toute personne normalement constituée ne s'aventurerait pas a entrer dans cette maison, en entendant hurler si fort de dehors, en reconnaissant que Molly la mère et Ginny la fille, se crient dessus a tue tête. Toute personne normalement constituée, excepté un Weasley lui-même, ou un de leurs amis proches et c'est justement ce que s'apprête à faire Charlie Weasley, deuxième des fils de la grande famille qui passe en ce moment même la barrière du jardin sa valise à la main. Il s'arrête un moment et relève la tête vers la maison dans laquelle il a passé son enfance et un beau sourire vint orner son visage. Il secoue la tête d'un air résigné et amusé en même temps et passe enfin la barrière pour entrer dans l'arène. En avançant, il se rend alors compte que son frère aîné est devant la porte, bizarre il a l'air légèrement dérangé…

« Charlie ! » s'exclama alors Bill en venant à sa rencontre l'air plus que soulagé.

« Salut » sourit Charlie « alors, c'est déjà la folie ? » s'amusa-t-il. Bill grimaça.

« M'en parle pas… tu sais à quel point maman aime diriger » fit-il remarquer.

« Oh oui ! » sourit Charlie.

« Oui sauf que la, ce n'est pas mon mariage ou celui de Fred qu'elle organise » ironisa Bill.

« Oui, je me souviens de ton mariage c'était assez… folklorique et celui de Fred… pas mal dans le genre non plus » se souvient Charlie qui ne quittait pas ce sourire.

« Oui, mais là ça devient trèèès compliqué, j'ai toujours dit que le mariage de notre sœur ferait du grabuge et j'étais loin du compte ! » s'exclama Bill avec fatalité.

« Quand est ce que vous êtes arrivés avec Fleur ? » demanda Charlie.

« Hier soir » répondit-il. Charlie éclata de rire.

« Et c'est déjà l'affaire d'état ? » s'esclaffa-t-il.

« M'en parle pas ! Tu sais combien Ginny est butée, à vrai dire, elle aussi butée que maman ! » Bougonna Bill.

« Et là, je constate qu'elles ne sont pas d'accords » remarqua Charlie. Bill approuva de la tête.

« Maman veut inviter la tante Gilberte… » Grimaça a nouveau Bill.

« Ah… oui je me souviens de la tête de ta femme à votre mariage quand la tante a dit qu'elle ressemblait à un gnome de jardin mais en grande taille » se remémora Charlie.

« Ouai… donc du coup, Ginny elle veut pas, et maman elle veut et c'est comme ça depuis qu'elles font la liste des invités, donc en gros depuis le début de la matinée » marmonna Bill.

« Et bien ! Je sens que la préparation de ce mariage va être mémorable ! » Sourit Charlie. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit a nouveau laissant apparaître deux tignasses rousses, et les deux hommes se bouchèrent les oreilles, en entendant les décibels que dégageaient la mère et la fille.

« Bon sang, ferme cette porte ! » pesta Bill.

« Mon frère ! » s'exclama George.

« Hey ! » renchérit Fred.

« Vous aussi essayez d'échapper à la furie féminine ? » taquina Charlie.

« C'est ça frangin, marre toi ! Attend quand ça sera ton tour ! » Ironisa Fred ayant fait les frais lui aussi de la folie 'Molly prépare les mariages'. Charlie sourit encore plus !

« C'est pour ça que je reste célibataire… je me sens bien moi avec mes Dragons » se moqua-t-il.

« T'es sur que t'es bien hétéro ? » demanda Fred l'air presque sérieux.

« Tu es bien trop curieux p'tit frère » sourit Charlie. « Et Harry, il en pense quoi de tout ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh et bien tu sais comment il est » répondit George.

« Il a toujours peur de froisser sa futur belle maman, et il est prit entre deux feux, sa fiancée et maman » expliqua Fred. La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau, laissant justement apercevoir le sujet de leur conversation. Harry referma la porte et s'y adossa en soufflant fortement.

« Mal a la tête ? » demanda Bill d'un ton moqueur. Harry sourit.

« Ah salut Charlie ! » s'exclama Harry en descendant les marches pour lui serrer la main.

« Dur dur la vie de futur marié hein ? » lui dit-il. Harry sourit.

« Votre mère est une femme formidable et je l'adore mais quand elle se dispute avec sa fille, c'est un vrai calvaire… » Soupira-t-il. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de continuer que la porte s'ouvrit encore avec fracas.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER !! » il grimaça « SI CA CONTINUE JE VAIS ALLER ME MARIER DANS LE FIN FOND DE L'ALASKA ET TOUTE SEULE !! » hurla Ginny qui venait de débarquer à l'entrée. Tout les Weasley présents, la regardèrent perplexes tant l'absurdité de cette phrase était… absurde ! Harry se tourna penaud devant sa fiancée qui semblait furieuse et respirait d'une manière peu commune.

« Vous êtes bien impolie jeune fille ! » réprimanda alors Charlie. Harry vis les yeux de Ginny dévier vers son grand frère et il se promit intérieurement de remercier Charlie plus tard de l'avoir sauvé de la sorte. Vient se peindre alors sur le visage de Ginny un immense sourire et elle dévala les marches a la vitesse d'un nimbus 2001 pour se ruer sur son frère et lui sauter dans les bras sans ménagement avec un « CHARLIIIIIIIIE » bien placé. Charlie lâcha sa valise et réceptionna sa petite sœur comme il le pouvait n'étant pas très grand mais plutôt bien musclé par son travail, entourant sa petite taille de ses bras avec un grand sourire. Charlie et Ginny avait toujours eu une relation particulière… bien que Ginny adorait ses frères, Charlie avait toujours été son préféré ! Et bien qu'il habitait loin de la famille, ils avaient toujours gardés un lien très étroit et s'écrivaient très souvent.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là » lui dit-elle ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur « tu m'a manqué » ajouta-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je suis content d'être là et tu m'a manqué toi aussi » sourit-il en la posant à terre. Il lui prit alors la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

« Regardez moi ça ! Tu es merveilleuse » Ginny sourit et rougit de plaisir. « J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, ma petite sœur va se marier ! » sourit-il l'air très fier.

« Charlie ! » cette fois c'est Molly qui accourait.

« Bonjour maman » dit Charlie en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

« Bon sang ces cheveux Charlie ! » pesta alors Molly en se redressant regardant les cheveux mi longs de son fils attachés en catogan.

« Sont très bien comme ça » compléta Charlie en souriant « je suis un grand garçon maman » sourit-il. Molly le regarda et fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules d'un air résigné.

« Bon allé rentrons, j'ai fait a déjeuner » dit-elle en remontant le perron. Elle se retourna un moment sur sa fille qui la prévint d'un regard que si elle en disait plus, elle s'en allait et finalement, Molly tourna les talons et rentra. Charlie reprit sa valise qui d'un coup de baguette, disparut dans sa chambre attribuée pour son séjour ici et suivit le mouvement.

Un peu plus tard à table…

« Alors Charlie ? Ces Dragons ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bien, tout se passe bien, nous n'avons plus trouvé d'espèces rare depuis un bon moment, mais je dois dire que la communauté c'est considérablement agrandie, Norbert est un don juan » sourit Charlie. Harry s'esclaffa.

« Tien, où est Ron ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Toujours au boulot » répondit Harry.

« Ah oui, vous êtes collègues » se souvient Charlie « est ce qu'il ne faut pas trois ans d'école pour devenir auror ? » s'étonna-t-il. Harry sourit.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir répété cette histoire des centaines de fois ! » sourit Harry « en fait on a pas eu besoin de faire l'école d'auror, car Ron, Hermione et moi avons combattus côtes a côtes contre Voldemort, et nous avons décrochés la médaille d'honneur, et en ayant dirigés tout les trois l'AD, ils ont décidés de nous faire passer en première ligne directement, jugeant qu'on avait pas besoin de passer par l'école » expliqua posément Harry, ponctuant son récit en buvant une gorgée de temps a autre. Charlie haussa un sourcil et fit un petit signe de tête respectueux.

« Hermione aussi est auror ? » demanda Charlie.

« Non, elle a préféré une autre voie, elle étudie à Ste Mangouste et Ginny s'inscrit elle aussi en septembre » répondit fièrement Harry en prenant la main de sa fiancée. Charlie regarda sa petite sœur très fier.

« Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de miss Granger, elle a plutôt intérêt a être à l'heure ce soir ! » pesta Ginny a voix basse « non parce que, je manque cruellement de soutient là ! » continua-t-elle d'une façon suggestive. Charlie qui avait entendu sourit.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui… et puis il y a Fleur et Amélia » répondit Charlie.

« Oui, mais tu sais le plus souvent, elles sont d'accords avec maman ! » rétorqua la jeune Weasley.

« Non c'est faux ! Je suis tout à fait contre le fait que ta grande tante soit présente ! » Attaqua Fleur piquée au vif.

« Quand a moi, j'ai juste envie que tu sente l'effet que ça fait, tu t'es bien amusée lorsque Molly a organisé notre mariage a Fred et moi, c'est juste une vengeance personnelle » répondit Amélia la femme de Fred, tout sourire. Ginny regarda alors Charlie, comme pour dire 'tu vois j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de soutien' et Charlie éclata de rire, ainsi que toute la tablée !

« Et puis de toute façon, depuis quand Hermione est en retard ? » demanda Fred perplexe.

« Depuis qu'elle est idiote et accepte de remplacer tout le monde lors des gardes » bougonna Ginny.

« Oh… tu sais comment elle est, Hermione ne sait pas dire non » Reprit Harry.

« Oui mais là maintenant, c'est les grandes vacances ! Et elle a intérêt à avoir pris congé, où je vais la chercher par la peau des fesses ! » Se borna Ginny.

« Mais au fait, Ron et Hermione… » Commença Charlie, silence a la table. Charlie compris alors qu'il s'avançait sur un sujet épineux.

« Ah ! Ton frère préfère sa carrière » répondit Molly qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonna Charlie.

« Ils ont rompu il y a déjà quelque mois, je crois qu'elle l'a tellement mal pris qu'elle se plonge dans le travail » argumenta Ginny.

« Ouai » compléta george.

« Hé ben… » C'est tout ce que Charlie trouva a dire.

« Bon Charlie, et toi ? » demanda alors Bill.

« Moi ? Non, très peu pour moi ! Les histoires compliquées ne m'intéressent pas, je suis bien plus tranquille comme je suis » répondit-il.

« Ce que je disais ! » s'exclama triomphalement Fred « t'es homo ! »

« FRED ! » s'emporta Molly. Charlie éclata de rire.

« Laisse le croire maman, c'est pas grave, il enrage parce qu'il ne comprend pas que je suis plus beau que lui » plaisanta-t-il.

« Même pas en rêve » répondit Fred avec dédain. « La preuve » fit-il en enserrant la taille d'Amélia.

« Elle t'a pris juste parce que tu la fais rire ! » argumenta Charlie « n'est ce pas Amélia ? » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, Ginny qui l'avait vu pouffa dans la manche de Harry. Tout le monde sourit.

« Parfaitement » approuva la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » s'étrangla Fred. Il regarda tout le monde, tout le monde le regardait, et c'est le fou rire général… « Bande d'abrutis… non mais tu sais que j'ai failli y croire ! » et les discussions reprirent. Charlie regardait tout autour de lui, il ne manquait plus que Ron Percy et son père pour que la famille soit au complet. il se disait que parfois il était bon de revenir la où étaient ses racines, cela lui procurait un bien fou et bien que sa famille était un tantinet envahissante et bruyante, il les aimaient ainsi et ne s'en déferait pour rien au monde ! Une fois le déjeuner terminé, Molly avait établi une liste de tâche et tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire, un mariage chez les Weasley était toujours une affaire d'état !

Bientôt, au fil de la journée, le terrier se repeupla de Weasley, Ron rentrât de son travail et soufflait déjà dans sa barbe en entendant l'agitation qui y régnait, Percy et sa femme venaient d'arriver eux aussi. Réconcilié avec sa famille peu avant la fin de la guerre, Percy avait reconnu sans rechigner qu'il avait été un parfait idiot et qu'il demandait pardon a tout le monde. Lui c'était marié pendant sa période 'sans Weasley' et heureusement, n'avait pas eu a subir les foudre de Molly pendant la préparation du mariage. Et Arthur était bien évidemment revenu après sa journée de travail, gai comme un pinçon de revoir toute sa petite famille et ses enfants réunis. Néanmoins, Molly du agrandir considérablement la table, car Bien que Charlie, George et Ron étaient célibataire, le reste de la famille était venu avec sa moitié. Ginny, bien qu'étant une fille elle aussi, se sentait pourtant bien seule. Ses belles sœurs étaient là et elle les adorait, mais elle attendait impatiemment la venue de sa sauveuse, sa meilleure amie, la meilleure amie de son frère et son futur mari. Elle au moins, elle la comprendrait !

« Ta fille ne veut pas inviter la tante Gilberte » annonça Molly a Arthur alors qu'elle servait les assiettes du dîner. Ginny roula des yeux, et Harry posa sa main sur celle de sa fiancée, lui intimant de garder son calme. Arthur regardât sa fille du coin de l'œil, a dire vrai, il était un peu comme Harry, prit entre deux feux, sa femme et sa fille, ne voulant vexer ni l'une, ni l'autre. Mais là, il devait bien reconnaître que Ginny n'avait pas tort…

« Oh… tu sais, la tante Gilberte est peut être un peu trop vieille pour ce genre de frivolités ma chérie… » Se risqua Arthur. Molly s'interrompit dans son mouvement, elle s'apprêtait à poser la soupière sur la table et elle fusilla son mari du regard. Tous les frères Weasley présents redoutèrent le moment où leur mère exploserait.

« Très bien, puisque tu tiens TOUJOURS avec ta fille, je t'en prie, a toi les honneurs ! » tonna Molly en posant brutalement la soupière sur la table avant de sortir de la cuisine d'un pas rageur. Il fallut une seconde et demie à Arthur pour réaliser. Il regardait la porte où sa femme venait de sortir, avant de poser son regard sur la table, où tout le monde s'appliquait à manger en silence.

« Est ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il. Ginny soupira.

« Papa… tu sais comment elle est ! Elle veut tout contrôler, tu le sais ! » Argumenta-t-elle.

« Oui je sais ma chérie… mais soi un peu indulgente, tu sais c'est pour te faire plaisir et rien de plus » expliqua gentiment Arthur. Ginny soupira, son père obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait d'elle et vice vers ça d'ailleurs ! Étant la seule fille de la famille, Ginny avait une tendance à être surprotégée aussi bien par ses frères que son père d'ailleurs… mais Arthur Weasley était d'une gentillesse frôlant même l'exagération et le seul a avoir hérité d'une grosse partie du caractère de son père, c'était bel et bien Charlie.

« Mais papa c'est notre mariage ! Écoute… je ne suis pas contre qu'elle donne ses opinions, mais pas qu'elle nous impose ses choix ! Il faut qu'elle le comprenne » argumenta dramatiquement Ginny. Arthur soupira.

« Très bien… je vais la laisser se calmer… et j'irais la voir » dit-il en recommençant à manger d'un air morose. Ginny posa sa serviette, et se levât.

« C'est bon papa, tu as gagné ! » pesta Ginny « je te déteste quand tu fais ça ! » termina-t-elle avant de sortir a la suite de sa mère elle aussi. Arthur, lui, avait un grand sourire et il prit alors des nouvelles de chacun de ses fils, pendant que sa fille, tentait de résonner sa mère.

« Maman… » Appela Ginny en arrivant dans le jardin. Molly étendait le linge, en général elle laissait a la magie le loisir de s'occuper de ça, mais quand elle était contrariée, alors elle faisait tout a la manière moldue, et ça tout le monde le savait. Surprise, Molly sursauta et Ginny l'entendit renifler.

« Oh maman… » Fit Ginny accablée se sentant coupable de faire pleurer sa mère. Molly essuya rapidement ses larmes et essaya de sourire en se retournant.

« Oh, ce n'est rien, excuse moi ma chérie… on va faire comme tu voudras, c'est toi qui a raison » fit Molly qui tentait de se contrôler. Ginny se pinçât la lèvre.

« Hey… qu'est ce qui te tracasse maman ? » demanda doucement Ginny en posant une main sur son bras.

« Rien, rien »

« Écoute… je ne suis pas contre que tu nous aides et prennes des décisions, mais Harry et moi on aimerait avoir notre mot à dire, c'est tout »

« Oui je sais… excuse moi »

« Ne t'excuse pas maman » Molly fondit alors finalement en larme.

« C'est que tu es ma petite fille… la dernière de la famille et quoi que tu dises ou pense, c'est très dur de te laisser partir, et je crois que je m'accroche a ça pour continuer a faire partie de ta vie » sanglota-t-elle.

« Oh mais maman, tu feras toujours partie de notre vie, je serais toujours là avec un garçon merveilleux, et je viendrais te voir souvent, et puis tu oublies le repas traditionnel tout les dimanches… je ne cherche pas à t'évincer, ni toi ni personne, vous êtes ma famille et vous êtes bien trop précieux a mes yeux » fit Ginny émue avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

« Je sais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me met martèle en tête » sourit Molly a travers ses larmes tout en serrant sa fille contre son cœur.

« Et puis tu n'as aucunes raison d'avoir peur, je me marie avec Harry Potter, ce n'est pas n'importe qui » sourit Ginny faisant rire Molly à travers ses larmes. « Écoute » continua Ginny en se reculant un peu de sa mère sans pour autant quitter ses bras. « Continues sur ta lancée, je veux que tu prennes une grande part dans ce mariage maman, mais par pitié… pas la tante Gilberte ! » supplia Ginny. Molly éclata de rire.

« D'accords, d'accords, pas de Gilberte ! » céda Molly ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

« Bon, tu viens manger ? » demanda Ginny.

« Vas y, je vous rejoint tout de suite, juste le temps de terminer ça et j'arrive » Ginny se détourna et retournât dans la cuisine. En arrivant, elle vit les conversations se stopper.

« Mission accomplie, maman joyeuse, et pas de tante Gilberte au mariage ! » sourit Ginny en levant les pouces faisant éclater de rire tout le monde !

2 heures plus tard, tout le monde se trouvait dans le salon s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. On pouvait voir Molly, installée dans on petit fauteuil, tricotant, Arthur occupé a démonter un téléphone moldu, émerveillé (lol) Les femmes discutant de robes de mariées, Ginny qui les écoutaient distraitement en regardant l'horloge toute les cinq minutes, Bill et Percy discutaient du projet du ministre qui visait a une association entre le ministère et Gringotts. Les jumeaux eux étaient dans leurs coins en train de revoir les finances de leur boutique de farces et attrapes, Ron et Harry disputaient une partie d'échec sorciers et Charlie les regardaient, debout devant eux, riant intérieurement de la façon dont Harry se faisait littéralement écraser par son petit frère… Harry levât les yeux et aperçut les yeux rieurs de Charlie.

« C'est une coutume, je n'aurais jamais aucunes chances contre lui, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je m'obstine encore à essayer de le battre » fit-il remarquer, arrachant un rire de la part de Charlie. Ron sourit en coin, alors qu'il était pourtant en pleine concentration, c'était à son tour de jouer.

« Ça c'est parce que tu es trop têtu et borné pour comprendre que tu ne me battra jamais » se moqua Ron. Charlie sourit en coin… Ron déplaça alors son pion, et histoire de donner une petite leçon a son frère, Charlie regarda attentivement le jeu, alors que Harry réfléchissait à une manière de contrer l'attaque de Ron. Charlie sourit, et fit signe à Harry. Harry suivit son regard et déplaça alors son pion. Surpris, Ron releva la tête, il n'avait rien vu de l'échange.

« Bien joué ! » félicita-t-il.

« Merci » sourit Harry en regardant Charlie, celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil. Ron n'avait plus le choix, qu'il déplace l'un ou l'autre, il était grillé il cherchait en vain un autre solution, Harry ne l'avait jamais battu, c'est pas maintenant que ça changerait, seulement, il était bloqué… alors qu'Harry rêvait déjà a sa réussite,une première depuis qu'il jouait contre Ron, Ron allait déplacer son pion, et Harry pourrait enfin s'entendre dire ce fameux 'échec et math !' il regardait la main de Ron avide, et son rêve tomba a l'eau… Charlie qui n'avait pas vu venir l'attaque, comme personne d'ailleurs, se retrouva propulsé en avant, écrasant de tout son long l'échequier et les espoirs de Harry et sa victoire avec… surpris, tout le monde leva les yeux et se précipita sur Charlie.

« Oh non, vraiment Mione, t'abuse !! Juste au moment où j'allais gagner ! » Pesta Harry boudeur.

« Ça pour une entrée ! » s'exclama Fred hilare.

« Hermione n'a jamais fait dans le détail » compléta George tout aussi hilare. Le spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux a tous était en effet très comique, sauf peut être pour les deux intéressés. En effet, Hermione sortant d'on ne sait où, avait transplanné et était tombée en plein sur Charlie le faisant basculer. En sommes, Charlie était face contre terre et ne pouvait pas se relever puisque Hermione bien qu'elle n'était pas grosse du tout loin de là, l'écrasait.

« Humpf »

« Bande d'abrutis, aidez là au moins, au lieu de vous moquer » pesta Ginny.

« Ca va, ça va... par Merlin, Molly, je suis vraiment désolée, je… j'étais… oh par tout les Saints Charlie ! » s'exclama une Hermione, visiblement rouge de honte, paniquée, les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire et essoufflée aussi. Apparemment, elle venait de courir. « Oh Charlie, pardon… ça va, je ne t'ai pas fait mal… ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de le relever. Celui-ci, en bon gentleman sourit.

« Y a pas de mal, ne t'en fais pas » dit-il en souriant.

« Oh je suis terriblement désolée de débarquer dans votre salon, comme ça… » Hermione ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Hermione… du calme ma chérie, tu n'as rien ? » demanda Molly.

« Moi non » dit-elle timidement, en regardant Charlie se masser le front.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry.

« J'essayais d'échapper à… enfin, un autre garçon de ma classe, et j'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai transplanné directement au terrier, je suis désolée » répétait-elle.

« Voyons Hermione, ne t'excuse pas, tu es chez toi ici » sourit Arthur.

« Un autre garçon ? Encore ce 'Andy' ? » Demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione grimaça et approuva de la tête.

« Fait quand même attention Hermione, si ce gars te harcèle, tu dois faire quelque chose » lui dit Charlie, remit de ses émotions.

« Oh ! » rougit Hermione « Andy n'est pas méchant, il est juste un peu trop collant, mais je vous rassure, il n'y a rien a craindre » rassura Hermione. Elle n'osait plus regarder personne tellement elle se sentait gênée ! Elle voulait atterrir dans le jardin, pas dans le salon nom de nom ! Elle était tellement pressée, et stressée qu'elle n'avait pas fait plus attention. Enfin, heureusement, elle ne s'était pas désartibulée !

« Et au comble de tout, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher ma valise chez moi, je vais devoir y retourner » soupira Hermione. Ron évitait de la regarder, et préférait s'occuper en ramassant les pièces d'échec. La jeune fille paraissait mal à l'aise elle aussi.

« C'est si tragique ? » demanda Harry un sourcil relevé.

« Et bien… » Hermione se dandinât nerveusement sur sa chaise « Andy croit sûrement que je suis a mon appartement, et comme j'ai fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas y transplanner et que j'ai choisi un appartement sans cheminée, je vais devoir passer par la porte » grimaça Hermione.

« Ce garçon est si 'collant' ? » s'exclama Molly.

« Oh, collant est un bien faible mot » murmura Hermione, jetant un regard en biais à Ron, qui s'obstinait a ramasser ses foutus pions.

« Et bien, je t'accompagne si tu veux ? » proposa gentiment Ginny.

« Pour que ce gars te harcèle toi aussi quand tu seras à l'école de médicomage ? » rétorqua Harry « non merci ! » trancha-t-il. Ginny voulut s'insurger, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

« Il a raison Gin', tu n'as pas idée de quoi Andy est capable quand il a une fille en tête, il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart… je vais y aller et puis on verra bien » dit-elle en se levant.

« Oh mais non ! Tu n'iras pas seule ! » Se borna Ginny « tiens Charlie, toi tu pourrais l'accompagner ? » Demanda-t-elle. Hermione regardât Charlie.

« Bien sur » sourit-il « allons y » dit-il, Hermione sourit.

« Merci beaucoup » dit-elle.

« Avec plaisir » sourit Charlie. Ce garçon était vraiment la gentillesse incarnée. Sans attendre, ne sachant pas où elle habitait, Charlie se laissât prendre le bras et les deux amis transplannèrent devant la porte d'Hermione. Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Il n'est pas là » souffla-t-elle « entre » dit-elle après avoir ouvert la porte. Charlie la suivit à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui.

« Attend moi j'en ai pas pour longtemps, je t'offre quelque chose a boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non merci, c'est gentil mais ça ira, je suis gavé » sourit-il, elle luis sourit en retour et disparut dans sa chambre chercher sa valise. Pendant ce temps, Charlie visitait l'appartement, regardant tout autour de lui. Il y avait des photos partout. De ses parent déduit-il, d'elle avec Ron et Harry du temps de Poudlard. Une photo de 'l'élite' comme ils les appelaient depuis la défaite de Voldemort était au centre de toutes les photos. Cette fameuse 'élite' était constituée de Harry, Ron et Hermione bien sûr, mais aussi de Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Pansy Parkinson. Charlie se souvint alors avec émotion de Pansy. La malheureuse avait périt en combattant durant la dernière bataille finale, et laissait derrière lui un petit ami détruit, Blaise ne s'en était pas remis jusqu'à ce que Luna débarque définitivement dans sa vie et ne lui remonte le moral. Il y'en avait une autre de Hermione, complètement hilare qui était portée par Harry, Drago et Blaise, peu avant la guerre. Charlie enviait un peu tout ces souvenirs… a par ses dragons, il n'avait pas énormément d'amis a vrai dire, c'était un grand solitaire…

« Voila, j'ai finit » dit-elle en arrivant sa valise a la main, il sursauta.

« Je regardais tes photos » sourit-il. Hermione lui sourit elle aussi.

« On y va ? » demanda-t-elle. En bon gentleman, il la laissât passer devant et elle se raidit en entendant crier.

« HERMIONE ! »

« Andy » grimaça-t-elle en fermant la porte a clé.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris tout à l'heure ? » demanda un jeune garçon banal, bruns aux yeux bruns, assez mignon, mais banal. « Tu es partie si vite, je n'ai même pas pu te raccompagner » lui reprocha-t-il. Charlie le regardât, fronçant les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais pressée » s'excusa gentiment Hermione ne voulant pas le froisser. Charlie la regardât alors interloqué.

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête sa valise. Elle tourna la tête distraite.

« Ah, euh oui, je pars en vacances pendant trois semaines, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, au revoir » dit-elle. Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Je t'accompagne » dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle se stoppa, serrant les poings.

« Oh ce n'est pas la peine je t'assure… »

« Je ne te laisserais pas te balader toute seule dans la nuit » trancha-t-il. Voyant bien qu'Hermione n'en pouvait plus et tombait a court d'arguments, Charlie décida d'intervenir, ne sachant pas si il faisait bien ou pas, il n'empêche que ce mec était vraiment lourd ! Il se racla la gorge.

« Elle n'est pas seule » fit remarquer Charlie. Andy le regardât alors, visiblement il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence ! Le sondant de haut en bas d'une manière que Charlie n'apprécia pas du tout, il fit une moue encore plus hautaine qu'a l'ordinaire.

« Et… vous êtes ? » demanda-t-il dédaigneusement. Charlie indigné empoignât Hermione par la taille, sans pour autant lui faire mal, mais elle fut si surprise que le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Son petit ami ! » répondit-il sèchement, Andy blêmi « pourquoi, il y a un problème ? » continua Charlie.

« Oh… euh, non, excusez moi je ne savais pas… tu, tu m'avais dit que tu étais célibataire alors je croyais que… » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Oh et bien, euh… je ne voulais pas que ça se sache… alors euh, ben j'ai menti » improvisa Hermione, toujours calée contre le torse du jeune homme, d'ailleurs elle put respirer son odeur et la trouva absolument exquise !

« Ah… je suis, pardon, bon ben bonne soirée, au revoir Hermione on se revoit dans trois semaines » bafouilla le jeune homme avant de détaler. Satisfait, Charlie le regardât partir le sourire aux lèvres. Troublée et vraiment très confuse, Hermione voulut se dégager de son bras, mais il la retint et les firent transplanner tout les deux dans le jardin du terrier. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Hermione se dégagea de lui, les joues en feu.

« Tu m'as prise au dépourvue » souffla-t-elle.

« Il fallait bien qu'il te laisse tranquille… » Sourit Charlie très amusé. Elle se détendit quelque peu en entendant l'intonation de sa voix.

« Oui, je te dois une fière chandelle » dit-elle en souriant aussi.

« Oh, c'était avec plaisir, j'aime rendre service, en particulier à de belles jeunes filles » fit-il d'un air malicieux en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hermione rougit de la pointe de ses pieds, à la racine de ses cheveux ! Il éclata de rire.

« Allé, rentrons ou les autres vont s'inquiéter » dit-il en lui prenant sa valise des mains. « Et gentleman en plus » se dit-elle intérieurement. Hermione rougit a nouveau lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses yeux se posaient d'office sur le fessier du deuxième fils Weasley, et elle détourna le regard gênée.

« Génial ! » se dit-elle. Il la laissa au pied des escaliers, et bailla.

« Voila, ta valise est a sa place dans la chambre, bonsoir et bonne nuit, dors bien » dit-il. Elle sourit.

« bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle, ses joues reprenant peu à peu une couleur normale… elle secoua la tête avant d'entamer l'ascension des marches menant a l'étage et d'entrer dans sa chambre ou une jolie rouquine enragée l'attendait impatiemment. Elle soupira amusée en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie s'illuminer lorsqu'elle entrât.

« Non, décidément, ce mariage va être mémorable, je le sens ! » marmonna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Verdict? pour un premier chapitre? lol je suis toute ouïe... a vous de voir :-D

Review vouiiii vouiii xD

bisoux bisoux

Jess


	2. Ch2 Embarra

Waouw !! J'en reviens pas, toute ces reviews pour un seul chapitre !! Merci d'avoir été si nombreux a commenter, pour une première fois, je suis plutôt ravie ! :-) Donc pour vous remercier et comme vous m'avez bien encouragée, je vous ai concocté le chapitre deux ! Mais ça sera le dernier avant un moment, cette fois c'est sur et certain puisque je déménage bientôt, je ne suis plus aussi souvent sur le net… mais assez de blablatage inutile xD place d'abords au

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient a Dame Rowling n'est ce pas ! :-)

**RAR :**

**chou-ch3rie94 :** merci a toi c'est vraiment gentil ! Voici la suite bix

**Lycia :** oui j'ai cru comprendre en effet :-) merci beaucoup bonne lecture !

**Nia :** ah ! une fidèle lectrice de mon blog :-) je suis contente que malgré que ce n'est pas un Dray/Mione ça te plaise ! Bisoux

**love-hp :** une autre lectrice du blog lol je suis contente que tu aimes :-) je n'en espérais pas tant ! merci beaucoup bisoux

**vava :** merci beaucoup :-) bonne lecture !

**mon-univers-et-mes-poeme :** ah bah tu vois ! toi qui me disais l'autre jour SACRILEGE mdr ! faut savoir changer un peu d'univers xD en tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite :-) bisoux miss

**alexia :** et bah merci beaucoup (grand sourire) j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre te plaira !

**Hermy-Drago-Love2 : **Ma Clarisssssssssssse ! Molly? Voui elle a comprit xD enfin… lol normalement xD lol si tu entres chez les Weasley comme Hermione tu risque de te faire mal :-D lol voui Hermione rougit beaucoup et c'est pas terminé crois moi, bonne lecture xD bisoux bisoux

**Ag' : **Voui Charlie est aussi mon Weasley préféré, avec Fred :-P je suis contente de te voir de nouveau parmis mes coms/reviews j'avais oublié a quel point c'était un pur délice de te lire ! j'ai lu aussi toutes tes autres reviews sur 'Un amour à taire' je te remercierais jamais assez de ta gentillesse je crois… merci encore mille fois j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros bisoux !

**Maddy :** ah encore une autre fidèle du blog xD je suis contente que l'on me suive même ici lol alors j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre ! bisoux

* * *

Ch.2. Embarra.

_« bonne nuit » murmura-t-elle, ses joues reprenant peu à peu une couleur normale… elle secoua la tête avant d'entamer l'ascension des marches menant a l'étage et d'entrer dans sa chambre ou une jolie rouquine enragée l'attendait impatiemment. Elle soupira amusée en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie s'illuminer lorsqu'elle entrât._

_« Non, décidément, ce mariage va être mémorable, je le sens ! » marmonna-t-elle avant de refermer la porte._

« Je croyais que tu dormais avec Harry ? » s'exclama Hermione qui enlevait ses chaussures.

« Oui c'est exact » confirma Ginny, assise sur l'autre lit. Hermione la regardât.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'es tu pas avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Et bien je voulais passer une petite soirée bien tranquille avec ma meilleure amie que je n'ai vu ces derniers temps qu'en coups de vent, alors j'ai demandé a mon futur mari de bien vouloir partager l'ancienne chambre commune des garçons avec Ron, George et Charlie pour cette nuit, mais apparemment ma meilleure amie semble vouloir être seule et ne prend même pas pitié de la pauvre future mariée complètement bouffée par les nerfs de ses préparatifs de mariage alors que ceux-ci n'ont même pas encore commencés, et qui… »

« C'est bon Gin', j'ai compris » coupa Hermione en souriant. Ginny s'arrêta de parler et la regarda amusée. « Je m'étonnais simplement de te voir là, c'est tout » sourit Hermione.

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là Hermione… je commençais vraiment à me sentir seule » lui confia Ginny.

« Je comprends… avec tout ces hommes dans la maison » rétorqua Hermione qui défaisait sa valise en même temps.

« Tu reste les trois semaines hein ? » demanda Ginny avec espoir. Hermione releva la tête avec un beau sourire.

« Oui Gin', ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai demandé mes congés » répondit-elle.

« Mais dis moi, tu es à l'école non ? » Hermione acquiesça « alors comment ça se fait que même pendant les grandes vacances, tu sois quand même de garde ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est du volontariat Gin' c'est moi qui ai demandé a être appelée pendant les vacances, pour me perfectionner »

« Toi alors » fit Ginny en roulant des yeux.

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Hermione.

« Hermione, toi et moi savons parfaitement bien que tu ne sais pas mentir » répondit naturellement la rouquine.

« Ah oui ? Et en quoi je mens miss Weasley ? » Demanda Hermione en arrêtant tout mouvement.

« Je sais très bien que si tu travail c'est pour éviter de penser a mon frère » un ange passa…

« Ron et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne » finit par dire Hermione en reprenant le rangement de ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

« C'est ça et moi je suis la fiancée de la goule du grenier » ricana Ginny.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de Ron » s'entêta Hermione.

« Pourtant, il va quand même bien falloir que tu te le sorte de la tête Mione, tu ne vas pas continuer à t'enfoncer pour cette histoire ! Si Ron est abruti au point de faire passer sa carrière avant toi, tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour toi ! Il y a plein d'autres hommes » fit Ginny tel un vieux sage.

« C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? » se moqua Hermione.

« Quoi ? Qu'il préférait d'abords atteindre ses objectifs professionnels et qu'il n'était pas prêt pour une relation sérieuse a long terme ? Oui, c'est bien ça » approuva Ginny. Hermione ricana.

« Je le reconnaît bien là ! Ce n'est pas la vrai raison pour laquelle il m'a laissé tomber Gin' » annonça Hermione. Ginny la regarda l'incitant à poursuivre. Hermione respira un bon coup.

« Ton frère ne m'aimait pas, du moins pas comme un fiancé, ou un amant » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ?! Mais il est fou ! » Hermione rit.

« Les sentiments ne se commandent pas tu sais »

« Oui mais quand même ! Te faire ça, c'est fort ! »

« Oh tu sais, je crois que je n'en n'était pas amoureuse non plus à dire vrai » fit Hermione d'un air blasé en haussant les épaules. Ginny voulut parler, mais ne le fit pas. Elle s'affaissât sur son lit.

« Je n'y comprend rien… tu l'aimes ou pas ? » demanda Ginny complètement larguée.

« Non » répondit simplement la brune.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que tu te mets dans un état pareil ?! » s'exclama Ginny ahurie. Hermione soupira.

« Je n'ai pas supporté de m'être faites larguée ! Et depuis notre rupture ton frère m'évite et me fuie » dit-elle. Ginny la regarda l'ai compatissant.

« Je comprends mieux, tu crois que votre amitié est foutue ? » demanda Ginny. Hermione hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ne pas lui parler ? » demanda simplement Ginny.

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Non Gin', je n'oserais pas de toute manière »

« Mais enfin Hermione ! Tu étais à Gryffondor ou pas ? » S'indigna Ginny.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Mais… »

« Mais ? » demanda la rouquine un sourcil levé.

« Mais rien »

« Parce que il n'y a pas de mais c'est tout ! Tu es bloquée par la crainte de le perdre définitivement et c'est tout » rétorqua Ginny qui avait visé juste.

« Est ce qu'on pourrais parler d'autre chose s'il te plaît ? » demanda Hermione.

« Très bien… quand est ce que tu nous ramène un fiancé ? » taquina Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère ayant bien compris que le sujet 'Ron' était trop sensible.

« Ginny ! » gronda Hermione en souriant.

« Quoi ? » fit innocemment Ginny. « Tu sais, George est libre » continua-t-elle pour l'embêter.

« Mais ça ne va pas non ? » s'indigna Hermione faisant éclater de rire la rouquine qui se ramassa un oreiller bien placé en pleine figure !

« Hey ! Non mais quoi allé… »

« Non merci, dans les Weasley j'ai assez donné » rétorqua Hermione amusée.

« Attend voir… tu crois que Drago est libre ? » demanda Ginny.

« Drago ? Que… Ginny, ça suffit ! » Rougis Hermione.

« Oh allé, fais toi plaisir bon sang ! En plus Drago est super canon, et sexy » argumenta Ginny en se tapant les mains. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne changerait donc jamais même sur le point de se marier ! Ginny avait été surnommée la collectionneuse à Poudlard avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Harry. Elle n'avait jamais été une Marie couche toi là, non son premier 'vrai' amant et le seul jusqu'à présent d'ailleurs, était Harry, mais elle avait eu un bon nombre de flirt à Poudlard avant lui ! Et d'ailleurs, les seuls a la connaissance d'Hermione à ne pas avoir succombés à Ginny la furie, c'étaient bien Drago et Blaise.

« Harry serait ravi d'entendre ça » ricana Hermione.

« Si tu ouvre ta bouche, je t'éventre ! » menaçât Ginny hilare, Hermione rit.

« Non, je ne m'amuserais pas avec Drago ! Il est comme un frère pour moi et pour toi aussi » ajouta-t-elle devant l'expression de son amie rêveuse. « Dois je te rappeler que tu te maries dans trois semaines ? » demanda Hermione amusée « à moins que tu donnerais dans la polygamie ? » continua-t-elle. Ginny la regarda et pour toutes réponses, elle lui tira la langue. En chœur, elles éclatèrent de rire !

« Oh ! » s'exclama Ginny au milieu de son fou rire « Charlie est célibataire ! » fit-elle. Hermione la regarda et tenta de cacher la rougeur de ses joues quand le souvenir des fesses de Charlie lui revint en tête.

« Ginny ça suffit ! » fit Hermione

« Tu as rougit… » C'était pas une question.

« Mais non ! »

« Oh que tu si, tu as rougit ! » s'esclaffa Ginny. Hermione se détournât, finissant de ranger son linge.

« Il est beau hein mon frangin ? » taquina Ginny. Elle ne répondit pas. La rouquine sut alors par le silence de son amie qu'il c'était passé quelque chose « non » fit Ginny comme si Hermione venait de lui dire quelque chose d'incroyable. « Pas possible » sourit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » s'exclama vivement Hermione en se retournant, rougissant.

« Et qu'est ce que je crois ? » taquina Ginny.

« Oh je t'en prie ! Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! » Fit Hermione exaspérée.

« Allé raconte ! » fit Ginny avide de savoir.

« C'est rien, c'est juste que… quand on est revenus tout a l'heure, il est passé devant moi et j'ai relevé les yeux, au moment où il montait les marche et j'avais… enfin… son… ses fesses sous les yeux, et quand tu a évoqué le prénom de Charlie, cette image m'est revenue, c'est pour ça que je rougis, mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! Charlie ne m'intéresse pas du tout et quand tu regarde je le connais à peine… et pour finir, il est trop vieux pour moi » termina Hermione en refermant son armoire. Elle s'était changée, et s'installa sur son lit.

« Vous n'avez que 7 ans de différence, ce n'est pas énorme » fit remarquer Ginny « et avoue que Charlie est craquant » continua-t-elle.

« Non mais est ce que c'est bientôt fini ? » demanda Hermione néanmoins amusée.

« Tu es un piètre menteuse Mione, ne l'oublie pas » taquina Ginny alors que les deux jeune filles se couchaient pour un bonne nuit de sommeil. Hermione éteignit les lampes d'un coup de baguette. Dans le noir, Hermione sourit.

« D'accords, oui Charlie est très mignon, et charmant, mais cela n'est qu'une constatation et ça s'arrête là » répondit Hermione. Elle entendit Ginny pouffer.

« Ouai, ouai… il n'empêche, tu as quand même maté ses fesses » fit Ginny la voix rieuse « a propos, comment elles sont ses fesses ? » demanda Ginny. Hermione éclata de rire et se retourna vers le mur.

« Bonne nuit Ginny ! »

OoO

Un peu plus tôt dans la chambre des garçons…

« Alors comme ça ma sœur t'as éjectée ? » s'amusait George. Harry sourit.

« Mais non, elle voulait juste passer la soirée avec Hermione, ça lui fera du bien d'avoir un soutient féminin » dit-il.

« Tu crois qu'elles parlent de nous ? » demanda George soudainement.

« Oh je t'assure, mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce que se disent deux jeunes filles quant elles sont seules » fit une voix guillerette en entrant dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi t'en connais un rayon toi ? » railla Ron.

« Bien plus que tu ne le penses » sourit Charlie.

« Ça a été ? » demanda Harry.

« Très bien, et Hermione avait raison, ce mec est vraiment un pot de colle, j'ai du intervenir, sans quoi elle n'aurait jamais été tranquille » s'exclama Charlie en enlevant ses chaussures. Il y avait quatre lits d'une personne dans la chambre.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna George.

« Oui, la pauvre elle est tellement gentille qu'elle n'osait même pas lui dire de lui foutre la paix » expliqua Charlie amusé. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma laissant apparaître Fred.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » demanda Ron étonné.

« Fleur et Amélia discute encore dans la cuisine, alors j'en ai profité, mais je suis aussi ravi petit frère » ironisa Fred en s'installant au bord du lit de Charlie. Ron maugréa dans sa barbe et retourna a la lecture de son magasine.

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Harry à Charlie, comme si Fred ne les avaient pas interrompus.

« Je me suis fais passer pour son petit ami, vous auriez vus la tête de ce pauvre garçon, c'était a mourir de rire ! » s'amusa Charlie. Ron leva brièvement la tête, et la replongea aussitôt dans son magasine, mais George l'avait vu.

« Dis moi Ron, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Hermione ? Vous agissez vraiment bizarrement tout les deux » fit-il remarquer. Silence dans la chambre… Ron levât a nouveau le regard, tout les yeux étaient braqués sur lui et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée.

« J'ai rompu avec elle c'est tout » dit-il.

« C'est… tout ? » fit Fred levant un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« Oui c'est tout » insista Ron.

« Et moi je suis sur que non, Harry ? » demanda George. Harry levât les mains en signe de dénégation mais aussi de paix.

« Non, non, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne dirais rien, j'ai promis » se défendit-il. Ron sourit satisfait.

« Tu ne l'aimais pas assez n'est ce pas ? » Ron tournât son regard vers Charlie qui intervenait enfin dans cette conversation. Ron soupira résigné, il était très rare que l'on puisse cacher quelque chose à Charlie.

« Non, en effet, je ne l'aimais pas, du moins pas comme elle l'espérait, alors plutôt que de la faire souffrir, j'ai préféré être franc et le lui dire, seulement j'ai peur que notre amitié d'antan ne revienne jamais, donc je préfère la fuir plutôt que de supporter son chagrin qui me fait culpabiliser, oui je sais c'est lâche, mais c'est comme ça » termina Ron qui avait déballé tout d'une traite. « Bien… est ce que je peux lire tranquillement maintenant ? » ironisa Ron.

« Et qui te dit qu'elle t'aimait elle aussi ? » Ron pour la énième fois, baissa son magasine et regardât son meilleur ami. « Oups…. » Fit Harry innocemment « je n'étais pas sensé dire ça » continua-t-il toujours aussi innocemment. Tout le monde sourit à l'allusion. Tout d'un coup, ils entendirent de grands éclats de rire, c'était les filles, à l'étage en dessous.

« Dis donc, elles ont l'air de s'amuser comme des folles » s'exclama George tout sourire.

« Ouai, c'est à se demander de quoi elles parlent pour rire comme ça » renchérit Fred.

« Comme je le disais, il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir » fit sagement Charlie.

« Dis moi Charlie, sans rire… est ce que tu as des relations ? Je veux dire, ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus jamais connu de fille ? » Demanda Fred. Charlie sourit.

« Mais non voyons… bien sur que si j'ai connu des filles, mais des aventures sans lendemains, et puis je m'en porte pas plus mal » dit-il.

« Ça ne te tente pas ? Fonder une famille, tout ça quoi » demanda Harry.

« Si bien sur, mais il faut tomber sur la bonne personne, moi en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la perle rare, mais je m'en fais pas tu sais, je n'ai que 26 ans j'ai encore le temps pour me 'caser' » argumenta Charlie.

« Si tu veux mon avis, la perle rare, il la trouvera en un belle dragonne toute mignonne » argumenta George avec tout le sérieux du monde. Fred pouffa ainsi que Harry. Charlie sourit.

« Tu peux bien parler toi ! Rappelle moi comment s'est terminé ta dernière relation ? » Se moqua Charlie en se couchant sur le dos, les mains derrière sa nuque. Silence…

« C'est bien ce que je me disais » sourit Charlie.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua George « j'y peut rien si elle n'appréciait pas mon humour » se défendit le jumeau.

« Ton humour ? » s'étrangla Fred hilare « George, tu as teint les cheveux de sa mère en vert fluo! »

« Et alors ? Elle avait les cheveux tout gris, j'ai juste voulu rendre service » argumenta George. Ron baissa son magasine encore.

« Tu as versé de la potion de démangeaison dans le café de son père ! » fit Ron.

« J'aimais pas la façon dont il avait de me regarder de haut ! » se défendit George en levant le nez.

« Et pour couronner le tout, tu a jeté le sort de furonculus sur sa petite sœur ! » s'esclaffa Charlie.

« Cette petite peste a essayé de m'asperger de vinaigre ! » s'indigna George.

« Et après ça, tu espérais encore que ta petite amie apprécierait ton 'humour' ? » demanda Charlie en se redressant appuyé sur ses coudes.

« Humpf ! » grommela George.

« FRED ?! » Fred grimaça.

« Rappel a l'ordre les gars ! Allé, bonne nuit dormez bien » dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

« Salut » claironnèrent les 4 autres garçons en chœur.

« Bon, je suis crevé je crois que je vais me coucher » fit Harry en se mettant au lit.

« Ouai, je vais faire pareil » suivit George.

« Et abstiens toi de ronfler » pesta Ron en rangeant son magasine. Charlie se coucha lui aussi, éteignant les lampes, en souriant largement. Le silence tomba alors dans la chambre…

« Charlie ? »

« Quoi George ? »

« Je suis content que tu sois là, ça fait plaisir » Charlie sourit dans la pénombre.

« Moi aussi je suis content d'être là »

« Tu comptes pas vraiment te marier avec une dragonne hein frangin ? » se moqua alors George. Charlie sourit.

« Bonne nuit George »

OoO

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, tout était calme dans le terrier, silencieux… on n'entendait pas une mouche voler. Pourtant, deux personnes n'arrivaient pas à trouver le sommeil, et se retournaient sans arrêt dans leur lit. A une minute d'intervalle, ils se levèrent et sortirent de leur chambre… Hermione descendit les escaliers à pas de loups, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et elle avait soif. Il régnait une chaleur vraiment écrasante pour ce début de juillet ! Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine tout doucement, et s'avançât. Elle était en petite blouse avec une petit short assortit, et pieds nus. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers l'évier et se servit un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche qu'elle engloutit avidement, avant de s'en servir un deuxième. Soudain, elle entendit la porte pivoter a nouveau et se retournât, son verre à la main. Elle resta un moment interdite. Il était là, devant elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire non plus. Ron embarrassé se massa la nuque, et elle sourit. C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez lui, son naturel.

« Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » demanda-t-il pour couper court au silence qui devenait vraiment très pesant.

« Non » souffla-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Je ne suis pas la seule à ce que je vois » remarqua-t-elle.

« Oui… il fait trop chaud, et j'ai soif » se justifia-t-il. Elle se poussa un peu tandis qu'il avançait, prêt a se servir un bon verre d'eau lui aussi. Comme elle il s'en resservit un deuxième. Il garda ses yeux braqués sur le mur face à lui, puis les baissa sur l'évier.

« Hermione écoute… » Dit-il. Puis il la regarda. « Je suis désolé » parvint-il à dire.

« Ne le soit pas » dit-elle simplement.

« Si, parce que je n'ai pas été honnête dés le départ… quand nous sommes sortis ensemble, je croyais réellement que j'étais amoureux de toi. J'avais envie de te protéger, de te faire rire et sourire, mais j'ai fait tout le contraire et je ne suis qu'un lâche… quand j'ai compris que je ne t'aimais pas, du moins, pas comme tout le monde l'espérait j'aurais dû te le dire bien avant » dit-il.

« Non Ron… tu es tout sauf un lâche » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Et puis, tu sais pour me faire rire ou sourire, tu peux toujours très bien y arriver tu sais, si tu le voudrais au lieu de toujours m'éviter » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais… mais j'ai tellement peur de… d'avoir perdu… »

« Notre amitié ? » compléta-t-elle en souriant. Il hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je croyais de toi » dit-elle en secouant la tête « j'ai une confession a te faire Ron… je ne t'aimais pas moi non plus, enfin si je t'aimais, mais pas… »

« Comme tout le monde le voudrais » compléta Ron en souriant. Ce fut à son tour d'hocher la tête.

« Tu me manque beaucoup Ron, notre amitié me manque, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose » souffla Hermione en baissant la tête pour cacher ses yeux brillants. Ron se pinçât la lèvre et lui releva délicatement le visage de son index.

« Tu vois, j'arrive encore à te faire pleurer » murmura-t-il, elle sourit quelque peu à travers ses larmes. « Toi aussi tu me manque, plus que tu ne l'imagine ! Mais je croyais que je t'avais trop blessée pour encore espérer être digne de ton amitié, et apparemment, j'ai été idiot » sourit-il. Elle rit cette fois franchement.

« Ça ne changeras pas » se moqua-t-elle en essuyant ses joues mouillées.

« Hey ! » s'offusqua-t-il en souriant. « Allé viens là » dit-il en l'attirant à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle accepta l'étreinte avec soulagement, et un sentiment de bonheur lui prit le cœur, elle venait de retrouver son ami !

« Tu sais quoi ? » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille, elle releva la tête, toujours dans ses bras et la secoua « on va faire comme si cette fâcheuse période n'avait jamais existée de notre vie ! Et reprendre non pas sur de nouvelles bases, mais les anciennes, tu sais les bases super solides que nous avons construites ce fameux jour dans les toilettes de Poudlard avec notre ami le Troll ? » elle sourit de toute sa splendeur.

« Ça marche ! » dit-elle. Il sourit et lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Ensemble, ils remontèrent se coucher. Il la laissa devant la porte de sa chambre et remonta à la sienne. Tout deux se recouchèrent, le cœur et la tête apaisée et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils retrouvèrent chacun le sommeil sans aucunes difficultés !

OoO

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, le soleil inondait déjà la pièce et il faisait déjà très chaud ! Elle regarda sa montre, qui indiquait 7h30. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas fait une nuit complète de sommeil, elle se levait vraiment de bonne heure, et ne se sentait pas fatiguée du tout ! Sa discussion de la nuit avec Ron l'avait vraiment apaisée, soulagée… elle se sentait moins stressée, elle avait l'esprit complètement vide de tout soucis. Et oui, elle était en vacances, donc pas de problèmes scolaires à régler, Ron et elle s'étaient désormais expliqués et la seule préoccupation qu'elle avait maintenant en tête, c'était de faire en sorte que le mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis soit une pure réussite ! C'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle se redressa dans son lit. Elle regarda à sa droite, mais Ginny dormait encore à point fermé… tout en la regardant, Hermione se remémorait leur discussion de la veille et cela lui donna une idée ! Elle sourit encore plus, il fallait qu'elle mette cette idée de coté d'abords, l'essentiel pour démarrer une bonne journée, est sans aucuns contestes une bonne douche ! Elle se félicita intérieurement de s'être réveillée si tôt, l'habitude de l'hôpital sans doute… quoi qu'il en soit, tout était calme ce qui voulait dire que personne n'était encore levé et donc la salle de bain entièrement à elle ! Elle se levât, farfouilla dans son armoire a la recherche de sa trousse où se trouvait sa brosse a dent, sa brosse a cheveux et tout le reste, Molly avait des serviettes de bain, donc, elle n'en avait pas pris avec c'était inutile. Elle choisi ses vêtements et sortis de la chambre doucement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Décidément, elle se sentait vraiment bien et son sourire ne la quittait pas. Elle aurait même fredonné si elle aurait pu. Arrivée à destination, elle abaissa la poignée de la porte et entrât. Lorsqu'elle levât les yeux, elle se figea et son sourire disparut bien vite ! Devant elle, Charlie complètement nu et trempé, sortait tout juste de sa douche ! Lui se figea également en la voyant sur le pas de la porte et évidemment, les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent à 'cet' endroit et elle rougit furieusement. Vraiment très gêné, Charlie ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, tout comme Hermione. Comme si ils avaient été stupéfixés, comme si le temps c'était arrêté autour d'eux, ils restaient là l'un en face de l'autre, rouge cramoisi tout les deux. Charlie suivit son regard et baissa la tête.

« Oh non de… Accio serviette ! » La serviette s'envola, et il la plaqua sur l'objet de cette gêne (). Par ce geste, Hermione semblât se reconnecter a la réalité et leva ses yeux vers ceux du rouquin.

« Oh… je… je… je… » Bégaya Hermione. Charlie toujours aussi rouge ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, pétrifié de honte.

« Je croyais … que… c'était pas … occupé » bafouilla-t-elle en détournant les yeux. « Je suis désolée… je… je reviendrais plus tard » dit-elle en refermant la porte a la hâte pour courir dans le couloir, et retourner jusqu'à sa chambre. Charlie lui, regardait toujours la porte par où elle venait de s'enfuir, la bouche ouverte et le regard encore surpris, essayant de comprendre lui-même ce qu'il venait de se passer. Hermione venait de le voir dans son plus simple appareil !

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! » grommela-t-il en reprenant peu à peu possession de ses moyens. « Mais pourquoi j'ai pas fermé à clé ?! Je ferme toujours à clé ! » Pesta-t-il a lui-même. Il s'essuyât en soupirant bruyamment.

De son coté, Hermione était rentrée dans la chambre telle une fusée, avait refermé la porte, et s'y était adossée, tentant de calmer sa respiration et la rougeur de ses joues.

« Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Hermione tourna la tête, pour voir Ginny assisse dans son lit, visiblement elle venait de se réveiller… elle ne répondit pas.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? On croirait que tu viens de voir un extra terrestre » s'exclama Ginny. Hermione pensât alors à ce qu'elle avait vu, et elle fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable a la pensée de comparer ce qu'elle avait vu, à un extra terrestre. « Quoi ? » sourit Ginny en la voyant s'asseoir à terre, toujours en train de rire.

« Ahaha… je m'en… ahaha… remettrais ahaha… pas ! » hoqueta Hermione se tenant le ventre.

« Très bien… je vois… » Fit Ginny perplexe. Elle attendit que son fou rire passe, ce qui ne tarda pas. Quand elle se fut calmée, Hermione plongea son visage dans ses mains.

« Oh seigneur… je suis morte de honte… » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Est ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda la rouquine. Hermione releva la tête l'air grave.

« Je viens de voir ton frère dans la salle de bain… » Fit Hermione.

« Oui… » Répondit Ginny.

«Charlie, il était seul »

« … »

« Il sortait de sa douche »

« … »

« …tout nu » termina Hermione. Ginny la regarda et sa bouche se transforma en un 'O' non prononcé.

« Si » couina Hermione en replongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ah oui en effet, je comprends mieux ton fou rire a propos de l'extra terrestre ! » s'exclama Ginny hilare ! On entendit frapper.

« Ginny ? » Hermione se figea.

« C'est lui ! » chuchota-t-elle.

« Ginny, est ce qu'Hermione est là ? » demanda la voix de Charlie derrière la porte. Hermione fit de grands signes a son amie, pour qu'elle dise non mais Ginny lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Oui Charlie elle est là » répondit Ginny Hermione l'assassina du regard.

« C'est juste pour lui dire que la salle de bain est libre maintenant… » Fit-il. Il regardait la porte de bois, vraiment embarrassé. D'ailleurs, on entendait bien au son de sa voix qu'il était gêné.

« Elle te dit merci » sourit Ginny.

« Ok, on se voit plus tard » fit Charlie. Les filles entendirent alors des bruits de pas qui descendaient l'escalier, il était parti.

« Qu'est ce que je suis sensée faire là ? Te tuer ? Ça te tente la torture par extension des membres ? » Attaqua Hermione furieuse, devant une Ginny complètement hilare.

« Va prendre ta douche Mione, tu te sentira mieux après » sourit Ginny. Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard noir et sortit de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, après s'être lavée et relaxée Hermione descendit à la cuisine où tout le monde était levé. N'ayant qu'une salle de bain, il fallait attendre son tour, donc mis à part Charlie et Hermione, tout le reste était encore en pyjama. George et Fred se levèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et passèrent comme des flèches a coté d'Hermione pour atteindre le premier la salle de bain. Hermione salua tout le monde, et s'installa a table. Comme par enchantement, elle se trouva face à Charlie. Chacun plongés dans leurs bols de céréales, aucun des deux ne parlaient. Contrairement au reste de la famille, qui papotait joyeusement. Ginny suivit Hermione de peu et s'installa à coté de Harry, ayant au préalable déposé un petit bisou de bonjour sur ses lèvres.

« Dis moi, est ce qu'Hermione va bien ? » murmura Harry inquiet. Pourtant, Charlie et Hermione n'étant pas très loin du couple, avaient clairement entendu la question. Ginny regarda en leur direction et sourit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une histoire d'extra terrestre » dit-elle. Hermione relâcha sa cuillère dans son bol, et Charlie faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Ensemble, ils relevèrent la tête et leur regard se croisèrent. Leurs joues prirent une teinte rouge brique et parfaitement synchro ils rebaissèrent la tête.

« Je t'expliquerait » murmura Ginny à Harry qui lui ne comprenait vraiment rien.

« Alors maman, qu'as-tu prévu pour nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda Ron.

« Plein de chose » se réjouit Molly, qui était bien la seule d'ailleurs.

« Hermione ma chérie, c'est toujours d'accords pour les cartons d'invitation ? » demanda Molly. Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle, elle releva la tête comme si elle revenait de la lune, et réussit quand même à sourire.

« Oui, oui Molly, il n'y a pas de changements, je me charge de les créer et de les envoyer » répondit-elle.

« Tu sais déjà ce que tu vas y dessiner ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'on pouvait voir Fred redescendre, apparemment c'était George qui avait gagné.

« J'en sais trop rien… je verrais l'inspiration au moment venu » sourit Hermione.

« On te fais entièrement confiance » lui confia Ginny. Hermione lui sourit.

« Merci » dit-elle « au fait, vous avez les dates pour les enterrements de vie de jeune fille/garçon ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, on se marie le 30 juillet, donc le 26 me paraît bien, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Ginny. Harry hocha la tête.

« C'est parfait, d'autant plus que je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre avec tes frères et nos amis, donc le 26 est une bonne idée, j'aurais au moins 4 jour pour m'en remettre ! » s'exclama Harry. Hermione sourit de toute sa splendeur, l'idée qu'elle avait eue le matin même refit surface.

« Molly, est ce que je peux utiliser votre cheminée quelques minutes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, oui bien sur Hermione fais comme chez toi » lui sourit-elle. Hermione se levât de table et sortit dans le salon. Elle sourit au passage à Ginny, qui elle fronçait les sourcils.

Arrivée devant la cheminée, Hermione se mit a genoux prit un peu de poudre, et la jeta au feu en prononçant le lieux désiré. Une fois fais, elle apparut alors dans une autre cheminée, elle toussa quelque peu à cause des cendres, ce n'était pas son moyen de communication préféré, mais comme les sorciers ne connaissaient pas encore le téléphone… lorsqu'elle vit passer une silhouette, elle se racla la gorge.

« Hum, hum » la personne s'agenouilla et sourit.

« Salut Hermione ! Quelle surprise ! » Elle sourit.

« Bonjour Greg, est ce que Drago est là ? »

« Oui, attend bouge pas je crois qu'il vient tout juste de finir de bosser » quelque minutes plus tard, le dénommé 'Greg' revint avec Drago.

« Drago !! » sourit Hermione contente.

« Salut ma belle ! » sourit Drago en s'agenouillant devant la cheminée. « Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien, merci… je suis au terrier »

« Ah oui, le mariage… » Sourit Drago.

« Oui, écoute je sais que tu es fatigué et que tu viens de faire la nuit, mais il faut que je te parle, j'ai besoin d'un service » fit Hermione.

« Du genre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Du genre digne de tes aptitudes » sourit Hermione, il sourit en retour « mais pas ici, on peu se voir ? »

« Bien sur quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je ne veux pas t'embêter maintenant tu as besoin de repos… »

« Tu ne me dérange jamais, tu le sais disons, début d'après midi, au trois balai ? » proposa-t-il.

« Ok, a tout à l'heure, et merci je te revaudrais ça » sourit-elle.

« Rien n'est de trop pour toi ma belle, a tout à l'heure » et elle se retira de la cheminée, satisfaite. De retour dans la cuisine, elle se remit a sa place, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, sourire que Ginny qualifia de suspect, mais elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de demander, car elle n'obtiendrait aucunes réponses… durant la matinée, alors qu'Hermione était attablée se creusant la tête pour dessiner l'image illustrative des cartons d'invitation, tout le monde vaguait a ses occupations, et elle était seule dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de recevoir un papier volant, comme les notes de service du ministère. Curieuse elle le déplia, et sourit en lisant les quelques mots.

_C'est moi qui suis idiot, j'aurais du fermer la porte a clé… tu n'as pas à être gênée, dorénavant je ferais attention, c'est promis, on oublie ?_

_Charlie_

Elle retournât la feuille et griffonna quelque chose qu'elle renvoya en souriant, tout en reprenant son travail. Charlie, occupé dans le jardin, fut surpris de voir sa note lui revenir aussi vite. Avec empressement, il la lu et sourit lui aussi rosissant quelque peut.

_On oublie…mais je voulais te dire, que la nature t'a vraiment bien gâté…sans rancunes_

_Hermione._

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila lol verdict? Comme dirais ma Cally bonne étoile 'Reviewation'! xD

non mais sans dec' J'attends vos impressions avec grande impatience!

bisoux bisoux a tous

Jess


	3. Ch3 Une histoire de fil

WAOUW!! 22 reviews rien que pour un chapitre!! MErci merci merci! c'est inespéré lol bon bin voila je me suis débrouillée pour vous mettre ce troisième chapitre étant donné ke je n'ai plus le net, ma Cousine adorée me prête de temps en temps son ordi pour ke je puisse faire ce que j'ai a faire... enfin bref, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie voila je suis la rien que pour vous avec ce troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira!! et encore un énorme merci a tous pour votre assiduité xD bonne lecture a tous!!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartiens évidemment a Jess... euh pardon faute de frappe (moi, menteuse? xD) donc tout appartiens a Dame Rowling n'est ce pas!

**RAR:**

**Ag' :** hé hé… le métier de Drago est un secret !! Non, non j'dirais rien ! Lol voui la salle de bain, il fallait que je le fasse c'était capital ! xD non j'exagère peut être un peu lol mais je voulais vraiment le faire xD et c'est moi qui te remercie, tes compliments me donne des papillons dans le ventre et l'envie de continuer ! Tu es toujours tellement gentille… rolala et tu as du t'apercevoir que depuis le temps je me suis améliorée… y'a encore du travail a faire, c'est sur mais j'ai évolué dans mes écrits et apparemment, ça plaît aux gens :-) Donc merci a toi !! Un gros poutou pour toi ! Bonne lecture…

**Vava :** lol voui merci :-)

**Tiffany :** lol merci ravie que ca t'ai plu ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant :-) bisoux bisoux

**Nia :** hé hé… c'est une surprise pour plus tard dans la fic :-p bisoux

**hermydu57 :** lol merci beaucoup :-D voici la suite !

**Hermy-Drago-Love2 :** mdr ! oh ne t'en fais pas, Charlie tout nu… hum, je pense qu'il y a a voir ! xD Pour ce qui est du 'complot' entre Hermione et Drago hé hé… surprise ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu apprécie !! lol Bisoux bisoux miss Clarisse !

**Serpentmione :** lol mais nan c'est pas grave pas besoin de t'excuser xD ! lol voui je crois que j'aurais traumatisé tout le monde avec cette histoire de salle de bain ! Mdr et le coup de l'extra terrestre ! a voui ! Mon dieu… je me suis éclatée a l'écrire xD alors merci a toi et j'espère que cette suite te plaîra ! Bisoux bisoux

**love-hp :** voui lol le couple Charlie/Mione ne se fera pas comme par magie xD il faudra patienter… et donc, bin pour les deux fiction je me débrouille hein :-) j'espère que ce chap te plaira, bisoux bisoux

**Hermi-potty :** lol voui cette scène a fait mouche on dirais xD beaucoup de monde a aimé, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… :-) bonne lecture bisoux

**xx-clOw-h3y-xx :** lol ravie que ça te plaise… et merci beaucoup ! :-D

**Cécile :** ah bin non finalement je l'ai eue ta review xD bin je suis contente que tu aimes pis je me réjouis de voir ce que ca va donner de ton coté, quelque chose de génial, j'en suis absolument convaincue :-) bonne lecture bisoux

**Crunchies :** l'extra terrestre voui lol je crois qu'au moment ou m'est venue cette idée, je riais autant que toi xD Charlie en deuxième de ton top 5 ? quels sont les autres dis moi ? je suis curieuse :-p la revanche ? mdr je ne sais pas encore, mais y'en aura une c'est sur xD quant a gagatiser, ne t'inquiète pas lol tu as raison même plus que raison, Charlie est le plus gentil et le plus chou des Weasley moi je dis ! Pour Drago je ne dirais rien… non, non pas la peine d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez ! xD Ron… a ce Ron… (soupir) j'aime a savoir qu'il est mûr dans ce qu'il dit, mais pas toujours hein… Ron-Ron reste lui-même tout de même xD alors puisque tu es au poste, bonne lecture !! bisoux

**esprit-morbide-45 :** moi non plus j'aurais jamais pensé a Mione/Charlie, comme koi… lol merci beaucoup en tout cas !

**the-draymione-love :** ah yeah ! chui contente que tu sois venue xD je suis contente que cela te plaise et pour Drago c'est un secret bien gardé lol bonne lecture et gros bisoux

**Malina :** lol merci beaucoup si tu la trouve drôle alors c'est que j'ai atteint mon objectif :-) j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précedent !! Bonne lecture et gros bisoux

**Cally :** Ma bonne étoile !! Ah c'ke ca fait plaisir de te voir parmi mes reviews !! (la première d'ailleurs je pense) en effet comme je te l'ai déjà dit, l'ambiance de plus en plus de sombre de 'un amour à taire' me plonge trop longtemps dans le désastre et le malheur, alors considérons que cette fic ci est un exutoire… car effectivement, lorsque je termine un chapitre de la Dray/Mione, je me plonge dans celle-ci et j'avoue que je m'amuse vraiment beaucoup lol apparement je suis pas si 'anti humour' que je le croyais et j'arrive moi aussi a faire rire ! De toute façon je ne peux que être fière de moi, car si j'arrive a te faire lire cette fiction et te faire découvrir un autre horizon, je me dit que j'ai tout gagné ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant et pour Drago, voui en effet super jeu de mot mdr Gros gros bisoux tout plein de Belgique ma Cally

* * *

Ch.3. Une histoire de fil.

Dans la salle bondée de monde de l'auberge des 'trois balais' un grand éclat de rire retentit faisant se retourner les clients présents, pour certains amusés tant le rire était communicatif, d'autres indignés d'être dérangés et on pouvait encore entendre certains marmonner sur le respect d'autrui et l'éducation.

« Tu t'en remettras? » demanda Hermione qui souriait en levant un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

« Att… attends une seconde » hoqueta Drago, assis face à elle qui essayait de reprendre une contenance un peu plus digne. Il avait bien changé le petit Serpentard prétentieux. Hermione posa négligemment sa tête sur sa main attendant qu'il daigne se calmer, mais elle devait avouer que cette idée était vraiment brillante ! Ridicule pour lui, mais brillante !

« Tu… tu te fiche de moi Hermione ? » parvint-il enfin a demander, essuyant ses yeux des larmes de rire qui venaient de couler.

« Je suis tout ce qui a de plus sérieuse » sourit-elle en sirotant son verre.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais faire 'ça' comme 'ça' ? » demanda-t-il effaré, le fou rire menaçant de ressurgir a tout moment.

« Si » répondit-elle toujours souriante.

« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne moi la dedans ? » demanda-t-il.

« De l'argent » répondit Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

« Je vais te mettre une gifle sur le coin de l'oreille si tu propose encore une seule fois de me payer » lui fit-il remarquer en buvant lui aussi une gorgée. Elle sourit encore, elle s'y attendait.

« Très bien, alors qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Surprends moi » sourit-il de manière absolument Malefoyenne avant d'appeler la serveuse, pour passer à nouveau commande. La dite serveuse approcha avec sa plume et son calepin, un sourire fendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Que puis je vous servir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fluette. Drago ne se gêna pas pour la détailler de haut en bas.

« Votre adresse postale sur un plateau d'argent… » Répondit Drago avec charme, la serveuse gloussa, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« La même chose » répondit alors Hermione amusée. La serveuse s'en retourna d'une démarche à la Clara Morgane et Drago ne se priva pas de l'observer le regard enivré d'envie. Hermione se racla la gorge, Drago la regarda et sourit.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais » dit-elle.

« Jamais » sourit-il « je trouve plutôt bien que Rosemerta ait engagé de la main d'œuvre » dit-il suggestivement.

« On peu en revenir a ce qu'on disait s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle en ramenant elle-même la tête de Drago qui était tournée vers la serveuse aguicheuse. « Je disais donc, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le fasse hein ? » sourit-il.

« Mais oui ! Enfin Drago, franchement ! Y a des moments où tu peux être aussi bête que Ron » pesta-t-elle en souriant malgré elle.

« J'y peu rien, ils ont tous déteints sur moi ! Je t'avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me faire entrer chez les Gryffondor ! » Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle lui faisant un clin d'œil. Hermione sourit encore, désabusée. Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard, avant la bataille finale, elle se souvint alors comment elle en était venue à être amie avec lui et comment elle avait finalement réussi à le faire accepter de tous. Elle s'aperçut que la serveuse déposait les boissons mais cette fois, Drago ne la suivit pas des yeux, et avait son sourire en coin qu'Hermione adorait, mais qu'elle pouvait parfois haïr autant que Voldemort en personne ! D'un air triomphant, il rangea le morceau de papier dans sa poche. Une fois de plus, Hermione sourit malgré elle, il n'y avait décidément que lui pour arriver a faire ça.

« Tu es content, tu as eu son adresse, maintenant on peut en revenir à nos moutons ? »

« Écoute, je ne te demande rien, pas dans l'immédiat… mais quand j'aurais un service a te demander, alors ce sera à toi de m'aider » dit-il en prenant son verre, la scrutant de ses yeux magnifiques. Hermione savait d'avance qu'elle regretterait ce pacte, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tendre la main.

« Marché conclut » dit-elle solennellement. Drago la lui serra en souriant largement.

« Alors, raconte comment ça se passe au terrier ? »

« Bien si je puis dire… »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien… j'ai eu quelques malencontreux accidents avec Charlie Weasley, mais le point positif est que je me suis réconciliée avec Ron » expliqua-t-elle.

« 'Malencontreux accidents' ? Allé raconte ! » La pressa-t-il avide de savoir.

« Oh mais arrête, on dirais Lavande Brown ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle. Il sourit, et elle entreprit alors de lui raconter comment elle était arrivée 'en force' au terrier, comment Charlie l'avait débarrassé d'Andy et l'épisode de la salle de bain. De nouveau, Drago fut secoué de soubresauts pour partir dans un éclat de rire.

« Je t'en prie, régale toi » dit-elle en croisant les bras. Il s'arrêta de rire net et la fixa, se mordant les joues. « Si jamais… » Commença-t-elle calmement « tu répète a qui que ce soit ce que je viens de te dire Drago Malefoy, je promet de t'arracher ta langue et de m'en faire un élastique à cheveux avec ! » Menaça-t-elle l'air très sérieuse. N'y tenant plus, de nouveau Drago explosa. Elle consenti a sourire.

« Oh… !! seigneur de Merlin ! » s'esclaffa-t-il « tu es unique Mione ! Si tu n'existais pas, je t'inventerais ! » Scanda-t-il. Elle se retenait de rire, pourtant la commissure de ses lèvres la trahissait.

« Bon écoute, je dois y aller maintenant, on se tient au courant, et ne me pose pas de lapin ! » le prévint-elle.

« Tu as ma paroles » dit-il après s'être enfin calmé.

« Ok, je compte sur toi » dit-elle en prenant son sac.

« Non c'est pour moi » dit-il alors qu'elle fouillait son sac pour poser l'argent et payer les verres « on ne laisse jamais payer les dames » dit-il en posant la monnaie sur la table. Ils sortirent tout les deux, Hermione accrochée a son bras, Drago fit un clin d'œil à la serveuse avant de sortir.

« Je te ramène ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça ira » dit-elle en agitant la tête « merci, a bientôt alors ? » s'assura-t-elle. Il l'enlaça et lui fit un énorme bisoux juste aux coins de ses lèvres à la limite, une sale habitude…

« A bientôt » confirma-t-il en souriant. Et ils se séparèrent prenant chacun un chemin opposé.

OoO

Lorsqu'elle passa la barrière du jardin du terrier avant d'entrer, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Mais qui donc criait aussi fort ? En tout cas, ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était une voix de fille… perplexe, elle entra alors dans la demeure Weasleyenne.

« … PAS QUESTION ! » Entendit brusquement Hermione dés qu'elle eu ouvert la porte. Elle se hâta de poser sa robe de sorcière au porte manteaux, et rejoignit la cuisine, pour y voir avec surprise, Amélia la femme de Fred qui hurlait sur son mari, Hermione ne la vit pas elle lui tournait le dos, Fred rouge de honte, Molly qui tentait d'apaiser la jeune épouse –Hermione aurait juré voir se dessiner des petites fossettes sur les joues de Molly, signe qu'elle aurait rit elle aussi - Ginny qui pouffait dans un coin en épluchant les patates et George qui contenait à grand peine son fou rire.

« Mais… » Voulut protester Fred tout penaud.

« CA SUFFIT ! » tempêta Amélia d'une voix suraigue qui fit taire Fred en un quart de seconde « J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TES FARCES MINABLES ! » hurla-t-elle. Hermione écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête. Charlie, alerté par les cris, accouru a l'entrée de la cuisine ou se tenait Hermione, elle l'interrogea du regard celui-ci leva les mains de manière dépité, une mine absolument ahurie sur le visage signifiant qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qui mettait Amélia dans cet état de colère.

« Mais… » Voulut a nouveau se défendre Fred.

« Non ! » fit Amélia d'une manière majestueuse en levant la main pour le faire taire « tais toi ! Ne dis plus rien, ou je demande le divorce ! » Fit-elle hautaine, Fred Blêmit et Ginny quant à elle éclata de rire se tournant vers ses patates.

« Et toi ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher pour te moquer ! » attaqua-t-elle a Ginny qui la regarda toujours secouée de soubresauts, mais qui tourna bien vite les yeux de peur d'exploser a nouveau, elle ne releva même pas l'attaque.

« Voyons Amélia, il ne faut pas en arriver à de tels extrémités… » Tenta Molly.

« Molly, je vous en prie… » Souffla Amélia quelque peu agacée, a la stupeur d'Hermione Molly cacha son visage étouffant son rire elle aussi.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? » chuchota Hermione en se rapprochant pour parler à l'oreille de Charlie.

« Je n'en sais rien » répondit Charlie sur le même ton en tournant son visage vers le sien.

« Allé Amélia, sans rancunes… et puis cela te va plutôt bien » pouffa George. Fred grommela un 'la ferme' mais George n'en eu cure.

« Je te serais fort reconnaissante de garder tes remarques pour toi 'beau frère' » répondit-elle froidement « quant à toi tu as intérêt a me faire disparaître 'ça' avant la fin de la journée, ou je m'en vais ! » fit théâtralement Amélia. Fred blêmit encore si c'était possible, et au moment où Amélia se tournait vers la porte de la cuisine –là où se trouvaient Charlie et Hermione– Harry arrivait lui aussi, semblant ne pas s'être aperçut du brouhaha et tout se stoppa. Hermione eu énormément de mal et du se mordre les joues très fort pour ne pas éclater de rire, Charlie lui leva un sourcil, cachant un sourire et Harry…

« Oh » fit-il en regardant Amélia, qui avait les lèvres pincées. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et releva les yeux se retenant visiblement de rire lui aussi. « Belle journée n'est ce pas ? » sourit-il nerveusement. Amélia lui lança un regard courroucé et s'avança d'une démarche impérieuse. Hermione et Charlie comprirent le message et se poussèrent pour la laisser passer. Ginny n'y tint vraiment plus, ainsi que George et le fou rire se déclencha ! Il redoubla, lorsque Fred se hâta à la suite de sa femme en couinant des « mais… Mélie chérie » a tout va. Le fou rire gagna alors tout le monde même Molly laissa jouer un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Et bien… disons qu'elle s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment » répondit George entre deux crises de rire.

« Et quel moment ! » s'esclaffa Ginny essuyant ses larmes de rire.

« Est ce que vous allez enfin nous dire, pourquoi Amélia avait le visage rose fluo et les yeux tricolores ? De même que ses dent étaient vertes vaseuses ? » Demanda Hermione un sourcil relevé.

« Cette blague m'était destinée, mais Amélia est entrée dans la cuisine un peu avant moi et Fred est allé trop vite pour jeter la fiole en croyant que c'était moi, mais il était trop tard » expliqua George le fou rire menaçant a nouveau de ressurgir.

« Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles tout les deux » sourit Hermione « au fait Harry, tu n'es pas sensé être au travail aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai pris un jour de congé, Ginny et moi devons aller voir pour la liste de mariage et nous avons rendez vous avec le marieur » répondit celui-ci.

« Le marieur ? » demanda Hermione perplexe « cette pratique est très ancienne » constata-t-elle.

« Maman aime bien faire ça dans les règles de l'art » marmonna Ginny alors que Molly sortait de la cuisine. Il ne restait plus que Charlie, Hermione, Harry, Ginny et George.

« Attendez une minute… » Interpella Hermione « marieur… cela veut dire qu'a compter de cet après midi, vous serez 'officiellement' fiancés ? » Ginny hocha sombrement la tête « et donc vous serez reliés… »

« Par le fil d'or, oui » approuva Ginny.

« Oh ma pauvre… » Hermione regarda le couple d'un air compatissant.

« Euh… excusez moi, je suis un peu à l'ouest là » fit Harry complètement largué.

« Oh… j'avais l'intention de te l'expliquer tu sais, assied toi ça vaudra mieux » lui dit-elle. George fronçait les sourcils et Charlie écoutait avec une attention particulière cette étrange discussion.

« M'expliquer quoi ? »

« Et bien, le fil d'or, le marieur tout ça quoi… » Fit Ginny d'un air innocent « je te rappelle tout de même que j'avais dit 'non' et que TU as insisté auprès de moi pour le faire comme ma mère le voulait, donc a l'ancienne » le prévint Ginny. Il la regarda un moment et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en clignant des yeux.

« Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que tu me fais un reproche là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui petite sœur, il n'y a pas de raison » s'enquit George en croisant les bras d'un air contrarié.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça toi » dit-elle agacée.

« Tu es ma sœur ! » s'indigna George.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Gin'… » Interrompit Harry.

« Harry mon chéri… il va falloir assumer maintenant »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ? » Charlie avait une furieuse envie de rire, il venait de comprendre… George par contre, n'avait pas du tout envie de rire, bien au contraire.

« Hermione aide moi s'il te plait » soupira Ginny d'un air las. Prise au dépourvu, elle regarda sans savoir pourquoi, Charlie qui se contenait tant bien que mal.

« Hum… euh Harry, il faut que tu comprenne, ce que vous avez fait toi et Ginny, de vous fiancer je parle, n'est pas valable officiellement, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire de l'officialiser, seul le mariage compte… seulement, en acceptant la proposition de Molly, tu t'engage donc a te fiancer officiellement puisque tu choisi un 'marieur' qui vous unira lors de votre mariage. Durant la période de vos fiançailles toi et Ginny serez liés par le fil de la pureté, autrement appelé 'fil d'or' et euh… » Hermione un peu confuse cherchait ses mot pour la suite.

« Et quoi ? C'est quoi ce fil ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Et bien… il porte son nom, pureté… le fil ne doit pas être brisé avant le mariage, sinon celui-ci est annulé, le fil d'or sera sous la surveillance constante de votre marieur attitré » expliqua Hermione.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de dramatique a ça ? » demanda-t-il paumé « si le fil ne doit pas être détruit il ne le sera pas ! D'autant plus que tu viens de me dire qu'il restait chez le marieur » rétorqua Harry incrédule.

« Euh… c'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça » risqua Hermione redoutant la réaction du survivant. Cette fois Charlie éclata littéralement de rire ! Et George se renfrogna encore.

« Pour que le fil ne se brise pas… et bien… vous ne pouvez pas… enfin, tu vois ? » demanda Hermione en regardant Harry avec l'espoir qu'il comprendrait. Harry la fixait.

« Non je vois pas » le fou rire de Charlie redoubla et Ginny se tapa le front.

« Pas de cacahuètes jusqu'au mariage ! » pesta Ginny. Harry blêmit.

« Tu rigole ? »

« Parce que vous l'avez déjà fait ?! » s'étrangla George et Harry blêmit encore plus.

« On dors ensemble depuis des mois George ! » pesta Ginny.

« Et alors ?! Je pensais que vous… »

« Tu pensais que quoi ? Qu'en dormant dans le même lit, Harry et moi allions nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux ? » Se moqua Ginny. Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se mettre les frères Weasley a dos !

« Il n'y a pas moyen d'annuler le rendez vous et de le faire finalement a la moderne ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

« Oh si bien sûr, mais j'espère que tu as de bonnes boules quies parce qu'elle ne risque pas d'apprécier » Harry se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, déterminé.

« Il est hors de question que je passe trois semaines sans… sans… mais je vais mourir moi si je ne peux plus te toucher ! » s'exclama-t-il scandalisé. Cette fois, Hermione rejoignit Charlie dans son fou rire, tandis que Harry quittait la cuisine, suivit par Ginny et George qui encourageait lui ces fiançailles officielles avec conviction.

« Oh… mon dieu… tu as vu la tête… la tête de George ? » hoqueta Hermione alors que Charlie reprenait peu a peu son souffle.

« Oh oui, c'était a mourir de rire » s'esclaffa ce dernier.

« Et dire qu'il croyait réellement qu'elle et Harry n'avaient pas… »

« Oui… » Sourit Charlie calmé cette fois « les jumeaux ont tendance à trouver en ma sœur la vierge Marie réincarnée, mais ils vont tomber de haut… » Dit-il.

« Ne dramatise pas trop, elle pourrait avoir eu plus de garçons dans son lit si elle l'avait voulut » fit remarquer Hermione. Charlie sourit doucement.

« Tu as raison, elle n'est peu être pas Ste Marie en personne, mais elle a su attendre le bon… je suis content qu'elle l'ai choisi » dit-il.

« Oui, je lui ai conseillé de s'amuser à l'époque au lieu de désespérer, combien de fois je ne l'ai pas consolée lorsqu'il se prenait d'amour pour Cho ! Harry peu être très abruti quand il le veut, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne la remarquerait jamais » fit Hermione.

« Oui on est un peu bête quand on aime ou qu'on est attiré et qu'on ne l'admet pas » répondit Charlie en riant.

« Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles » fit-elle remarquer.

« Hey » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Dit moi Charlie » fit Hermione après un court moment de silence « ça ne te pèse pas parfois la vie de célibataire ? » demanda-t-elle. Charlie la regarda assez surpris par cette question, surtout venant d'elle.

« Pour être tout à fait franc, parfois oui » avoua-t-il « mais je me dis que je ne suis pas mal non plus dans ma situation, une femme dans ma vie s'ennuierais je pense… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Qui voudrais d'un homme qui se passionne pour les dragons ? Sur 24 heures de la journée, j'en passe au moins 15 avec eux… » Dit-il.

« Oui t'as pas tort, mais en même temps dans une relation il faut savoir faire des concessions » dit-elle.

« Tout a fait, mais je ne laisserais jamais tomber mon travail, je l'aime trop pour ça » argumenta-t-il.

« Oui bien sur je ne dis pas ça, mais tu ne va tout de même pas te marier avec une Dragonne Charlie ! » s'exclama Hermione. Sous les yeux surpris de la jeune fille, il éclata de rire. « Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » sourit-elle.

« Rien, rien… je crois que les Weasley ont mauvaise influence sur toi » s'exclama-t-il hilare. Elle n'eu pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi, que Fred débarqua dans la cuisine, la mine abattue.

« Comment ça se présente ? » demanda Hermione en grimaçant.

« Mal… je n'arrive pas à faire disparaître les traces du sortilège, elle va me quitter Charlie… je suis foutu » soupira Fred. Charlie lui tapota le dos avec compassion.

« Je vais appeler Bill au travail, il est un excellent conjureur de sort »

« Oh tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Bien sur ! Je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère dans le désespoir de ses propres bêtises » sourit Charlie « mais a charge de revanche » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je me disais aussi que sa semblait trop facile… c'est de la triche, t'es le plus gentil normalement » marmonna Fred.

« Et oui… mais n'oublie pas que je suis aussi un Weasley ! » sourit Charlie en se levant pour transplanner a la banque.

« Hum, je crois qu'on a mauvaise influence sur lui » fit Fred vaguement lorsqu'il fut parti.

« C'est drôle, il vient de me dire exactement la même chose, mais pour moi… » Fit Hermione songeuse. Fred la regarda l'air de dire 'qu'est ce que tu as bu toi ?' mais il ne fit aucuns commentaires.

OoO

Au court de la soirée, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, enfin presque… Bill avait rendu à Amélia son visage laquelle avait retrouvé le sourire et tout le monde dînait gaiement dans la cuisine. Visiblement, la place attitrée d'Hermione était face a Charlie, Ginny assise à ses cotés et Harry en face de la rouquine, a coté de Charlie. Elle remarqua la mine de son meilleur ami et se souvint alors du rendez vous de l'après midi. Elle donna un léger coup de coude à Ginny qui discutait avec Fleur et montra Harry de la tête.

« C'est de sa faute ! J'avais dit non » se borna Ginny.

« Vous n'avez pas réussi à convaincre Molly ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si bien sur que si, mais elle avait l'air si déçue… que Harry s'est 'sacrifié' ça lui fera les pieds de faire un peu ceinture » fit fermement la rouquine, Hermione sourit.

« Je te trouve bien dure… après tout, il ne connaît pas toutes les ficelles de la sorcellerie, lorsqu'il a insisté auprès de toi devant ta mère c'était simplement pour faire plaisir a tout le monde et éviter une autre de vos légendaires disputes, il ne pouvait pas savoir… » fit sagement Hermione. En face d'eux, trop préoccupé, Harry ne les entendait même pas, mais Charlie lui, gardait une oreille discrète a la conversation et il se surpris a contempler la jeune brune. Elle avait toujours cette manie de ramener ses cheveux derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle discutait. Il devait avouer que les paroles de la jeune fille de l'après midi lui pesaient sur la conscience… il n'avait pas osé le dire par fierté sans doute, mais en réalité la vie de célibataire devenait dure a vivre lui le grand solitaire se sentait bien trop seul et il était conscient qu'il ne passerait pas sa vie seul avec ses Dragons, il voulait fonder une famille, avoir un foyer, sans pour autant arrêter son travail, le truc c'était que chaque fois qu'une relation devenait sérieuse avec une fille, celle-ci prenait la fuite sans raison… il n'arrivait pas à garder une fille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il fixait Hermione maintenant.

Après les paroles d'Hermione, Ginny se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil en direction de son fiancé.

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, Hermione sourit.

« Oui, j'en suis sure »

« Très bien, très bien, je lui parlerais ce soir » consentit Ginny retournant à son assiette. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione s'aperçut que Charlie la fixait.

« Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle. Le rouquin revint a lui.

« Oh… euh… tu disais ? »

« Je disais rien du tout, tu étais en train de me fixer… » Rougis-t-elle.

« Oh… non, euh… enfin… » Bredouilla-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'idiot de s'être fait prendre.

« Charlie, est ce que tu es sur que tout vas bien ? Tu es malade ? » Demanda Hermione légèrement inquiète.

« Non, non, non » répondit-il précipitamment « je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal a l'aise » dit-il après avoir reprit un semblant de contenance.

« Y'a pas de problème » dit-elle pas très convaincue. Il lui sourit nerveusement.

« Alors petite sœur, où comptez vous aller en lune de miel ? » demanda soudain Bill.

« Oh et bien nous n'avons pas encore réfléchis a une destination » répondit Ginny.

« Nous, nous sommes allés en corse, c'est beau pourquoi pas là bas… » Lui dit Fleur.

« Oui » répondit Ginny pensivement.

« T'as pas une petite idée ? » demanda Bill à l'intention de Harry.

« Oh tu sais… nous avons encore trois semaines » répondit distraitement Harry.

« Trois semaines, c'est très court » argumenta Molly.

« Oui mais rien ne presse » fit Ginny.

« Bien sur ma chérie, mais ne vous y prenez pas à la dernière minute » renchérit-elle. Hermione vit la main de la rouquine se crisper sur sa fourchette.

« Je le sais maman » répondit-elle.

« Demain j'irais chercher des brochures dans les agences » fit Molly qui commençait a débarrasser.

« Je vais vous aider » fit Hermione en se levant.

« Oui, c'est ça » marmonna Ginny. Au grand soulagement de toute la table qui craignait a nouveau une prise de bec entre la mère et la fille, la discussion s'arrêta là et tout le monde passa au salon, pour certain au jardin et pour d'autre dans leur chambre.

OoO

« Harry ? » Ginny passa la porte et rejoignit son fiancé sur la balancelle de la terrasse du terrier. (1) elle lui tendit une tasse, la même qu'elle avait elle-même dans ses mains.

« Merci » sourit-il légèrement. Elle le regarda un moment boire de petites gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, rien » dit-elle.

« Et bien dit le » fit Harry.

« Dire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Que je suis un abruti »

« Oh mais arrête » rigola-t-elle « après tout c'est pas si dramatique » sourit-elle.

« Parle pour toi » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Allons… tu survivras. Trois semaines, c'est court » se moqua-t-elle.

« Arrête Gin' c'est pas drôle… et dire que c'est moi qui est insisté » bougonna-t-il. Elle sourit.

« Mon amour… pense qu'après notre mariage, je serais toute à toi et on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra, trois semaines dans une vie qu'est ce que c'est ? » dit-elle doucement en lui prenant la main « trois toutes petites semaines… » Il la regarda.

« Mais ça va être une torture ! » geignit-il. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Mais non, mais non, tu verras sa va passer comme un éclair de feu. Et puis si tu veux, je peux dormir dans la chambre des filles jusqu'à notre mariage, tu ne seras pas tenté comme ça » proposa-t-elle. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Non mais ça va pas non ! Déjà que je ne pourrais pratiquement pas te toucher ! Si en plus tu quitte le lit pour trois semaines… est ce que tu tiens a ce que je perde la boule ? Non, c'est hors de question ! » S'obstina-t-il. Son fou rire redoubla.

« D'accords, d'accords, je resterais avec toi, mais il ne faut pas céder mon chéri, je ne veux pas que notre mariage soit mis en péril pour des hormones en ébullition » le prévint-elle. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

« Est ce que j'ai le choix ? » soupira-t-il. Elle sourit et l'embrassa légèrement.

« Non, effectivement… et tu veux que je te dise ? » murmura-t-elle les yeux dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es déjà fou » sourit-elle. Il la regarda un moment, et la surpris en l'attirant brusquement a lui pour la retourner sous lui.

« Oui, de toi » dit-il avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable monsieur Potter » sourit-elle prise au piège.

« Je ne fais que vous embrasser Miss Weasley » rétorqua-t-il.

« Vivement que ce mariage ait lieu ! » dit-elle en l'attirant a elle.

« Là c'est vous qui n'êtes pas raisonnable » sourit-il sur ses lèvres « après notre mariage, on fera tout ce qu'on voudras que tu as dit ? » demanda-t-il l'air malicieux. Elle sourit espiègle.

« Oui, tout… » Susurra-t-elle.

« Je confirme, ça va être une vrai torture »

« Chut, arrête de te plaindre et profite de ce que tu peux faire » sourit-elle.

« Oh toi ! » il se mit a la chatouiller, sous les supplications de Ginny qui n'en pouvait plus et qui se tordait de rire sous lui.

OoO

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Charlie avait suivit le manège et souriait. Il n'avait bien entendu pas écouté la conversation, il ne pouvait pas entendre, mais il observait les deux amoureux et devait bien s'avouer qu'il les enviait pas mal. Mais il ne pouvait non plus s'empêcher d'être fier de sa petite sœur. Elle avait le futur mari idéal, celui dont elle avait été amoureuse dés leur première rencontre, elle l'avait attendu et Charlie savait pertinemment bien que Harry ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse… non il était tranquille. Sa petite sœur, sa protégée… il avait toujours eu peur avec Voldemort et la guerre de l'avenir qui lui était réservé. Mais tout cela était bien loin désormais, elle allait se marier, entamait des étude pour devenir médicomage, non décidément, il n'avait plus a s'en faire il la savait entre de bonnes mains.

« Ça va frangin ? » Charlie se retourna.

« Viens voir » chuchota Charlie. Ron accourut à la fenêtre et sourit.

« Leur complicité est vraiment très forte » sourit-il.

« Je suis content pour eux et puis ils méritent leur bonheur plus que n'importe qui, tout comme toi ou même Hermione… vous avez tant vécu grâce a vous, le monde vit en paix aujourd'hui petit frère, et votre enfance et innocence est partie trop tôt » fit sagement Charlie. Ron sourit.

« Nostalgique ? » demanda-t-il. Charlie le regarda et sourit d'un air résigné.

« Toujours aussi perspicace » répondit-il « non, pas nostalgique… mais je me dit que vous avez droit a une vie normale aujourd'hui et qu'il ne faut pas gâcher vos chances c'est tout » expliqua Charlie. Hermione qui descendait les escaliers s'apprêta à rentrer dans le salon, mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle entendit les deux frères discuter. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle décida d'écouter.

« Si tu parle pour Hermione et moi, tout c'est arrangé » lui apprit Ron.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit Charlie. Hermione aurait juré avoir perçu une toute petite pointe de déception dans la voix du jeune homme.

« Oui, l'autre soir nous avons discuté et nous avons mis les choses a plat, tout est redevenu comme avant » expliqua Ron.

« C'est une bonne chose » sourit Charlie.

« Oui, elle me manquait… elle et moi nous sommes rendus comptes que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre mais pas en amour… y'a des choses comme ça dans la vie que tu ne peux pas changer » fit Ron fataliste. Charlier sourit.

« Hermione est une fille bien » dit-il.

« Oh oui… et je défie quiconque de lui faire le moindre mal, elle est sacrée pour moi, j'ai failli la perdre a cause de ma bêtise, je jure sur Merlin de ne plus la laisser s'échapper » rétorqua Ron d'un ton déterminé « dis donc, en parlant de ça, je t'ai vu la regarder à table » fit soudainement Ron.

« Moi ? Oh… et bien… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise » répondit Charlie devenu tout a coup nerveux. Ron sourit, un Weasley restait un Weasley, Charlie était en train de passer une main dans ses cheveux, tout les Weasley faisaient ça lorsqu'ils étaient mal à l'aise. Hermione restait interdite devant la porte entrouverte de la cuisine. Elle était septique. Bien sur que Charlie disait la vérité ! Voyons, pourquoi il s'intéresserait a elle ?!

« Hey… c'était juste une constatation, je n'ai rien dit » se défendit Ron en souriant, devant l'air nerveux de son frère. Il posa son verre sur la table et s'avança prêt de la porte pour sortir. « Mais tu sais Charlie ; Hermione est une fille, elle ne mord pas » sourit-il faisant rougir Charlie qui ne su que répondre. Hermione se faufila bien vite dans le salon avant que Ron ne sorte et ne la voit. Charlie reporta son regard sur les amoureux qui regardaient le soleil se coucher sur la colline, enlacés sur la balancelle. Il soupira. Dans le salon, elle fit semblant de rien, il fallait qu'elle se rende dans la cuisine, elle devait parler a chacun en privé concernant le cadeau de mariage de Harry et Ginny. Il n'était pas des moindre et tout le monde y mettait du sien. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit dans la cuisine, sous l'œil amusé de Ron qui venait d'arriver.

« Charlie ? » il se retourna.

« Hermione ! » sourit-il « je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » s'enquit-il. Hermione fut déroutée. Quelques minutes avant il ne savait pas aligner un mot sans bégayer et la il avait une telle assurance que s'en était déconcertant.

« Oh et bien… je venais pour le cadeau, tu sais ? »

« Ah oui » sourit-il.

« Et bien voila… » Commença-t-elle en se détendant.

« Charlie ? Tu viens ? On va boire un verre en ville » c'était Bill.

« Oh pourquoi pas, ça fait une éternité que je ne suis plus sorti, tu veux venir Hermione ? » proposa-t-il.

« Oh… non, c'est gentil mais j'ai des devoirs a... » Voulu-t-elle refuser.

« Oh je t'en prie Hermione ! Tu es en congé pour trois semaines ! Oublies donc tes cours et viens t'amuser avec nous » renchérit Ginny qui venait de rentrer avec Harry. Ce n'est pas le fait d'aller boire un verre qui la dérangeait, c'était le fait qu'elle se sentait vraiment bizarre aux cotés de Charlie. Bien qu'ils avaient convenus d'un commun accord d'oublier l'histoire de la salle de bain, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser et de ce fait était terriblement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Allé viens… » Insista Charlie avec son sourire si craquant.

« Très bien, laissez moi 5 minutes pour me changer et mettre quelque chose d'un peu lus léger, il fait vraiment chaud » dit-elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle redescendit avec Ginny qui s'était elle aussi changée, elles avaient toutes les deux mis des petites robes d'été ravissantes.

« Et ne buvez pas de trop ! » recommanda Molly.

« Oui maman »

« Et faites attention a vous » continuait Molly.

« Maman… nous sommes tous majeur désormais, ne t'en fait pas » rassura Charlie avec un baiser sur son front et il sortit rejoindre ses frères et leurs femmes, ainsi que Harry et Ginny.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Amélia enjouée.

« Pourquoi pas à Londres ? » proposa timidement Hermione.

« Chez les moldus ? Ça me va ! » Renchérit George.

« Très bien, deux par deux, allons y » fit Bill. Par couple, nos amis disparurent dans des 'pop'. Charlie tendit galamment son bras a Hermione, qui lui sourit et le prit volontiers pour transplanner dans une ruelle adjacente des grandes rues de Londres.

« A l'aventure !! » scanda Fred alors qu'il entraînait tout le monde dans les rues illuminées et pleines de festivités en tout genre, dues aux grandes vacances d'été. Bons nombres d'animations avaient lieues, et chacun passa une excellente soirée et par ailleurs au final, Hermione ne lâcha pas le bras de Charlie de la soirée et cela ne sembla déranger ni l'un ni l'autre…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) je sais, il n'y a pas de balancelle au terrier, mais dans ma fiction si :-)

Et voilaaa!! Alors?? Verdict dames et messieurs! (si messieurs il y a xD je suis sur qu'il y en a qui se cache sous des pseudos de filles! La fierté des hommes vous voyez...) hum pas faire attention, le manque de net atteint cruellement mon cerveau déjà pas très fut fut xD Bon quoi qu'il en sois...

REVIEW! Exécution!

Gros bisoux a tous et a bientôt pour le chapitre 4!

Jess


	4. Ch4 La spontanéité Weasleyenne

Bonsoir a tous!! Je suis définitivement de retour emménagée dans ma tite maison pour du bon, chouette xD Bon, j'arrive avec mon chapitre 4 tant attendu! Cette fic suscite chez vous un intérêt que je ne soupçonnais vraiment pas lol! Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de fan de ce couple vraiment! Vous êtes toujours autant a me suivre et c'est tant mieux ! Car plus il y a de reviews, plus je suis motivée! c'est bien connu xD en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera mais lisez d'abords celui ci lol! Bonne lecture a tous!

**Disclaimer:** Grande nouvelle! JK Rowling m'a tout revendu! Si, si!! Je vous jure que si! Tout est à moi! xD bon, ok, ok ça, c'était un rêve... évidemment que tout lui appartient non mais! Moi je gagne rien, si ce n'est le plaisir de voir vos impressions! :-D

**RAR:**

**Hermy-Drago-Love2:** Ma Clarisse adorée :-D toujours fidèle au poste xD en effet cela change de tes cinquantes commentaires, mais tu sais, ça ou tes cinquantes ça me convient parfaitement des deux manières… quand a la bonne humeur, oui c'est l'esprit de cette fic… humour et amour… ça rime nan ? J'ai envie pour une fois de faire dans le romantisme et un peu on va bien le dire, la 'connerie' je sais pas trop comment qualifier les répliques et situation humoristique alors on va dire ça comme ça xD et apparemment, ça me réussi tout le monde en redemande ! xD quant a mon Drago, je suis égoïste et fière de l'être ! (ce qui est totalement faux tout le monde le sais xD) mais je le garde Drago rien que pour moi… il commence a y avoir une petite alchimie entre nos deux tourtereaux voui en effet… en tout cas je te remercie de me suivre dans tout ce que je fais et l'idée du fil d'or est en effet encore un fruit tordu tombé de l'arbre de mon imagination tordue xD donc voila ! Je te fais de gros bisoux tout plein et espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture…

**Nia :** oh ! Merci beaucoup, tout dépend de ce que tu appel 'nous prendre par les sentiments' xD bonne lecture et bisoux

**Malina :** Merci beaucoup ! Le couple Mione/Charlie ? hum… je peux juste te dire que j'aime prendre le temps :-D comme dans une fiction Drago/Hermione, nos deux tourtereaux ne vont pas se mettre ensemble du jour au lendemain :-D voila ! il te faudra être patiente… ou peut être pas xD (hé hé) quant a ta demande, excuse moi je vais te paraître sûrement trop direct, mais on m'a déjà plagié deux fois… donc je suis un peu réticente et j'aime bien garder mon travail pour moi… maintenant, si tu me promet de mettre un lien vers en précisant bien qu'elle est de moi, alors pourquoi pas :-) voila ! bonne lecture et gros bisoux.

**Serpentmione :** voui xD Harry était un peu contrarié en se rendant compte de sa gaffe xD bah, ça lui fera les pieds tiens ! et puis, les retrouvailles une fois mariés n'en seront que plus délicieuses… bon suffit ca devient privé là xD contente que tu ais aimé ! Bonne lecture gros bisoux

**chou-ch3rie94:** Merci! Contente que tu aimes! Voici la suite tant attendue… bonne lecture et gros bisoux

**love-hp :** alors je ne peux que être fière de moi de t'avoir donné le virus ! lol j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros bisoux bonne lecture

**la-miss-kaulitz766 :** ah yeah ! une autre skyblogeuse xD je suis contente que tu sois venue ici et si je n'oublie pas alors oui je te préviendrais sans problème de la suite xD gros bisoux a toi !

**kb0377 :** lol merci beaucoup ravie que ca te plaise ! bonne lecture… gros bisoux

**vava :** lol la voici la suite, toute fraîche xD bonne lecture et bisoux

* * *

Ch.4. La spontanéité Weasleyenne.

Lorsque Hermione descendit ce matin là, il n'y avait encore personne de levé. Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle ils étaient rentrés la veille, elle s'était une fois de plus levée aux aurores. Ginny n'avait passé que la première nuit en sa compagnie, mais maintenant malgré l'interdiction qui pesait sur elle et Harry elle dormait quand même avec lui et Hermione avait sa chambre pour elle toute seule. Elle s'assit à la table, une tasse de café a la main. Ginny ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, les cheveux en épis, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bonjour » sourit Hermione.

« Lut' » répondit la rouquine en se servant elle aussi un café.

« Déjà levée ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, une envie pressante… Merlin soit loué, personne n'était encore debout j'ai pu y aller tout de suite » soupira-t-elle en prenant place face a son amie. « Mais comment tu fais ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione ! On est en vacances bon sang ! Il est 7h00 ! » S'exclama Ginny. Hermione sourit.

« L'habitude » répondit-elle simplement « tu verras, une fois que tu auras pris le rythme de l'hôpital tu t'y feras toi aussi »

« En parlant de ça Mione, est ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner dans la matinée ? Je dois aller remplir le formulaire d'inscription » demanda Ginny.

« Bien sur… tu stress ? »

« Un peu » avoua Ginny.

« Allé, ça se passera bien, tu vois je suis toujours vivante » sourit Hermione.

« Oui mais toi, tu es une acharnée du travail ! » rétorqua la jeune Weasley.

« Je te remercie » sourit Hermione « d'autant plus que je n'ai pas d'homme, toi tu seras mariée lorsque tu commenceras » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oh mais tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de ça ! Oh fait, raconte… ta soirée ? »

« Quoi ma soirée ? Ginny, tu étais là non ?! On a tous passé la soirée ensemble » répondit Hermione.

« Oh s'il te plaît ! Non mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle » fit Ginny.

« Non, je ne sais pas » se borna Hermione.

« Tu étais pendue au bras de mon frère toute la soirée ! Tu ne l'as lâché que quand on s'est arrêté à la terrasse pour boire un verre ! Sinon, tout le temps qu'on a passé sur le marché nocturne, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi » se défendit Hermione.

« Bien sur que non ! Demande a qui tu voudras, vous n'avez quasiment pas fait attention a nous, avoue le qu'il te plaît mon frangin »

« Bien, je vois que tu es bien réveillée puisque tu me harcèle déjà ! Non il ne me plaît pas ! Enfin si… non… oh et puis la n'est pas la question ! » S'embrouilla Hermione sous le sourire moqueur de son amie « on a passé une excellente soirée, l'un comme l'autre avions besoin de sortir, lui a cause qu'il est constamment avec ses dragons et moi l'hôpital ; cela nous a fait du bien, point barre ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des amis ce n'est pas interdit a ce que je sache » fit Hermione. Ginny la regarda un moment, toujours en souriant.

« Bien contre attaqué ma chérie… mais je t'aurais » sourit Ginny en se levant.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hermione le regard soupçonneux.

« Tu verras » fit Ginny énigmatique.

« Ginny, s'il te plaît arrête ça tout de suite ! Charlie n'est que mon ami, au même titre que vous, ou Drago, ou même Blaise et Luna ! Je l'aime bien, il est très gentil, mais sans plus. Pourquoi est ce que tu essaye toujours de marier tout le monde ? »

« Mais qui te dis que j'essaye de marier qui que ce soit ? » sourit Ginny.

« S'il te plaît Gin'… » Supplia presque Hermione « je n'ai pas envie de me taper la honte » fit Hermione. Ginny soupira, mais ne quitta pas son sourire.

« D'accords, d'accords je te laisse tranquille… pour le moment » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir en vitesse. Si bien qu'Hermione n'eu pas le temps de répliquer. Elle se retrouva seule, assise à cette table, et ses pensées dévièrent vers la soirée de la veille. Ils étaient partis a la base pour boire un verre et finalement, ils étaient tombé sur le marché nocturne de Londres organisé chaque année pendant les vacances d'été. Ce marché ce faisait durant deux semaines en juillet et deux semaines en août. Hermione se souvint avec nostalgie que ses parents l'y amenaient chaque année lorsqu'elle était petite, et elle adorait cela. Durant cette période, Londres avait des airs de féeries le soir avec ses rues illuminées de centaines de lampions et les commerçants toujours aussi accueillants et joviaux. En y retournant hier, elle s'était sentie transportée dans son enfance et s'émerveillait comme avant lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait devant un étalage… elle ne s'était pas vraiment aperçue qu'elle était restée accrochée à Charlie. Ils avaient discutés durant tout le long de leur visite et elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une seconde. Il lui avait même offert un collier ! Instinctivement, en y pensant, elle le toucha et sourit. Elle but une gorgée de son café et repensa…

_Flash back_

_« Tu as l'air d'aimer beaucoup ces festivités » remarqua Charlie._

_« Mes parents m'amenaient chaque années avant, et cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais plus venue » lui sourit-elle « et je constate que rien n'a changé, les marchands sont toujours aussi sympathiques, il fait beau malgré la soirée et c'est magnifique » dit-elle d'un air rêveur « Viens » l'entraîna-t-elle vers un étalage. Charlie sourit et se laissa entraîner il affichait un air amusé, on aurait dit une petite fille qui découvre en quoi consiste un manége ! C'était un petit homme au visage rond, mais fort jeune encore malgré les petites rides au coin des yeux. Il vendait des bijoux. Pas de valeur importante bien entendu, c'était du toc, mais cela faisait plus office de souvenir qu'autre chose et c'était bien souvent ce genre d'objet que le touriste ramenait en cadeau. Hermione repéra toute sorte de bracelet._

_« Tu sais que ça n'a aucune valeur Hermione ? » lui chuchota Charlie à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit._

_« Oui je le sais, mais c'est le genre de bijoux que j'aime bien, ils font de très belle chose et c'est pas cher » rigola-t-elle._

_« Bonjour jeune demoiselle, je peux vous aider ? » demanda le marchand avec un sourire._

_« Oh… je jette un œil » répondit Hermione tout sourire. Le marchand se pencha par-dessus son échoppe comme pour faire une confidence._

_« Si le jeune homme a besoin de conseil pour éblouir sa fiancé, alors Samuel est prêt à l'aider » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ces paroles firent rougir la jeune fille, qui se replongea dans sa contemplation._

_« Oh… merci beaucoup, mais elle sait ce qu'elle veut » répondit Charlie un peu mal à l'aise._

_« Oh ! Ce collier est vraiment superbe » s'extasia Hermione en prenant l'objet entre ses doigts._

_« Et il vous ira très bien » fit Samuel d'un air entendu._

_« Je le prend ! » Hermione plongea la main dans son sac, et se mit à fouiller plus profondément, pour finalement remettre le collier en place._

_« Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas assez… » Dit-elle en entraînant Charlie._

_« Mais… il ne coûtait vraiment pas cher ce collier pourtant » remarqua-t-il._

_« Ce n'est pas ça Charlie… je n'ai pas pensé a prendre de l'argent moldu avec » grimaça la jeune fille._

_« Oh… » Lorsque enfin ils prirent tous place à la terrasse, les conversations allaient bon train. Tous étaient de bonne humeur, chacun avait fait de petites emplettes et Hermione se sentait vraiment ridicule. Elle était la seule à avoir oublié son argent._

_« Vous m'excusez un moment » fit soudain Charlie en se levant. Et il disparut dans la foule. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un petit paquet à la main, qu'il tendit discrètement a la jeune fille, pour ne pas se faire remarquer du groupe. Elle le saisi, et l'ouvrit c'était le collier qu'il y avait à l'intérieur._

_« Oh… Charlie ! » S'exclama-t-elle toute contente « je te rembourse dés qu'on rentre » lui dit-elle._

_« Ce n'est pas la peine Hermione, c'est un cadeau »_

_« Mais… »_

_« Pas de mais » s'amusa-t-il « on ne refuse pas un cadeau » et il l'aida a l'attacher autour du cou, alors qu'elle lui souriait._

_Fin du Flash back_

« Déjà levée ? » fit une voix guillerette. Hermione sortit de ses pensées, et sourit en levant les yeux. Ron se tenait sur le pas de la porte, habillé et lavé.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle un peu gênée, elle qui était toujours en pyjama et non coiffée. Ron prit place face à elle et entama son petit déjeuner. Harry ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, tout frais tout propre lui aussi.

« B'jour » dit-il en plantant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille qui l'accueilli avec un beau sourire.

« Tu travail aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » s'exclama Harry « sans vouloir te vexer mon vieux, ta sœur et ta mère sous le même toit, c'est un tout petit peu oppressant, mes oreilles vont pouvoir respirer » dit-il. Ron pouffa, Hermione sourit.

« Tu comprends désormais ce que j'ai ressentit » lui répondit Ron « oh fait alors, cette première nuit ? » se moqua Ron. Harry perdit quelque peu son sourire…

« Très drôle » bougonna-t-il. Cette fois, Ron éclata de rire de bon cœur.

« Ronald ! Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu travaille, qu'il faut réveiller toute la maison il y en a qui dorment encore ! » Pesta Molly qui descendait elle aussi.

« Pardon m'man » rétorqua Ron qui étrangement, vida son café a la vitesse de la lumière et disparut dans un 'j'vais être en retard a ce soir m'man' et Harry le suivit de peu. Molly les regarda partir et reporta ses yeux sur la jeune fille.

« Oh bonjour Hermione »

« Bonjour » sourit-elle.

« Mais dis moi, il est très joli ce collier, c'est toi qui l'a acheté ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… non » répondit Hermione un peu gênée.

« Ah… » Sourit Molly « je vois, c'est un secret » affirma Molly sur le ton de la confidence.

« Quoi ? Mais… non… » Essaya de justifier Hermione.

« Non, laisse ! Je sais ce que c'est » sourit Molly « j'ai moi aussi été jeune fille » lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Molly je vous assure que… »

« Et puis tu sais, je suis contente que toi et Ron soyez réconciliés et que tu te sois trouvé un autre jeune homme qui te comble » la coupa-t-elle encore une fois.

« C'est Charlie qui me l'a offert ! » réussi a dire Hermione, elle avait presque crié. Molly s'arrêta la bouche ouverte et fixa Hermione, ce qui commença a la gêner vraiment beaucoup.

« Oh… » Dit-elle enfin avec un sourire ravi qui en disait long. Hermione regrettait déjà ses paroles, et réussi a retenir a temps un soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître Ginny, les cheveux encore mouillés.

« Mione ? La salle de bain est libre si ça te dit » lui dit-elle. Avec empressement, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et monta en trombe les escaliers, sous les regards de Ginny et sa mère. Une demi heure plus tard, tout le monde était levé, Hermione redescendit fin prête.

« On peut y aller » décréta-t-elle en regardant Ginny. Ginny la rejoignit à l'entrée et elles partirent toutes les deux pour Ste Mangouste.

OoO

« Hermione ! »

« Et c'est repartit » marmonna celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel. Ginny la regarda intriguée, mais suivit son amie dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

« Andy ! » s'exclama Hermione avec une voix imitant à la perfection celle du jeune homme.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici, tu n'es donc pas en 'vacances' avec ton 'petit ami' ? » demanda le jeune homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche avec un ton d'arrogance et d'amertume mêlées. Ginny le regarda les yeux ronds indignée, elle s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je suis venue inscrire ma belle sœur, elle commence en septembre et elle se marie dans un peu moins de trois semaines, mais sinon, bien sur que je suis toujours en vacances et Charlie te transmet ses amitiés » répondit Hermione poliment. Ginny regarda le garçon comme pour dire 'et toc !' puis sembla réaliser. Elle regarda alors Hermione, la bouche ouverte, celle-ci fit une pression sur son bras l'intimant de se taire.

« Oh » fit Andy un peu embarrassé, le ton radoucis « et bien, mes amitiés également » marmonna-t-il « excusez moi mesdemoiselles, j'ai beaucoup de travail » termina-t-il en continuant son chemin. Hermione se retint de rire et avança elle aussi. Ginny le regarda partir, encore éberluée et rattrapa Hermione en courant.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Ta belle sœur ? Charlie ? C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? » Demanda enfin Ginny qui n'y comprenait rien. Hermione finit par éclater de rire et lui raconta l'épisode où Charlie avait réussi a 'chasser' Andy en se faisant passer pour son fiancé.

« Il a fait ça ? » s'esclaffait Ginny « mais tu ne m'en avait pas parlé ! » s'indigna-t-elle ne quittant pourtant pas son sourire.

« Oh s'il te plaît, ça n'a rien de si chevaleresque » pesta Hermione agacée par l'engouement de son amie. Ginny lui jeta un regard amusé qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait.

« Miss Granger ! Que nous vau l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous n'étiez pas en vacances pour préparer le mariage de votre amie ? »

« Bonjour Clarence… » Sourit Hermione a la sorcière d'accueil de l'hôpital « si et justement, voici la futur mariée, je vous présente Ginny Weasley, future Potter » présenta Hermione. La sorcière d'accueil se pencha un peu plus sur la jeune fille qui avait soudain les joues en feu, pour mieux l'admirer. Ginny se sentit vraiment très mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire.

« Future Potter ! » s'exclama Clarence d'un air admiratif et lointain. Hermione réprima son rire, et Ginny lui lança un regard courroucé persuadée que c'était un coup bas de la part d'Hermione pour se venger d'elle a propos de ses sous entendus avec son frère. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer chère madame ! » s'exclama Clarence de ce ton qu'employaient les admiratrices de joueurs de Quidditch.

« Je ne suis pas encore mariée ! » répondit Ginny d'un air pincé. Hermione sourit.

« C'est aussi une future élève » continua Hermione sur un long regard de reproche de la part de la rouquine.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe mme… miss Weasley » se rattrapa la sorcière d'accueil qui regardait Ginny d'un air béa. Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de son amie.

« C'est une fan de Harry et elle s'intéresse de prêt a tout ce qui peut arriver dans sa vie et tu en fait partie maintenant… » Murmura-t-elle « hum… Clarence ? Le formulaire d'inscription… » Fit Hermione.

« Hein ? Oh, euh oui, tout de suite, tenez, le voici. Vous croyez que vous pourrez avoir un autographe de monsieur Potter ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ginny prit le dossier entre ses mains.

« Mais bien sur » répondit Hermione.

« Mais bien sur que non ! » s'insurgea Ginny « mon fiancé tiens a sa vie privée et ne veut pas se faire assaillir de groupies ! » ragea la rouquine. La sorcière eu une moue déçue.

« Oh… dommage » marmonna-t-elle. Elle rempli le dossier d'inscription qu'elle remit a Clarence et s'en alla entraînant Hermione avec elle.

« Ca » dit-elle a Hermione une fois qu'elles furent hors des murs de l'hôpital « c'est un coup bas ! » déclara-t-elle, Hermione éclata de rire.

« Oh allé, je t'ai trouvé une amie et de taille ! Ce n'est pas merveilleux ? » Sourit Hermione. Ginny la regarda les yeux pleins de reproche.

« Cette femme va me faire vivre le calvaire et me harceler pour avoir une signature de Harry maintenant ! T'es contente ? » Siffla Ginny, devant une Hermione complètement hilare qui ne parvenait pas a calmer son fou rire.

« Très bien » fit Ginny avec un sourire en coin « sache ma chère amie que tout a un prix » fit-elle avec suffisance. Hermione arrêta de rire aussi sec.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Oh rien » fit Ginny avec nonchalance « je sens que ton séjour a la maison va être très divertissant » continua-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'alarma Hermione. Ginny sourit, mais ne répondit pas « Ginny, je te préviens, si tu ose faire quoi que ce soit à propos de Charlie… » Commença Hermione, avant de se rendre compte par le sourire de son amie qu'elle venait de se trahir.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! » dit la rouquine dans un rire moqueur avant de transplanner jusqu'au terrier.

OoO

Lorsque Hermione arriva a son tour, la maison était vide, tout le monde ou presque était partit travailler, Molly s'attelait a la tâche, il fallait que tout soit propre et brillant pour le mariage qui n'avait pourtant lieu que dans un peu moins de trois semaines, elle avait donné a Amélia, Fleur et Pénélope la femme de Percy des tâches a accomplir, toutes étaient occupées. Quand aux hommes, ils étaient tous au travail, seul Charlie qui lui ne pouvait faire l'allé retour de Roumanie a Angleterre tout les jours, ne travaillait pas et aidait les femmes a rendre leur maison digne d'un palace ! Il s'en amusait beaucoup d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle entra, Ginny était déjà assaillie par sa mère qui lui demandait de préparer la chambre qui accueillerait Remus, Thonks et leur petit bout pour ce jour là.

« Maman ! » soupira Ginny exaspérée en levant les yeux au ciel « notre mariage n'a lieu que dans trois semaines ! »

« Moins, et puis tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte qu'il y a encore tant à faire ! Il faut encore que nous discutions avec Harry de la nourriture pour le traiteur, il lui faut un nouveau costume et toi tu dois encore faire les essayages de ta robe, nous devons commander les alliances, appeler le décorateur… »

« D'accords, d'accords j'y vais ! » grommela Ginny.

« Hermione ma chérie ! Charlie travail au jardin, mais il fait si chaud tu veux bien lui porter cette carafe de jus de citrouille ? J'ai encore tant à faire… » Demanda Molly. Hermione accepta, soupçonnant Molly de vouloir la laisser délibérément seule avec son fils. Il était très bien connu que Molly déplorait la vie sentimentale du presque plus vieux après Bill, des Weasley, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle surpris le regard très équivoque de son amie, qui s'empressa de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Hermione prit le plateau ayant au préalable déposé son sac dans l'entrée, et sortit au dehors. Il y'avait une petite table de jardin, où elle déposa le plateau pour ne pas tout renverser, et servit un verre de jus pour le lui porter. Elle s'arrêta pourtant dans son geste, en regardant le jeune homme. Baguette a la main pour chasser les gnomes, bêche dans l'autre pour retourner la terre et ensuite mettre de l'engrais magique pour obtenir une herbe agréable et neuve, il faisait tellement chaud qu'il suait a grosses gouttes et il avait renoncé a porter son tee shirt qu'il portait autour du cou. Hermione le contempla ne s'en rendant pas vraiment compte, Charlie était petit, plus petit que tout ses frères en tout cas mais c'était aussi le plus musclé. Sa peau reluisait aux rayons du soleil, et lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans sa tâche pour s'essuyer le front d'un revers de bras, Hermione en aurait renversé son verre ! Elle ferma les yeux, et inspira un grand coup.

« Allé ma grande… ce n'est que Charlie voyons ! » se dit-elle pourtant pas très convaincue de ses propres paroles. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Salut » dit-elle. Charlie s'arrêta et se releva.

« Oh ! Bonjour » sourit-il. Hermione le regardait, essayant de ne pas le dévisager.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi te rafraîchir, tu dois avoir chaud » dit-elle. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, bien sur qu'il avait chaud et c'était même voyant ! Pourtant, il ne dit rien et lui sourit d'un air reconnaissant. En le voyant de plus prêt, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il avait un sourire à vous faire fondre même en hiver. Elle lui tendit le verre qu'il engloutit d'une traite.

« Merci, tu es un ange » remercia-t-il. Aussi bêtement, elle rougi.

« Tu en veux un autre ? Il y a une carafe pleine là bas » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est gentil, mais attend je t'accompagne je peux bien faire une pause » dit-il. Ils remontèrent le jardin jusqu'au début ensemble, et pendant qu'elle lui resservait un autre verre, il s'assit a même le sol, et elle le rejoignit. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la chaleur était limite étouffante, il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'air. Charlie s'étendit, les bras derrière la tête, fermant les yeux pour apprécier un peu ce moment de répit. Hermione eu tout le loisir de détailler son torse, et il était loin d'être maigrelet ! Elle rougit à cette pensée, 'ne pas penser a son corps, ne pas penser a son corps…'

« Hermione ? » elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle remuait les lèvres et qu'il s'était redressé sur ses avants bras, et elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas avoir pensé tout haut.

« Oui ? »

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs… » Soulagée, elle se détendit un peu.

« Non, je repensais a la soirée d'hier » mentit-elle.

« Il y avait longtemps pour moi aussi en effet » acquiesça-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui » répondit-il « avec mon travail, je n'ai pas le temps pour les loisirs »

« Oh… et… tu n'as jamais songé à changer ? De travail je veux dire » demanda Hermione. Charlie porta son regard au loin.

« J'aime ce que je fais… et bien sûr que j'y ai déjà pensé mais je crois que je serais malheureux. Je me suis prit de passion pour les dragon, alors que je courrais encore dans les jupons de ma mère » lui dit-il. Hermione s'était elle aussi accoudée au sol face à lui sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Mais j'ai un rêve, depuis que je travail en Roumanie »

« Ah oui ? Lequel ? » Demanda Hermione, vraiment intéressée par ce que le jeune homme lui racontait. Il lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil.

« Et bien… je me dit que si je veux fonder une famille un jour, ce n'est pas enfermé dans ma réserve au bout du monde que j'y arriverait, alors j'aimerais créer ma propre réserve… ici, en Angleterre. Là je pourrait rentrer chez moi tout les soirs, avoir du personnel et ainsi avoir plus de temps libre pour mon éventuelle femme et mes éventuels enfants » dit-il en riant. Elle sourit.

« Et cela t'es impossible ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. Charlie hésita.

« Et bien… j'ai déjà eu plusieurs rendez vous a Gringotts pour obtenir des fonds tu vois ? un capital de départ, un emprunt quoi… malheureusement, mon coffre n'est pas assez fournis pour dire de rembourser mon prêt et vivre décemment, et les Gobelins ont peur que je me plante et que je ne puisse pas les rembourser, je n'y ai donc pas droit et je n'ai pas assez d'argent de coté pour créer cette réserve, cela demande beaucoup d'argent, chose que je n'ai pas suffisamment » expliqua-t-il « il y a aussi l'autre solution, celle de m'associer a quelqu'un d'autre, là mon emprunt serait accepté avec la signature de mon associé, et je pourrais réaliser ce rêve fou, mais je ne ferais ça qu'avec une personne de confiance et crois moi, ces gens là ne cours pas les rues » dit-il. Elle rit.

« C'est vrai… mais je suis sur qu'un jour, t'y arriveras »

« A avoir ma réserve ? Où une femme avec qui faire ma vie ? » Rit-il.

« Les deux » dit-elle en riant elle aussi « les rêves se concrétisent toujours quand on le veux vraiment » dit-elle.

« Et toi ? Quel est ton rêve ? Ta plus grande ambition ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Moi ? » elle se tortilla les mains.

« Oui, il y a bien quelque chose qui te tiens a cœur ? »

« Oui, bien sur… ne te moque pas ! » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Et bien, j'aimerais déjà réussir mes études de médicomagie, et comme j'ai une spécialisation en potion, j'aimerais mettre au point une potion tue loup beaucoup plus efficace et bien évidemment, j'aimerais avoir une famille moi aussi » dit-elle.

« En gros, tu veux éradiquer la lycanthropie ? »

« Oui, c'est ça » approuva-t-elle « mais c'est un rêve presque inaccessible, il faudrait des années et des années de recherches et de test avant d'arriver à un résultat » dit-elle.

« Il y a une très bonne amie a moi qui m'a dit que les rêves se concrétisent toujours quand on le veux vraiment » dit-il malicieusement, elle sourit « quant à fonder une famille, je ne doute pas que tu puisse y arriver, qui ne voudrait pas d'une aussi jolie fille que toi ? » dit-il réalisant a peine ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait parlé sans réfléchir et cela eu l'effet d'un sauna chez la jeune fille qui se mit a rougir très fort. Hermione remercia les cieux, et n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir arriver Ginny qu'en cet instant !

« Je peux me joindre a vous ? » demanda-t-elle enjouée.

« Bien sur, assieds toi ! » dirent-ils en chœur. Ginny s'arrêta et les regarda, le fait d'avoir parlé ensemble, prouvait bien que l'un comme l'autre, ils étaient horriblement gênés et cela ne fit qu'accentuer leur gêne. Ginny s'installa et les regarda l'air perplexe.

« Vous avez décidé de monter une chorale ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Non pourquoi ? » dirent-ils de nouveau a deux. Ginny leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et Charlie aurait bien aimé être une animagus en ce moment, pour se transformer en fourmis et décamper incognito ! Ils n'osaient même plus se regarder les pauvres.

« Je… je retourne au travail, a plus tard les filles ! » s'exclama Charlie en se relevant à la hâte. Ginny se tourna vers Hermione.

« Tu m'explique ? » Hermione le regardait s'éloigner.

« Il… il a dit… » Ginny la regardait.

« Oui ? »

« Il a dit qu'il me trouvait jolie… » Souffla Hermione. Ginny arqua encore plus son sourcil. Hermione tourna son visage encore rouge « je suis jolie ? » demanda-t-elle. Ginny éclata franchement de rire !

« Je n'ai pas encore changé de bord… » Hoqueta-t-elle « … mais si j'étais un gars, je dirais que tu n'est pas vilaine » s'esclaffa-t-elle. Son fou rire fit redescendre Hermione sur terre et elle se renfrogna.

« Oh Gin' ! Y'a rien de drôle franchement ! » Pesta Hermione, le fou rire de la jeune fille redoubla.

« Si tu… si tu avais vu ta tête ! » Hermione se leva l'air vexée.

« Très bien je vais préparer tes cartons d'invitation miss Weasley ! Puisque tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de te moquer de moi ! » Ragea-t-elle. Ginny la regarda partir d'un pas rageur, ne pouvant vraiment pas s'arrêter de rire aux larmes.

OoO

Hermione bouda dans son coin tout le restant de l'après midi, et elle évita soigneusement Charlie tout le restant de la journée et de la soirée. Quand a Ginny, Hermione tenait une bonne vengeance, car elle avait relancé la conversation durant le dîner a propos de son fameux fil d'or et ses frères ne cessèrent de la taquiner a ce sujet durant tout le reste de la soirée, ce qui eu le don d'énerver la jolie rousse qui avait beau les envoyer balader les uns après les autres, ils n'étaient pourtant pas à cours d'arguments ! Hermione quant à elle s'isola sur la balancelle pour la soirée, un bon livre a la main qu'elle lisait à la lueur de sa baguette. C'était pourtant une belle soirée, et tout le monde discutait et riait à l'intérieur mais elle avait envie d'être seule. Elle aimait les soirées au terrier lorsque toute la famille était réunie, mais ce soir elle voulait vraiment se retrouver un peu. Elle lu quasiment toute la soirée, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer et quelqu'un s'asseoir a coté d'elle. Une Bièraubeurre se présenta a elle et elle l'accepta.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si, si tout vas très bien Harry » sourit-elle.

« Alors tu me rassure… pourquoi tu restes toute seule dans ton coin ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il fait étouffant à l'intérieur j'avais besoin d'air, et puis tu sais combien j'aime être tranquille pour lire » dit-elle en buvant une gorgée.

« Oui » sourit-il. Un silence apaisant s'installa, tout deux gardant le silence pour regarder le ciel étoilé.

« Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Oui pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Et bien j'avais cru comprendre qu'avec cette histoire de fil… » Risqua-t-elle. Harry eu un petit sourire.

« Oh ça… je crois que ça restera gravé dans les anales de la famille » dit-il, elle rit.

« En tout cas, je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous deux, vous le méritez sincèrement… » Dit-elle.

« Oui… » Murmura Harry dans le vague. Hermione capta son regard, il regardait le ciel.

« Je suis sur qu'ils sont tous très fier de toi Harry, et ils seront présents ce jour là » dit-elle doucement. Il la regarda et lui sourit.

« Merci Hermione »

« Merci de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« D'être là, tout simplement » répondit-il. Elle détourna le regard. Un nouveau silence s'installa ce fut encore Hermione qui le rompit.

« Est-ce que tu me trouves jolie Harry ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement. Harry qui était en train de boire une gorgée recracha tout ce qu'il avait en bouche en manquant de s'étouffer.

« Oh excuse moi ! Ca va ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

« Ça… va » hoqueta Harry.

« Alors ? Est ce que tu me trouves jolie ? » Redemanda-t-elle. Harry se dandina sur sa place ne sachant pas trop comment répondre... Bien sûr qu'il la trouvait jolie, mais il était tellement surpris qu'elle lui demande une telle chose qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il n'avait jamais pensé a l'éventualité qu'elle lui demande ça un jour !

« Et bien… »

« Non, bien sur que non tu ne me trouves pas jolie, je suis Hermione ta meilleure amie pour toi n'est ce pas ? » dit-elle subitement ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle se leva « ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, merci d'être si franc Harry » dit-elle dans un sourire amère en voulant rentrer. Harry ne s'était pas encore remit de sa surprise, et la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte ! Mais que lui prenait-il ?

« NON ! » cria-t-il en se levant de la balancelle pour la rattraper et il se trouva stupide de crier. Hermione se retourna étonnée qu'il lui crie après.

« Tu ne m'as même pas laisser le temps de répondre » dit-il.

« Ce n'est rien Harry, tu n'y est pas obligé » dit-elle. Il la retint par le bras.

« Mais non ! Enfin Hermione, qu'est ce qui te prend ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule « bien sur que oui tu es jolie ! Tu es même très belle ! Qui t'as permis de douter de ça ? » Demanda-t-il. Hermione le regarda abasourdie.

« Personne » lâcha-t-elle se trouvant tout a coup ridicule « tu… penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« Mais bien sur ! » approuva énergiquement Harry « tu es une jeune fille très jolie Hermione et tu as l'avantage d'être intelligente en prime ! Tu as tout ce dont un homme peu rêver crois moi, et je défie quiconque de te dire le contraire ! » Dit-il. Hermione sourit de toute sa splendeur.

« Merci Harry ! » dit-elle en lui plantant un énorme bisoux sur la joue avant de rentrer dans la maison, laissant là un Harry pantois devant la porte, qui regardait le hall d'entrée comme un idiot. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer là. Seul devant l'entrée, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste machinal en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver sans y parvenir. Finalement, Ginny arriva.

« Harry ! Ca fait tout un moment que je te cherche tu… Harry ? Est ce que tout vas bien mon ange ? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe devant l'air complètement abruti de son fiancé. Il la regarda.

« Dis moi ma chérie… les filles c'est toujours aussi compliqué ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, laisse tomber rentrons »

« Mais… » Ginny n'eu pas le temps de protester, Harry l'avait déjà emmenée à l'intérieur là où se trouvait tout les autres dont Hermione qui arborait un sourire magnifique qui ne la quitta pas de la soirée !

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila! C'est fou ce que cette fiction me détend... je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours?

Review? Chiouplait!! (Grand sourire colgate)

Rendez vous au prochain chapitre! J'vous embrasse tous bien fort sur les deux joues xD

Jess


	5. Ch5 Abreuvage interdit

Hello! Désolé pour cette attente peu convenante, mais c'est que j'ai une autre fiction en cours aussi et malheureusement il y a eu le décès de ma grand mère (paix à son âme) qui a fait retarder les choses et puis enfin voila, me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira! vous remarquerez qu'il est plus long que les autres, pardonnez moi je ne commande pas ma plume ni l'inspiration lol je me suis laissé déborder mais selon moi cela en vaut la peine, j'espère que vous la penserez comme moi, merci a tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui ne font que me motiver d'avantage! enfin bon, lisez :-D

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartiens a Dame Rowling!!

**RAR:**

Alors comme je le disais sur '**Un amour à taire**' j'ai adopté un autre système de réponse aux reviews, beaucoup plus facile pour m'y retrouver ! :-)

**chou-ch3rie94 : J'aDore Ta Fic' !TRop Hate De Lire La SuiTe !** **Bsx!** _lol merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture ! Bisoux_

**Nia : Normale que cette fic te détende elle est bcp plus posé que l'autre, bcp plus calme et sereine ! **_pour sur qu'elle est plus calme ! D'ailleurs, c'est simple, quand je finis un chapitre de 'Un amour à taire' je me mets directement a l'écriture de celle-ci, pour me détendre et sortir de cette atmosphère sombre et funeste de l'autre fiction…_**Oui je l'aime toujours autant Hate de lire la suite. Gros bsx** _alors ravie qu'elle te plaise toujours :-) bonne lecture a toi bisoux_

**Hermy-Drago-Love2 : Ma Petite Jess ! ****Je l'ai attendu ce chapitre P . Ouais Hermione la super lève tôt & acharnée du boulot (H). **_wai pour pas changer hein !_** Bah heuresement que Luna est une Amie & pas autre chose xD ! **_muhahahaha_** Ha Oup's j'ai valider sans le vouloir, quelle cruche ! **_mais nan_** Han un joli collier, comme c'est mignon D ! Hihi sacrée Clarence, y en a des droles de personnages P ! Ah j'aime beaucoup le passage entre Charlie & Hermione, il est super ! Hermione en a de drôle de question pour un futur marié xD ! **_n'est ce pas ?_** C'était un super chapitre, pour ne pas changer. De toute façon le jour où tu fais un chapitre mauvais jt'interne à Saite-Mangouste avec Clarence . **_tu ferais ça ?!_** Ca veut dire pas de Sirius, ni de Drago , RIEN ! **_Autant dire qu'il est dans mon intérêt d'être toujour au top c'est ça ? _**Vivement la suite de ta fic D D D ! Bisous, Clarisse **

**love-hp : tt dabor chui contente ke tu soi enfin installée sa doi te fer un énorme  
soulagemen nan ? **_effectivement, soulagée…_** é pi com tu di sa téclate de lécrir ste fic ben moi sa méclate dla lire jador tjs otan é i mtarde de voir la surprise de drago é  
ke charli é mione se mette enfin ensemble mdr ! **_tu es plutôt pressée lol Pour Drago, il faudra attendre et pour Charlie et Hermione… aussi xD_** sinon ben grs bsx é a biento !**

**la-miss-kaulitz766 : sa change de la fic ke je vien de lire **_C'est sur, ce sont deux fic opposées_** c trop marrant surtout la derniere partie **_c'est pus fort que moi j'aime bien l'embarrasser Harry xD_** jai hate a voir la suite **_la voici_** je te laisse a+**

**eu la mem réaction qu'harry je: t'es pas la seule a t'éclater sur cette fic moi aussi j'doi dire (lol) ! **_elle est prévue pour xD_** ah mai la kestion ki tue "Oh harry est ce que tu me trouve belle ?" j'aurai eu la mem reaction que lui ! **_moi aussi, j'essaie toujours d'écrire par rapport a mes ressentis (pas toujours cela dit)_** et entre mione et charlie j'ai l'impresion ke ca chauffe peti a peti (PTDR) ! **_voui lol l'oiseau fait son nid! _**elle tro marrante ta fic en gros c tro lol XD **_Ravie qu'elle te plaise et te fasse rire, c'est le but!_** !!vive la suite ! wai ! biz biz !**

**hermydu57: bon alors parce que tu me fais ce si beau sourire voila une chtite review non je plaisante meme si colgate n'existait pas je t'en aurais laissé une !! **_Muhahaha tu es généreuse!_** J'adore vraiment ta fiction en plus tu m'as fait découvrir le couple hermione-charlie que je n'avais jamais lu et jpeux te dire c'est trop mignon!! :p **_tu trouve aussi? _**J'espère alors que tu mettras ta suite très bientot parce que moi je suisTRES impatiente ! ;) **_Tout vient a point, a qui sait attendre! Mais la voila cette suite :-)_** Grow bizouxx !! **_Toi aussi_** et encore Bravo ! **_Merci! :-)_

**the-draymione-love: J'adoore ! C'est trop bien ! Hum trop marrant le moment ou Harry recrache son jus de citrouille ! **_xD je trouve aussi lol_** Hahahahaha ! Trop hate d'avoir le chap 5 ! **_le voici :-)_** Hum quoi dire d'autre ? Ben quand es-ce que Charlie et Hermione vont s'embrassé ? **_Hey! Je vais pas précipiter les choses tout de même... ce que vous pouvez êtres impatients les lecteurs xD_** Bon bisous, Solène !**

**J'adore ta fiction :) **_Contente qu'elle te plaise :-)_** Un couple qui sort de l'ordinaire HermionneXCharlie! **_N'est ce pas_** J'adore! Et j'ai hâte de lire la suite :) Poste nous la vite **_La voici :-)_

**dray-mione-love430: m j'aime beaucoup ce chap!! j'étai ptdr kan tu détailler la tenu et tou de charlie en travailant!! **_lol Hermione est une fille xD et ne se prive pas de le regarder, car il faut se le dire Charlie a l'air très bien bâti :-)_** mais c kan qu'on sera se que complote drago et hermione? **_Ah ça ma grande! Il faudra attendre :-)_** prévien moi de la suite stp!! **_Si je n'oublie pas oui :-)_** bisoux**

**Fatlouie: Salut, en fait ça un petit moment que je lis cette fiction et j'avais jamais remarqué que c'était toi, la grande écrivaine "d'un amour à taire" **_Oh dis! xD "La grande écrivaine" lol tu me fais rougir!_** je salue encore plus ton talent parce que je lis pratiquement toutes tes histoires et elles me passionnent toutes :) **_Je suis ravie de te compter parmi mes reviews :-)_** A la base j'ai lue cette histoire parce que j'ai été surprise par ce couple mais finalement ça va c'est pas dérangeant, je dirais même que c'est un très joli couple. **_Oui très joli, et pétillant aussi..._

* * *

Ch.5. Abreuvage interdit.

« Par tous les saints ! Mais pourquoi diantre avez-vous ramené _ça_ et _ici _? » s'exclamait Molly de manière furibonde. Devant elle, venaient d'entrer les jumeaux, les bras chargés de caisses en tout genre, provenant de leur boutique. Les deux frères grimacèrent.

« Je te l'avais pourtant dit Fred » Fred grimaça.

« Oui je sais George, merci » grinça Fred. Dans un bruit sonore, ils lâchèrent les cartons qui atterrirent sur le sol et se tournèrent vers leur mère qui les regardait tout les deux, les poings sur les hanches. Fred prit un air de circonstances.

« Et bien ce sont… ce sont des Déflagration Deluxe… » Commença-t-il. Les lèvres de Molly Weasley frémirent, de même que ses yeux se rétrécissaient.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois » se récria George.

« Qu'est ce que vienne faire des boîtes a flemmes, dans ma maison ? » tonna Molly d'un ton menaçant. Fred sourit.

« Justement, maman ce ne sont pas des boîtes a flemmes, c'est un mélange on va dire » expliqua-t-il.

« Et un mélange de quoi ? » demanda-t-elle très méfiante.

« D'un peu de tout nos produits et nous aimerions les trier ici, afin d'en ressortir les Déflagration Deluxe qui s'y trouvent » renchérit George.

« Et qu'est ce que vous comptez en faire de vos satanés explosifs ? » persifla Molly.

« Maman voyons ! » s'indigna Fred.

« C'est pour le mariage de Ginny ! » clamèrent-ils en chœur.

« Et vous voudriez me faire croire ça ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

« Et pourquoi tu en doutes ? » sourit Fred. Molly le regarda étrangement.

« Je te signale que si c'est une surprise, ce n'est franchement pas intelligent de les amener ici, alors que ta sœur et son futur mari vivent sous ce toit ! » trancha-t-elle l'air fière de son effet.

« Maman… Harry est à son travail, quand à Ginny elle n'est pas là pour la matinée, nous le savons car elle devait partir avec Hermione pour les essayages des robes des demoiselles d'honneur » s'exclama George. L'air triomphant qu'il arborait eu le don prodigieux d'agacer la mère Weasley, qui préféra renifler de dédain et un peu de résignation aussi. Elle jeta un œil sur les caisses empilées l'unes sur l'autres, avant d'ajouter :

« Que cela disparaisse avant le retour de votre sœur, ou vous aurez affaire a moi » les prévint-elle.

« Bien chef ! » répondirent les deux farceurs d'un seul ton. Molly repartit dans les étages, tandis que les jumeaux transportaient leurs caisses à la cuisine.

« Bien, par quoi commençons nous George ? » demanda Fred. Son frère le regarda les yeux rieurs.

« Et bien je dirais, par le commencement Fred ! » répondit-il sérieusement. Ils rirent et se mirent à l'ouvrage. Un à un, ils sortirent les produits en tout genre que contenaient ces boîtes, et les éparpillèrent sur la grande table de cuisine. Ils répertorièrent tout les produits, un a un jusqu'au dernier. Au final, ils s'aperçurent qu'il leur restait un nombre assez conséquent de Déflagration Deluxe, presque plus d'une boîte environ.

« Hum… tu crois que nous aurons assez ? » demanda George l'air songeur. Fred regarda l'un des feux d'artifices qu'il tenait entre ses doigts de manière songeuse lui aussi.

« Je ne sais pas… » Fini-t-il par répondre. George haussa les épaules.

« Bah si il le faut, nous en préparerons d'autres, ce n'est pas le temps qu'il faut »

« Tu as raison, allez, on remballe avant que miss-je-mets-mon-nez-partout ne rentre » sourit Fred. Ils rangèrent tout dans les boîtes et en un coup de baguette, elles trouvèrent place dans le débarras du jardin, là où ils étaient sur qu'avec le capharnaüm qui y régnait, personne n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller ! Dans un même mouvement, ils se levèrent. Fred tourna son attention sur le jardin par la petite fenêtre. Il fit signe à son frère de le rejoindre.

« Le pauvre, tu crois qu'il regrette d'être parti de sa réserve pour venir bêcher notre jardin ? » s'esclaffa George. Fred pouffa.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'on contraire notre cher frère ne sera pas pressé d'y retourner cette fois » dit-il.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda George en se rapprochant, l'air conspirateur.

« Quoi tu n'as rien remarqué toi ? » se moqua Fred.

« Non… remarqué quoi ? » demanda George.

« Et bien j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que Charlie s'est épris de miss-super-parfaite ! » fit fièrement Fred. George le regarda un moment en clignant des paupières.

« Non… ? » finit-il par dire. Fred hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Si ! » dit-il.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? » demanda George.

« Je les ai vus, hier tu sais, quand j'ai pris ma pause je suis venu ici mais ils ne m'ont pas vus, j'ai juste croisé Ginny mais juste avant que je n'entre et qu'elle ne sorte, je les ais vu tout les deux parler. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient – la prochaine fois je prévoirais des oreilles a rallonges – mais ce que je peux affirmer, c'est que la rougeur des joues d'Hermione n'était pas due au soleil » expliqua Fred. George le regardait la tête penchée sur le coté en une moue dubitative.

« Tu crois ? »

« Je l'affirme ! » répondit Fred.

« Je ne sais pas… j'ai du mal a imaginer Hermione… ailleurs que penchée sur son livre » grimaça George.

« C'est pas très sympa pour elle » remarqua Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, non ! » se récria George « ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin si un peu, mais… Hermione est une fille très gentille, elle a du style… »

« Elle est très jolie » fit remarquer Fred, George sourit.

« Aussi » approuva-t-il « je sais qu'elle a tout ce qu'un homme recherche, mais… on parle d'Hermione avec Charlie… ? » fit George en se mordant la lèvre pas trop convaincu.

« Oui, et tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que Charlie n'est pas insensible aux charmes de notre chère préfète ! Enfin, plutôt 'ex' préfète » sourit Fred. Cette fois George sourit de bonne grâce.

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose après tout » dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre, pour y voir Charlie qui se tuait a la tâche dans le jardin, il en avait encore pour quelques heures avant d'avoir finit.

« C'est vrai » approuva Fred « on verra… et si vraiment ils ne s'en sortent pas, nous leurs donneront un petit coup de pouces pas vrai George ? »

« Tout à fait Fred ! » ils partirent dans un rire enjoué, tandis que Molly elle rentrait et les regardait partir le regard exaspéré en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles, concernant l'éducation fort droite qu'elle leur avait pourtant prodigué.

OoO

Des éclats de rire attirèrent l'attention, derrière son comptoir, l'habilleuse et aussi propriétaire du magasin eu un sourire amusé et leva une fois de plus les yeux aux ciel devant les autres clients devant elle qui la regardait d'un air pincé.

« Une future mariée et sa meilleure amie » répondit m'dame Janine, du magasin 'Les robes de Janine' a une cliente qui l'interrogeait du regard. La dite cliente sourit alors d'un air entendu.

« Elles pourraient tout de même manifester un peu de respect » pesta l'une des clientes. De concert, la vendeuse et cliente qui se faisaient face, sourirent.

« Attendez moi là, j'en ai pour une seconde » pria m'dame Janine sous les hochement amusés de la cliente. M'dame Janine passa a l'arrière comme dans l'arrière boutique, c'était elle qui avait habillé les jeunes filles Weasley depuis qu'elle était en passe de pouvoir coudre et fabriquer des robes, et cette tradition perdurerait jusqu'à sa mort, donc elle avait naturellement fait passer Ginny et Hermione dans l'arrière boutique avec tout les modèles de robes de demoiselle d'honneur qu'elles pouvaient imaginer, sachant pertinemment que pour une Weasley, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'avis a donner, en général la 'meilleure amie' s'en chargeait. Elle arriva donc derrière, où elle vit un spectacle assez cocasse devait-elle avouer, elle ravala alors les paroles de réprimandes toutes faites, pour pouffer.

« Miss Granger ? Que faites vous ? » Demanda la vendeuse en se retenant de rire.

« J'essaye » grommela Hermione.

« Hum… puis je néanmoins vous donner mon avis ? » Hermione se retourna tout sourire, elle se tenait debout devant Ginny, qui elle était assise, et lui tourna résolument le dos alors qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire. M'dame Janine ne s'en priva pas et Hermione consentit a esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Laissez moi deviner… le jaune ne me scié pas, n'est-il pas ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix mondaine en agitant l'énorme et affreux foulard de froufrous jaune, cette fois Ginny laissa éclater sa joie. En plus du foulard, Hermione portait une robe jaune canari absolument hideuse, en fait la séance d'essayage avait tourné à l'apocalypse et cela ressemblait plus à une clownerie qu'a autre chose. M'dame Janine calma tant bien que mal son fou rire. Et tenta de se reprendre.

« Ahem… les filles s'il vous plaît, j'adore votre humour… et j'adore toujours autant les essayages d'une Weasley – elle lança a Ginny un regard complice – mais par pitié, faites moins de bruit » supplia-t-elle en grimaçant.

« Très bien m'dame Janine… dés que… dés que Hermione aura enlever cette… chose » promit Ginny en hoquetant. Et sur un dernier sourire, la vendeuse se retira. Hermione se dévêtit et mit la robe et son accessoire sur un cintre, qu'elle accrocha avec nombres des robes qu'elle avait déjà enfilées en évitant volontairement de regarder Ginny.

« Bon, on continue ! » fit Hermione en sous vêtements. Ginny lui tendit une robe, qu'elle enfila. Depuis le début de la matinée, ce petit jeu durait. Aujourd'hui, les filles n'étaient là que pour les robes de demoiselles d'honneur, car Ginny avait déjà choisi sa robe de mariée, et les essayages étaient prévus plus tard dans la semaine pour elle. Quand Hermione eu finit d'enfiler la robe, à nouveau Ginny pouffa.

« Tu es très… sexy ! » rit-elle. Hermione croisa les bras sur son buste d'un air goguenard elle lui lança :

« Ça t'amuse hein ? »

« Oh si tu savais ! » s'esclaffa Ginny. Hermione se regarda, cette robe était vraiment indécente pour un mariage ! « Moi je connais un garçon a qui ça plairait » se moqua-t-elle. Hermione la regarda méfiante.

« Et qui ? »

« Drago ! Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge ! » Ça ne loupa pas, Hermione lui lança la robe a la figure sous les éclats de rire de la rouquine.

« Tu croyais que je parlais d'un autre ? – et elle ajouta – de Charlie ? » Demanda Ginny.

« Pff » fit Hermione. Elle prit une autre robe qu'elle lui tendait.

« En parlant de ça… qu'est ce que tu fabrique avec Dray ? » demanda-t-elle. Hermione eu un sourire, qu'heureusement la rouquine ne vit pas puisqu'elle était tournée.

« Rien du tout » répondit celle-ci « quoi ? » demanda Hermione en se retournant.

« Tu me prend pour un troll ? » demanda Ginny un sourcil relevé.

« Et en quoi ça te regarde d'abords ? Et puis qui te dis que je manigance quoi que ce soit avec Drago ? »

« Hermione… tu ne parle jamais a personne par cheminée, sauf a Drago et l'autre matin, tu as demandé a ma mère pour utiliser notre cheminée, j'ai des yeux, des oreilles et un cerveau moi aussi ! »

« Ça j'en doute… » Marmonna Hermione, mais Ginny l'entendit.

« Oh c'est ça moque toi ! N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours une vengeance à accomplir » fit perfidement Ginny. Hermione la regarda avec hauteur.

« Et tu ferais quoi ? Tu donnerais un philtre d'amour à Charlie peut être ? » Dit-elle avec un dédain exagéré.

« Ne me tente pas » murmura Ginny avec malice

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » s'indigna Hermione. Ginny haussa les épaules.

« Je suis une Weasley, mais ne change pas de sujet, avec Drago ? »

« Mais qui te dis que je cherche a manigancer avec Drago ? Qui te dis je n'ai pas chercher a parler avec un collègue ? »

« Je suis un troll » fit Ginny, ce n'était pas une question, et elle lança un regard goguenard à Hermione. « Je trouverais ce que tu complotes miss Granger ! » Hermione enfila a nouveau une autre robe.

« C'est ce qu'on verra » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Elle se retourna « Bon Ginny, ça suffit, voilà trois heures que je te sert de cobaye j'en ai assez ! Alors décide toi ! » Dit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Mais Ginny ne répondait pas et la regardait la bouche ouverte.

« Celle là ! » s'exclama-t-elle en la pointant du doigt. Hermione un peu interloquée se regarda, elle portait une robe de couleur lilas, toute en satin à fines bretelles, elle était légère et très élégante, c'était parfait. « Hermione ! Tu es… magnifique ! » S'extasiait Ginny.

« Tu… tu es sur ? » demanda Hermione que le souvenir de Charlie lui disant qu'elle était jolie, la faisait rougir. D'un pas décidé, Ginny fonça dans le magasin et revint avec m'dame Janine.

« Mon enfant vous êtes… sublime ! » s'extasia à son tour la vendeuse.

« Vous êtes sur ? » répéta Hermione la voix timide en tournant lentement sur elle-même.

« Absolument ! Cette robe est parfaite » répondit-elle.

« Adjugé, on choisit celle là ! » fit joyeusement Ginny tout sourire. La vendeuse retourna dans son magasin, le sourire aux lèvres et Hermione se changea. Elle sortirent toutes les deux.

« Bien mademoiselle Weasley, on se revoit pour vos essayages »

« Oui c'est bien ça et mettez nous ces robes de cotés surtout » recommanda Ginny.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en prend bien soin » fit la vendeuse sur un sourire bienveillant.

« Au revoir m'dame Janine, et merci ! »

« Au revoir mes enfants » salua-t-elle tandis que la clochette retentissait signe qu'elles étaient sorties.

Au dehors, Ginny accrocha le bras de son amie, elle semblait gaie comme un pinçons, et Hermione ne fit aucuns commentaires, bien contente que Ginny ne l'interroge plus au sujet de son 'complot'.

« On va manger une glace avant de rentrer ? » proposa Ginny. Hermione regardait ailleurs, vers une imposante bâtisse un peu tordue.

« Tu permet qu'on passe à Gringotts avant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui si tu veux, mais pourquoi faire ? »

« Prendre un renseignement ou deux »

« Ok alors en route ! » scanda Ginny et elles se dirigèrent vers la banque.

OoO

Il régnait une chaleur étouffante en ce début d'après midi. Charlie se redressa et s'arrêta un instant pour s'essuyer le front. Il n'avait pas déjeuné, et il mourrait de soif. Il regarda le travail qu'il avait fournit sur ces derniers jours dans ce jardin et se trouva fort content de lui. Il avait bien avancé, la terre était presque toute retournée, et il ne lui en restait plus que pour quelques heures de travail avant d'avoir enfin fini. Une fois fait, il pourrait alors semer l'engrais magique et l'herbe repousserait comme neuve au bout de trois jours ! Il décréta alors qu'il reprendrait le travail plus tard, il fallait qu'il boive quelque chose sous peine de mourir de sécheresse. Il traversa le jardin à grandes enjambées malgré sa petite taille, et fut à l'intérieur du terrier tout aussi vite. Il s'appuya contre la porte d'entrée, la sueur coulait de son front et il y avait une fraîcheur diffuse dans toute la maisonnée qui lui fit vraiment beaucoup de bien. Ses pas le conduisirent vers la cuisine, apparemment vide. Surprit, il entra et haussa les épaules, Molly était sûrement occupée ailleurs. Il s'apprêtait à se servir un verre d'eau, lorsqu'une bouteille attira son attention sur la table. Il s'en saisi, c'était une bouteille de jus de citrouille pleine et encore bouchonnée. Il la décapsula et but à grandes gorgées qui lui firent beaucoup de bien. Fred et George firent irruption dans la cuisine et se figèrent sur place.

« Oh non… » Murmura Fred.

« Tu penses à ce que je penses aussi ? » demanda George en regardant son jumeau d'un air effaré.

« Oh oui… » Charlie reposa la bouteille sur la table et soupira, il était désaltéré.

« Et bien… qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous en faites une tête ! » Sourit Charlie.

« Tu te sens bien ? » demanda Fred.

« Oui, je vais bien, j'ai chaud mais à part ça, je vais très bien » répondit Charlie étonné. Fred et George s'entre regardèrent. George s'avança et prit la bouteille qu'il observa attentivement.

« Tu crois que le temps peux jouer ? » grimaça-t-il. Fred grimaça aussi en haussant une épaule.

« J'en sais rien… »

« De quoi vous parler tout les deux ? Le jus de citrouille était très bon » intervint Charlie de plus en plus perplexe.

« Parce que si il était périmé, je sais pas trop ce que ça pourrait avoir pour effet secondaire » grimaça à nouveau George ne prêtant pas attention à la réplique de Charlie.

« Et bah on va pas tarder à le savoir » annonça Fred.

« MAMAN ! ON EST RENTREE ! » Hurla Ginny en entrant, suivie d'Hermione qui referma la porte d'entrée. « Ben qu'est ce qui a ? Vous en faites une tête » se moqua Ginny à l'intention des jumeaux toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Bon excusez moi, mais j'ai encore du travail au jardin » sourit Charlie en avançant dans la cuisine, mais il s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte. « Hermione… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix admirative. La jeune fille venait d'entrer à la suite de Ginny. Charlie s'avança vers elle, le visage radieux et le regard amoureux.

« Bonjour Charlie » sourit-elle.

« Hermione… » Répéta-t-il. Celle-ci regarda Ginny ; qui elle regardait son grand frère l'air très intéressée.

« Oui… euh, est ce que je peux passer ? » demanda Hermione. Charlie lui prit les deux mains.

« Hermione… tu es vraiment très belle aujourd'hui » fit Charlie complètement hagard. Brusquement Hermione rougis.

« Euh… merci… » Dit-elle embarrassée « Charlie ? Tu vas bien ? » Risqua-t-elle.

« Toujours quand tu es auprès de moi mon cœur s'envole » sourit-il. Ginny pouffa, les jumeaux n'en menaient pas large. Hermione plus que gênée leur jeta un regard sévère.

« Charlie voyons… arrête, ça me gêne » dit-elle si rouge qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer toutes les tomates du potager. Elle essaya de passer, mais il l'en empêcha. C'est qu'il n'était pas très grand mais plutôt fort.

« Mais c'est pourtant vrai » dit-il en la transperçant d'un regard langoureux. Hermione jeta un regard désespéré à Ginny, celle-ci se racla la gorge.

« Hum… Charlie ? » Mais Charlie ne l'écoutait pas et ne cessait de fixer Hermione comme si s'eu été la 7ème merveille du monde ! Il prit une inspiration et se mit à lui parler en gardant ses mains dans les siennes, tout en restant très sérieux.

« Hermione… quand je pense à toi il me pousse des ailes et j'arrive a voler… je peux t'ouvrir mon cœur à toutes les ferveurs, ton sourire me reste un joyau précieux et je voudrais te caresser à toutes heures… » Hermione rougis de plus en plus en jetant plus fréquemment des regards et désespérés à Ginny, et chargés d'éclairs aux jumeaux qui contenaient très mal leur hilarité devant la porte de la cuisine et Charlie par-dessus tout qui ne se laissait distraire d'une aucune manière, qui continuait à débiter tout un tas de paroles plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Elle aperçut la bouteille sur la table et fronça les sourcils.

« … Tout explose en moi, quand je pense à toi… » Continuai-t-il. Hermione essaya de retirer ses mains, tant bien que mal. Au final elle se résolu a cesser et montra d'un geste de la tête a Ginny, la bouteille. Celle-ci la prit, tandis qu'Hermione souriait d'un sourire crisper à Charlie qui continuait de parler sans siller. Enfin il termina le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Hermione… je meurs de toi et je t'aime » Fred et George ne se retinrent plus et explosèrent littéralement de rire ! Horrifiée et le visage rubicond, elle vit s'avancer le visage de Charlie les lèvres tendues et supplia une dernière fois Ginny du regard.

« Euh… Charlie… » Elle le retint par les épaules. Il se retourna mécontent, tandis que Hermione soupirait de soulagement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ginevra ? Tu ne vois pas que tu nous déranges ? » Pesta-t-il devant sa petite sœur qui était partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de hurler après ses abrutis de jumeaux de frères qui se tordaient de rire à s'en tenir les côtes !

« Excuse moi Charlie » répondit-elle cependant « mais je crois que nos frères ont besoin de toi » dit-elle en jetant un regard insistant aux jumeaux.

« Plus tard ; j'ai autre chose a faire » dit-il en se retournant vers Hermione un sourire charmeur fendu sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci recula d'un pas.

« Non, non… c'est très urgent Charlie » le retint Fred suivit de George, ils essuyaient encore leurs larmes de rire.

« Mais… »

« À l'étage » articula Ginny sans prononcer un son, Fred hocha la tête, en souriant toujours.

« Allé, hop, hop » Fred poussa Charlie avec George, s'assurant qu'il ne se retournerait pas.

« Mais Hermione… » Dit-il d'un ton désespéré très exagéré en tendant sa main.

« Tu auras tout le temps de roucouler plus tard frangin, en attendant nous on a besoin de toi là haut » dit George en sortant. Hermione et Ginny l'entendirent protester, qu'il n'en avait rien a fiche qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, qu'Hermione était la femme de sa vie et qu'il ne devait pas être séparé d'elle pour quelque raison que ce soit ! Encore abasourdie, Hermione regardait la porte de la cuisine sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Et elle fit sursauter Ginny lorsqu'elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

« UN PHILTRE D'AMOUR !! COMMENT CELA A-T-IL PU ENTRER ICI ? » S'époumona-t-elle. Ginny eu un soubresaut qui n'échappa pas a son amie, et même le regard meurtrier d'Hermione ne put empêcher son fou rire d'éclater enfin ! Hermione l'air furibonde la regardait, les bras croisés et tapait du pied d'agacement, en attendant que sa rouquine d'amie cesse enfin de rire et retrouve une respiration normale.

« Ah ça alors ! Quand je vais raconter ça a Ron ! » S'esclaffa-t-elle. Hermione la foudroya du regard. Elle prit la bouteille de jus de citrouille de ses mains, et l'examina minutieusement. Les jumeaux entrèrent à ce moment là et virent s'avancer vers eux, Hermione comme ils ne l'avaient jamais vue.

« Aïe… » Appréhenda George.

« On va en prendre pour notre matricule… » Renchérit Fred en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » aboya-t-elle en tendant la bouteille.

« Une bouteille vide… ? » Hasarda Fred.

« C'est ça ! Riez ! Savez vous que ce genre de potion est interdite ? » Fulmina-t-elle.

« Mais qui te dit que cela vient de nous ? » s'offusqua George sur un ton de défi. Elle eu un sourire ironique.

« La date de péremption était-elle dépassée ? » demanda-t-elle sans répondre pourtant. Les jumeaux se tassèrent encore un peu, elle le remarqua « vous n'êtes que deux imbéciles doublé de deux idiots finit ! » dit-elle la voix vibrante de colère « savez vous au moins que les effets secondaires d'un philtre d'amour périmé pourraient être terribles ! » tonna-t-elle.

« Mais… on ne l'a pas fait exprès » se défendit Fred d'une voix moins assurée pourtant qu'il ne la voulait.

« Justement ! » pesta-t-elle sans se démonter. « Et d'abords, qu'est ce que ça fichais ici ? » demanda-t-elle. George jeta un regard en coin à sa sœur qui les regardait avec sérieux en ayant entendu les mots 'effets secondaires' et 'terribles' elle n'avait plus envie de rire.

« Et bien… nous avions des caisses a trier… et je suppose qu'on a du oublier la bouteille sur la table quand nous avons eu finit » tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Les yeux d'Hermione se rétrécirent.

« Qu'est – ce – que – vous – maniganciez ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant bien soin d'articuler. Les jumeaux eurent chaud tout d'un coup, la surprise pour le mariage allait tomber à l'eau, et leur frère allait peut être chanter l'hymne à l'amour à Hermione pour l'éternité ! Quoi de pire pourrait leur arriver ?

« Maman… » Murmura Fred le visage livide, voila ce qui pouvait encore arriver de pire.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? » s'insurgea Molly en entrant dans la cuisine « je t'ai entendue crier Hermione, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle. Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

« Hermione ? Tu es fâchée ? » Elle sursauta.

« Je croyais que vous l'aviez enfermé ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant un bon sur le coté pour esquiver les bras musclés de Charlie qui s'abattaient sur elle.

« Enfermé ? » se récria Molly indignée « est ce que quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ? » dit-elle en se tournant automatiquement vers les jumeaux, tandis que Charlie poursuivait Hermione autour de la table. Hermione réussi a passer la porte et de sortir au jardin ; Ginny tenta de retenir Charlie, qui bien évidemment était trop fort pour elle et il fut sur les talons d'Hermione en un quart de seconde. Ginny elle, poursuivit son grand frère.

« Sombres crétins que vous êtes ! » s'écria-t-elle en fureur à ses deux frères. Et elle sortit.

« HERMIONE ! HERMIONE J'AI ECRIT UNE CHANSON POUR TOI » criait Charlie au dehors. Hermione, elle courait dans le jardin en jetant des regards derrière elle. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle trébucha et il finit par la rattraper. Il tendit sa main pour l'aider, mais elle se releva seule, sur ses gardes. Allons, c'était ridicule elle n'allait tout de même pas sortir sa baguette sur lui !

« Charlie… » Commença-t-elle avec circonspection.

« Oui douce Hermione… » Répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Écoute, ça suffit tu n'es pas toi-même Charlie… tu es sous l'emprise d'une potion… tu n'es pas vraiment amoureux de moi et tu le sais… » Elle savait que ce qu'elle dirait ne servirait à rien, mais elle voyait Ginny au loin arriver et essayait de gagner du temps avant qu'il ne l'eu trop approchée pour la serrer et l'embrasser à volonté.

« Quoi ? bien sur que non ! Je t'aime Hermione… »

« Charlie… » Essaya Hermione, il tendit le bras, elle recula mais ne vit pas la bêche et trébucha a nouveau basculant vers l'arrière, il essaya de la retenir et elle s'accrocha a sa main dans un réflexe, mais dans son déséquilibre elle ne fit que l'entraîner avec elle. Ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse, lui sur elle. Sous la violence du choc, Hermione ferma les yeux et réprima un cri de douleur lorsque le milieu de sa colonne vertébrale heurta le manche de la bêche. Ginny au milieu du jardin s'était arrêtée et avait mis les mains sur sa bouche. Hermione garda quelque secondes les yeux fermés, avant de les ouvrir et de rencontrer deux yeux bleus (1) et très inquiets aussi.

« Ça va ? » réussi-t-il a lui demander. Elle hocha la tête, ne pouvant prononcer le moindre son. Il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer, son regard avait toujours l'ombre du philtre au fond des yeux « tu es tellement jolie… » Susurra-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son si beau visage pour ensuite lui caresser la joue. Un instant, elle se laissa submerger, un instant elle oublia le philtre.

« Oh Charlie… » Murmura-t-elle, puis elle se reprit bien vite. En d'autres circonstances, elle se serait laissé aller, en d'autre circonstances, elle aurait trouvé normal de frissonner, en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait laissé sa tête s'approcher de la sienne et en d'autres circonstances, elle l'aurait certainement attiré elle-même à elle, dans le feu de l'émotion qui l'écrasait encore et l'aurait embrassé, mais là elle ne pouvait vraiment pas, pas si ce n'était pas de son plein gré et heureusement que Ginny accourait d'ailleurs, car Charlie l'écrasait et elle avait de plus en plus mal au dos.

« Ça va, rien de cassé ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle essoufflée de sa course. Charlie grogna en se relevant.

« Tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment Ginevra ce n'est pas possible ! » dit-il en tapant presque du pied. Hermione en avait profité pour détaler a nouveau.

« Hermione ! » cria-t-il non sans un regard de reproche à sa petite sœur. Hermione avait recommencé à courir, tant bien que mal avec son dos qui la faisait souffrir et hurla presque de soulagement en voyant Harry passer la barrière du jardin.

« Harry ! Je t'en prie, au secours ! » Supplia-t-elle. Surpris, il n'arriva pas à comprendre un seul traître mot de ce que venait de lui dire sa meilleure amie, qui il l'avait bien compris, était très angoissée.

« Du calme Hermione je… »

« Hermione ! » il regarda derrière l'épaule de la jeune fille et elle se retourna en gémissant. Instinctivement, elle se mit derrière Harry, qui ne sut pas très bien pourquoi lui-même ouvrait les bras en signe de protection face à Charlie.

« Je t'en prie Harry fait quelque chose » supplia-t-elle.

« Hermione pourquoi tu te caches ? Pourquoi refuse tu mon amour pour toi ? Je te couvrirais de cadeaux, tu serais heureuse et je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes toi aussi… laisse ton cœur dicter tes actes… Harry pousse toi » ordonna Charlie.

« Non Charlie, désolé » répondit le survivant qui faisait un immense effort pour ne pas rire.

« Laisse moi passer… »

« Harry… » Couina Hermione derrière lui. Harry sortit sa baguette a contre cœur, cette situation était vraiment ridicule.

« S'il te plait Charlie, ne m'oblige pas a m'en servir contre toi » dit Harry avec regret. Mais Charlie ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et s'avança menaçant.

« Stupefix ! » Charlie tomba en arrière, raide comme un piquet, Harry grimaça « désolé Charlie c'est pour ton bien » dit-il. Ginny arriva prêt d'eux, se tenant le coté elle était très essoufflée.

« Dingue » murmura la rouquine haletante « j'ai une famille de dingue ! Wingardium Leviosa ! » Dit-elle, elle semblait très contrariée. D'un coup de pied, elle ouvrit la porte et fit léviter le corps de son frère devant elle. Molly arrêta de hurler après ses inconscients de fils qui avait la tête plus que dans les épaules et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? » s'étrangla-t-elle « ce n'est pas de sa faute voyons… » Essaya-t-elle de protester.

« Du calme maman » fit Ginny d'un ton féroce en levant la main, Molly se stoppa « il n'est que stupéfixé, je le monte là haut en attendant Bill qui nous arrangera ça j'en suis sur ! Et après je m'occupe de vous deux ! » Termina-t-elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur les jumeaux. Elle reprit son ascension, sa mère sur ses talons, tandis qu'Hermione se remettait de ses émotions en se massant le dos, aidée d'Harry pour entrer dans la cuisine.

« Vous n'êtes que deux… »

« Sombres crétins, oui on sait ! » marmonna Fred.

« Allez vous en, avant que votre sœur ne descende où vous risquez de ne plus jamais savoir vous servir d'une baguette de votre vie » recommanda Harry tout en regardant le dos de sa meilleure amie qui avait soulevé sa blouse. Les deux Weasley ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et décampèrent, ils reviendraient le soir, où même demain. Quoi qu'il en soit il fallait que Ginny se calme d'abords.

« Harry ! » s'indigna Hermione.

« Chut » fit celui-ci qui faisait de son mieux pour la soigner.

« OÙ SONT-ILS ? QUE JE LEUR MONTRE CE QUE JE VAUX MOI AUSSI » hurla Ginny. Harry se dirigea avec précaution vers elle.

« Ginny, ma chérie… viens, allons prendre l'air ça te feras du bien » surprise de ce ton si calme, Ginny fut légèrement déstabilisée et sa colère redescendit d'un seul trait. Ils sortirent tout les deux, Ginny non sans maugréer quelques insultes et menaces bien choisies à l' encontre de ses deux frères et Hermione monta à l'étage se reposer, la journée avec était très longue et éprouvante et on ne la vit redescendre que le soir…

OoO

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Avec encore de petits lancements dans le dos, elle s'assit à la table s'excusant pour son retard au dîner et se mit à manger. Charlie n'était pas à la table, la chaise face à elle était vide, elle soupira. Fred et George étaient là eux aussi, essayant de se faire tout petits et Hermione s'aperçut avec une satisfaction non retenue qu'ils portaient des traces de griffures sur le visage, le maléfice de chauve furie de Ginny avait encore opéré. Ginny quand à elle paraissait beaucoup plus détendue que quand elle l'avait quittée. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la tablée et se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Hum… comment va Charlie ? » demanda-t-elle. Le silence lui répondit d'abords, ensuite Bill eu un sourire bienveillant et lui répondit.

« Il est mort de honte, mais il va bien il est partit s'aérer un peu » dit-il. Hermione soupira de soulagement.

« Encore heureux que les effets se soient estompés d'eux même » railla Ginny en jetant un long regard de reproches à ses frères, doublé de celui d'Amélia envers Fred et triplé de celui de Molly. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu, seul Hermione, Fred et George ne participaient pas. Comme tout les soirs après le dîner, chacun vagua à ses occupations, et comme tout les soirs, Hermione sortit avec un livre pour s'installer sur la balancelle, ce soir là par contre, elle n'était pas vide. Hermione s'approcha à petits pas vers la silhouette qui occupait déjà une place sur la balancelle. Charlie leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit une ombre à la lumière de la lanterne du perron et s'empourpra.

« Hermione… je… tu… euh… » S'embrouilla-t-il. Hermione, tout aussi gênée que lui s'assit.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Charlie, je ne te reproche rien » dit-elle doucement en surpassant son embarras, ils avaient bien assez tout les deux avec celui de Charlie. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence en contemplant les étoiles.

« Je me sens vraiment ridicule » marmonna-t-il amer. Elle posa le regard sur lui.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » dit-elle calmement.

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir » dit-il incertain.

« Non » il lui jeta un regard en coin et soupira.

« Tu as trop bon cœur Hermione, j'aurais pu te faire du mal… j'étais prêt a frapper Harry, Merlin seul sait ce que peu décupler comme force un homme sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour pour obtenir ce qu'il veut » dit-il très vite. Hermione frissonna malgré elle, il avait raison.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même » argumenta-t-elle pourtant.

« Mais ça aurait pu virer à la catastrophe » insista-t-il. Le visage coupable qu'il lui montrait lui fit monter le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

« Mais on est tous vivant » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter « à bien y réfléchir, c'était plutôt comique… enfin, sauf pour moi bien sur… oh… je veux dire… » Elle se mordit la langue et s'embrouilla à son tour alors que le visage de Charlie avait verdit suite à ses paroles. Elle se reprit tant bien que mal.

« Écoute Charlie, il n'y a pas lieu de dramatiser tout va bien et tu n'es responsable de rien. Ce n'était qu'un petit incident, ce n'était pas tant pour moi que je m'inquiétais, ni pour Harry il a bien envoyé Voldemort bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait grande peine a te retenir, non c'est pour toi que je m'inquiétais, tu risquais des effets secondaires que nous ne connaissions pas et c'est le plus important a mes yeux, que tu sois redevenus toi-même, sans séquelles » sourit-elle. Il leva les yeux sur elle et lui fit un pâle sourire.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir. Elle rit, de ce rire cristallin qui sonnait comme enfantin a ses oreilles.

« T'en vouloir ? bien sur que non Charlie ! Ce n'est tout de même pas ta faute si tes deux abrutis de frères ne sont pas capable de ranger leurs farces et attrapes douteuses » dit-elle en terminant sa phrase sur un ton presque dédaigneux. Un éclair de malice s'alluma dans le regard de Charlie.

« Oh crois moi, ils ne s'en sortirons pas si facilement » dit-il en retrouvant peu a peu confiance. Elle sourit doucement.

« Ne sois tout de même pas trop dur avec eux, ils en ont prit pour leurs grade déjà, et puis je sais qu'ils étaient sincères quand ils ont dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fais exprès, je doute qu'ils aient voulut mettre ta vie en danger, c'est juste qu'ils ont la tête un peu trop dans les nuages » dit-elle telle une sage. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Je sais, je ne leur en veux pas – elle leva un sourcil septique – bon, d'accord un peu » consentit-il « mais une petite farce ne fait jamais de mal à personne » termina-t-il. Elle rit franchement.

« Je suis d'accords ! Alors, on oublie ? » Risqua-t-elle en tendant la main. Il hésita.

« On oublie » sourit-il en serrant sa petite main, si douce dans la sienne. Un moment, Hermione replongea quelques heures en arrière, se surprenant à presque regretter de ne pas l'avoir laissé faire quand ils étaient tombés au milieu du jardin.

« Hermione ? Tout vas bien ? » Elle revint à la réalité.

« Oh… pardon… oui, ça va » elle sourit.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? Ou à qui ? » Se risqua-t-il pour la taquiner, elle rougit brusquement et se leva « tu t'en vas ? J'ai dit quelque chose ? » Paniqua-t-il.

« Non, non attends moi une seconde je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose je revient tout de suite ! » elle s'engouffra dans le terrier puis dans les escaliers, calmant la rougeur de ses joues et les battements de son cœur. Elle revint peu de temps après, un porte document à la main qu'elle tendit a Charlie. Celui-ci, surpris, le prit en levant sur elle un regard interrogateur.

« Regarde » lui sourit-elle. Il ouvrit le petit porte document et ne cacha pas sa stupeur.

« Hermione… c'est… » Dit-il ne trouvant pas ses mots.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter immédiatement, tu as une quinzaine de jours, je sais qu'il faut prendre le temps de réfléchir posément à ce genre de chose » dit-elle sur un ton conventionnel en se rasseyant.

« C'est… » répéta-t-il ne pouvant dire autre chose tout en lisant les papiers devant lui, une demande de prêt, avec l'appui de l'aval déjà signé, de sa propre main à elle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre sa décision, et si il disait oui, il ouvrait sa propre réserve ici, en Angleterre, avec pour associée Hermione.

« Mais… tu as ton travail enfin, je veux dire tes études à Ste Mangouste ! » se récria-t-il « non, Hermione, je ne peux pas accepter » protesta-t-il en lui rendant les feuilles. Elle sourit et repoussa son bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes études, elles sont assurées, je ne serait que ton associée, rien de plus je ne suis pas obligée de prendre part à ce travail… mais n'en parlons pas pour l'instant, tu as besoin de réfléchir et c'est normal »

« Mais… » Charlie ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était… abasourdi, oui c'était le mot. Il ne cessait de poser ses yeux sur les feuilles, pour ensuite les relever effarés sur la jeune fille assise à ses cotés et ce manège dura quelques minutes encore, ce qui la fit rire.

« Tu n'es pas obligée » dit-il.

« Je sais… »

« Mais alors… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il réalisant petit par petit. Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Parce que tu es mon ami et que je peux t'aider » sourit-elle. Elle rit encore et reprit les feuilles pour les remettre dans le porte document et le lui rendit.

« Prends ton temps, Charlie… » Dit-elle doucement.

« Merci… » Souffla-t-il.

« Non, attends » dit-elle rieuse « tu me remerciera plus tard en attendant, réfléchis bien a tout ça et on avisera dans quelques jours qu'est ce que tu en pense ? » il sourit franchement cette fois ci.

« D'accords » concéda-t-il. Elle soupira d'aise mais grimaça cependant lorsqu'elle s'appuya au dossier de la balancelle, Charlie le vit et s'inquiéta.

« Tu as mal » ce n'était pas une question, elle eu un sourire crispé.

« J'avoue que je réduirais bien en charpie ce maudit manche de bêche » grimaça-t-elle « mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai presque plus mal » se reprit-elle en voyant Charlie esquisser une grimace. C'était l'une des propriétés du philtre d'amour, l'ensorcelé se souvenait de tout ses faits et gestes et paroles aussi. Il sembla enfin réaliser ce qui avait failli se passer cette après midi, et s'empourpra à nouveau.

« Tu veux que je te masse le dos ? » demanda-t-il comme pour chasser sa gêne.

« Et bien… comme tu veux, ne te sens pas obligé… » Bredouilla-t-elle partagée entre la gêne et la reconnaissance envers lui pour cette délicate attention. Elle se décala et se mit alors dos à lui. Doucement, comme si il avait peur de la casser, il posa ses mains sur le bas de son dos et Hermione du se faire violence pour ne pas frissonner. Il commença alors un massage minutieux, avec des gestes lents et très délicats, presque comme une caresse de fleur songea Hermione. Au bout de 10 minutes, elle se laissa complètement aller aux mains de Charlie qui lui procurait un bien fou. Elle avait baissé la tête en avant et avait fermé les yeux de bien être.

« Mmmhhh… Charlie, tu as raté ta vocation » dit-elle dans un soupir. Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle.

« C'est ce que me dit souvent ma sœur » répondit-il. Il se leva.

« Allonge toi, tu seras mieux mise » proposa-t-il. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se coucha à plat ventre sur la balancelle. Elle se laissa complètement transporter, ne pensant plus à rien qu'a la présence des mains de Charlie sur elle et le bien qu'elles lui procuraient. Elle en oublia son mal de dos, elle en oublia tout, rien ne comptait que ses mains. Lorsque Charlie arrêta, s'est sans surprise qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il fit apparaître une couverture avec laquelle il la recouvrit et resta encore un petit moment a la regarder dormir en songeant que sa forteresse intérieur de solitude dans laquelle il était installé depuis de nombreuses années, allait être fortement ébranlée si il continuait a laisser la jeune fille grimper encore et encore sur les pierres pourtant solides et si elle arrivait tout en haut, il ne ferait aucun doute qu'elle ferait un ravage douloureux dans son cœur. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et rentra à l'intérieur du terrier prêt à aller se coucher, réalisant à peine que finalement, cupidon n'en faisait qu'a sa tête et qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux…

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila! Alors? qu'en dites vous? Pauvre Charlie... et pauvre Hermione lol Je les malmène xD mais j'aime ça! lol bah ce chapitre aura un point positif au moins... ils se rendent comptes qu'ils sont amoureux! Même si Hermione ne se le dit pas explicitement bien sur, mais c'est indéniable!

Bon alors... Review?! Si, si... -

A bientôt (je vais faire de mon mieux promis :-D) pour le prochain chapitre!

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	6. Ch6 Prévus et imprévus!

Et voici enfin ce sixième chapitre il est disons... moins marrant (attention, j'fais pas dans le drama non plus lol) mais bon y'a moins de bêtises dans celui ci et plus de romance j'en dis pas plus, lisez... et merci du fond du coeur pour toutes vos reviews!!

PS: j'avais mis dans le précédent chapitre un petit "(1)" qui voulait expliquer quelque chose... et bien évidemment, douée comme je suis :-/ j'ai oublié de mettre l'explication a la fin du chapitre! (pff quelle gourde alors!) tout simplement cela veut dire que réellement, JK Rowling n'a jamais spécifié la couleur des yeux de Charlie (en tout cas j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai jamais trouvé) et donc, bah moi j'ai décrété qu'ils seraient bleus xD voila! Toutes mes excuses pour cet "oubli" d'explication!

**Disclaimer:** Tout est a m'dame Rowling (snif) elle veut rien me vendre (re snif)

**RAR:**

**Fatlouie: Pauvre Charlie c'est la honte internationale ce qu'il vient de vivre D **_je te le fais pas dire! lol_** J'ai hâte de lire la suite et de voir ce que sont en train de trafiquer Hermione et Drago **_hé hé... ça, cela restera encore un secret pour le moment :-D_

**vava: trop trop bien vls **_hum merki xD Voila la suite :-)_

**the-draymione-love: Waou c'est génial ! ****J'adore trop ! Ah qu'es ce que j'ai adoré le passage 'filtre d'amour' trop exellent et super bien fait ! **_lol merci beaucoup! j'avoue que j'en suis assez fière... lol_** J'aime bien cette fic qui est pétillante et joyeuse sa fait vachement beaucoup de bien de la lire ! **_oui, je trouve aussi!_** Euh... C'est quand le prochain chap xD **_le voici!_** Bisous Solène**

**montana2008: whoua super, comme d'habitude. **_Merci bcp :-)_** mdr comme tu les malmene **_lol voui c'est vrai, mais qui dirait qu'il n'aime pas ça? xD_** vite vite vite le suite stp **_Voici! :-)_** bisous**

**Mireille: Elle esr géniale ta fic, **_Merci! Contente qu'elle te plaise :-)_** vivement la suite ) **_La voici!_

**Nia: Hum je voudrais bien le même massage moi xD ! Jsuis jalouse ! :-D **_Et moi donc! xD_** Par contre j'ai bien rigoler, la scène ac le filtre d'amour, bien imaginé, **_Voui lol j'aime beaucoup aussi :-D_** j'ai adorée ! Gros bisous, tu fais des merveilles ! **_Oh! je te remercie vraiment bcp!_** A bientot ;-)**

**la-miss-kaulitz766: tu les maltraite vraiment na tu dc ocune pitier lol lol **_mais si, mais si, c'est pour mieux les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre xD_** c super kan meme jai adorer **_alors ça va :-)_** jai hate a voir la suite je te laisse a+ **

**hermydu57: Hihihi ! lol Trop mignon tout ça ! **_n'est ce pas? :-)_** J'adore !! **

**serpentmione: ah wi povr mione et povr charlie (soupir) **_voui je sais, je suis une méchante fille, sadique et folle aussi xD_** tro marant g t PTDR kan g lu la scène avec charlie ki fai une déclaration a hermione (lol XD) **_alors ça! je peux t'assurer que c'est pas de tout repos de sortir des phrases niaises comme celles là lol_** tro tro drole j'en pleurai presk !**** tro dé-li-ran mai grave tes chp y sont tro droole jm'e tord de rire a chak foi lol et les parents à coté "euuh...tu va bien la ?lol" **_ah voui en effet, moi c'est mon homme xD _**sinan je veu lire le chp 6 le plu vite possible pour voir cet manific évolution !**_Il est là tout frais tout propre! Bonne lecture :-P_** XD ! !BIZ BIZ!**

**kylia: salut, t'as fic est vraiement super j'adore les couples avec hermione et un menbre de la famille weasley **_Voui, moi aussi mais pas tous..._** mais je sais pas pourquoi mais pas avec Ron. **_non voila, enfin pas que j'aime pas Ron, j'adore Ron mais je laisse bon soin à JK Rowling de faire l'histoire entre ces deux là_** Ils font fait pour être amis et c'est tout je pense. **_vi exactement!_** enfin j'espere pourvoir lire le prochain chapitre très bientot car j'en raffoles **_olala, tu me flatte xD le voici!_** XD Bizoux **

**Xx-tite-fan-de-hp-xX: hihihi trop marant le coup du philtre d'amour mais la c sur les pauvre tu**** leur en fait voir de toute les couleure **_mais non, mais non, c'est une illusion voyons! xD_** par contre je suis contente charlie c enfin rendue compte qui était tombé amoureux de hermione, je croi ke mione**** aussi sen et rendu compte mais elle ne veux pas trop se l'avouer **_oui, elle le sait ça c'est un fait_** et je trouve sa domage enfin sa mais du suspence donc sa me dérange pas trop. **_bah voui la fiction n'aurait plus d'intérêt sils s'aimaient tout de suite!_** Bisous **

**Hermy-Drago-Love2: Ma Chère Jessica D ( Super Top Ma Phrase P ) ! **_Argh... par pitié, m'appelle pas comme ça xD wai, wai je sais c'est mon prénom mais j'l'aime pas! xD_** " Mais pourquoi diantre avez-vous ramené ça et ici " . Déjà ça commence bien, les Jumeaux commencent leurs betises xD ! **_Yeah! Gred et Forge en force! xD_** " Miss-je-mets-mon-nez-partout " Ca c'est un surnom très élaboré Fred P ! **_Bah voui, Ginny est une fouineuse et mêle tout invétérée xD c'est bien connu! lol_** J'imagine que l'essayge d'Hermione devait vraiment être HILARANT ! **_oh que oui..._** De plus Ginny reste une Weasley, elle a raison, Hermione devrait faire attention à ses arrières xD ! **_Tout à fait! _** AH ! Je m'attendais pas à ça ! Les Jumeaus sont bel et bien deux sombre crétins P ! **_C'est pas nouveaux xD_** Mh ... Ce massage devait être merveilleux **_uhm... no comment lol !_** Ah il l'a dit !! AMOUREUXD D ! **_vouiiiii _**Ce chapitre était plus que merveilleux ! **_Merchi!! (Grand sourire colgate)_** Vivement la suite Jess **_que voici que voila! :-)_

**fan-hp7-fiction: j'avoue au début quand j'ai entendu hermione/charlie j'ai un peu tiqué!! **_moi aussi la première fois :-)_** et puis jme suis dit et finalement pourquoi pas!! et puis il faut avouer que tu nous as toujours concocté des bo****nnes petites fictions et qu'on jamais eu à le regretter donc jme suis dit voyons le**** résultat on verra bien après! **_Oh! C'est vraiment très gentil merci bcp!! :-D _**et puis comme d'habitude je n'ai pas eu à le regretter !!**** ce couple m'a littéralement emballé!! j'adore cette fiction **_Et une de plus que j'ai enrôlée dans le Charlie/Mione, une! xD_** et je suis pressée de voir la suite même si je sais**** qu'elle n'est qu'une fiction secondaire j'espère lire vite la suite! (eh oui j'en suis arrivée à venir voir tout les jours si la suite est arrivée ou**** pas! **_A ce point? lol_** mdr on se moque pas!) **_Mais non, mais non!_** voilou gros bisous**

**cascadapassion: mdr XD pauvre charlie complètement à côté de la plaque. **_xD wi pauvre Charlie (et pauvre Hermione aussi :-D)_** trop fort le coup du philtre. et à la faim...moi aussi j'aimerai bien un massage à la w****easley. **_Ah voui c'est sur qui n'aimerais pas hein xD_** et puis cupidon d'abord il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. **_Exactement! lol_** bisous**

**Draymione-and-co: J'trouve ta fiic géniiale ! **_Merci :-)_** Même si Charlie / Hermione n'est pas mon couple préféré, j'avoue que j'adore ta fiic, **_Et bien disons que ça change des Dray/Mione_** car tu la raconte troo'w biien ! Vivement la suite ! **_La voici_** Et est-ce que je pourrais être prévenue quand tu auras mis un nouveau**** chapitre, s'il te plaît ? **_Voui si j'oublie pas lol _**Mercii d'avance! Biisous à toi Jess' ! Draymione-and-co, qui t'admire toujours autant ! **_Lol merci t'es un ange :-)_

* * *

Ch.6. Prévus et imprévus !

Charlie était assis sur son lit, adossé au mur et tenait entre ses mains le petit porte document qu'Hermione lui avait remis trois jours plus tôt. Il le fixait sans vraiment le voir, pour tout dire il était perdu dans ses pensées. Voila 10 jours déjà qu'il était au terrier et sa petite sœur se mariait dans un peu moins de deux semaines à présent. Les préparatifs allaient bon train et Charlie avait enfin fini de bêcher le jardin. 10 jours… en 10 jours il avait réussi à succomber au charme de la meilleure amie de son futur beau frère. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, il faisait le point. D'abords il s'était fait passer pour son petit ami, ensuite elle l'avait vu tout nu sous la douche, il lui avait offert un collier – d'aucune valeur certes, mais un collier quand même – il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie et enfin cette foutue histoire de philtre d'amour. Il ne savait si il devait maudire ses frères jumeaux, ou au contraire les remercier. Trois jours avaient passés depuis cet incident, trois jours depuis ce fameux massage sur la balancelle et enfin trois jours qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger ! Depuis ça, Charlie évitait la jeune fille, car à chaque fois qu'il la voyait son cœur se mettait a cogner frénétiquement dans ses côtes, son regard se voilait et il en perdait presque chaque fois ses mots s'embrouillant dans tout ce qu'il disait. Quand elle parlait il était dépendant de ses paroles, il regardait ses lèvres bouger avec envie et résistait avec une volonté de fer à l'envie de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait un peu trop prêt de lui. Il connaissait ses moindres manies dans les moindres détails. Cette manie par exemple de toujours ramener sa mèche derrière son oreille lorsqu'elle était plongée dans une conversation ou autre activité quelconque ; cette manie de toujours se mordre la lèvre lorsqu'elle semblait indécise ; cette manie qu'elle avait du rangement et de la propreté. Tout en elle lui plaisait. Il en venait même à envier Ron. Depuis leur réconciliation, Hermione était redevenue comme avant avec lui et ils ne se gênaient pas pour s'enlacer, se sourire avec complicité. Même si il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre que de l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione, Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser poindre la jalousie au fond de lui, même si il n'en montrait rien. Comme hier soir où pour une fois Hermione passait la soirée a l'intérieur avec tout le monde au lieu de s'isoler comme elle le faisait chaque soir dehors, elle s'était finalement assise sur les genoux du dernier fils des Weasley et Charlie imaginait que c'était sur lui qu'elle s'asseyait et non sur Ron. Que c'était à lui qu'elle faisait de splendides sourires – bien qu'elle lui en faisait a lui aussi – a un moment, comme un ancien réflexe, ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts, tout en regardant attentivement Harry et Ginny qui feuilletaient des magasines immobiliers en vue de s'offrir leur prochaine demeure, ils étaient tous autour d'eux, mais Charlie lui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, qui ne le remarquait pas et il avait serré les poings en voyant leurs doigts. Sur son lit, Charlie secoua la tête de dépit.

« Comment peut-on en arriver là en 10 jours seulement ? » murmura-t-il en regardant le porte document, comme si celui-ci allait lui répondre. Comment allait-il faire ? Il était amoureux d'elle et elle lui avait proposé d'être son associée ! Il ne le supporterait pas, non, il ne supporterait pas de la voir avec d'autres hommes, il ne supporterait pas d'être au quotidien avec elle, il ne tiendrait pas deux mois il craquerait avant. Déjà là, 10 jours seulement et il en devenait déjà dingue. Non, c'était décidé il allait refuser son offre ! Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui disait : _et si elle ressent les mêmes choses pour toi ?_ Complètement absurde ! _Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? Va lui parler et dit lui ce que tu ressens, tu seras au moins soulagé_. Pour me prendre un râteau ? Non merci ! _Tu es buté, tu sais que tu peux le faire._

« Rah la ferme ! » pesta-t-il en regardant le plafond comme si la voix provenait de là.

« Charlie ? » fit la voix étonnée de Bill. Charlie sursauta tellement fort qu'il failli tomber à bas de son lit.

« Bill non d'un chien ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Et bien mon vieux ! Tu n'as pas la conscience tranquille ? » Demanda Bill avec un léger sourire. Charlie, toujours la main sur son cœur lui lança un regard ombrageux.

« Tien, qu'est ce que c'est ? Je peux ? » Demanda Bill en désignant le porte document. Charlie soupira et le lui tendit. Bill le parcourut et son visage constellé de taches de rousseur s'illumina.

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'écria-t-il « tu vas enfin pouvoir concrétiser ton rêve et tu seras plus prêt de nous » Charlie grimaça légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter Bill » dit-il sobrement.

« Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? » S'étonna Bill.

« Parce que je ne veux pas profiter d'une jeune fille en pleine étude, je ne veux pas qu'elle gâche ses chances de faire carrière dans la médicomagie a cause de moi, ce sont toutes ses économies qui vont y passer, non je vais refuser » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais enfin Charlie ! C'est la chance de ta vie, tu pourrais faire fortune en ouvrant ta propre réserve ! C'est l'affaire d'un an ou deux et tu renflouerais les comptes d'Hermione sans problème ! »

« Et en attendant ? Comment elle fait ? Comment elle vit ? » S'écria Charlie. Bill fronça les sourcils.

« Charlie… je t'en prie il y a plein de solutions à ça ! Déjà, a commencer par prendre votre appartement a deux, un loyer serait tout de même mieux que deux ! Vous vivriez ensemble le temps que tu te fasse un nom et que ta réserve tourne a plein régime ; et ainsi, tu t'occupes de la réserve et Hermione peut continuer a étudier, vous faites les comptes a deux et voila ! Lorsque la réserve vous aura rapporter plus que votre capital de départ, il sera temps pour Hermione et toi de prendre chacun vos appartements, tout en restant associés, mais en attendant vivre deux petites années ensemble ne serait pas dramatique » relativisa Bill. Charlie ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir pourtant parler. Oui, il avait envisagé cette solution, de vivre avec Hermione comme des _colocataires_ mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, comment expliquer a son frère qu'il était fou d'Hermione et qu'il ne pouvait pas aligner deux paroles cohérentes l'une a la suite de l'autre en sa présence ? Il se passa une main sur la nuque cherchant visiblement ses mots. Bill sourit alors.

« Il y a autre chose je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il en lui rendant les documents. Charlie le regarda en coin.

« Tout dépend ce que tu entends par _autre chose_ » fit-il remarquer.

« A toi de me le dire » rétorqua Bill qui commençait peu a peu a comprendre. Charlie se sentit coincé, il fallait qu'il renverse la conversation, il n'était pas encore prêt a avouer a quiconque son béguin pour la jeune fille, c'est tout juste si il en admettait le fait. Il décida de changer de sujet.

« Pourquoi es tu monté dans ma chambre ? Je suppose que ce n'était pas rien que pour me parler de mes rêves et projets d'avenir ? » Dit-il une pointe de sarcasme se faisant entendre au son de sa voix. Bill sourit et décida de laisser son frère tranquille pour le moment, après tout il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

« Non, en effet. Je suis venu car Harry travail et Ginny est partie avec maman pour ses premiers essayages de sa robe, alors un réunion improvisée s'impose dans la cuisine concernant notre 'cadeau' de mariage, on attends plus que toi » lui apprit-il.

« Oh… très bien, je descends dans une minute » et Bill sortit. Charlie regarda les documents dans sa main encore indécis avant de les ranger dans son tiroir et de sortir lui aussi de sa chambre qu'il partageait avec les autres garçons de la maison. Il avait prit sa décision, il refuserait l'offre d'Hermione juste après la réunion, il lui parlerait. Oui c'était là la meilleure décision pour lui, comme pour elle, mais surtout pour lui.

OoO

Il faisait calme dans la cuisine du terrier. C'en était presque bizarre même, car le terrier sans cris, rires ou même des hurlements ce n'était pas vraiment le terrier. C'est donc légèrement impressionnée qu'Hermione se leva de sa chaise. Autour de la table, toute la famille presque au complet, siégeait et attendait qu'Hermione prenne la parole. Il ne manquait pour tout dire que Molly, Ginny et Harry. Des magasines immobiliers se trouvaient au milieu de la table. En effet, ne sachant pas trop quoi leur offrir en guise de cadeau de mariage, toute la famille Weasley ainsi que leurs amis proches tels que Hermione, Drago ou encore Blaise et Luna, avaient décidé de leur faire la surprise de rentrer dans leur maison dés le lendemain de leur mariage juste avant qu'ils ne convolent en voyage de noces. Harry travaillait comme auror et Ginny visait une carrière en médicomagie, ils pourraient aisément se permettre d'acheter leur propre maison. Alors Amélia avait ramené des catalogues immobiliers sorciers pour les aider dans leurs recherches. Harry et Ginny qui n'avaient encore rien décidé, avaient l'intention de rester au terrier après leur mariage le temps de trouver quelque chose a leur goût. Mais la veille au soir, alors qu'ils feuilletaient ensemble un des magasines qu'Amélia avait ramené, ils étaient tombés sous le charme d'une maison en campagne, ni trop grande ni trop petite, juste ce qu'il faut et c'est pourquoi les personnes réunies autour de la table en attendant qu'Hermione parle étaient là, pour s'organiser. Car le cadeau était que les deux mariés rentrent dans la maison, et leur amis et famille se chargeraient de réunir les 5 premiers mois de loyer.

« Et bien… je crois que nous l'avons tous vus hier soir, Harry et Ginny ont apparemment jetés leur dévolus sur cette charmante maison » commença Hermione.

« Oui et ils comptent aller la visiter après leur retour de vacances » renchérit Arthur.

« Bien, alors il nous reste a nous organiser… je me charge de récolter l'argent » dit Hermione.

« Je suis bien d'accords, mais normalement ils doivent être présents pour signer les actes de ventes » remarqua Fleur.

« C'est un problème qu'il faut en effet aborder » admit Hermione « mais je crois que l'on pourrait s'arranger… nous ce que l'on veut, ce sont les clés de la maison pour leur faire la surprise… mais nous ne pouvons les avoirs sans les signatures des acheteurs, c'est-à-dire de Harry et Ginny puisque ce sera leur maison. Alors, il faut nous débrouiller avec l'agent immobilier pour qu'il nous donne les clés et les actes à signer » dit-elle.

« Ça, ça peut se faire, je connais le gérant de l'agence immobilière justement, je discuterais avec lui, il ne refusera pas » intervint Amélia.

« Voila un problème de régler. Bill ? Tu te chargeras de tout ce qui est transaction ? »

« Bien sur Hermione, sans aucuns problème » répondit celui-ci.

« Et il nous faut une délégation pour aller la visiter aussi… Fred ? George ? Vous pouvez le faire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Considère ça comme fait ! » s'exclama Fred. Ron se dandina nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« Euh… Hermione ? Concernant la cotisation… » Commença-t-il. Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, chacun donne ce qu'il peut, l'idéal serait d'atteindre 5 mois de loyer, c'est vrai mais nous aurons ce que nous aurons, ils seront très content quand même crois moi » dit-elle pour dissiper les craintes du rouquin. Celui-ci parut se détendre quelque peu.

« En ce qui concerne les enterrements de vies de jeune fille et de garçon, les gars vous avez réfléchis ? » demanda alors Hermione changeant de sujet de conversation. Aussitôt les jumeaux s'entre regardèrent et sourirent de même que les autres, entre autre Ron et Bill aussi. Ce fut Bill qui répondit.

« Oh oui, tout est prévu ne t'en fais pas pour ça, et vous les filles ? Que réservez vous ? » Demanda-t-il. Charlie sentit son cœur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la vit sourire d'abords en coin, puis de manière énigmatique.

« Oh que oui, la soirée est prévue » dit-elle. Percy sembla septique.

« Tu ne vas pas nous dévergonder notre petite soeur tout de même ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. Hermione rit de bon cœur.

« Crois moi Percy, Ginny n'aurait absolument pas besoin de moi pour le faire si elle le voulait, non, simplement disons que je lui réserve une petite surprise, d'ailleurs les filles, réunion demain soir dans ma chambre ! Les autres filles sont conviées elles aussi, sauf Ginny bien évidement, et je compte sur vous pour la distraire » dit-elle a l'adresse des jumeaux.

« Qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? » demanda Fred sur un ton soupçonneux.

« Tu me le dirais toi, ce que vous réservez à Harry ? » répliqua-t-elle aussi sec. Il sembla réfléchir.

« Non » céda-t-il.

« Et bien voila » dit-elle satisfaite. Charlie ne la lâchait pas des yeux et elle semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il adorait ce petit air fier d'elle qu'elle arborait si souvent. Tout en elle lui plaisait, plus il la côtoyait plus ces petits détails pourtant insignifiants il y a encore peu, lui sautaient aux yeux ! Il la regarda parler et se surprit a vouloir la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser a l'en étouffer… il la plaquerait contre un mur, ensuite il l'embrasserait dans le cou, il… Charlie secoua la tête, il se serait bien mit une claque si tous les regards de la tablée n'étaient pas braqués sur lui. Il en aurait même rougit tient !

« Charlie, tout vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Oui… » Répondit celui-ci distraitement.

« On était en train de dire qu'un enterrement de vie de garçon et jeune fille était tout sauf anodin et qu'il ne fallait pas exclure l'alcool, aussi vaudrait-il mieux séparer les deux futurs mariés ce soir la au moins, au risque de voir des hormones dirigées par l'alcool exploser et par la même occasion briser le fil d'or en mille morceaux si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Dit George.

« Oh… oui c'est juste et bien nous ferons ce qu'il faut » répondit Charlie encore sous le choc de ses propres pensées. Il languissait et se prit a espérer que cette 'réunion familiale' se termine très vite tant pis pour ses résolutions !

« Bien je pense que tout est dit, il va falloir se disperser avant que Ginny ne rentre avec votre mère » dit Hermione.

« Ouai et moi il faut que je trouve une excuse valable pour Harry, il va se demander pourquoi j'ai prit ma matinée aujourd'hui » fit Ron.

« Et nous, on a un magasin a tenir » renchérit Fred. Tout le monde commença à sortir de la cuisine, même Charlie, lorsque Hermione le rappela.

« Charlie ? » il se retourna. Dans sa tête, c'était clair c'était le moment et il allait lui dire qu'il refusait son offre. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'en la voyant la, seule avec lui, il fondrait comme neige au soleil et toutes ses convictions avec.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il. Il était affreusement nerveux et commençait même à avoir du mal a ne pas trembler, son cœur battait a tout rompre dans ses côtes. Elle tortilla ses mains.

« J'ai un service à te demander… »

« Je t'écoute »

« Et bien voila, je dois aller voir Luna pour la parution des bans de mariage dans le chicaneur, et aussi récolter leur cotisation pour le cadeau, mais j'ai aussi rendez vous a la boutique de décoration pour aller chercher déjà une partie de la déco du mariage… et je n'ai pas pensé que c'était à la même heure, alors c'était pour te demander si tu voulais bien aller a la boutique pendant que je serais chez Luna, je te ferais un mot signé de ma main et ils te donneront tout ce que j'ai commandé, tu veux bien ? » demanda-t-elle avec son petit air suppliant. Charlie ne put retenir un sourire attendrit.

« Bien sur Hermione, avec plaisir » accepta-t-il.

« Oh Merci Charlie !! Tu me sauve la mise » dit-elle toute contente. Elle fouilla dans ses papiers et lui sortit le mot en question qu'elle lui tendit.

« Tu es vraiment le plus gentil des Weasley, je le confirme ! Merci » dit-elle en lui donnant un bisoux sur la joue avant de filer au chicaneur. Charlie resta encore un moment, planté là dans la cuisine sa main sur sa joue. Hermione ne savait pas à quel point se baiser avait retourner le cœur du rouquin, sans parler de son estomac qui faisait des looping ! Il secoua la tête, et finit par sortir lui aussi.

OoO

Peu avant le dîner, Hermione se trouvait dans la cuisine, des parchemins éparpillés un peu partout devant elle. Elle se cassait la tête pour placer tout les invités. Harry et Ginny ayant décrété qu'elle était la plus intelligente du groupe, lui avait bien gentiment demandé de s'en occuper et Hermione se demandait vraiment avec tout le boulot qu'elle avait, si elle ne se reconvertirait pas en organisatrice de mariage plutôt que de suivre la voie de la médecine sorcière ! Leur cadeau, ensuite la déco, les cartons d'invitations, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny, et maintenant les place des nombreux – et c'est un bien faible mot ! – invités ! Elle allait ressortir de ces trois semaines de préparation sur les genoux ! Elle avait vu Luna cette après midi. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, sacré Luna ! Elle tenait le journal avec son père désormais et Blaise avait été engagé comme reporter, lui qui avait perdu Pansy durant la guerre, visait d'abords une carrière d'auror avec Harry et Ron, mais après ce drame il avait renoncé, ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de combats et de mangemorts ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Il avait alors postulé au chicaneur, c'était un boulot sympa et tranquille comme il le disait et Luna l'avait engagé avec l'approbation de son père bien sur. Inconsciemment – ou peut être pas en fin de compte, on ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle – Luna l'avait aidé a remonter la pente et a reprendre goût a la vie. Blaise avait été conquis par la mystérieuse jeune fille et lui avait ouvert son cœur. Hermione sourit pour elle-même, maintenant Blaise semblait heureux, il était en tout cas amoureux cela se voyait et Luna aussi, cela se voyait a sa manière… même si Blaise n'oublierait jamais Pansy, la vie continuait. Personne n'oublierait jamais la jeune fille, elle resterait dans les cœurs de tout un chacun. Au souvenir de la jeune fille, les larmes vinrent d'elles mêmes dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ce jour là elle avait perdu une amie, une confidente au même titre que Ginny et tout les autres. Pansy avait un sale caractère, mais elle motivait toujours les troupes à Poudlard quand le désespoir les gagnait tous ! Elle savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire même si ses mots étaient crus, Pansy était une fille adorable et pleine de générosité. Hermione sursauta lorsque la porte claqua.

« ABRUTI ! » hurla Ginny.

« Gin' ? » s'interloqua Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna, à la fois surprise et coupable « ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh si très bien ! Ce que je me réjouis que tout ça finisse, tu peux pas savoir ! » Dit-elle avec colère.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ? »

« Tout le monde ne cesse de me rabattre les oreilles avec ce foutus fil d'or !! Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile pour Harry et moi sans que mes imbéciles de frères en rajoute ! » Pesta-t-elle. Hermione se leva et continua de l'écouter ruminer contre le monde entier, elle fit bouillir de l'eau, et prit un sachet de tisane destinée à l'apaiser. Et _je t'en ficherais moi des 'alors ? La libido ? Ça gaz ?' ou des 'attention petite sœur, n'oublie pas la ceinture de chasteté ce soir' et pia pia pia !_ Et Hermione agitait la tête pour dire oui, ou pour dire non, tout ce que disait Ginny était fondamentalement injuste et cruel et Hermione approuvait tout en lui préparant sa tisane. Il valait mieux être d'accords avec elle dans ces cas là ! Et elle ne s'arrêtait plus de parler et de souhaiter mille et une péripéties a ses abrutis de frère et cette abrutie de famille, même son père s'y mettait par moment, c'était un véritable scandale ! Et Hermione se taisait, et continuait d'acquiescer à tout ce que Ginny disait, elle attendait que l'orage soit passé.

« Tiens » elle lui posa la tasse de tisane sur la table et se rassit a sa place tout naturellement. Ginny s'arrêta net de parler.

« Je te gave hein ouai ? » demanda Ginny dépitée.

« Non pas du tout ! Mais ça te calmera un peu, boit ça te fera beaucoup de bien » sourit Hermione. Ginny consentit enfin à sourire et but une gorgée de tisane encore brûlante.

« Je suis désolée Hermione je ne voulais pas m'en prendre a toi tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu es la seule qui te démène pour nous »

« Tu ne m'embête pas Gin', je comprend que ce n'est pas facile pour toi ni pour Harry d'ailleurs, tu es cran c'est normal la date approche et puis là tu es injuste, car je ne suis pas toute seule a me démener et tu le sais » réprimanda gentiment Hermione. Ginny s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

« Oui je sais » soupira-t-elle « mais ils peuvent être si… casse pieds ! »

« Mais c'est ta famille et tu les aimes comme ça » sourit Hermione. La rouquine sourit encore une fois.

« C'est vrai » admit-elle « et toi ? Tu t'en sors ? »

« J'essaye » répondit Hermione dans un sourire.

« Mon dieu on t'en demande trop » grimaça Ginny.

« Mais non voyons, ça me fait plaisir ne t'en fais pas… dis moi, est ce que Charlie va bien ? » demanda subitement Hermione sans oser la regarder. Ginny se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Et bien, je suppose que oui, pourquoi ? » Hermione grimaça, Ginny n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance cette fois, et elle se gifla mentalement de l'avoir choisi ELLE pour lui parler de Charlie, elle qui ne rêvait que de les mettre ensemble !

« Je ne sais pas… il m'a l'air… distant, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite » dit-elle toujours dans ses papiers.

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » Demanda avidement Ginny. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit quand même.

« Non, pas que je sache, il m'a juste massé le dos il y'a trois jours tu sais ? J'étais tombée sur le manche de la bêche et il voulait se faire pardonner. Je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin sur la balancelle, avec une couverture sur moi et depuis, c'est a peine si il me dit bonjour, je trouve ça bizarre » expliqua Hermione. Ginny la fixait, le regard perplexe.

« C'est étrange en effet » dit Ginny. Elle se leva « je vais mener mon enquête » dit-elle sérieusement.

« Oh non ce n'est pas… » Mais Ginny était déjà partie « … la peine » souffla-t-elle. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains « oh mais pourquoi est ce que je lui en ai parlé ! » se lamenta-t-elle.

Ginny sortit de la cuisine pour aller au jardin, peut être qu'elle le trouverait là. Ron sortait lui du salon et voulut lui parler mais au moment ou elle sortait dehors, elle qui n'avait toujours pas décoléré, le remballa aussi sec.

« FICHE MOI LA PAIX ! » hurla-t-elle et elle sortit laissant un Ron surpris au milieu du hall. Effectivement, Charlie était bien là assis sur la balancelle, il semblait pensif. Ginny sourit, Charlie avait toujours été son préféré même si elle adorait tout ses frère, mais lui au moins ne la charriait jamais ! Dans un sursaut d'affection pour son grand frère, elle s'assit sur ses genoux a la surprise de celui-ci, et se blotti tout contre lui, une main sur son torse, l'autre autour de son cou pour tortiller une mèche de cheveux dans son doigt. Charlie referma les bras sur sa petite sœur et soupira d'aise.

« Dis donc jeune fille… t'es pas un peu vielle pour ça ? Tu n'est plus une petite fille » sourit Charlie après un moment. Elle haussa les épaules.

« M'en fiche ! » dit-elle.

« Hey… ça ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il un brin inquiet.

« Je vais très bien ! Mais j'ai envie d'un câlin… et t'es le seul qui m'embête pas, pis je te vois pas souvent et y'avait longtemps alors… » Dit-elle. Il rit et caressa sa longue chevelure rousse. Elle releva soudain la tête.

« Dis, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » s'étonna-t-il son cœur se mettant a battre furieusement a nouveau.

« Je viens de parler avec elle et elle se demande pourquoi tu l'évite… ce qu'elle a fait de mal »

« Non ! » se récria Charlie un peut trop vivement, ce qui fit sourire Ginny « je ne l'évite pas ! Et elle n'a rien fait de mal ! » Dit-il.

« Ah… pourtant, c'est pas l'impression que tu donnes Charlie… allé, de toi a moi, elle te plaît ma meilleure amie » demanda-t-elle taquine. Charlie rougit quelque peu.

« Non… enfin si ! Oh Ginny tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça ! » Pesta-t-il. Elle sourit de plus belle ! « Je te préviens Ginevra Weasley… tu as intérêt a garder ça pour toi ! C'est comprit ? » Elle sourit « Ginny, je ne plaisante pas ! S'il te plaît ! »

« D'accords, c'est promit » répondit Ginny de mauvaise grâce « mais tu devrais quand même aller lui parler, histoire de la rassurer qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal »

« Je le ferais, c'est promit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle culpabilise, si je l'évite c'est pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées ! Je suis fichu dés qu'elle est dans la même pièce que moi, je ne sais plus aligner un mot cohérent après l'autre c'est a devenir fou ! » S'exclama-t-il. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Tu es amoureux, et c'est une très bonne maladie crois moi, si tu as vraiment quelque chose pour elle Charlie, n'attends pas trop longtemps c'est tout ce que j'ai a te dire » et elle se leva et rentra. Charlie regarda sa petite sœur s'éloigner les yeux grands ouverts. C'était le bouquet ! 26 ans ! Il avait 26 ans et c'était sa petite sœur d'a peine 17 ans qui lui donnait des conseils pour ses problèmes de cœur ! Mais par tout les slips de Merlin, c'est lui qui devrait lui en donner et non l'inverse ! Tout avait été de travers aujourd'hui ! Lui qui ne voulait mettre personne au courant de ce qu'il ressentais, venait a l'instant de faire tout le contraire… lui qui voulait a tout prix refuser l'offre de celle qui prenait peu a peu beaucoup de place dans son pauvre petit cœur, avait reporté cette discussion parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ! Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme.

« Cette histoire va me rendre dingue » marmonna-t-il.

OoO

Le soir au dîner, en effet Charlie remarqua la mine un peu triste d'Hermione. Il ne pensait pas que cela venait de lui, du moins il se doutait que ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, quelque chose d'autre la tracassait. Une fois le dîner finit, Hermione sortit encore comme tout les soirs, c'était devenu une habitude, un rituel. Seulement, quand Charlie sortit ayant prit la décision de lui parler pour la rassurer et en même temps refuser son offre, il ne la trouva pas sur la balancelle. Fronçant les sourcils, il continua alors dans le jardin et la vit tout prêt de l'arbre, dans le noir à plat ventre sur l'herbe. Il la rejoignit.

« Hermione ? » celle-ci se retourna, le doigt sur la bouche.

« Chut… viens » chuchota-t-elle. Il se mit a plat ventre a ses cotés et la regarda intrigué. Il observa ses traits fins et parfaitement bien dessinés, son petit nez… sa fine bouche, ses yeux et ses pommettes. Tout ses sens étaient détraqués !

« Regarde » chuchota-t-elle encore en pointant du doigt. Il suivit son regard et ouvrit les yeux d'émerveillement.

« C'est la première fois que j'en vois d'aussi prêt » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi ! » sourit-elle les yeux pétillants. Une dizaine de lucioles virevoltaient non loin d'eux. En général, elles ne se laissaient jamais approcher d'aussi prêt. Ils restèrent là, l'un a coté de l'autre, la tête sur leurs bras croisés, en silence a observer ces magnifiques petits bouts de lumière, jusqu'à ce que la magie du moment soit brisée a cause d'un gnome surgit de nulle part qui les fit fuir.

« Oh non ! » pesta Hermione en redressant la tête. Elle finit par s'asseoir, les jambes en tailleur sur l'herbe. Il faisait noir désormais et seule la faible lueur de la lanterne extérieur du perron du terrier, donnait un peu de lumière.

« Hermione, je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude » commença Charlie.

« Ton attitude ? » demanda-t-elle surprise.

« Et bien… j'ai cru comprendre que tu croyais que je t'évitais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je réfléchissait pour tout dire » dit-il de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en refusant son offre, ce n'était pas a cause d'elle, mais a cause de lui ! Mais il n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en sa présence !

« Charlie… est ce que tu es sur que tout vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant si mal à l'aise avec elle.

_« Non, tu me rend dingue ! »_

« Bien sur, tout vas bien ! » il sourit, mais n'était pas très convaincant.

« Et tu réfléchissait donc… » Fit Hermione attendant la suite de son explication.

_« Oui, a un moyen de te dire à quelle point tu es belle et que tu hante mes nuits et mes jours ! »_

« Oui… tu sais, à tout un tas de choses mais c'est sans importance » dit-il nerveux. Et voilà ! Il se défilait a nouveau ! Bon sang !

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ? J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop » fit Hermione en relevant un sourcil.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il a nouveau trop vite « je veux dire… non, tu n'as rien avoir la dedans – _menteur_ – c'est juste que… » Il accrocha son regard. Elle était belle naturellement belle…

« Oui ? » il se rapprocha.

« C'est juste que… » Il posa une main sur sa joue, il n'était plus maître de lui, il ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements et Hermione n'en menait pas large, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, elle ne savait que faire. Elle espérait et en même temps redoutait.

« Tu es tellement jolie… » Murmura-t-il. Cette fois, Hermione perçu toute la sincérité dans ses mots, ce n'était pas comme avec le philtre d'amour, il parlait de lui-même.

« Oh Charlie… » Souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas le petit doigt, comme pétrifié et peu à peu sa raison reprit le dessus et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Hermione rouvrit les yeux, pour voir ceux de Charlie ronds comme des soucoupes, comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve. Et là la magie du moment fut encore brisée, lorsqu'elle le vit se lever et prendre la fuite comme un gamin a travers le jardin. Elle resta là, assise à même l'herbe, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui avait prit. Se moquait-il d'elle ? De nouveau, les larmes vinrent emplir ses jolis yeux noisette, exprimant la confusion et l'incompréhension la plus totale ! Elle soupira de frustration, de colère ou de je ne sais quoi.

Il est vraiment temps que ce mariage se termine !!

A suivre…

* * *

Et voila! Bourdes et re bourdes n'est ce pas? pff qu'est ce que c'est bête parfois un garçon amoureux! xD (attention, tout les cas sont pas pareils les filles mais moi je parle en connaissance de cause! xDD)

Voila! A vos clavier! Si vous en avez envie bien sur (et même si vous en avez pas envie xD) non, mais dites moi, je suis toute ouïe!

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! Et merci d'être si nombreux a reviewer :-D

Bisoux

Jess


	7. Ch7 Pas facile d'être amoureux

Chalut a tous :-) Voici donc le septième chapitre de cette romance où l'on retrouve un Charlie perdu, une Hermione qui essaye de comprendre, une Ginny toute furie qu'elle est, un Harry en manque xD et un Drago plus persipace qu'il ne l'a jamais été! Je vous laisse découvrir bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartiens a Mme JK Rowling :-)

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle mes loulous :-( il paraît qu'on ne peut pas répondre aux reviews anonymes sur les chapitres et de ce fait j'enfreins donc le règlement en le faisant, ce qui en résulte que je ne répondrais plus aux reviews anonymes, je suis désolée, mais c'est la règle... en revanche si vous voulez que je vous réponde, ils vous suffit de me laisser votre adresse email avec votre pseudo et le tour est joué, je vous répondrais avec plaisir comme je le fais déjà avec ceux qui utilise ce système!! Bien entendu ceux qui possède un compte sur le site ne sont pas concernés piske je répond via le lien :-) vous voilà averti!

* * *

Ch.7. Pas facile d'être amoureux.

« Non, s'il te plaît arrête ça tout de suite ! »

« Oh allé on fait rien de mal » un soupir… deux corps enlacés dans le corridor du terrier. L'un plaqué contre le mur, l'autre plaqué sur le premier. Des rires, des gloussements, des bisous…

« Harry… arrête ça » tenta faiblement Ginny.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je me bouffe les doigts d'avoir accepté la proposition de ta mère, je suis en train de devenir fou ! » murmura Harry a son oreille. Elle le repoussa quelque peu mollement, mais le repoussa quand même.

« S'il te plaît, ne me parle pas de ça ! J'en ai assez avec mes frères qui me le rappel sans arrêt, sans que tu t'y mettes toi aussi » bouda-t-elle. Harry allait répliquer, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Les deux amoureux sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête d'un même accord et virent avec étonnement, une tignasse rousse passer comme une flèche et monter les escaliers en trombes. Ils entendirent la porte claquer à l'étage, puis le silence. Juste les criquets du jardin, car la porte d'entrée était restée ouverte. Ils se regardèrent, Ginny grimaça.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, c'était machinal chez lui. Soit ça voulait dire _je n'y comprend rien et je suis complètement paumé_ soit _je suis gêné et embarrassé_ ou soit _olala, y'a urgence, il faut faire quelque chose !_

Dans le cas présent, penchons alors pour la troisième solution. Il regarda sa fiancée.

« Hum… Hermione ou Charlie ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Hermione ! » répondit-elle sans hésiter. Harry hocha la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne prenne la direction du jardin et lui celle de l'étage. Ginny descendit alors dans le jardin et trouva Hermione toujours en position assise, elle avait encore l'air choquée, la bouche légèrement ouverte et Ginny vit avec effarement une traînée toute mouillée sur chacune de ses joues.

« Hermione ? » celle-ci tourna la tête vers son amie, encore abasourdie. Ginny s'assit.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda doucement la rouquine.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Hermione d'une voix blanche. « Tout se passait bien, je ne comprends pas… » Dit-elle se remettant petit a petit.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda encore Ginny.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose a dire » répondit-elle amèrement « si ce n'est qu'il est venu s'excuser de son comportement envers moi, je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il m'as répondu qu'il réfléchissait juste et que je n'avais rien avoir la dedans, il m'a encore répété ô combien il me trouvait jolie, pour finir par poser sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasser » expliqua-t-elle. A mesure que les mots sortaient, son ton virait de dépit, a amer et de amer a furieux. Ginny la regarda, indécise de l'attitude à adopter. Et après ? Il n'y avait rien qui donnait a matière d'être fâchée dans cette explications. Elle respira et demanda d'une voix plus que mesurée.

« Et euh… ce n'était pas bien ? Je veux dire, ça ne t'a pas plu ? » Demanda Ginny regrettant tout de suite cette question, lorsque son amie se retourna sur elle les yeux agrandis d'incrédulité, son visage exprimant la colère.

« Si ça m'as plu ? » dit-elle en rétrécissant les yeux « _si ça m'a plu ?!_ Bien sur que ça m'a plu !! Et ça aurait été d'autant plus meilleur si il ne s'était pas enfui !! » Rugit-elle. Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quoi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Parfaitement ! » souligna Hermione avec un petit mouvement de tête.

« Mais… mais… » Ginny n'y comprenait rien. Elle se repassait la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son frère juste avant le dîner, il était amoureux d'elle pourtant ! Mais elle avait promit de ne rien dire et elle ne dirait rien, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se poser des questions. Que lui avait-il prit ? Sur ce court laps de temps de réflexion, Hermione semblait s'être calmée et semblait plus dépitée que jamais.

« Excuse moi Ginny, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre a toi » s'excusa-t-elle. Ginny lui sourit.

« Y'a pas de problème Hermione, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes quitte » sourit-elle en faisant allusion a sa crise de nerfs a elle quelques heures plus tôt. Hermione tenta un piteux sourire qui mourut bien vite.

« Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi Gin' ? » demanda soudain Hermione abattue. Ginny la regarda interloquée.

« Hein ? Mais rien ne cloche chez toi Mione, je t'assure » dit la rouquine avec ferveur.

« Alors pourquoi est ce que j'arrive à faire fuir tout les garçons auxquels je m'attache un tant soit peu ? » demanda-t-elle au bord du désespoir.

« Arrête tes bêtises Hermione, ce n'est pas toi qui a un problème, mais Charlie » rétorqua Ginny qui commençait réellement a fulminer contre son frère préféré.

« Je ne parle pas seulement de Charlie Gin'… et ce ne sont pas des bêtises mais des constatations » renchérit-elle.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » se récria Ginny.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Alors explique moi pourquoi Victor a préféré une carrière plutôt que moi ? »

« Mais c'est différent, vous n'étiez tout simplement pas fait l'un pour l'autre » tenta Ginny. Hermione rit amère.

« Alors dit moi pourquoi Ron et moi ça n'a pas marché ? »

« Mais… » Fit Ginny qui tombait a court d'argument.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas fais l'un pour l'autre, oui je sais… et maintenant, Charlie qui se défile lui aussi… à croire que je ne suis faite pour personne » elle avait murmuré la dernière phrase étouffée par un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir. Ginny écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais enfin Hermione ! Reprend toi ! Si Charlie est trop aveugle pour voir à quel point tu es belle et intelligente et encore toutes les autres qualités qui te caractérise, et bien tant pis pour lui et tant mieux pour toi ! » Rugit Ginny. Hermione tourna un visage triste vers son amie et parla d'une voix un peu plus amère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

« Tu as facile a dire toi… tu as trouvé l'homme de ta vie et vous allez bientôt vous marier ! Parfois je t'envie tu sais Gin'… »

« Hermione… » Murmura Ginny d'une voix blanche ne sachant pas quoi dire. Celle-ci eu un sourire triste.

« Excuse moi, mais je suis fatiguée et puis je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir, a demain Ginny » celle-ci la suivit des yeux remonter vers la maison. Elle était tellement mal pour elle qu'elle n'essaya même pas de la retenir et resta là un moment, avant que Harry ne la rejoigne et s'assis à coté d'elle.

OoO

Charlie claqua la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et George, elle était vide pour son plus grand soulagement. Arrivé au milieu de la pièce, il se stoppa la respiration saccadée et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque et dans ses cheveux, réalisant seulement ce qu'il venait de faire, il blêmit.

« Quel crétin !! » s'insulta-t-il. Il se tourna vers la porte comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

« Non mais quel crétin !! » répéta-t-il. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se cacha la tête avec ses oreillers étouffant une lamentation coupable. Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour entrer. Il referma la porte et observa son futur beau frère, en travers sur son lit à plat ventre, le coussin sur la tête. Il se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Charlie glissa un œil en dehors de sa forteresse protectrice de coton.

« Ça va ? » demanda Harry en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, bien sur que non ça n'allait pas et ça se voyait. Charlie se redressa la mine déconfite.

« Harry… j'ai fait une boulette » dit-il. Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, à coté de lui.

« Quel genre de boulette ? » demanda-t-il appréhendant la réponse.

« Le genre de boulette qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire avec une fille comme Hermione Granger » répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Il tourna son visage vers le survivant qui l'interrogeait du regard.

« Je l'ai embrassée… » Commença Charlie. Sans poursuivre immédiatement, comme si les mots refusaient de sortir.

« Et ? Comment a-t-elle réagit ? Elle t'a giflé pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? » Se moqua gentiment Harry.

« Non » gémit Charlie. « Je me suis enfui » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Oh… » Dit-il, Charlie grimaça.

« En effet c'est une énorme boulette ça » constata Harry qui ne savait si il devait rester sérieux ou éclater de rire. Il opta cependant à conserver son sérieux.

« Et je peux savoir si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ce qu'il t'as prit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua le rouquin. « Tout se passait très bien, on parlait et je me suis sentit soudain très attiré par elle, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser et je l'ai fait, mais quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais, j'ai paniqué et je suis parti, oh Merlin tout puissant mais qu'ai-je fait ? » se lamenta-t-il. Harry leva un sourcil plus haut que l'autre. Il ne savait pas bien entendu que Charlie était raide dingue de sa meilleure amie, seule Ginny était au courant et Bill s'en doutait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se permit une remarque peu amène.

« Excuse moi de te le dire Charlie, mais il fallait peut être réfléchir avant » dit-il. Charlie leva lentement la tête vers lui et Harry se sentit tout petit tout a coup face a se regard de dompteur qu'avait Charlie, un regard féroce, il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

« Enfin, ce n'est qu'une suggestion hein » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter ne voulant en aucun cas se disputer avec lui.

Charlie se leva d'un bond et le dévisagea.

« Réfléchir ? _Réfléchir ?_ » dit-il en rétrécissant les yeux, sa voix montant un peu dans les aigus, il eu un rire nerveux.

« Comment est ce que tu peux me demander _ça _? Cette fille me rend dingue Harry ! Tu entends ? Elle me rend dingue !! Je ne peux pas me trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle sans faire ou dire une bêtise ! Elle hante mes nuits et mes jours ! Je ne peux plus m'arrêter de penser à elle, j'en viens même à être jaloux de mon petit frère ! » il parlait avec des grands gestes et faisait les cent pas devant un Harry pire qu'abasourdi qui l'écoutait parler et le regardait faire les cent pas sans jamais l'interrompre dans son monologue animé.

« Je ne supporte pas qu'ils s'enlacent ! Je voudrais que les sourires qu'elle lui adresse, ME soient adressés ! Je sais qu'il ne se passera plus rien entre eux, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Elle est belle à en damner un saint ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'est ce que je dis ? bien sur que si c'est sa faute ! Co… co… co…. Comment on peut être aussi Jolie et intelligente et sexy a la fois ? Ça devrait être interdit par la loi non d'un Troll a poils verts !! J'en peux plus ! Et toi, tu me demandes de _réfléchir ?_ Je suis désolé Harry mais cette chose m'est impossible lorsqu'elle se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi » termina-t-il. A nouveau, Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez – une sale manie.

« Wouah… a ce point ? » grimaça-t-il encore un peu étourdi par tout ce qu'avait dit Charlie. Si il s'était attendu à ça ! Charlie sembla se ratatiner et s'assit a même le sol – enfin avachit serait le terme le plus exact – se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Si tu savais » s'exclama-t-il Harry sourit.

« Oh je sais ce que c'est, crois moi et encore quand tu as une horde de gars – autrement dit, toute la gente masculine de Poudlard – qui courent après l'élue de ton cœur, crois moi les émotions que tu viens de me dévoiler sont multipliées par trois voir quatre ! » s'exclama Harry au souvenir de Ginny lorsqu'ils étaient séparés a Poudlard et Ginny sachant bien qu'elle avait du succès ne s'était pas gênée. Harry remarqua que Charlie avait pâlit.

« Charlie ? Tout vas bien ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en le rejoignant par terre. Celui-ci déglutit.

« Harry… Ginny ! Elle va me tuer ! » Dit-il. Harry eu un sourire resplendissant.

« Ah ça oui ! »

« Et ça te fait rire ? » se vexa le rouquin, Harry effaça son sourire qui pourtant poussait pour sortir.

« Pardon » dit-il en essayant de ne pas pouffer. Charlie soupira.

« J'imagine que je le mérite » dit-il. Harry laissa éclater son rire et son futur beau frère attendit qu'il se calme.

« Allons… tu dramatise un peu je pense… il te suffit d'aller voir Hermione et de vous expliquer et voilà » conclut-il sachant pertinemment bien que sa meilleure amie ne se laisserait pas convaincre avec de belles paroles.

« Ça c'est facile a dire » rétorqua Charlie.

« Je suis désolé mon vieux, mais sur ce coup là il va falloir que tu le rattrape toi-même, je pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour toi » grimaça Harry en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Mais si elle ne veut pas me parler ? » demanda-t-il désespéré. Harry sourit, encore à croire qu'il s'amusait de cette situation.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile » dit-il.

« Et si elle refuse, tu pourrais essayer de la convaincre de m'écouter toi ? » demanda-t-il. Harry sourit et se leva tendant la main à Charlie pour qu'il se lève lui aussi.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire… mais je doute sincèrement qu'elle écoute qui que ce soit ce soir, attend demain et va la voir, connaissant Hermione elle doit être bouleversée » dit Harry. Charlie pâlit encore plus si c'était possible.

« Tu crois ? » toute la culpabilité s'entendit dans sa voix.

« J'en suis sur » appuya Harry qui se délectait vraiment. Il exagérait, mais c'était bien fait il n'avait qu'a pas faire ça !

« Bon j'y vais, je vais au moins contenir ta fougueuse sœur qui a l'heure qu'il est doit sûrement avoir parlé avec Hermione et doit vouloir t'arracher les cheveux et la langue » plaisanta Harry. Charlie s'accorda un sourire cette fois.

« Merci Harry »

« Pas de quoi Charlie ! » et il descendit prêt a rejoindre les filles au dehors.

OoO

Il fut surpris cependant de n'y trouver que Ginny, assise qui arrachait l'herbe durement semée, d'un air rageur. Il s'arrêta a quelque centimètres et l'observa faire en haussant les sourcils.

« Dis donc, que t'as donc fait cette pauvre herbe toute verte pour mériter une tel châtiment ? » sourit-il. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et s'arrêta brusquement dans son geste. Il sourit et la rejoignit par terre.

« Hermione n'est pas là ? »

« Non » répondit-elle sèchement. Harry surprit de ce ton la regarda perplexe.

« Ginny, ouh ouh… c'est moi Harry, tu sais ton futur fiancé, je ne suis pas Charlie » dit-il ironique.

« Crois moi, si ça aurait été Charlie, je ne lui aurait pas réservé le même accueil » répondit-elle sarcastique. Cette fois Harry eu un visage sérieux, il n'aimais pas la façon qu'elle avait de lui parler, alors qu'il n'avait strictement rien avoir dans toute cette histoire.

« Si tu veux, je peux aussi m'en aller » répondit-il vexé. Elle sembla prendre conscience de son comportement et les traits de son visage s'adoucirent ostensiblement.

« Excuse moi… » Minauda-t-elle toute penaude en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Si tu l'avait vue Harry… je l'ai rarement vue dans un tel état » murmura Ginny enlacée, occupant l'espace vide entre les jambes de Harry qui lui était adossé contre le tronc d'arbre. Il avait enlacé sa taille et elle avait entrelacé ses doigts avec les siens.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, ça m'a vraiment fait mal au cœur pour elle, Charlie est vraiment un crétin ! » ragea-t-elle.

« Comme tout les Weasley » rétorqua machinalement Harry, qui se reprit pourtant bien vite sous le regard courroucé que sa charmante fiancée lui lançait.

« Garçons… je voulait dire, les Weasley garçons »

« J'aime mieux ça » dit-elle faussement sévère. Harry ne retint pas son sourire et lui déposa un chaste et tendre baiser dans le creux de sa nuque. Il reprit un brin de sérieux.

« Elle allait si mal que ça ? » grimaça-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

« Aussi mal que la fois où elle et Ron s'était disputé à propos de Lavande ? »

« Mmhh… pas loin » répondit Ginny.

« Alors il va falloir agir et vite »

« C'est ce que je me suis dit » dit-elle « mais ils ne sont plus des enfants, il faut qu'ils apprennent a parler, je propose d'abords de voir comment ils se dérouillent avant, non ? » il lui sourit.

« De toute façon, je suis pas la meilleure des personnes à consulter en cas de problème de cœur » marmonna-t-il. Elle lui sourit attendrie, et se retourna pour lui faire face. Les yeux d'Harry furent inexorablement attirés par son décolleté, ce qui lui donna très chaud tout a coup, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Donc on est d'accords, on les laisse faire, on reste à l'écoute si l'un en a besoin, et nous n'agissons qu'en cas d'urgence ? » proposa-t-elle.

« Ça marche pour moi » dit-il. Elle l'embrassa doucement, ses mains passant dans ses cheveux noirs et indomptables. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal.

« Gin'… je t'en prie, relève toi ou je risque de perdre l'unique fil de raison qu'il me reste si tu continue a me tenter… » Haleta-t-il. Surprise d'abords, elle finit par baisser son regard sur son décolleté, avant de relever la tête et de le regarder, pour finir par éclater de rire. Elle se releva pourtant, et Harry put enfin respirer normalement et reprendre un minimum de contenance.

« Et bien… je suis heureuse de voir que je te fais toujours de l'effet » dit-elle sensuellement lorsqu'il fut debout. Il la bloqua gentiment entre son torse et l'arbre derrière elle.

« Il faudrait être fou pour ne plus vouloir de toi, et j'attend vraiment impatiemment que tout ça soit finit… de pouvoir t'appeler 'madame Potter' et de pouvoir profiter de ton corps encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive…» murmura-t-il d'une voix si suave, qu'elle en frissonna de désir, ses lèvres toujours sur les siennes. Il la sentit sourire et il sourit à son tour. Lentement, ils remontèrent main dans la main vers le terrier…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, les premiers levés furent Harry et Ron qui travaillaient tôt. Ils étaient habillés et parés pour une journée encore bien remplie au ministère. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hermione était déjà présente, habillée elle aussi la tête reposant négligemment sur sa main, et elle tournait et retournait sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales, sans pourtant y toucher. Elle ne sembla pas les remarquer et ne s'aperçut de leur présence, que lorsque Ron lui claqua un bisou sonore sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

« B'jour Mione » marmonna le rouquin. Elle croisa le regard – désolé ? – de Harry posé sur elle et lui sourit pourtant avec bienveillance. Harry lui donna alors à son tour un bisou non sans murmurer au passage :

« Ca va ? » elle acquiesça alors que Ginny rentrait à son tour dans la cuisine, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle salua vaguement tout le monde et s'installa a table. Bientôt, la cuisine se remplit bien vite du restant des habitants de la maison et Charlie s'installa comme à son habitude face à elle, c'était le dernier levé.

« Bonjour » dit-il timidement.

« Salut » répondit Hermione, se montrant indifférente. Ce matin là, fut le plus calme de tout les petits déjeuner habituellement bruyants. Tout le monde avait finit par remarquer l'air morose de Charlie et le regard d'Hermione qui se détournait dés qu'il tombait sur le jeune homme. De plus, Harry et Ginny ne cessait de se jeter des regards, tantôt inquiets… tantôt entendus… comme si ils commentaient le comportement des deux autres sans parler. Petit à petit, la cuisine se vida tous partant travailler.

Molly étant quasiment la première qui avait remarqué le manège entre son fils et celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, demanda bien gentiment à Pénélope de bien vouloir l'aider à l'étage. Ginny comprit le message et s'en alla elle aussi se doucher, puisque maintenant la salle de bain était tout à elle comme elle le fit remarquer. Il ne resta plus que Hermione et Charlie, face a face et aucun ne semblait enclin à engager la conversation. Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence devenu gênant.

« Alors… tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? » il fut surpris par la question et pour le coup son regard pénétrant le déstabilisa – encore une fois – et il se trouva incapable de lui répondre la vérité.

« Oui » souffla-t-il. Hermione perçut la honte dans sa voix, elle s'en étonna. Regrettait-il ? Elle chassa cette simple idée, bien trop remontée contre lui encore et poursuivit.

« Et ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore prit de décision » avoua-t-il. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, mais pas tout a fait vrai non plus.

« C'est pas grave, de toute façon tu as le temps, pas besoin de se presser » dit-elle prête a se lever. Charlie paniqua, il volait lui parler, mais elle avait l'air si en colère !

_« Allons bon ! Tu es un Gryffondor oui ou non ? »_ Il grogna légèrement après cette foutue conscience et se lança.

« Hermione attend… » Dit-il alors qu'elle était a la porte. Hermione se stoppa dans son geste, comme un arrêt sur image. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle allait entendre, mais pourtant elle s'était arrêtée et retournée prête a l'écouter. Elle se mordit la lèvre, il avait l'air si… enfantin a se tordre les mains.

« Pour hier soir… » Commença-t-il.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Charlie » coupa-t-elle brutalement. Charlie ouvrit grand les yeux, Harry n'avait donc pas tort.

« Quoi ? bien sur que si ! »

« Non, c'était une erreur, je le sais, oublie cette soirée se sera plus simple » dit-elle.

« Mais… ne me dit pas que tu n'en avais pas envie toi aussi ! Que tu n'as rien ressentis ? » S'exclama-t-il légèrement vexé. Pourtant, tout était sa faute et il le savait parfaitement bien, elle était en plein droit de réagir comme ça, mais l'entendre dire de sa propre bouche que c'était une erreur, Charlie n'y croyait pas une seule seconde c'était bien plus que ça.

« Non je n'en avait pas envie » dit-elle avec une mauvaise fois à en faire pâlir le plus grand des menteurs « et bien sur que si j'ai ressenti quelque chose » s'emporta-t-elle soudain. Charlie redressa un peu le dos, un espoir insignifiant s'emparant de lui, que peut être tout n'était pas perdu pourtant il se dégonfla bien vite en entendant la suite.

« Oui, j'ai ressenti quelque chose… » Poursuivit-elle un peu plus calmement « … un grand vide !! » Cria-t-elle.

« Et je vais te dire… j'ai compris une chose hier soir, une chose très importante. Oui, j'ai compris pourquoi tu n'arrivais jamais à garder une fille dans ta vie ! » Gronda-t-elle en tournant les talons telles une furie pour claquer la porte d'entrée. Charlie se rassit sur sa chaise, l'air abattu. Elle avait raison, elle avait entièrement raison. Il était un lâche et un abruti. Cette journée fut pour Charlie une des plus longue et une des plus embarrassante de sa vie. Ginny l'ignorait royalement quant à sa mère, elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards de reproches. Quant à Hermione, personne ne la revit de la journée. Il se sentit bien seul…

OoO

« Mais où est Hermione ? » pesta pour au moins la vingtième fois Ginny.

« Ginny, Hermione est une grande fille et a déjà une maman, alors cesse de déverser ta mauvaise humeur sur tout le monde s'il te plaît » pria Fred. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et un aussi à Charlie qu'elle rendait responsable de l'absence d'Hermione. En réalité Hermione était chez elle. Elle avait prévu d'organiser la soirée de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny qui se faisait dans trois jours, au terrier dans sa chambre mais c'était rendue compte qu'au final, les jumeaux n'auraient pas pu la retenir bien longtemps, et pour ce qu'elle lui réservait, Hermione ne voulait sûrement pas la voir débarquer à l'improviste et risquer de tout découvrir. Alors elle avait changé l'endroit de rendez vous et après réflexion, Ginny s'aperçut qu'à part sa mère, elle était la seule fille présente à table, Fleur, Pénélope et Amélia n'étaient pas là non plus. Elle se renfrogna.

« Ma chérie… n'oublie pas qu'il y a le dîner familiale prévu le jour avant votre mariage » lui rappela Molly.

« Oui maman je sais » grommela Ginny. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, comme pour demander _c'est quoi encore ce pins ?_ Ginny soupira d'agacement, ce qu'il pouvait être ignorant quand il le voulait ! Même si ce n'était pas sa faute, Ginny était de mauvaise humeur et tout l'énervait.

« C'est une tradition sorcière _encore_, qui veut que nos deux familles soient entièrement réunies avant le mariage pour un dîner » annonça Ginny, sa voix se faisant un brin plus douce lorsqu'elle l'avait vu changer d'expression a l'évocation de _deux familles_ puisque lui n'en avait pas.

« Oh » répondit-il simplement. Molly regarda sa fille et ensuite son mari comme pour se donner du courage.

« Il y'aura la tante Muriel… » Poursuivit-elle. Ginny se figea connaissant la suite qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

« Et la tante Gilberte. » termina Molly dans un murmure.

« Je croyais pourtant que ce problème était réglé » commença à s'emporter la jolie rousse. Harry lui prit la main et Molly soupira.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais la tante Muriel a insisté » grimaça Molly.

« Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde prend des décisions s'en m'en parler ?! Après tout, c'est MON mariage ! Et bon sang où est Hermione ? » fulmina Ginny. Cet emportement jeta un silence gêné sur tout le monde et le dîner se déroula dans le silence et la légère tension. Ginny finit par se rasseoir, en maugréant contre les Weasley au complet sous les coups d'œil désolés de son futur mari.

OoO

« Je déclare la séance levée, tout est au point ! » s'exclama Hermione qui avait encore les yeux mouillés de ses larmes de rire. Toutes les autres filles se levèrent, il y avait Amélia, Fleur, Pénélope, Luna, Lavande, Angelina, les sœur Patil et encore bien d'autres amies d'Hermione et Ginny. Elles venaient de discuter de la soirée de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny, a laquelle Hermione réservait une surprise. Surprise qui avait fait mourir de rire toutes ses amies. Un seul garçon était présent dans le groupe et lui aussi même si il semblait jouer les hommes vexés, s'amusait en vérité énormément.

« Hermione cette idée est merveilleuse ! » s'exclama Lavande avant de sortir.

« Oh oui, Ginny ne vas pas en revenir » renchérit Pavarti encore hilare.

« Merci les filles » sourit Hermione « je comptes alors sur vous et votre discrétion, à dans trois jours… » Dit-elle tandis que toutes sortaient sur des signes de mains.

« Tu veux un coup de main pour tout ranger ? » proposa Pénélope.

« Non ça ira, rentrez vos maris doivent s'impatienter, et puis j'ai de la main d'œuvre » sourit-elle en jetant un regard au jeune homme présent.

« Très bien, alors on se voit au terrier, à tout à l'heure » répondit Fleur. Et les trois femmes sortirent de l'appartement. Hermione se mit à ramasser les tasses et verres sales ne quittant pas son petit sourire, même si elle était toujours en colère contre Charlie. Rapidement, deux bras fermes mais très doux vinrent encercler sa taille et un menton se posa dans le creux de son épaule.

« Ça va ? » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Elle posa ses petites mains sur les siennes.

« Je vais bien Drago, merci » dit-elle. Il la lâcha et la retourna face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, ça ne va pas » conclut-il. Elle soupira, avec néanmoins un petit sourire en coin sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher pas vrai ? » il se redressa fier comme un paon.

« Que veux tu ? C'est ça la rançon de la gloire ! Personne ne résiste à mon magnifique regard » se vanta-t-il en faisant le fier. Elle pouffa.

« La modestie ne t'étouffe pas » rit-elle. Il sourit. Il avait un sourire à vous faire fondre comme neige au soleil, parfait.

« Alors ? Raconte moi ce qui te tracasse » s'enquit-il tout en l'aidant a ranger son appartement de la soirée qui venait de s'y dérouler. Sans gênes aucunes, Hermione entreprit de lui raconter son histoire assez ambiguë avec Charlie. Quand elle eu finit, ils avaient finit de ranger et Drago arborait une moue dubitative.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle.

« Et bien… non rien » dit-il.

« Ah non Mr Malefoy ! Pas de ça avec moi ! Vas au fond de ta pensée » dit-elle.

« Très bien… je me demandais s'il t'étais venu a l'esprit qu'il a peut-être eu peur ? » elle le regarda les yeux ronds.

« Tu te fiche de moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout ! S'il te plaît Mia, je te croyais pourtant la fille la plus intelligente… »

« Oh je t'en prie » pesta-t-elle.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu ne réfléchis pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez ! C'est évident qu'il est amoureux de toi voyons ! » Elle éclata de rire.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça ? » dit-elle.

« Tout ce que tu m'as raconté ! Il s'est fait passer pour ton petit ami ! Il t'a dit que tu étais jolie, il t'a embrassé ! » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui prouve la dedans qu'il est amoureux » dit-elle perplexe. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« A-t-il essayé de te parler ? » elle ne répondit pas il sourit, il su que si « alors ? »

« Si » grommela-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Il sourit comme pour dire _tu vois _!

« Je te rappelle qu'il m'a embrassé et qu'il s'est enfui ! » rappela-t-elle.

« Parce qu'il a eu peur » insista-t-il. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine l'air mécontente. En réalité, elle était tellement furieuse et surtout vexée qu'elle ne montrait pas une once de bonne volonté.

« Et je dois faire quoi selon toi ? » dit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

« Laisse lui une chance » dit simplement Drago en enfilant sa veste. Elle ne répondit pas « si toi aussi tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, ne fais pas l'idiote et arrête de te refermer sur toi-même, tout ça parce que tu n'as eu que des histoires ratées » dit-il face à elle prêt a s'en aller

« Parce que sois réaliste, tu as peur toi aussi… » Dit-il. Elle décroisa les bras décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour réussir a savoir précisément ce qu'elle ressentait, s'en était très étrange et cette drôle de relation qu'elle avait avec lui – purement amicale je le rappelle – avait suscité énormément de jalousie de la part de la gente féminine du temps de Poudlard.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire » grommela-t-elle, il sourit.

« Et bah voila… un pas en avant » dit-il.

« Oh ça va » dit-elle en dissimulant un sourire amusé.

« Ne fais pas la gênée » sourit-il. Elle essaya de le fusiller du regard, sans succès « tu n'y est jamais arrivée » se moqua-t-il.

« Tu gagnes toujours de toutes façon, je sais jamais rien te dissimuler, à croire que je suis un jukebox a sentiments » maugréa-t-elle. Il sourit et releva délicatement son menton de l'index.

« Ne t'ai-je pas toujours dit que tu étais mon âme sœur ? » rigola-t-il. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu es bête » sourit-elle. Il éclata de rire, avant de lui coller un baiser tendre et doux sur la joue.

« Penses à ce que je t'ai dis » murmura-t-il en sortant tout deux de l'appartement.

« Promis » dit-elle.

« A dans trois jours » claironna-t-il en prenant la direction opposée a la sienne.

« Et ne sois pas en retard ! » cria-t-elle. Il fit signe avec sa main, avant de disparaître.

OoO

Quand Hermione rentra, elle du faire face à la mauvaise humeur de sa rouquine de meilleure amie, qui après avoir pesté contre le monde entier – mais surtout la planète Weasley – et s'être calmée, essaya tant bien que mal de lui arracher des informations sur ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir. Hermione tint bon, jusqu'à ce que Ginny suive Harry qui montait se coucher, elles étaient sur la balancelle, lieu devenu limite un sanctuaire pour la jeune fille qui y passait toutes ses soirées. A Poudlard, son sanctuaire était la bibliothèque, a Ste Mangouste c'était le toit et au terrier, la balancelle. Hermione resta alors là a lire son livre, dont elle ne comprenait cependant pas un traître mot, car en réalité, elle tournait et retournait dans son esprit, les paroles de son ami. Elle ne pouvait les empêcher de tourner, comme elle ne pouvait empêcher l'image de Charlie s'enfuyant dans le jardin, de remonter a la surface. Elle soupira et se leva décrétant qu'il était tard assez, quand elle tomba sur Charlie qui sortait, au moment où elle rentrait. Les deux se stoppèrent brusquement, s'observant en silence, chacun détaillant l'autre avec soin. Ils étaient nerveux tout les deux.

« Hermione écoute… »

« Non, chut ne dis rien… » Murmura-t-elle en posant brusquement son index sur ses lèvres douce et charnues… il fut surpris par la douceur naturelle de sa peau et la tendresse qu'elle lui fit passer en un si simple geste. Il n'avait qu'une envie, là, maintenant… saisir son doigt dans sa main et de le lui embrasser, pour l'attirer à lui et goûter pour de vrai cette fois ci à ses lèvres. Mais il n'en fit rien, après ce qu'il avait fait la veille, il devait se contenir et ne surtout pas brusquer les choses. Il resta un moment interdit, avec le doigt d'Hermione sur la bouche, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux avec une telle intensité, qu'Hermione en tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle s'approcha à quelques millimètres du visage du rouquin, ayant enlevé son doigt de sa bouche, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou alors qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille :

« J'en avait très envie moi aussi… » Et elle passa son chemin, laissant Charlie sur le pas de la porte, dans tout ses états. Cette jeune femme était inconsciente et ne savait absolument pas ce que venait de provoquer en lui, ses gestes si proches et sa voix si suave. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits, et un petit sourire vint orner son visage. Sourire qu'il garda jusqu'au lendemain matin !

A suivre…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous a plu :-) Prochain chapitre: Les enterrements de vies de jeune fille/Garçon... qui promettent plein de choses... hé hé...

Alors review! et a bientôt pour la suite :-)

Gros bisoux et merci d'être si nombreux a reviewer!

Jess


	8. Ch8 You Can Leave Your Hat On

Coucouw! lol désolé pour cette attente, mais j'ai pas bcp de temps a moi a vrai dire :-s enfin bref, on s'en fiche, voici donc les enterrements de vies de jeunes filles et garçons! Attention, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est personnellement, mais j'y ai déjà participé (pour celui d'une fille bine entendu) mais l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Harry, je l'ai écrite d'après une expérience vécue lol c'était a mourir de rire, parce que je travaillais dans un pub comme serveuse, et un soir, toute une bande de joyeux camarade es entrée... et eux, bin voila il y a un an et bon bin quand vous lirez l'enterrement de vie de garçons de Harry vous saurez comment ça c'est passé lol (sauf peut être la fin xD) enfin voila bref bref! Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer:** J'ai bien essayer de marchander, mais JK est intraitable, donc rien n'est a moi xD tout est a elle lol

Je rappelle aux revieweurs anonymes de me laisser leur adresse si ils veulent une réponse! Voila :-)

* * *

Ch.8. You Can Leave Your Hat On.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, Charlie ne savait plus où se mettre. Effectivement, ayant longuement discuté avec Ginny, Hermione s'était laissée convaincre par sa rouquine d'amie. Elle allait redonner sa chance au beau rouquin. Seulement il devrait prouver qu'il serait digne cette fois d'assumer ses actes et paroles jusqu'au bout, c'est pourquoi Hermione décida de le laisser courir un peu histoire de tester les limites du jeune homme et les siennes par la même occasion. Avec l'aide et les conseils de son amie, Hermione lança donc les hostilités dés le lendemain. Ne voulant pas passer pour une fille qu'elle n'était pas et surtout ne voulant pas manquer de respect a Molly et Arthur, Hermione avait décidé de s'habiller un peu plus… osé, sans pour autant que cela fasse sale genre. Elle mettait des décolletés un tout petit peu plus plongeant, mais pas provoquant du tout si elle faisait attention a ne pas se pencher de trop, chose qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était a proximité de Charlie. Cela fonctionnait et Ginny et Hermione ne cessaient de se jeter des regards malicieux en voyant Charlie aussi gêné en sa présence. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour passer a proximité du jeune homme et ainsi donc le frôler… un souffle, un petit geste… le pauvre Charlie devenait fou ! Au bout d'une journée éreintante pour lui et ses pauvres petits nerfs, il décida d'aller voir Harry. Celui-ci calmait ses propres ardeurs en volant sur son balai dans le jardin et Charlie le rejoignit. Harry mit pied a terre et lui sourit.

« Ça à l'air de s'être arrangé entre Hermione et toi » dit-il avec entrain. Charlie grimaça.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Je ne sais pas trop… nous ne nous parlons pas mais… » Hésita le rouquin.

« Mais ? »

« Oh Harry tu vas me trouver ridicule, mais je suis en train de devenir dingue ! J'ai… j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione… où alors c'est moi qui déraille… » Fit Charlie avec une moue tordue. Harry sourit.

« Non, tu ne déraille pas » les deux garçons se retournèrent, pour voir arriver Ron.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Charlie avec innocence. Ron ricana.

« D'Hermione » dit-il. Charlie rougit un peu.

« Et bien quoi Hermione ? » continua-t-il pourtant. Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu en pince pour elle ! » s'exclama-t-il. Charlie se mordit la lèvre, il ne servait plus a rien d'essayer de faire semblant.

« Alors d'après toi je ne déraille pas ? » demanda alors Charlie.

« Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais si Ginny s'en mêle, c'est qu'elle t'en veut assez pour ça » fit remarquer Ron.

« Qu'est ce que Ginny vient faire dans cette histoire ? » demanda Charlie totalement perdu. Harry lui-même, du avouer qu'il avait du mal a suivre. Ron sourit en coin et s'appuya nonchalamment contre l'arbre.

« Parce que moi aussi j'ai remarqué l'attitude plus séductrice d'Hermione, plus provocatrice avec toi, d'ailleurs je pense que tout le monde l'a remarqué et ce n'est pas d'elle ça » dit-il en croisant les bras.

« Pas d'elle ? » demanda Charlie ahuri.

« Non, ça c'est du pure Weasley fille ! » rit Ron.

« Donc je ne rêvais pas ! Elle fait ça pour me rendre fou ! » S'exclama Charlie.

« Pour se venger moi je dirais » rétorqua Ron « et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi Hermione et surtout notre sœur veulent se venger de toi ? » poursuivit-il.

Charlie lui raconta alors comme il l'avait fait avec Harry, cette histoire de baiser et de fuite. Après le récit, Ron garda le regard fixé sur son grand frère en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, avant d'éclater franchement de rire ! Charlie se renfrogna de voir que son frère se moquait de lui, tandis que Harry se contentait d'un énorme sourire.

« Alors là mon vieux c'est fort ! Très fort ! Même moi je n'ai jamais fait aussi grosse bourde » s'esclaffa Ron.

« C'est très drôle Ronnie » maugréa Charlie. Ron se reprit petit à petit et tapa dans le dos de son grand frère.

« Excuse moi, c'est que c'est tellement… » Hésita-t-il.

« Abruti ? » proposa Harry qui ne quittait pas son sourire. Ron se retint d'exploser de rire et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Quand vous aurez finit de vous payer ma tête tout les deux, vous pourrez peut être m'aider ? » fit Charlie, les bras croisés adossé a l'arbre.

« Nous ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? » Demanda Ron une fois calmé.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Après tout, vous êtes ses meilleurs amis non ? » S'exclama Charlie.

« Là il marque un point » dit Ron à l'adresse de Harry.

« Oui mais il s'est mis dans ce merdier tout seul » rétorqua Harry.

« Oh allé, on est des mecs, c'est ton futur beau frère » argumenta Ron.

« Et c'est ton frère » dit Harry.

« Un petit conseil ? » dit Ron.

« Mouai… » Fit Harry avec une moue dubitative. Excédé, Charlie soupira.

« Vous avez finit de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? » pesta-t-il. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Oh excuse nous » dit Ron qui s'amusait vraiment beaucoup de voir un de ses frères dans l'embarra, pour une fois que ce n'était pas de lui dont on se moquait !

« Alors ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire d'après vous ? » Demanda Charlie. Les deux amis se sourirent.

« Tu fais pareil qu'elle » répondit simplement Ron. Charlie le regarda un sourcil levé.

« Excuse moi petit frère, c'est que tu vois je n'ai pas les même _atouts_ qu'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit-il en faisant le geste arrondi de ses main devant son torse, faisant bien entendu allusion a la poitrine de la jeune fille. Harry éclata de rire !

« C'est sur que si tu te penche en avant, elle ne risque pas de comprendre » hoqueta-t-il.

« Mais non, je ne parlais pas de ça voyons ! Si elle te charme et te provoque, fais en autant, tu as d'autres atouts qu'une femme Charlie, sert t'en » répondit Ron. Charlie resta songeur un moment.

« Je vais essayer » finit-il par dire.

« Et essaye de lui parler » ajouta Harry tandis que le rouquin remontait vers la maison.

« Tu crois qu'il a une chance ? » demanda Ron une fois qu'il fut partit, Harry sourit.

« Avec Ginny on en a discuté et crois moi il a plus qu'une chance » répondit-t-il.

OoO

Ainsi commença le jeu de séduction entre Charlie et la belle Hermione. Depuis le soir où elle était rentrée de son entretien avec les filles et Drago, ils ne s'étaient plus parlé pour ainsi dire, mais les regards, les gestes et les sourires parlaient pour eux. Hermione prenait goût à ce petit jeu et Ginny jubilait. Elle rassurait Harry en lui disant que pour le moment, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient besoin d'aide et qu'ils apprenaient à s'apprivoiser. Pourtant, Ron qui était maintenant dans la confidence, avait peur qu'à force de jouer ils ne se brûlent les ailes tout les deux. Il était réticent même si Ginny essayait de le persuader qu'il n'y avait pas d'orages qui se profilait a l'horizon. Quand ce n'était pas Hermione qui le frôlait volontairement au détour d'une porte, c'était Charlie qui l'effleurait. Une fois même, il avait eu l'audace de saisir ses hanches pour la déplacer, afin de lui-même accéder à l'évier. Ce petit geste avait troublé la jeune fille bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer et Charlie en était content. Sans parler des sous entendus qu'ils se lançaient innocemment aux yeux des autres lors des dîner et autre réunion familiale. En fait, tout le monde avait finit par remarquer leur petit jeu et personne ne disait rien, chacun s'amusant de la situation à savoir qui aurait le dessus et ferait rougir l'autre plus fort. Et pendant ce temps là, le porte document dormait au fond du tiroir de la chambre de Charlie. Quand le jour de l'enterrement de vie de garçon et jeune fille fut arrivé, Hermione disparut dés le matin au grand damne de son amie rouquine qui essayait par tout les moyens de savoir ce qu'elle tramait. Hermione elle par contre, s'étonna qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, les garçons n'en avaient pas autant ! Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils préparaient. Sa journée était pour le moins chargée. La soirée pour Ginny se déroulait au terrier même, dans la cuisine qui une fois la grande table enlevée était très grande ! Elle devait passer chez le traiteur chercher un petit buffet froid pour la soirée, la décoration, les boissons et tout le reste. Les filles devaient arriver à 18 heures tapantes et elle était seule pour tout organiser. Pourtant, durant sa journée, une seule personne était réellement présente dans ses pensées…

OoO

« Mais qu'est ce que vous tramez toutes les deux ? » demandait Ginny d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Ma chérie, cesse de te triturer l'esprit, Hermione est juste partie faire des achats pour la soirée de ce soir » expliqua Molly qui s'occupait du linge avec sa fille.

« Rien qu'une soirée hein ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce ne sera qu'une simple soirée entre filles, purement et simplement ? » Continua-t-elle. Molly lui sourit d'un air sincère.

« Comme tout les enterrements de vie de jeune fille Ginny, oui » la jeune fille garda un œil suspicieux sur sa mère durant tout le temps que dura la tâche du linge, guettant un quelconque signe qui la trahirait, mais Molly était comme d'habitude et semblait sereine, beaucoup trop sereine pour une Molly Weasley en pleine préparation du mariage de son unique fille d'ailleurs ! Quand elles eurent finit, Ginny se tourna vers elle.

« Je découvrirais ce que vous cachez maman » sourit-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Molly put respirer. Garder le secret dont Hermione lui avait fait part, était un vrai supplice pour elle qui était une bien piètre menteuse. Mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la _surprise_ de sa fille, alors elle gardait le silence comme elle pouvait. Lorsqu'elle s'en retourna vers sa maison, Hermione franchissait la barrière des paquets plein les mains.

« Oh Hermione ma chérie ! Attend je t'aide… » Dit Molly en prenant des caisses des bras de la jeune brune. Elle jeta un œil par la caisse entre ouverte posée au dessus et fronça les sourcils.

« _Bière, Amaretto, Vodka…_ » Énuméra Molly, elle releva prestement la tête et Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? »

« C'est moldu »

« Ça ne me dis pas ce que c'est » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est de l'alcool Molly » soupira-t-elle.

« De… mais, enfin _tout ça _?! » s'étrangla Molly en regardant les deux caisses dans ses mains ainsi que les deux caisses dans celles de la jeune fille.

« C'est un enterrement de vie de jeune fille ! » plaida Hermione.

« Oui d'accords, mais… arh » Molly laissa tomber les arguments, de toute façon Ginny ferait ce que bon lui semblerait avec ou sans son accord, puis au moins elle se consolait en se disant que cela se passait chez elle et non ailleurs où tout pouvait arriver. Harry par contre, n'aurait pas autant de facilité…

« Bon d'accords, écoute Hermione il faut que tu trouve quelque chose pour Ginny ! De quoi l'occuper j'en sais rien, mais elle n'arrête pas de me harceler au sujet de cette fameuse soirée et elle n'est pas dupe » expliqua Molly. Hermione soupira et sourit en même temps. Fouineuse jusqu'au bout cette rouquine ! Parfois même, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas a elle que l'on aurait du donner le surnom de fouine et non a Drago !

« Je m'en occupe Molly, soyez tranquille » la rassura Hermione « et si nous rentrions ? Pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai encore mille choses à faire aujourd'hui et ça devient vraiment très lourd… » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Oh oui, bien sur » elles rentrèrent et déposèrent les caisses sur la table de la cuisine. Ginny entra en trombe dans la cuisine.

« Où t'étais toi ? Tu faisais quoi ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que toutes ces cachotteries ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour a toi aussi Ginny, merci je vais très bien j'ai bien dormi » railla Hermione.

« Moi aussi, alors ? » répliqua la rouquine sans se démonter.

« Ma chère Ginny, aujourd'hui est ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Je suis donc allée faire des achats, je sais combien tu aimes l'alcool moldu et les chips et toutes les cochonneries moldues qui puissent exister et je voulais te faire la surprise mais puisque tu ne peux t'empêcher de fourrer ton nez partout voilà, surprise ratée ! Satisfaite ? Tu vas nous laisser préparer cette soirée tranquille maintenant ? » Demanda calmement Hermione. Ginny ouvrit la bouche et se sentit pour le coup ridicule.

« Excuse-moi… » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Y a pas de mal, maintenant tu vas monter là haut te choisir une tenue, te laver, te maquiller te préparer, les filles arrivent a 18 heure, je compte sur toi pour être au top d'accords ? » demanda Hermione. Ginny hocha la tête d'un air gêné et sortit de la cuisine dans ses petits souliers. Hermione se tourna vers Molly et grimaça.

« J'ai pas été un peu trop sèche ? » demanda-t-elle. Molly lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Mais non ! Au moins, j'ai la paix ! Allé, zou tu as encore plein de choses à faire, file je m'occupe de préparer la cuisine » dit Molly en la mettant presque dehors. En sortant, Hermione croisa Charlie dans l'entrée. Il rentrait et elle sortait. Ils faillirent même se foncer dedans.

« Charlie ! »

« Hermione ! » dirent-ils en même temps. Elle essaya de passer d'un coté et il fit de même, elle tenta l'autre coté et lui pareil, ils rirent. Finalement, il s'effaça pour la laisser sortir elle lui sourit.

« Merci »

« Pas de quoi » souffla-t-il. Un dernier regard et il disparut dans la maison, elle derrière la barrière. Charlie sourit, c'était le premier vrai échange qu'ils avaient sans jouer la comédie d'ailleurs. La journée parut étonnement courte pour Hermione. Elle avait bien sur réservé tout, les boissons, les amuses gueules, son cadeau, et la surprise, mais rien n'était livré elle devait tout aller chercher. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin avec son paquet cadeau en main, elle soupira et s'avachit sur la première chaise venue en soupirant de soulagement, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'asseyait de la journée !

« Hermione ? » elle releva la tête, les jumeaux la regardaient l'air inquiet.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Fred.

« Hormis le fait que j'ai mal au pied et que je suis épuisée, oui je vais bien » sourit-elle.

« Tu devrais te ménager… » Sourit George en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

« Dites moi les garçons, maintenant que nous sommes seuls… pourquoi le philtre traînait l'autre jour ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse. Les jumeaux sourirent et s'approchèrent d'elle tels des conspirateurs.

« On a prévu un superbe feu d'artifice pour le mariage ! » et ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé le fameux jour ou Charlie avait ingurgité le philtre.

« Dorénavant faites attention » leur dit-elle. Elle se leva, prête à aller se préparer.

OoO

« Sois prudent… »

« Oui… »

« Et ne bois pas trop ! »

« Ça c'est une chose que je ne peux pas te garantir Ginny, je suis avec tes frères ne l'oublie pas » grimaça Harry devant une Ginny pas encore habillée, mais déjà maquillée.

« Bon d'accords… mais pas de strip teaseuse ! » Harry grimaça et Ginny gémit.

« Bon d'accords, allé file! » dit-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois. Tous les hommes de la famille l'attendaient à la grille du jardin.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

« Surprise ! » clamèrent les jumeaux en riant. Ginny retourna a sa préparation, tandis qu'Hermione elle, descendait a la cuisine fin prête. Par cette chaleur, elle avait revêtu un bel ensemble blanc, une jupe d'été avec la blouse assortie, chaussée de petite sandale de même couleur, plates – le mal de pied xD – les cheveux relevés en une belle queue de cheval, un bandeau entourant sa tête, légèrement maquillée, elle était belle a croquer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

« Molly ! Mais vous avez fait un travail exceptionnel ! » Complimenta-elle.

« Merci » Molly rougit de plaisir. La grande table de cuisine avait été drapée de blanc, poussée sur le cotée. Une sorte de petit buffet avec les boissons et les amuses gueules trônait juste à coté. La cuisine était très vaste et complètement dégagée. Des guirlandes semblables a celles que l'on utilise dans les fêtes d'anniversaires pendaient un peu partout dans la pièce, et tout particulièrement une énorme qui faisait tout le centre de la pièce où il était marqué _Ginny la furie se marie !_ Hermione sourit. Et Molly n'avait même pas oublié l'objet le plus important de la soirée : la chaîne hifi – modifiée par Arthur pour pouvoir fonctionner dans le monde magique. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais » dit Hermione avec entrain.

« Pavarti ! Lavande ! Pile a l'heure, entrez » leur dit Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent, et déposèrent leur petit cadeau auprès de celui d'Hermione sur la table. Elles saluèrent Molly et prirent un verre. Hermione mit la musique en bruit de fond. Bientôt, la cuisine du terrier fut bondée de jeunes filles ! Ginny arriva et un sourire splendide vint se peindre sur son visage quand elle vit toutes ses amies réunies là. Elle portait un jean taille basse, un débardeur noir a paillette, des chaussures a talons ouvertes et ses cheveux étaient lâchés et lisses. La soirée débuta sur le déballage des cadeaux. Ginny en avait reçu de toutes sortes et les filles s'extasiaient à chaque fois. La cuisine du terrier était devenue une invraisemblable cacophonie, mais Ginny était comblée. Hermione souriait, cette soirée était une pure réussite et elle en était contente avec tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné ! Toutes les filles riaient de bon cœur, Ginny continuait de déballer ses cadeaux et celui qu'elle avait justement entre les mains la fit relever les sourcils. Elle laissa pendre au bout de son doigt, une paire de menotte à froufrous roses – p'tit clin d'œil a ma titi d'amour xD – qui se balançait. Les filles huèrent et rirent.

« Ça vient de moi » Ginny haussa encore plus les sourcils et éclata de rire.

« Merci Luna, très original » dit-elle. C'était l'avant dernier. Hermione s'avança un petit paquet a la main.

« Tient, j'espère que ça t'ira parce que j'ai bien fait 5 magasins pour le trouver » sourit-elle. Des sifflements admiratifs retentirent quand elles aperçurent l'ensemble rouge Lucifer qu'Hermione venait d'offrir a Ginny. C'était un ensemble de sous vêtements très sexy, accompagné de la nuisette et du peignoir assortit. Ginny sourit et remercia sa meilleure amie. Bientôt, les conversations allaient bon train et l'alcool coulait à flot dans les gosiers, en particulier celui d'une jeune rouquine. Hermione sourit, plusieurs des filles battaient la mesure de leur pied et de leur tête tout en parlant, avec la musique de fond et elle posa son verre, il n'était que 20h00, elle avait encore le temps et devait faire diversion. Elle augmenta donc le son de la musique et hurla

« QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE !! » les filles hurlèrent et se jetèrent sur la piste de danse pour se déhancher. Molly fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et celle-ci s'éclipsa au salon…

OoO

Les garçons avaient transplanné dans une ruelle de Pré-au-Lard là où Blaise les attendaient, accompagné de Dean, Seamus, Neville et encore bien d'autres amis du survivant, qui fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils.

« Très bien… mon futur beau frère, ce soir, c'est ton soir ! Tout t'est permis ! » Commença Fred d'un ton solennel qui fit rire les autres. Bill donna un coup de coudes dans ses côtes.

« Bon d'accords, peut être pas tout, mais beaucoup de choses en tout cas » continua-t-il.

« Bien, commençons, George ? Le casque » Fred tandis la main, Harry s'inquiéta.

« Qu'est ce que… »

« Non, non, non, pas de questions ! Profite de ta soirée et laisse-nous mener ! » Dit Fred en lui posant un casque sur la tête. C'était un casque que portaient les supporters de football, avec deux emplacements pour mettre deux bouteilles, reliées chacune a une paille qui venait devant la bouche de Harry. Il se laissa finalement faire, un peu réticent.

« Tablier ! » « Poupée gonflable ! » et Harry se retrouva affublé donc du casque, d'un tablier de grand-mère, une poupée gonflable blonde sur le dos. Les jumeaux le regardèrent d'une manière satisfaite.

« Bien, qui joue bob pour le transplannage de retour ? » sourit George. Charlie, Neville et Bill se portèrent volontaires et notre bande de joyeux lurons commença alors la _tournée des chapelles _(1) ils entrèrent pour commencer dans les trois balais, où Rosemerta les accueilli avec un grand sourire. Ainsi commença la soirée, la coutume était que les amis et la famille payait et le futur marié se contentait de boire, sans débourser un franc. Au bout de deux tournées générales – où il n'y avait qu'alcool bien sur – Harry dû découper un morceau de son jean où il nota _Pour les trois balais… Harry Potter le 26/07/98 Pendu le 30/07/98_. N'étant pas habitué a boire comme ça, Harry sentit déjà un peu les effets de l'alcool et il sourit de déni, car la soirée ne faisait que commencer !

« Au revoir et amusez vous bien et félicitations ! » cria Rosemerta en riant. La bande quitta l'auberge pour une autre, et puis encore une autre. Ils firent tout Pré-au-Lard, puis le chemin de traverse là où ils retrouvèrent Drago qui s'excusa de son retard, c'était en milieu de soirée. Harry à moitié ivre lui sourit juste et l'enlaça sous le fou rire des autres.

« Et bien mon vieux, qu'est ce qu'il t'on fat ? » rit Drago avant de suivre le mouvement et de se retrouver dans le coté moldu…

OoO

C'était la folie au terrier, les filles criaient et dansaient à n' en plus finir.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Oui, mais pourquoi on chuchote ? Tu crois qu'elles entendraient avec cette musique ? » Demanda Drago légèrement moqueur. Hermione lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

« Chut » dit-elle « attendez ici mon signal » dit-elle avant d'entrer. Hermione attrapa une bouteille de bière sur la table et but une grosse gorgée. Elle la posa et baissa le volume. Les filles ainsi que Molly comprirent mais Ginny, elle n'y comprenait rien.

« Les filles… ce soir est un soir très spécial pour notre amie et cela valait la peine de marquer le coup » dit-elle.

« Qu'est ce que… » Fit Ginny alors que toutes ses amies lui avait préparé une chaise au milieu de la cuisine et qu'elles la faisaient asseoir dessus.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser agoniser ton dernier soir ? » sourit Hermine. Ginny lui rendit son sourire.

« Mesdemoiselles, laissez moi vous présenter deux messieurs… les pauvre ne trouvent plus leur chemin, on pourrait les aider ! » dit-elle en ré augmentant le son. La musique s'éleva et la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux jeunes hommes bruns, bien bâtis, l'un habillé en marin, l'autre brun et Ginny se figea sur sa chaise en reconnaissant

« Harry ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle. Hermione éclata de rire. Mais Ginny regarda a deux fois, elle sourit incertaine et regarda alternativement Hermione et le jeune strip teaseur qui commençait son show sous ses yeux, la caricature parfaite de Harry ! Drago avait tout prévu, jusqu'à la cicatrice en sucre sur le front !

« Non ? » sourit Ginny. Hermione s'approcha et se pencha à son oreille.

« Si » dit-elle simplement.

_Baby, take off your coat...real slow  
Baby, take off your shoes...here, I'll take your shoes  
Baby, take off your dress_

Les filles huèrent et Ginny sourit à pleine dent. Ils se mirent à se déhancher tout en marchant de manière sensuelle, enlevant lentement et un a un ses vêtements sous les hurlements et rires hystériques des autres filles. Devant elle, Drago se dévêtit lentement comme son ami et collègue – car c'était bien là son métier évidemment – il souriait a pleine dent a son amie de longue date et prenait vraiment beaucoup de plaisir.

_Yes, yes, yes  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

Les garçons dansaient et enlevaient leurs vêtement dans une parfaite synchronisation, désormais torses nus, ils s'approchèrent de Ginny et prirent chacun une main qu'ils posèrent sur leur torse, sans cesser de danser. Celle-ci riait aux éclats et ne se privait pas de toucher la peau douce des deux garçons.

_Go on over there and turn on the light...no, all the lights  
Now come back here and stand on this chair...that's right  
Raise your arms up in to the air...shake 'em_

S'attaquant maintenant à leur ceinture, les garçons prenaient un malin plaisir a faire durer le show, sous les huées des filles, Hermione et Ginny comprises.

_You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live  
You give me a reason to live_

De nouveau; ils s'approchèrent de Ginny et prirent chacune de ses mains, lui faisant accrocher leurs pantalons et se retirèrent tout les deux. A sa grande surprise, Ginny se retrouva avec les pantalons en mains, et les garçons étaient désormais en string. Elle se demandait tout de même… ils n'allaient pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Si ?

_Suspicious minds are talking  
Trying to tear us apart  
They say that my love is wrong  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is_

Sous les rires et autre cris admiratifs des filles, Drago en string, s'approcha de la jolie rouquine et se mit à se déhancher encore plus prêt, toujours plus prêt. Elle souriait et admirait le spectacle sans se gêner le moins du monde. Au rythme de la musique, il balançait toute la sauce, voulant que ce soit parfait pour elle. Il lui prit les mains et les plaqua sur son torse bien musclés et les guida sur ses cuisses et ses fesses. Ginny rougit et tourna la tête vers Hermione. Celle-ci en était a son troisième verre de Vodka au moins et lui souriait alors que Greg lui tournait autour. Drago rit et se pencha enfin vers elle.

« Arrêtons là le supplice ma belle, tu as gagné la gâterie » dit-il en lui tendant le front. Un peu gênée, mais se prenant quand même au jeu, Ginny goba alors la cicatrice en sucre et Drago se releva. La musique prit fin et les cheveux de Drago redevinrent blonds. Les filles applaudirent et Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« C'était génial, merci les gars » dit-elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour toi » répondit-il. Une petite main lui tapota l'épaule alors qu'une autre musique commençait déjà.

« Je donne pas cher de ta peau quand Harry apprendra ça » fit une voix joyeuse il se retourna tout sourire et l'enlaça.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui… puis tu sais, si il veut plus de toi lui, je suis là moi… » Dit-il de manière séductrice. Ginny sourit.

« T'es bête ! » dit-elle, il éclata de rire.

« C'est bon de te revoir Ginny, toutes mes félicitations » elle lui sourit.

« Merci… et pour le show aussi, c'était parfait, je m'en souviendrais » lui dit-elle. Il sourit.

« Je ne résiste jamais aux jolies filles » dit-il avec un clin d'œil « en parlant de Harry, je ferais mieux d'y aller, avant qu'il ne se pose trop de questions… » Dit-il. Il embrassa Ginny et Hermione en lui recommandant de ne pas trop boire et de manger et il sortit suivit de Greg que Ginny ne connaissait pas, mais qu'elle venait d'inviter à son mariage. _Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis_, avait-elle argumenté au jeune homme. Évidement, Drago faisait partie du cercle d'amis d'Harry et ne devait manquer son enterrement de vie de garçon pour rien au monde !

« Merci Mione… »

« Pas de quoi » sourit Hermione « j'espère que l'ensemble te plait ? »

« Ah ça oui ! Et je suis sur qu'il ne plaira pas qu'a moi » fit Ginny en souriant « oh j'adore cette musique ! Allé Mione ! » Dit-elle en l'entraînant par la main sur la piste…

OoO

Fin de soirée, Harry tenait à peine debout. Il avançait courageusement, de la bière encore plein les bouteilles que soutenaient son casque, en zigzagant sur le trottoir. Il chantait a tue tête et ne cessait de rire.

« Je crois qu'on l'a achevé là » sourit Charlie qui n'avait lui pas bu une goutte d'alcool.

« Je crois aussi… où va-t-on le faire dormir ? Notre sœur ne doit pas être en meilleur état, si on les mets dans le même lit, le fil d'or pourrait ne plus être un fil » rigola Bill. A part eux et Neville, le reste était tout de même un peu éméché, mais le pire était Harry. La poupée gonflable ne ressemblait plus a une poupée gonflable et son jean était parsemé de trou parce qu'il avait du couper dedans a chaque fois qu'il quittait un pub.

« Il fait chaud, c'est l'été, il ne risque pas d'avoir froid si on le met dans l'abri de jardin ? » proposa Bill.

« T'as raison, mais faut quelqu'un avec lui » renchérit Drago très amusé par la situation. Lui par contre avait l'habitude du monde de la nuit et de l'alcool.

« Je m'en charge » intervint George qui était le plus sobre des bourrés.

« Alors on rentre ? » demanda Charlie.

« Ouep je crois que ça vaut mieux » dit-il tout sourire en regardant Harry qui parlait a sa poupée.

« Non… mais non, tu es très belle mais t'es pas mon genre… hic… moi j'aime… Ginny ! » Dit-il en s'arrêtant et fronçant les sourcils. Bill et Charlie prirent chacun un bras.

« Hey! » s'insurgea Harry complètement hargard.

« C'est finit pour ce soir… »

« Oooh déjà ? » demanda Harry tout penaud.

« Oh que oui tu vas aller faire un gros dodo… » Sourit George et ils transplannèrent tandis que les autres rentraient.

OoO

« C'était une super fête très réussie, bravo ! A dans trois jours » claironna Luna qui fut la dernière à partir.

« Merci beaucoup, rentre bien ! » répondit Hermione qui ne voyait plus très clair. Elle aussi avait bien descendu ce soir, de plus avec sa folle journée de préparatifs elle n'avait rien avalé. Ginny était avachie sur la table de cuisine, Molly était déjà monté se coucher, Arthur était rentré plus tôt que les garçons. Les belles sœurs de Ginny attendaient leurs maris. S'armant de courage – et d'une bouteille de bière – Hermione hissa Ginny sur ses jambes afin de la monter à son lit. Elle eu beaucoup de mal, car Ginny étant complètement ivre se laissait aller de tout son poids, et Hermione elle-même salement éméchée n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Allé Ginny, un petit coup de main s'il te plait » dit-elle.

« Hurfmmmhhgum » fut la réponse de la rouquine. Hermione comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien et la monta donc comme elle le pouvait. Elle l'amena a sa chambre, ouvrit la porte toujours en soutenant son amie et la laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle enleva tant bien que mal ses chaussures et mit ses jambes dans le lit, Ginny dormait déjà. Hermione sourit et leva sa bouteille.

« A vous deux ma belle ! » et elle but une gorgée.

Sur cet entrefait, les garçons étaient rentrés. Fred, Percy et Bill avaient rejoints leurs femmes. George prenait place avec Harry – qui lui aussi dormait déjà – dans l'abri de jardin et Charlie revenait du jardin où il avait aidé pour aménager un peu pour la nuit. Ron avait rejoint son lit, tout était calme. Hermione sortit de la chambre en titubant et se retrouva dans le couloir. Au moment où elle arrivait devant sa chambre, Charlie passait devant pour regagner la sienne, ils croisèrent.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama Hermione tout sourire.

« Chut, Hermione ! Tu vas réveiller toute la maison »

« Oups » dit-elle en souriant.

« Hermione, tu es ivre ? »

« Mais non, non » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer » conseilla-t-il légèrement amusé par son comportement. Hermione Granger ivre ! C'était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné de voir un jour.

« Mais je fais ce que je veux d'abords ! » dit-elle avec une moue farouche comme une petite fille.

« Chut, arrête de crier » supplia-t-il.

« Je ne CRIE PAS » cria-t-elle en riant, elle voulait l'embêter. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, la collant par la même occasion à lui. Lentement, elle leva des yeux brumeux sur lui, mais d'une intensité indéfinissable. Il enleva sa main et la regarda, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Hermione regardait ses lèvres avec gourmandise et Charlie n'en menait pas large. Il en avait très envie, mais elle avait bu. Se fut pourtant elle qui fit le pas. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entourant maladroitement son cou de ses bras. Charlie approfondi le baiser, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui produisit un effet électro choque chez elle. Elle ouvrit la poignée de sa porte et tenta de pousser Charlie à l'intérieur tout en l'embrassant. Celui-ci, tenta de résister.

« Hermione… non, on ne devrait pas faire ça » réussi-t-il a dire haletant.

« Chut » dit-elle en déboutonnant un bouton de sa chemise.

« Hermione… tu n'es pas toi-même, tu as beaucoup trop bu » tenta-t-il à nouveau. Elle s'arrêta et planta un regard rempli de désir dans ses yeux.

« Oh Non, Charles Weasley ! Cette fois tu ne te défileras pas ! » Dit-elle en le poussant a l'intérieur tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Il fut déstabilisé et elle en profita pour fermer la porte d'un coup de pied, il ne put rien faire…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) C'est une expression belge qui veut dire en fait, la tournée des cafés/pubs :-)

Mdr aïe aïe aïe les têtes de tout le monde le lendemain matin :-s j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :-) Je fais au plus vite pour poster les suites, c'est promis! De toute façon, il reste je pense... peut être encore 4 chapitres tout au plus pour cette fic, peut être moins j'en sais rien... enfin bref!

Review? siiii :-D

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	9. Ch9 Lendemain de la veille

Hellow les loulous :-) Voici donc ce neuvième chapitre... il est un peu moins marrant que les autres mais nous restons quand même dans l'humour, je ne penche pas dans le drama rassurez vous lol donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :-)

**Disclaimer:** les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas bien sur tout appartient a mdame Rowling!

Revieweurs anonymes, vous savez ce qu'il y a a faire ;-)

* * *

Ch.9. Lendemain de la veille.

Ça sentait bon… elle se sentait bien au chaud, tient elle avait oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille, le rayon de soleil lui chatouillant le visage en témoignait. Oh tant pis, ce n'était pas pour une fois. Elle se cala un peu plus contre le corps qui dormait a ses cotés et la serrait dans son bras. Sa main reposait sur le ventre du jeune homme, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Elle sourit, mais son sourire se figea. Une minute ! Un corps ? A ses cotés ? Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre, sa vue était brouillée et elle regretta bien vite de les avoir ouvert, quand elle s'éclaircit et que la terre commença à tourner autour d'elle en même temps que son estomac. Elle regarda sa main se soulever et lentement, elle leva les yeux pour mettre un visage sur ce corps. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant le visage angélique de Charlie, endormi qui la tenait serrée dans son bras, sa main posée sur son épaule. Il était torse nus elle baissa les yeux et leva le drap doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et retint un nouveau hoquet quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle-même était en sous vêtements. Elle rabaissa le drap et regarda à nouveau Charlie. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans son lit, a moitié nu et elle aussi ? Elle essaya de se rappeler, mais son mal de tête l'empêchait de réfléchir rationnellement. Elle ne savait que penser, ni quoi faire. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce lit, de la chambre mais elle ne voulait pas le réveiller… alors précautionneusement, elle retira sa main de sur son torse et la main de Charlie posée sur son épaule. Elle s'extirpa du lit sans faire un seul bruit, attrapa son peignoir et sortit de la chambre en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la porte et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Evidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva et elle se retrouva bien vite la tête dans les WC. Elle se rinça ensuite le visage à l'eau fraîche et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse ! Mais que c'était-il donc passé la veille ? Elle se souvint d'avoir mit Ginny dans son lit… la rencontre avec Charlie et…

« Oh mon dieu ! » se lamenta-t-elle

« je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie » dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, mais s'en doutait puisqu'elle était en sous vêtements et lui aussi. Il fallait qu'elle s'éclaircisse les idées et décida de prendre une bonne douche. Elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était. Cependant, elle grimaça, si elle prenait une douche il lui fallait des vêtements… et ses vêtements étaient dans sa chambre, mais il y avait aussi Charlie. Or la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était bien de lui parler. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Et sa famille ? Non, d'abords elle remet de l'ordre dans ses idées, ensuite elle parlerait avec lui, oui là était la meilleur solution. Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un cran et jeta un regard circulaire, il n'avait pas bougé et dormait toujours à point fermé.

« Accio baguette » murmura-t-elle. Sa baguette vint se loger dans sa main et elle fit sortir magiquement et surtout sans bruit ses vêtements et son nécessaire de toilette. Elle retourna ensuite dans la salle de bain pour une bonne douche revigorante bien méritée. Même si il faisait extrêmement chaud, l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et ses muscles engourdis se réveillèrent, elle avait meilleur mine lorsqu'elle en sortit, mais se sentait toujours un peu vaseuse. Elle grogna. Maudite vodka ! Elle descendit et avec stupeur découvrit qu'il n'était que 7h30 ! Maudit horaire de Ste Mangouste ! Avec une grimace et un soupir, elle évalua l'étendue des dégâts de la cuisine. C'était un vrai carnage ! Des cadavres de bières jonchaient le sol, les armoires, la table… des verres sales étaient éparpillés un peu partout, ainsi que de la vaisselle sale… les guirlandes étaient a moitié décrochées et le sol plaquait comme si on y avait versé de l'eau mélangée a du sucre ! La première chose à faire selon Hermione, fut de préparer une potion anti gueule de bois car elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule a se lever la tête dans le gaz et puis les ingrédients pour cette potion, tout le monde en avait chez soi et elle ne prenait qu'une demi heure de temps pour la préparation. (1) Elle attacha ses cheveux a la va vite et se mit donc a l'ouvrage, l'estomac faisant un nœud dans son ventre. Une fois la potion mise sur le feu, elle commença à tout débarrasser a l'aide de sa baguette, fit la vaisselle, tira la potion du feu, la versa dans des fioles qu'elle disposa sur la table et en but une ce qui lui procura un bien fou, nettoya et rangea le tout. Ainsi lorsque Molly se leva vers les 9h00, elle trouva Hermione assise sirotant son café seule à la table et la cuisine impeccablement rangée et nettoyée.

« Hermione ? Tu as tout rangé ? » S'exclama-t-elle. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« Mais tu n'aurais pas du voyons, je l'aurais fait »

« Ce n'était pas à vous de laver nos bêtises de la veille Molly » répondit gentiment Hermione.

« Et tu as même préparé la potion anti gueule de bois ! » s'exclama Molly, Hermione eu un sourire Gêné. Elle prit la cafetière et la souleva.

« Café ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Volontiers » sourit Molly en prenant place face à elle. Elles se mirent à discuter de la veille, de tout et de rien et bien vite la cuisine se peupla de Weasley plus ou moins bien réveillés. Hermione quant à elle, ne cessait de se triturer l'esprit. Elle avait couché avec Charlie ! Comment avait-il pu profiter d'elle ? Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, comment avait-il pu ? Elle ne pourrait jamais plus se regarder dans un miroir et surtout elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face !

OoO

Charlie se retourna dans le lit, s'attendant à enlacer le corps d'Hermione, mais a l'inverse, rencontra du vide. Il tâta le lit, personne… il ouvrit alors les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était seul dans la chambre il soupira. Lui n'ayant pas bu la veille se réveilla sans problème. Il se redressa et regarda la chambre. Les vestiges de la veille étaient encore éparpillés partout autour du lit, il soupira encore. Comment ça allait se passer maintenant ? Elle n'était pas restée et Charlie eu le désagréable pressentiment que tout n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et tenta lui aussi d'y voir plus clair. Qu'allaient-ils se dirent maintenant ? Pourquoi était-elle sortie ? Avait-elle peur ? Il secoua la tête et se leva. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille priant pour que personne ne le voit en sortir, il ne voulait pas subir d'interrogatoire, pas maintenant, il devait d'abords mettre les choses au point avec Hermione et savoir ce que elle elle voulait vraiment ! Heureusement, personne n'était dans le couloir, il soupira de soulagement et se dirigea d'un pas encore un peu ensommeillé vers la salle de bain. Pourtant, quand il arriva a destination, une tignasse rousse passa comme l'éclair devant lui et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, il ne réalisa que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un lendemain de veille beaucoup trop arrosé à l'intérieur et s'adossa au mur attendant que cela finisse. Prêt de dix minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et il se retint d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa petite sœur, encore habillée de sa soirée, les cheveux en pétards, le maquillage qui avait coulé et des yeux aussi petits que des billes. Elle avait le teint livide et ressemblait à un zombie !

« Passé une bonne soirée ? » demanda-t-il moqueur. Elle leva ses yeux brumeux vers lui.

« Très drôle » grogna-t-elle en passant son chemin. Il éclata de rire.

« Potion anti gueule de bois ! Maman doit encore en avoir dans les placards » claironna-t-il alors qu'elle claquait la porte de sa chambre. Il rit et secoua la tête en entrant dans la salle de bain. La première cuite ne laissait généralement pas de bon souvenir, il en savait quelque chose ! Lui c'était réveillé au beau milieu du stade de Quidditch, c'était après avoir gagné un match lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, il avait finit dehors avec une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et s'était endormi avec ! Sur le temps que Charlie prenait sa douche, Ginny quant a elle se déshabilla, enfila un peignoir et descendit a la cuisine où tout le monde prenait son petit déjeuner sauf Molly qui était déjà sortie dépendre le linge dans le jardin. Les mouvements se stoppèrent lorsqu'elle entra avec sa mine affreuse et certains pouffèrent même en la voyant. Elle leur jeta un regard noir et demanda

« Où est Harry ? »

« Il dort dans l'abri de jardin, on ne voulait pas prendre de risque, tu comprends le fil… » Dit Fred avec un éclatant sourire. Ginny tourna ses yeux noirs où le maquillage avait coulé vers lui. Elle en avait assez qu'on se moque d'elle avec cette histoire et surtout ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de la contrarier !

« Écoute moi bien Fred… encore un mot, un seul a propos de ce maudit fil d'or et je te promets de raconter a maman comment toi et George vous avez montez votre boutique et d'où provient l'argent » menaça-t-elle. Fred perdit son sourire.

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Je vais me gêner tient » répondit Ginny.

« Pff… de toute façon, je sais que tu le ferais pas » dit-il pourtant pas convaincu. Amélia sa femme lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

« Ne me tente pas… » Siffla Ginny. Ron apparut derrière Ginny, dans presque le même état qu'elle, il lui fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de bonjour.

« Fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit » chuchota-t-il. Il se dirigea vers les fioles et en prit deux, lui aussi tapa sur l'arrière du crâne de son frangin.

« T'es vraiment con… lâchez là un peu avec ça » grogna Ron en tendant une fiole a sa sœur. Celle-ci le remercia, la bu et remonta espérant que Charlie avait finit. Elle s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été désagréable avec lui. Le pauvre il en avait bien bavé ces derniers jours avec Hermione. Ginny lui en voulait de s'être enfui quand il avait embrassé son amie, surtout avec ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant. Mais elle ne pouvait rester bien longtemps fâchée avec son grand frère, elle qui ne le voyait que très rarement déjà, les séparations étaient toujours difficiles et comme elle et Harry se mariaient dans trois jours, il repartirait sûrement donc elle décida qu'elle arrêtait de lui mener la vie dure avec Hermione, du moins elle ne s'en mêlerait plus, au contraire elle l'aiderait même si il en avait besoin. Elle arriva juste au moment où Charlie sortait de la salle de bain. Elle sourit un peu gênée et il rit. Elle se blotti contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille

« Excuse-moi… » Il lui sourit attendri et lui caressa la joue.

« Allé file te laver, tu as vraiment une mine affreuse ! » rit-il. Elle lui tira la langue avant de fermer la porte. La douche était toujours une affaire d'état chez les Weasley, étant donné qu'ils étaient nombreux et qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain. Charlie retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et descendit ensuite a la cuisine, n'étant pas sur d'être prêt a affronter Hermione…

OoO

Harry ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner. Qu'est ce qu'il était mal mit ! Ce n'était pas son lit, à coup sur ! Il fut prit d'une panique lorsqu'il sentit qu'il serrait quelqu'un contre lui… il n'était pas dans son lit et serrait une personne dans ses bras, impossible… il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça à Ginny ! Avec appréhension, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, pensant déjà aux conséquences, voyant déjà Ginny lui dire qu'elle le quittait… il fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que la _personne _en question était en faite la poupée gonflable de la veille. Il se dépêtra et la jeta a coté du lit en grommelant. C'est seulement là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il dormait dans un lit de camp, il fronça les sourcils. Il avait terriblement mal à la tête et se retourna pour sortir du lit, quand il vit George endormi a ses cotés. Il sursauta et hurla.

« AAHH » il tomba à bas de son lit, ce qui réveilla George en sursaut.

« Hein, qui, que, quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda George, redressé dans son lit, les cheveux partants dans tout les sens, baguette brandie. Il regarda alors du coté où était sensé dormir Harry et éclata de rire quand il le vit étalé par terre de tout son long, les jambes en l'air.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il complètement hilare. Harry se redressa précipitamment.

« Mais… mais… mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » bredouilla Harry encore un peu déboussolé.

« Et bien vois tu, futur beau frère, je dormais jusqu'à ce que tu te casse la figure et ne hurle » répondit George en souriant.

« Mais… on dormait _ensemble _! » s'exclama Harry en montant dans les aigus. De nouveau George éclata de rire.

« Mais non voyons, ce sont juste deux lits de camps l'un à coté de l'autre, rien de plus. Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans l'abri de jardin, alors on n'a pas pu faire autrement » expliqua posément le rouquin.

« L'abri de jardin ? Pourquoi on a dormi ici ? » Demanda Harry.

« Parce que tu avais trop forcé sur la dose, alors on ne voulait pas prendre le risque de te laisser dormir avec notre sœur, et il fallait quelqu'un pour te surveiller, voila » dit-il. Harry ricana.

« _J'ai_ trop forcé sur la dose ? Tu veux rire ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Hey ! On t'a pas forcé nous » s'indigna George « tu étais parfaitement consentant… pauvre petite poupée, tu lui as fait de la peine tu sais » continua George en regardant la poupée a terre. Harry suivit son regard et se souvint.

« Oh misère… » Se lamenta-t-il.

_« Non… mais non, tu es très belle mais t'es pas mon genre… hic… moi j'aime… Ginny ! »_ Se moqua George en imitant Harry la veille. Celui-ci ne pu se retenir de rire.

« Si tu répète ça à qui que ce soit qui n'est pas au courant, je te tue » menaça-t-il en souriant. George lui rendit son sourire et tout deux sortirent de l'abri de jardin, il faisait déjà chaud pour ce début de matinée. En chemin, Harry renifla ses vêtement, il eu un haut le cœur.

« Pouah, je pue la bière a 20 kilomètres à la ronde quelle horreur ! » grimaça-t-il.

« Allé va, pour une fois je te laisse la salle de bain, t'as de la chance en temps normal je n'aurais pas hésité, mais là j'avoue que j'ai pitié » s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Harry lui cogna l'épaule. Ils rentrèrent et Harry monta directement à l'étage. George entra dans la cuisine où les conversations allaient bon train, tout le monde était levé et propres.

« Et Harry ? » demanda Ginny.

« Il est parti… se refaire une beauté » sourit George. Il s'installa à table et commença à déjeuner tranquillement. Les seuls qui ne parlaient pas, étaient Charlie et Hermione. Evitant de se regarder autant l'un que l'autre, ils étaient tout deux murés dans un silence qui en disait long… Harry redescendit, frais et pimpant et se joignit a la famille pour prendre lui aussi son petit déjeuner, après avoir ingurgité une fiole anti gueule de bois. George fut le dernier à prendre sa douche et redescendit lui aussi. Le petit déjeuner ce jour là se prolongea, tout le monde discutait de la veille, racontant les exploits de l'un ou de l'autre… Ginny éclata de rire quand les jumeaux lui racontèrent l'épisode de la poupée dans la rue, sous les yeux du survivant qui disaient _vous êtes morts !_ Hermione elle-même rigola et se prit au jeu de la discussion. Charlie s'intégra dans la conversation également et quand ce fut au tour des filles de raconter, Harry arborait une drôle de tête.

« J'imagine que la _merveilleuse_ idée, vient de ma _merveilleuse_ meilleure amie et qu'elle a bien entendu appelé le _merveilleux _Mr Malefoy pour ça ? » dit-il. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

« Attend quand je vais le voir celui là » pesta Harry. Ginny rigola.

« Allons, ce n'était qu'une fête, tu peux avoir confiance en Drago quand même c'est son métier, je suis son amie et tu es son ami » argumenta Ginny. Harry sourit en coin. Il savait parfaitement bien qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« Oui, mais pour la forme » dit-il d'un air snob. Ginny rit et d'un air malicieux elle lui dit

« Si ça peut te rassurer, tu as un corps cent fois mieux que le sien mon amour » Harry s'étrangla avec un petit pain et toussa.

« Tu te fiche de moi ? » hoqueta-t-il.

« Tu doutes de mon jugement ? » s'exclama-t-elle faussement indignée. Les autres suivaient l'échange avec amusement.

« Et dire que tu m'avais interdit les stripteaseuses » marmona Harry entre ses dents. Toute la table éclata de rire, Ginny y comprit et le petit déjeuner se termina dans la bonne humeur générale, même Charlie et Hermione semblaient moins moroses.

OoO

Cette journée là fut cool pour tout le monde. Chacun ayant prit congé pour le reste de la semaine afin de se consacrer aux préparations du mariage, vaguait a ses occupations. C'était le lendemain de la veille et ils pouvaient bien s'accorder un peu de bon temps avant trois jours de préparatifs de pures folies ! Sans compter le dîner en famille la veille du mariage… Même Molly qui n'avait que le dîner à préparer ce jour là, s'accorda sa journée qu'elle passa avec Arthur. Les garçons disputaient une partie de Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny avaient décidés de faire la carpette au soleil. En réalité, Ginny voulait parler avec son amie, elle avait bien vu le malaise une fois de plus entre elle et son grand frère. Elles avaient toutes les deux revêtus un bikini, avec un paréo enfilé par-dessus et étaient couchées sur le dos dans le jardin.

« Les filles, nous vous confions la maison Arthur et moi allons faire un tour, je compte sur vous pour ne pas laisser les garçons tout saccager » leur dit Molly debout devant elles, main dans la main avec son mari.

« Pas de problème maman, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille » rigola Ginny. Molly sourit et sortit du jardin avec Arthur. Ginny sourit.

« Il y avait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus comme ça… ça fait du bien » dit-elle. Hermione sourit et le silence revint.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ginny après quelques minutes.

« Mmhh ? »

« Est ce que tout vas bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« C'est que tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin… » Dit-elle. Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

« C'est le lendemain de la veille » mentit-elle.

« Ah… tu es sur que ça va alors ? »

« Tout vas bien » rassura Hermione.

« Il ne s'est donc rien passé avec Charlie ? » demanda à nouveau la rouquine. Hermione se redressa sur son coude.

« Où veux tu en venir Gin' ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nulle part ! Mais vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole depuis ce matin » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ça fait des jours qu'on ne se parle pas Ginny » répondit Hermione ironique.

« Oui mais là c'est très froid » continua Ginny.

« Je t'assure que tout vas bien » mentit Hermione.

« Très bien » elles se recouchèrent et ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment. Ginny ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle n'en dit rien… quand elle aurait envie d'en parler, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Hermione s'en voulait de lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'elle avait couché avec Charlie, qu'elle n'en gardait aucuns souvenirs et qu'elle avait peur désormais de lui parler ! En y réfléchissant, à qui pouvait-elle bien en parler ? A Ginny ? Non, certainement pas ! Elle prendrait son parti et elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une dispute entre eux… Harry ? bien qu'étant son meilleur ami, il était loin d'être doué en matière de problème de cœur, rien que le temps qu'il avait mit pour réaliser qu'il aimait Ginny à la folie, lui suffisait à renoncer à lui en parler. Ron ? bien qu'étant également son meilleur ami, c'était aussi son ex et le frère de Charlie, ça revenait à la même chose que Ginny. Quant au reste de la famille Weasley, elle n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour leur parler de ça. Non, elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne qui pourrait l'aider a y voir plus clair et a qui elle pourrait se confier sans être mal à l'aise ou même avoir peur d'être jugée et elle se promit d'y passer très vite.

De son coté Charlie faisait énormément d'effort pour tenter de ne pas penser a elle. Elle l'évitait, c'était certain. Et pour tout dire, il ne faisait rien pour l'approcher non plus, lui aussi l'évitait. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? En si peu de temps ? Il était tombé amoureux d'elle sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et il avait fait bourde sur bourde. Comment allait-il se rattraper ? En avait-il envie ? Sa vie de solitaire lui convenait parfaitement, oui mais c'était avant, avant tout ça, le mariage, avant _elle._ Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire a propos de sa proposition, il voulait attendre de laisser faire les choses, sauf que là le vent ne tournait pas en sa faveur et le mariage était a trois jours a peine il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, mais elle que voulait-elle au juste ? Il n'en savait rien et pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il l'affronte un jour ou l'autre… la partie de Quidditch se termina, personne n'avait perdu ni gagné puisqu'ils jouaient sans compter les points. Tout le monde rentra, suivis bientôt des filles aussi rouges l'une que l'autre a cause du soleil et ils terminèrent tous leur après midi a l'intérieur, là où il faisait bien meilleur qu'au dehors. D'ailleurs quand Molly et Arthur rentrèrent, ils retrouvèrent tout le monde attablés autour d'un grand jeu de société riant aux éclats, même si Hermione elle paraissait un peu absente…

OoO

Au dîner, le temps était devenu vraiment très lourd… il y avait de l'orage dans l'air pour faire aussi chaud et ce ne serait pas du luxe, au moins les températures baisseraient si ça pétait un bon coup ! Ginny se leva pendant le repas et réclama l'attention de tous.

« Harry et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire… » Commença-t-elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu es enceinte ! » Nargua George, Ginny lui tira la langue et poursuivit.

« Nous avons trouvé la destination de notre voyage de noces ! »

« C'est vrai ? Où ça ? » Sourit Molly.

« A Hawaï ! » dit-elle tout sourire.

« Wouah… t'en a de la chance » souffla Amélia. Ginny sourit et se rassit. Ils lui posèrent toutes sortes de questions, sur l'hôtel, le temps qu'ils allaient séjourner…

« Ça va Hermione ? » demanda Fred au bout d'un moment, qui avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment avec eux. Celle-ci releva la tête, ainsi que Charlie.

« Oui pourquoi ? » dit-elle en feignant la surprise.

« Je ne sais pas t'as l'air ailleurs… » dit-il en faisant la moue « y'aurait-il un prince charmant dans tes pensées, qui t'emmènerait loin de nous ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement ne se doutant pas une seule seconde du malaise qu'il venait de provoquer.

« Non pas du tout, je pensais à la décoration du jardin » mentit-elle en essayant de cacher son malaise, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Charlie face a elle, comme a tout les repas. Ce qui n'échappa à personne d'ailleurs, Fred décida de la taquiner, ce n'était pas méchant.

« Oh je vois… belle décoration » sourit Fred hilare. Hermione rougit.

« Allé quoi soit pas gêné miss Granger… tout le monde a ses petits secrets » dit-il plein de sous entendu, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que ses sous entendu la culpabilisait et la gênait.

« Mais non… » Bredouilla-t-elle. Ginny, Ron et Harry perçurent la détresse dans le son de sa voix et essayèrent de changer de conversation, mais Fred qui pensait bien faire en essayant de la dérider un peu, ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou.

« Y'a pas de mal a vouloir se faire du bien » rit-il pour la faire rire, mais ce fut tout le contraire ! Elle s'empourpra d'avantage et Charlie qui buvait recracha tout en manquant de s'étrangler. Ce qui surprit le jumeau qui commençait à se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire une bêtise, trop tard. Hermione recula sa chaise et se leva.

« Excusez moi, je vais faire un tour j'ai besoin de prendre l'air » bafouilla-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine. Charlie sortit précipitamment à sa suite pour la rattraper et tous les regards convergèrent vers Fred qui se tassait sur sa chaise.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? » Demanda-t-il très surpris. Amélia lui tapa l'arrière du crâne.

« Abruti ! » pesta-t-elle.

OoO

« Hermione attend ! »

Dehors, les éclairs venaient de faire leur apparition. Hermione marchait a vivre allure dans le jardin, et Charlie la suivit de peu, laissant la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, laissant le loisir a tout le monde d'entendre toute leur discussion ! Il commença soudain à pleuvoir a torrent, mais Charlie ne se démonta pas et la poursuivit avant qu'elle n'atteigne la barrière.

« Hermione attend je t'en prie ! » dit-il, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il la rattrapa finalement et la retint de justesse.

« Laisse-moi » pria-t-elle.

« Non attend… je suis désolé Hermione… » Commença Charlie. Tout deux étaient déjà trempé jusqu'à l'os.

« Désolé ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui »

« Tu as profité de moi Charlie ! »

« Je… QUOI ? » S'indigna-t-il.

« Parfaitement ! »

« Mais c'est complètement faux ! »

« Dois-je te rappeler où tu t'es réveillé ce matin ? »

« Mais c'est toi qui t'es jetée sur moi hier soir ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« Tu aurais du me repousser ! »

« C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ! » se défendit-il.

« Apparemment tu n'y as pas mis assez de cœur » railla-t-elle « comment est ce que tu as pu ? » demanda-t-elle la voix pleine de reproche. Il ne savait quoi dire, trop abasourdi sans doute.

« Mais… »

« Je vais me faire passer pour quoi auprès de ta famille maintenant ? »

« Hermione, je t'assure que… »

« Non, ça suffit les belles paroles… je te croyais le plus gentil des Weasley, je me suis lourdement trompée et je suis très déçue » dit-elle la voix brisée.

« Mais… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant » elle se dégagea, passa la barrière et transplanna. Charlie resta planté là pendant cinq minutes au moins, regardant l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître, la pluie dégoulinant de ses cheveux. Il était complètement mouillé, mais s'en fichait. Il venait de gâcher la seule chance de la reconquérir, il était venu lui dire, lui avouer la vérité qu'il était amoureux d'elle a en devenir fou, mais au lieu de ça il n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour la retenir et il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine, le silence se fit à la table. Ils avaient tout entendu, il le savait. Il faisait vraiment peine a voir et tout le monde baissa la tête mal à l'aise. N'en supportant pas d'avantage, il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

OoO

De son coté, Hermione complètement trempée elle aussi, atterrit dans un immeuble. Elle croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne travail pas ce soir là et cogna lourdement a la porte de l'appartement. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago en torse nu, très surpris de la voir devant lui dans cet état.

« Mia ? » elle ne dit rien, et fondit en larme à bout de nerfs. Il n'en demanda pas plus et la fit entrer, pour la serrer dans ses bras, elle ne venait jamais chez lui c'était toujours lui qui venait donc si elle était là devant lui, c'était bien pour une raison et Drago devina vite que cette raison était un jeune rouquin qui rendait folle la demoiselle en détresse qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Il secoua la tête, ce soir encore il devrait jouer les cupidons car celui-ci semblait de bien mauvaise foi avec son amie qui pourtant, le méritait plus que toute autre personne au monde… il referma donc la porte et l'emmena au salon.

« Drago qu'est ce… » Hermione releva vivement la tête, pour voir une jeune femme sortir de la chambre entourée d'un drap.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Hermione « je suis désolée Drago tu aurais du me dire… excuse moi, je repasserais » dit-elle.

« Non, non toi tu t'assois… » Dit-il.

« Drago ? Qui est cette fille ? »

« C'est ma p'tite sœur » répondit machinalement Drago, Hermione sourit a travers ses larmes.

« Écoute Gwen, je suis désolé mais là… pas cette fois »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… pour toi j'ai tout mon temps » dit-elle d'une voix suave en souriant, Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur et Gwen alla se rhabiller. Il la raccompagna à la porte.

« Excuse-moi encore » dit-il.

« T'en fais pas, la famille c'est sacré, je connais ça » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, promis » promit-il. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et plaqua une main juste où il faut, en le regardant dans les yeux.

« T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse don juan… » Elle l'embrassa furtivement et disparut dans le couloir. Drago la regarda quelque seconde s'éloigner, encore un peu enivré d'elle et secoua la tête.

« Wouah » dit-il en souriant. Il rejoignit Hermione qui c'était séché les vêtements et qui l'attendait assise dans le canapé.

« Voilà, je suis tout à toi » sourit-il en s'asseyant. Elle fit une grimace contrite.

« Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du débarquer a l'improviste »

« Oh t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle reviendra fait moi confiance » sourit-il. Elle le regarda un sourcil relevé.

« Oui… ça fait une semaine et demi que ça dure » sourit-il.

« Tant que ça ! Tu m'épate là » rit-elle. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit.

« Ouai… je me surprends moi-même parfois… m'enfin bref, ce n'est pas pour parler de la durabilité de mes conquêtes que tu es venue je présume… qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as l'air vachement secouée » dit-il un peu plus sérieux. Hermione baissa la tête et perdit instantanément son sourire.

« J'ai couché avec Charlie » dit-elle d'une voix triste et coupable. Drago la regarda et secoua la tête.

« Waw… c'était si mauvais que ça ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Justement c'est ça le problème, je n'en ai aucuns souvenirs ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« T'avais bu ? »

« Oui »

« Alors cherches pas… » Répondit-il.

« Mais quand même » insista-t-elle. Il la regarda, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« J'ai couché avec Charlie !! » répéta-t-elle comme si il devait comprendre un sens caché à cette phrase.

« Ou…oui… et alors ? » dit-il perplexe.

« Mais tu imagine un peu ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que je ressens pour lui ! Et je sais encore moins si lui ressent quelque chose pour moi ! Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça » dit-elle déconfite.

« Hey ! D'abords, tu arrête de dramatiser… ensuite, moi je sais que t'en est amoureuse, parce que sinon tu ne ferais pas tout un plat pour une nuit ! Ensuite, ce que lui il ressent, si tu lui demande pas, tu ne le sauras jamais notre ami est peut être un grand timide et attend peut être que tu fasses le premier pas, quand a cette nuit il n'y a rien de dramatique, vous devez parler la c-o-m-m-u-n-i-c-a-t-i-o-n Mia ! Tu nous l'as assez répété à Poudlard ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oh oui et je lui dis quoi ? _Salut Charlie, alors ça gaz ? Dis, t'es pas un petit amoureux de moi par hasard ? _» Dit-elle exaspérée. Il éclata de rire.

« Je ne le dirais pas comme ça, mais oui ! » rit-il.

« Et le pire de tout c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus » se lamenta-t-elle.

« En plus ! » s'exclama-t-il. Elle grimaça et approuva de la tête. Soudain, elle se mit à regretter les mots qu'elle lui avait lancé à la figure, après tout il n'était pas le seul fautif… elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? » dit-elle dépitée. Il se pencha à son oreille.

« Va lui parler » murmura-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Elle regarda la pluie tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne, l'enlaçant.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il.

« A Pansy » répondit Hermione sans mentir. Elle aimait parler avec elle à Poudlard. Pansy était toujours de bon conseil et en ce moment même, elle avait besoin d'elle si seulement elle était là. Drago resserra ses bras.

« Elle me manque… » confia-t-elle « si elle était là… »

« Elle te remonterait les bretelles » rit-il, elle sourit.

« Dray… j'ai besoin d'y voir plus clair, est ce que je peux passer la nuit ici ? » demanda-t-elle. Celui-ci accepta bien entendu. La pluie c'était calmée et Hermione utilisa le hibou de Drago pour prévenir le terrier qu'elle découchait cette nuit et qu'elle serait de retour le lendemain matin a la première heure…

OoO

Charlie de son coté avait passé sa soirée dans sa chambre… Au bout d'un interminable moment à réfléchir et ressasser, il sortit le porte document de son tiroir la gorge nouée et sortit. Sachant qu'elle n'était pas là, il entra dans sa chambre et le posa sur la table de chevet, elle comprendrait. Après le mariage de sa petite sœur, il repartirait en Roumanie, là où il reprendrait sa vie, comme il l'avait laissé, l'amour n'était pas fait pour lui…

A suivre…

* * *

(1) Je ne sais absolument pas quels sont les ingrédients, ni le temps de préparations pour la potion anti gueule de bois, donc veuillez m'excuser si les informations sont erronées lol

Voilà, aïe aïe aïe, ça se corse on dirait... d'après vous, Hermione a-t-elle été trop dure avec Charlie? Drago saura-t-il lui rendre raison? Comment va se terminer cette charmante et pourtant compliquée histoire? lol réponse au prochain chapitre, il reste encore le dîner en famille, le mariage et l'épilogue je pense a moins qu'au dernier moment je décide de rajouter un chapitre (ça serait tout moi ça xD) sinon, cette fic touche doucement a sa fin... quoi qu'il en soit merci a tous d'être si patient

Review? or not Review? lol

Bisoux bisoux

Jess


	10. Ch10 Un dîner pas si parfait!

Youhou!!! Bonjour a tous!! Alors là, je crois que des excuses s'imposent n'est ce pas? Bin wi je sais alors mille pardons pour cette longue attente, je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait presque trois mois que je n'ai plus posté de chapitres sur cette fic :-s Je vous passerais les détails de ma vie cela ne vous interressera pas et je vous saoulerais donc évitons si vous voulez bien xD toujours est-il que j'ai d'excellentes raisons lol sans oublier que ce site ne voulais plus fonctionner depuis samedi et que j'essayais de poster mon chapitre depuis hier en vain... bref! aujourd'hui il est la, rien que pour vous (merci merlin)

Bonne lecture n'est ce pas

**Disclaimer:** malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartienent toujours pas et je doute que JK Rowling ne me les vendent un jour xD

* * *

Ch.10. Un dîner pas si parfait !

Réveillée par une agréable odeur de toast et de café, Hermione se leva du lit que Drago lui avait laissé pour la nuit, il avait prit le canapé. La tête encore un peu dans la brume, elle le rejoignit a la cuisine.

« Bonjour » dit-elle en entrant. Celui-ci se retourna et lui sourit.

« Mon dieu ma pauvre, tu as une mine affreuse » dit-il la mine contrite. Elle grimaça.

« A ce point là ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant. Il fit la moue.

« Je dis que t'es pas irrécupérable quand même » plaisanta-t-il en lui servant un café bien fumant. Elle attrapa un toast qu'elle beurra.

« Y'a pas de doutes, toi tu sais parler aux femmes » répliqua-t-elle, il rit.

« Bien dormit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non pas que ton lit soit inconfortable loin de là, mais non je n'ai pas passé une bonne nuit » avoua-t-elle.

« J'imagine bien dans quel état d'esprit tu dois te trouver » dit-il. Elle ne répondit pas et se replongea dans ses pensées puis elle soupira.

« Même avec Ron ce n'était pas si compliqué » marmonna-t-elle.

« C'est toi qui rend tout compliqué Mia, tu lui dirais ce que tu as sur le cœur, je suis sur que ça le serait moins » répliqua-t-il.

« Je te remercie de ton soutien » railla-t-elle.

« De rien, c'est gratuit » rit-il. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Sans blague, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? » elle soupira, elle-même n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« J'en sais trop rien, lui parler sans doutes… mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? Après ce que je lui ai dit hier soir, je doute qu'il veuille m'écouter tu sais… je doute même qu'il m'adresse encore la parole » grimaça-t-elle. Drago leva les bras au ciel.

« Et voilà ! Tu recommences à tout dramatiser ! Écoute… tu vas commencer par prendre une bonne douche, ensuite tu rentres au terrier, d'ici là tu auras eu tout le temps de penser a ce que tu va lui dire… » Fit-il en la jetant presque hors de la cuisine. Légèrement amusée, elle obtempéra et prit une bonne douche bien chaude. Lorsqu'elle réapparut à la cuisine, les cheveux tout mouillés, elle avait meilleure mine.

« Alors ? Tu y vois un peu plus clair ? » Lui demanda Drago.

« Je pense que oui, merci » sourit-elle.

« Bien ! Qu'est ce que tu vas donc faire ? » Elle sourit encore.

« Je vais aller lui parler… » Consentit-elle enfin.

« Alléluia !! » s'exclama-t-il.

« D'ailleurs, je vais y aller… » Dit-elle en se levant. Il la raccompagna sur le pas de la porte.

« Merci beaucoup Drago… je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

« Probablement des tas de bêtises » répondit-il en souriant. Elle rit.

« A bientôt »

« On se vois pour le mariage » dit-il.

« Très bien… » Elle lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue « au revoir » et elle transplanna dans le jardin du terrier.

OoO

En passant la barrière, son cœur se serra en repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Charlie la veille. Elle avança dans le jardin et entra. Il n'y avait que Molly de levée.

« Bonjour » dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« Hermione… bonjour ma chérie » répondit Molly en se levant.

« Écoutez, je… je voulais m'excuser pour hier… je ne voulais pas que vous assistiez a ça » dit-elle confuse. Mais Molly chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

« Mais non voyons, ne t'excuses pas. De toute façon, cela ne nous regarde pas ! Et puis, tu feras toujours partie de la famille, que tu sorte avec un de mes fils ou non » sourit-elle. Hermione rougit à cette réflexion. Elle s'excusa et monta dans sa chambre. En entrant, elle aperçut le porte document sur sa table de chevet. Elle le prit dans ses mains et s'assit sur son lit, avec un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. Deux secondes plus tard top chrono, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ginny. Hermione leva les yeux sur elle.

« Ça va ? » lui demanda la rouquine. Hermione soupira, encore.

« J'avais proposé à Charlie de devenir son associée pour ouvrir sa réserve de dragons ici en Angleterre » répondit Hermione. Au son de sa voix, Ginny su que quelque chose clochait.

« C'est très généreux de ta part » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ouai, sauf qu'encore une fois, j'ai tout gâché » pesta Hermione « il m'a rendu tout les documents, il m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir à ma proposition et avec ce que je lui ai balancé hier, il a refusé. Quelle cruche ! » Ragea-t-elle. Ginny se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait quoi dire.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça se passe comme ça ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que je fiche tout par terre ? » Implora Hermione les yeux brillants.

« Hermione… ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même… » Dit Ginny en s'asseyant a ses cotés.

« Tu te rends comptes ? J'ai couché avec ton frère et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de le culpabiliser et de l'envoyer promener, tu m'étonnes qu'il ne veuille pas de moi comme associée ! » Continua-t-elle.

« Allons… je suis sur que tout finira par s'arranger » essaya de réconforter Ginny. Hermione renifla.

« Oui, il retournera en Roumanie et moi je reprendrais ma petite vie seule, avec mon chat, elle est belle la vie… bonté divine, Gin' je sais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire » termina Hermione la tête dans les mains.

« Hey… d'abords, tu commence par te calmer et surtout tu arrête de dramatiser, on va bien finir par trouver une solution » dit doucement Ginny. Hermione leva des yeux perplexes sur son amie qui lui sourit.

« Allé quoi, c'est pas si dramatique… tu sais, il y a encore moyen de rattraper le coup »

« Et comment ? » demanda la brune.

« Il faut que toi et Charlie, vous discutiez de tout ça, calmement. Vous devez mettre les choses a plat tout les deux » pour la troisième fois, Hermione soupira.

« C'est facile a dire ça… ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on aborde comme ça, comme pour dire bonjour » renchérit Hermione. A son tour avec un soupir, Ginny se leva.

« Tu sais Hermione, je ne peux pas parler pour toi, c'est a toi de voir… si tu as envie de laisser filer ta chance toute ta vie, c'est ton problème, pas le mien… je te dis juste une chose, je connais mon frère et il est complètement déstabilisé, il va repartir Hermione et personne ne sera en mesure de le retenir, personne sauf toi alors réfléchis bien. Je n'étais pas sensée te le dire, mais lui il t'aime… vraiment. » Termina Ginny avant de sortir de la chambre. Hermione resta encore un moment assise sur son lit, la tête dans les mains et ressassait ce que son amie venait de lui dire. Bien sur qu'elle en était aussi amoureuse. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était qu'il parte, mais comment le retenir ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle avait tellement honte désormais et se sentait tellement ridicule, que la seule pensée de se retrouver face a Charlie la terrorisait. Pour la énième fois de la matinée, Hermione soupira. Elle se leva pourtant, rangeant le porte document dans son sac a main qu'elle miniaturisait pour plus de facilité et descendit a la cuisine rejoindre les autres, elle avait encore beaucoup de chose a faire aujourd'hui et cela la réconforta, car elle se dit qu'au moins, elle n'aurait pas le temps de penser a Charlie et a tout ce qui touchait a cet homme, tant la journée était chargée ! Demain, son meilleur ami se mariait et la était la seule priorité pour l'instant.

OoO

« Et voila ma petite, ta robe est fin prête, ainsi que toute les robes des demoiselles d'honneur »

« Merci beaucoup m'dame Janine » remercia Ginny avec un sourire resplendissant.

« Et voila pour vous, vous êtes formidable, merci du fond du cœur » remercia a nouveau Ginny en tendant un chèque sorcier a la vendeuse. La dame le prit, l'air très émue.

« Depuis plus de trente ans, je suis au service des femmes et futur femme Weasley, j'espère être encore de ce monde, lorsque votre fille, ou votre futur belle fille viendra commander sa robe » dit-elle la larme à l'œil. Ginny sourit et l'enlaça brièvement.

« Félicitation encore mon enfant, que dieu vous bénisse tout les deux » dit-elle alors que Ginny sortait en lui faisant un signe de la main. Dehors, elle retrouva Hermione des paquets plein les mains.

« Tout va comme tu veux ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, j'ai les rubans, les ballons, les serviettes… je dois encore aller chercher les alliances et passer chez le traiteur… »

« Et moi je dois poser toutes les robes a la maison et aller chez le marieur avec Harry pour les dernier détails, cet après midi il y a la répétition du mariage aussi…» continua Ginny.

« Et bien ! Et il y a encore le dîner ce soir ! » Fit Hermione. Ginny grimaça.

« M'en parle pas ! Rien qu'à l'idée de ce dîner, j'en attrape de l'urticaire ! » S'exclama la rouquine.

« A ce point ? »

« Tu n'imagine même pas ! Je n'aime pas réunir TOUT les Weasley, tu comprendra bien assez tôt que cette famille est hors catégorie… j'en ai pas honte, mais moins on est réunis, mieux je me porte ! » Fit Ginny.

« Il faut que je rentre avec toi poser tout ça, je pourrais pas continuer avec tout ces paquets » dit Hermione en montrant les sacs. Les deux jeunes filles transplannèrent donc pour le terrier, déposer les affaires dans les chambres.

« Je meurs de faim » s'exclama Ginny.

« Oui j'avoue que je mangerais bien quelque chose avant de repartir » répondit Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent à la cuisine. Dans le couloir, elles tombèrent sur Charlie. Ginny fit mine de s'éclipser tandis qu'Hermione restait pétrifiée.

« Bonjour » dit-elle enfin.

« Bonjour » répondit-il. Elle se tortilla les mains et avança d'un pas en sa direction.

« Charlie, écoute… »

« Tu m'excuse, mais j'ai une journée très chargée il faut que j'y aille » esquiva-t-il. Et il disparut sans qu'elle n'ait pu réagir. Ginny qui était restée cachée derrière la porte grimaça, alors que tout le monde dans la cuisine attendait. Elle sortit, l'air de rien.

« Hermione, tu viens ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, finalement je n'ai pas très faim… j'y vais, on se vois tout à l'heure » répondit Hermione en sortant elle aussi. Ginny referma la porte. A l'intérieur de la cuisine, se trouvaient Bill, Molly et ses belles sœurs.

« Alors ? » demanda Molly.

« Rien, il l'évite… Oh Bill il faut faire quelque chose ça peu pas continuer » se lamenta Ginny. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Tu dois les laisser se débrouiller » répondit-il.

« Mais ils sont aussi têtu l'un qu'un l'autre » pesta-t-elle.

« Écoute petite sœur, tu ne peux malheureusement pas réussir à caser tout le monde » compatis Bill. Celle-ci ragea.

« Merci de ton soutien Bill, vraiment ! On ne peut compter que sur soi même dans cette maison ! » Pesta-t-elle en embarquant sa tartine avant de sortir de la cuisine avec.

OoO

Après être passée chez le traiteur, ainsi qu'avoir été cherché les alliances, Hermione s'accorda un peu de répit a la terrasse d'un café du coté moldu. Elle avait horriblement chaud et se sentait aussi très fatiguée étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement bien dormi cette nuit. Elle bu une gorgée de son coca, quand une voix familière retentit a son oreille.

« Hermione ? » elle leva la tête.

« Ah Ron salut » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ça alors, que fais tu ici ? Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Bien sur je t'en prie. Je suis venue pour me reposer un peu et boire quelque chose, je suis assoiffée » dit-elle. Ron leur commanda deux nouveaux verres.

« C'est moi qui offre » sourit-il. Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Est ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Moi ? Oh… oui, ça va » mentit-elle. Il la fixait sans ciller, avec un petit sourire qui la mit mal a l'aise.

« Tu devrais t'expliquer avec lui » finit-il par dire.

« M'expliquer ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui, Charlie est quelqu'un de très solitaire, il ne fera plus le premier pas, je le connais, cette fois tu devras mettre de l'eau dans ton vin je le crains » continua-t-il. Elle était abasourdie ! Elle n'avait rien, absolument rien dit !

« Mais… » Dit-elle.

« Enfin moi ce que j'en dit… » Termina-t-il en avalant la dernière gorgée de son verre, il se leva. « Je te connais et je le connais et aucuns de vous deux ne gère la situation, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, riant nerveusement.

« Ron… »

« Non, ne me dis rien Hermione… tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse et mon frère aussi. Essaye au moins de le retenir avant que tu ne le regrette » dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux avant de s'en aller. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, abasourdie. Les yeux dans le vague, elle osait a peine y croire ! Voila que son ex lui donnait des conseils en matière de cœur ! Lui en plus, c'était le bouquet ! En même temps, Hermione se disait qu'il devait connaître son grand frère mieux qu'elle, ça c'était un fait… mais comment devait-elle s'y prendre ? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi perdue vis-à-vis d'un garçon. Elle regarda son verre l'air las, le vida et quitta la terrasse, elle devait se rendre à la répétition et si elle n'était pas a l'heure, sa rouquine d'amie l'égorgerait !

OoO

« QUOI ?! » entendit Hermione lorsqu'elle entra. Sauf que là, ça venait du jardin.

« Ma chérie s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas » tentait d'apaiser Molly devant sa fille fulminant de fureur. Ginny rit, mais d'un rire plein de sarcasme.

« Maman, je te rappelle que mon mariage a lieu demain… dis moi que tu as une solution de rechange… » Dit-elle d'un calme olympien.

« Je… je vais trouver d'accords ? En attendant, tu as la répétition maintenant, ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je m'en charge » dit Molly en se précipitant à l'intérieur du terrier, tandis que la répétition du mariage était sur le point de débuter. Elle posa tout un tas de choses inutiles sur la table de cuisine et s'épongea le front en soufflant.

« Molly ? Tout vas bien ? » Demanda Hermione en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Hermione ! Oh non, rien ne va ! » Se lamenta la mère Weasley au bord de la crise de larmes.

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Il se passe que les serveurs que nous avions engagés pour demain se sont désistés a la dernière minute… nous allons également manquer de chaises et de tables, le gâteau devait arriver ce matin et il n'est toujours pas là, je dois trouver quelque chose de vieux, tu sais cette tradition que dois appliquer la mariée ? – Hermione acquiesça – Ginny m'en veux pour le dîner de ce soir et je suis complètement dépassée je ne sais plus où donner de la tête » termina enfin Molly qui effectivement paraissait exténuée. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit pour l'encourager.

« Allons, tout va bien se passer »

« Je… j'ai l'impression de ne pas être a la hauteur Hermione… ma petite fille se marie demain et tout vas de travers » continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

« Mais non voyons. A se demander qui de Ginny ou de vous est la plus stressée, il faut vous détendre » sourit Hermione. Molly lui jeta un œil et eu un petit sourire.

« Si seulement ça pouvait être plus facile à faire qu'à dire » soupira-t-elle.

« Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sur » fit Hermione avec conviction.

« Merci Hermione, mais le jour où viendra ton tour, tu te rappellera alors de notre conversation et tu ne verras plus les choses du même angle » sourit Molly franchement cette fois.

« Peut-être » admit Hermione contente d'avoir pu la faire rire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois toujours pas comment je vais faire » soupira-t-elle.

« Et bien… pour le gâteau, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider, il ne reste plus qu'a croiser le doigt pour qu'on le livre a temps… pour les chaises et les tables, nous sommes des sorciers il suffira de les dupliquer – Molly sourit un peu honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé – ensuite pour les serveurs, je suis sur que je pourrais obtenir de l'aide via la boîte où travail Drago, ces gens sont qualifiés ne vous en faites pas, ils ne serviront pas les gens en string si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, quant a Ginny ça lui passera elle finira par se calmer vous verrez » termina Hermione. Molly sourit encore.

« Oh Hermione, tu as tellement fait pour se mariage… on ne pourra jamais te remercier assez » dit-elle sincèrement.

« C'est avec plaisir Molly. Ce sont mes meilleur amis et puis vous êtes un peu tous ma famille et la famille c'est sacré » Molly prit Hermione dans ses bras légèrement émue par les propos de la jeune fille.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Allé, venez Ginny ne tient plus en place dehors on attend plus que vous, et sincèrement j'aimerais assez que cesse les hurlements de notre sœur chérie et adorée » ironisa Fred qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes se regardèrent complices et suivirent Fred au dehors.

La répétition se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Bon, Ginny était d'une humeur de chien, mais elle avait tenu bon durant tout le temps que dura cette répétition. Elle s'apaisa considérablement lorsque Hermione lui apprit que ses problèmes avaient presque tous une solution.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mais oui, tout est arrangé déjà » sourit Hermione. Ginny lui sauta au cou.

« Merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi franchement ! » dit-elle avant de rentrer en trombe dans la maison. Hermione souffla, tout le monde allait encore se battre pour avoir la salle de bain car ils partaient bientôt pour le restaurant étant donné que tout le décor du mariage était en place, il était impossible pour Molly de pouvoir mettre tout le monde a table a l'intérieur du terrier, donc la famille se réunissait au restaurant le plus renommé du chemin de traverse. Hermione allait elle aussi rentrer quand quelqu'un l'interpella a la barrière. C'était le gâteau qui venait d'arriver. Avec soulagement, Hermione l'envoya en place avec sa baguette et paya le livreur. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle croisa Charlie qui entrait dans la cuisine. Ils se regardèrent quelque seconde et Charlie détourna le regard et termina son chemin. Elle soupira et monta à l'étage se préparer. Bien qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de participer à cette soirée, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas faire ça à ses amis…

OoO

Il y avait un peu plus de brouhaha ce soir dans la salle pourtant bondée du restaurant. Une grande table trônait au milieu. Table a laquelle se trouvait une partie de la famille Weasley. Ginny et Harry qui étaient mis à l'honneur étaient assis côte a côte en milieu de table. Face à eux se trouvaient Molly et Arthur. De chaque coté, se trouvait le restant de la famille. Charlie et Hermione avaient été placés – par une pure ironie du sort selon Hermione – côte a côte, face a eux se trouvaient George et Ron. Il y avait aussi en bout de table la tante Muriel toujours aussi exécrable selon Ginny et la tante Gilberte trois fois pire que Muriel et une vraie aberration de la nature, toujours selon Ginny. Il y avait un oncle dont Ginny ne se souvenait même pas et elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il faisait là et le pire cauchemar de Ginny, la cousine Jennifer et ses parents snobinards, une vraie peste qu'elle n'avait jamais supporté. Pour résumer, Ginny était comme une bombe prête a exploser, Molly était désespérée même si elle n'en montrait rien, les jumeaux ne cessaient de lancer des vannes comme a leur habitude et Charlie commençait a manquer d'air tellement il se serrait pour éviter ne serait-ce qu'effleurer Hermione qui n'en menait pas large a sa gauche.

« Ce dîner est une catastrophe » pouffa George à l'oreille de Ron. Celui-ci sourit.

« Arrête, c'est pas marrant notre pauvre sœur en vois de dures » répliqua-t-il amusé pourtant. Harry quant à lui ne cessait d'apaiser sa fiancée sous la table qui montait chaque minute un peu plus en colère à chaque parole que prononçaient ses tantes et sa cousine.

« Et bien Ginevra… tu n'est pas très bavarde » fit Muriel.

« Oh… désolée ma tante, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette. Le stress sans doute » répondit Ginny en se forçant à adopter un ton calme et contrit.

« Le stress ? » demanda Gilberte. C'était une femme d'un âge très très avancé, d'ailleurs elle ne marchait plus depuis bien longtemps et se déplaçait en chaise roulante.

« Oui ma tante… demain, je me marie » dit Ginny avec évidence. La tante renifla d'un air dédaigneux et ne répondit pas comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Et je suppose que vous avez fait cela dans les détails ? » demanda encore Gilberte. Ginny reposa sa fourchette qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfourner dans sa bouche et se força à rester calme.

« Détails ? Ma tante ? »

« Et bien… les traditions jeune fille ! Comment réussir un bon mariage si on ne respecte pas les traditions ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh… bien sur, nous en avons respectés quelques unes » dit-elle.

« Comment ça _quelques unes ?_ » Ginny regarda sa mère avec insistance. Celle-ci compris et expliqua alors à la tante Gilberte ce qu'il en était. Les jumeaux suivaient l'échange avec amusement, Harry semblait… inquiet.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en ai assez Harry, je vais craquer… » Marmonna Ginny dans sa barbe.

« Courage ma puce, y'en a plus pour très longtemps… enfin j'espère » répondit Harry. Ils avaient mangé l'entrée et les plats arrivaient tout doucement. Ginny souffla un peu grâce à sa mère, ses tantes l'avaient oubliée pour parler de robes, de traditions et de tout ce qui va avec la laissant quelque peut respirer. De leur coté, Charlie et Hermione gardaient le silence n'osant se regarder, n'osant bouger que pour le stricte nécessaire, quand ils voulurent prendre la salière en même temps, leurs mains se touchèrent et ils levèrent les yeux au même moment et retirèrent également leurs mains en même temps. Puis Hermione soupira.

« C'est ridicule » murmura-t-elle. Charlie parut étonné.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut que je te parle Charlie » dit-elle.

« Hermione… ce n'est pas le moment la » murmura-t-il en souriant nerveusement aux autres qui les regardaient suspicieux.

« Je t'en prie Charlie tu ne vas pas continuer a faire l'autruche ? »

« Hermione s'il te plaît… pas maintenant » Ginny qui avait tout suivit de loin soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en pouvait plus, l'ambiance était étouffante.

« Au moins… » Continua Gilberte d'un ton toujours aussi dédaigneux « ils ont respectés la tradition du fil d'or, c'est une très bonne chose » les jumeaux pouffèrent et la main de Ginny se crispa sur sa fourchette.

« N'empêche… je n'aurais jamais cru que tu dégoterais un garçons de cette envergure » continua Jennifer. Ginny leva un regard orageux vers sa cousine qui depuis le début, ne cessait de faire les yeux doux à un Harry qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que mes parents n'ont pas le salaire des tiens ? Tu crois vraiment que l'argent fera ton bonheur Jen' ? Dans ce cas je te plains sincèrement » ne put s'empêcher de répondre la rouquine. Harry la regarda les yeux exorbités et Fred pouffa. Jennifer parut indignée et ses parents également d'ailleurs.

« Calme toi… » Intima Harry implorant.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Ginevra ? Est ce que tu es sur que tu ne fais pas une bêtise ? Ce jeune homme n'a pas l'air de te rendre heureuse… » Constata Muriel.

« Tu as raison Muriel, je suis de ton avis ce mariage ne présage rien de bon »

Renchérit Gilberte.

« Et si tu veux mon avis, ça ne durera pas ils sont bien trop jeunes, ils n'ont aucunes expérience de la vie, ils ne savent pas dans quoi ils s'engagent » et les discussions continuaient, jusqu'à ce que Ginny n'en pouvant plus se leva en trombe de sa chaise.

« ASSEZ ! Taisez vous ! » Cria-t-elle. Le silence se fit sur la table.

« Vous… n'avez aucunes… _aucunes_ idées… de qui est Harry ! » commença-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabes de ses mots.

« Vous vous permettez de me juger ? Vous qui ne venez que lors des occasions pour vous empiffrer et boire, comment osez vous ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Ginny ! » s'indigna Molly.

« Et toi maman… ne t'avais je pas dis que je ne voulait pas d'elle ?! Non bien sur, il faut toujours que tu en fasses à ta tête ! » Cria Ginny ; Molly ne sut que répondre.

« Ne parle pas comme ça a ta mère » dit Arthur.

« Oh mais attend, tu auras ton tour aussi papa j'y viens… j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus de mon coté de temps en temps ! Depuis que les préparatifs de ce mariage ont débutés, je me suis sentie infiniment seule ! Personne ne se soucie de savoir ce que je veux ou ne veux pas ! Personne ne se soucie de se que je ressent ! Bill… tu es le plus vieux, je pensais pouvoir compter sur toi ! Fred, George constamment en train de vous moquer de moi… » Ginny pleurait a présent, et plus personne n'avait envie de rire maintenant.

« Et toi Percy ? Pourquoi tu restes toujours en retrait ? Il n'y a jamais eu que Ron qui m'ait soutenu ! Même toi Charlie… » Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« _Et ce serait mieux pour toi ci… et ne fais pas ça… tu devrais faire comme ça…_ non mais oh ! C'est mon mariage ! » Dit-elle en les regardant tous de haut, personne n'osait répondre.

« Quand a savoir si nous sommes capable de comprendre la vie mes tantes… je puis vous affirmer et le clamer haut et fort, que Harry en a tellement vécu jusqu'ici, que je suis sur qu'a vous deux réunie, vous n'avez pas assez avec VOS VIES ! » hurla-t-elle.

« Et toi Hermione tu est une idiote ! » dit-elle en se tournant vers son amie qui en sursauta de surprise.

« Tu as un garçon super, assis a tes cotés, il est amoureux et tu es amoureuse… je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te complique autant la tâche… ça vaut aussi pour toi Charlie » dit-elle.

« Pour en revenir a moi… je vous interdit, tous autant que vous êtes de vous moquer, de me juger ou encore de me dicter ma conduite vous entendez ? Y'en a assez, trois semaines de galère a subir ça, j'en ai par-dessus la tête, alors puisque personne n'est capable de s'entendre, c'est terminé, j'annule tout » annonça-t-elle. Il y'eu des murmures a la table. Harry la regarda horrifié.

« Tu n'est pas sérieuse ? » dit-il. Elle tourna ses yeux remplis de larmes vers lui.

« Bien sur que si ! On ira se marier ailleurs… »

« Mais où ? »

« Je ne sais pas… tient, pourquoi pas en Alaska comme je l'avais déjà suggéré ? » dit-elle en souriant, mais ça sonnait faut, elle continuait de pleurer.

« Peu importe Harry, du moment que je deviens ta femme et que toute cette famille de dingue est LOIN DE MOI ! » hurla-t-elle. « Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… » Dit-elle en sortant du restaurant. Harry la suivit et tout le monde l'entendit crier.

« GINNY ATTEND !! » les autres a table restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes, tellement abasourdis qu'ils en avaient perdu l'usage de la parole.

OoO

Hermione s'était levée et était sortie. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, il le fallait. Ginny dans sa colère venait de dévoiler à sa famille entière, ce qu'elle n'admettait toujours pas elle même. Elle était appuyée contre le mur quand quelqu'un la rejoint. Elle sut tout de suite qui c'était.

« Pourquoi tu as refusé mon offre ? » demanda-t-elle sans même le regarder.

« Et bien il me semblait que pour toi tout était très clair hier » répondit-il. Elle ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire tout simplement.

« Mets toi un peu a ma place Charlie… je… je suis complètement déboussolée ! Comment on a pu… j'arrive pas a comprendre » dit-elle dépitée. Charlie soupira.

« Hermione… » Commença-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. Elle le regarda, l'incitant à poursuivre. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

« On a pas couché ensemble » avoua-t-il. Elle le regarda en silence.

« Tu peux répéter ? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il ne s'est rien passé ce soir la. Tu avais beaucoup trop bu et je n'ai pas voulu profiter de toi, tu as résister mais tu as finit par t'affaler sur moi endormie, cela n'a pas été plus loin qu'un baiser » termina-t-il toujours en la regardant. Elle avait la bouche ouverte.

« Tu m'as laissé croire… » Mais il la coupa.

« J'ai essayé de te le dire hier, mais tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps » protesta-t-il. Elle sourit nerveusement.

« Très bien alors on est sensé faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle mi soulagée mi en colère. Charlie soupira.

« A toi de me le dire »

« A moi de te… » S'indigna-t-elle ne pouvant finir sa phrase au comble de l'indignation.

« Que veux tu que je te dises Hermione ? Tu es… je suis…je ne sais pas comment te dire… »

« Comment me dire quoi ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Je… ah laisse tomber » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Non ! Je veux que tu termines ce que tu allais dire Charlie ! Comment me dire quoi ? » Dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

« A quel point tu es… » Il la regardait dans les yeux, mais quelque chose bloquait les mots. Il ne parvenait pas à les prononcer.

« A quel point je suis stupide, bornée et ridicule ? A quel point je suis quoi Charlie ? » Le regard se fit plus intense, leurs yeux semblaient comme aimanté.

« A quel point tu es insaisissable, et belle et gentille et intelligente et douce… » Déballa-t-il la clouant sur place.

« Charlie ? » ce dernier se retourna et Hermione se tourna elle aussi pour ne pas que l'on vois ses yeux briller.

« Il faut aller réparer les dégâts, notre petite sœur se marie demain et elle a besoin de nous… » Se justifia Ron pour l'interruption. Charlie hocha la tête et regarda Hermione. Il voulut s'avancer, mais au dernier moment se rétracta. Il suivit ses frères laissant Hermione, seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci pleurait silencieusement. Elle ne savait décrire le sentiment qui s'allumait en elle. Ce sentiment que tout ce dont on a rêver est sur le point de se réaliser… ce sentiment qui vous rend euphorique et qui redonne de l'espoir… ce sentiment qui vous donne des papillons dans le ventre lors d'un premier regard… c'est là qu'elle l'admit enfin une bonne fois pour toute, oui elle était éperdument amoureuse de Charlie Weasley, oui c'était le bon, elle le savait désormais et se promit de faire en sorte que ce rouquin ne reparte jamais en Roumanie et reste a ses coté devenant son associé. Hermione sécha ses larmes et entra dans le restaurant s'armant de courage, elle avait retrouvé l'espoir et ne le laisserais pas s'échapper de si tôt !

A suivre…

* * *

Voila! alors? Pas brillant hein? :-s enfin, je trouve que par rapport au début de la fic ce chapitre ne vaut pas les autres, mais plus je le remanie, pire je fais! alors autant le laisser tel quel, vous en pensez quoi vous?

Review? ( de toute façon c'est obligé na)

Merci a tous de votre patience et a bientôt (j'espère)

Kissouille

Jess


	11. Ch11 Le plus gentil des Weasley

Ola :-) Wouah j'ai réussi a poster avant d'avoir passé le délai d'un mois! Je m'améliore n'est ce pas? xD enfin bref, ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer:** Est ce encore nécessaire? ça me fend le cœur :-( mais bon... allons y! Les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent intégralement (malheureusement) a Mdme JK Rowling sans qui nous ne pourrions faire de magnifiques fictions (magnifiques? O_o ça dépend pr ki xD)

* * *

Ch.11. Le plus gentil des Weasley

« Elle n'est nulle part… » S'exclamait Harry complètement dépité. Ils étaient revenus au restaurant, mais il n'y avait plus que la famille proche. Molly avait gentiment remballé les invités après le discours peu orthodoxe de sa fille qui lui avait remit les idées bien en place. Il faisait encore jour dehors, car il n'était pas tard dans la soirée, mais le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher.

« Vous avez fouillé toute la maison ? » demandait Molly.

« Oui, toutes les pièces » répondit Bill.

« Elle n'est pas non plus dans le jardin » continua Fred.

« Ni dans le verger » renchérit George.

« Bon sang quel beau gâchis… » Murmura Molly qui commençait à céder a la panique.

« Est ce que vous êtes allés voir a l'arbre aux lucioles ? » demanda tout à coup Charlie.

« L'arbre quoi ? » demandèrent en chœur Harry et Hermione. Charlie eu un rire nerveux.

« Oui, a la rivière pas loin du terrier, il y a un immense arbre, il est la depuis des centaines et des centaines d'années… quand elle était toute petite un soir, Ginny s'était aventurée seule dans les collines bordant le terrier… tu te souviens papa ? Ce soir là, on s'y était tous mis pour la chercher » expliquait Charlie avec nostalgie, un petit sourire accroché a ses lèvres, tandis qu'Arthur hochait la tête en souriant également.

« On l'a cherché des heures et des heures durant, nous avons eu tous très peur ce jour là ! Je l'ai finalement retrouvée endormie, au pied de cet arbre. Les lucioles l'avaient guidée, en tous cas c'est ce que Ginny nous a toujours dit et depuis, elles ont trouvés refuge auprès de l'arbre. Dés que la nuit tombe, on peu les voir apparaître par dizaine » expliqua-t-il.

« Tu penses qu'elle pourrait être là bas ? » demanda Harry.

« J'en suis même sur, c'est un endroit où elle va toujours pour se retrouver seule, depuis ce fameux soir là » répondit-il. Sans en attendre d'avantage, Harry repartit du restaurant.

Les frères Weasley au complet suivirent de peu Harry, laissant les femmes et leur père au restaurant.

« Bon… je pense que nous devrions rentrer… en tout cas pour ma part, je n'ai plus très faim » s'exclama Arthur. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, il continua.

« De toute façon j'ai jamais aimé les restaurants, je préfère de loin ce que cuisine ma petite femme » dit-il souriant, alors que Molly éclatait en sanglot. Arthur se leva avec précipitation.

« Oh ma chérie ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Arthur… je suis une mauvaise mère » pleura-t-elle.

« Que… quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Voyons… Ginny est sur les nerfs, c'est normal tu te souviens toi, juste avant que l'on se marie ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, sous le regard ému de ses belles filles et d'Hermione. Molly leva des yeux plein de larme vers son mari et sourit.

« Oui… je me souviens, j'ai… j'ai crié sur tout le monde aussi » hoqueta-t-elle. Arthur sourit.

« Oui et tu as aussi vidé ton verre dans le décolleté de ma cousine » sourit-il. Elle rit.

« Cette peste… » Dit-elle. Les filles rirent.

« Vous savez Molly… votre fille vous admire beaucoup ainsi que son papa, je suis sur qu'elle regrette déjà ses paroles, elle est impulsive et ne vous en faites pas, elle va se calmer » dit Hermione en lui prenant la main. Molly lui sourit en prenant le mouchoir que son mari lui tendait.

« Oh Hermione… tu es tellement… parfaite ! Si tu savais comme j'aimerais tant que tu fasses partie de notre famille… oh bien sur, tu en fais déjà partie intégrante, mais je veux dire… officiellement » dit-elle plein de sous entendu. Hermione rougit et sourit gênée.

« Bon et bien, si on rentrait ? » esquiva Fleur. Hermione la remercia du regard et sans aucunes autres cérémonies, tous quittèrent le restaurant.

OoO

Harry avait transplanné sur le petit chemin menant au terrier. Il se mit à marcher dans le sens opposé et ses pas le menèrent tout droit vers les collines. Il marcha quelque minutes, avant de repérer le cours d'eau et de le suivre. Il soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de sa fiancée, assise au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau. Le soleil commençait doucement à descendre dans le ciel… il s'approcha en silence sur l'herbe et s'assit a ses cotés.

« Ginny ? » appela-t-il. Celle-ci se retourna surprise, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir là, elle avait es yeux tout mouillés.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? » Questionna-t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

« Tes frères m'ont parlé de cet endroit » répondit-il.

« Ah… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel Gin', ne me refait plus jamais ça » dit Harry soulagé.

« Je suis désolée, j'avais besoin d'être seule »

« Je peux comprendre… » Dit-il. Il avait décidé d'attendre, de la laisser se calmer un peu. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, Ginny regardant l'eau et Harry la regardant elle. Il n'aimait pas de la voir pleurer, Ginny ne pleurait jamais.

« J'ai tout gâché pas vrai Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Harry se pinça la lèvre.

« Non, ce n'est pas toi mais tes tantes qui ne savent pas ce que c'est que l'humilité » répondit-il. Elle sourit doucement, mais ça sonnait faux. En vérité elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau.

« Tu es tellement gentil avec moi » dit-elle en le regardant. Il la regarda et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime tant Harry… si tu savais » dit-elle alors qu'une larme s'échappait de ses yeux. Il sourit et l'essuya de son pouce.

« Écoute ma chérie… si tu veux tout annuler, il n'est pas trop tard, on annule tout… mais je t'en prie, ne pleure plus, je déteste te voir pleurer » dit-il l'air suppliant.

« Tu veux toi ? » couina-t-elle.

« Moi ? Je ferais ce que tu auras décidé, peu importe du moment que nous sommes ensemble… on a traversé tellement d'épreuves pour en arriver là, ce n'est pas un morceau de parchemin qui changera mes sentiments pour toi, je t'aime Ginny et rien ne changera ça » di-il la faisant pleurer d'avantage.

« Mais je veux me marier avec toi, avoir des enfants… pardonne moi Harry, je ne voulais pas gâcher la soirée, mais je suis tellement nerveuse » il l'attira a lui.

« Chut, je sais… je sais… mais si c'est trop dur, on peut toujours partir, très loin, rien que toi et moi » murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. Elle sourit.

« Ce serait tellement romantique » soupira-t-elle. Elle se sépara de lui.

« Mais j'aime ma famille, même si parfois il m'exaspère, je ne peux pas concevoir ce mariage sans eux » dit-elle enfin calmée, en séchant ses larmes.

« Je te l'ai dit, on fera comme tu voudras » elle lui sourit, les yeux encore larmoyants et l'embrassa doucement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ginny tourna la tête pour voir tous ses frères se diriger vers elle et Harry. Nos deux amoureux se levèrent, main dans la main. Ils avaient tous la mine désolée et l'air embêté.

« Ginny… on est venu pour te dire qu'on était désolé… » Commença Bill.

« Oui, je me rends compte a quel point tu avais besoin de soutien et c'est une chose que je n'ai pas été capable de te donner, je te demande pardon » continua Charlie.

« Et moi je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent et plus intègre dans la famille, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais besoin de moi a ce point » s'exclama Percy. Ginny le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es mon frère Percy ! Et je t'aime au même titre que les autres » s'exclama-t-elle en luttant à nouveau pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes.

« Quand a nous, on voudrais te demander pardon de t'avoir embêté… » Commença George.

« Ouai, surtout que je sais ce que ça fait un mariage avec maman constamment derrière moi » grimaça Fred. Lorsque Ginny posa ses yeux sur Ron, elle était au bord des larmes. Celui-ci s'avança.

« Quant à moi, je suis désolé de ne pas leur avoir remonté les bretelles plus tôt ! » dit-il en souriant. Ginny rit, alors que ses larmes coulaient doucement. Elle les regarda tous un par un, ils avaient les yeux anxieux et ne cessaient de se triturer les mains. Elle fut touchée de leur démarche. Harry lui, ne disait rien, se contentant d'être là en souriant.

« On sait qu'on a gaffé Gin', mais s'il te plaît, n'annule pas ton mariage pour autant » dit alors Bill. Elle lâcha alors la main d'Harry et fit deux pas vers ses frères.

« On est même prêt à ne pas y assister si c'est ce que tu souhaite » continua Fred. Ginny le regarda surprise.

« Vous êtes complètement dingue… » dit-elle « et j'ai parfois envie de vous étrangler tous un par un… » Continua-t-elle « mais je vous promet une mort douce et très lente si je ne vois pas chacune de vos tignasse rousse demain matin dans le jardin ! Est ce que c'est clair ? » Pleura-t-elle. Ils s'entre regardèrent tous et sourirent de soulagement. Ils s'avancèrent et la prirent chacun dans leur bras lui murmurant des paroles d'excuses.

« Et j'espère pour vous que vous n'avez rien prévu demain » dit-elle au jumeaux alors qu'ils reprenaient tous le chemin du terrier.

« Nous ? Oh non, non » dit Fred d'un air innocent.

« Voyons petite sœur, tu nous connaît non ? » sourit George.

« Oui, c'est justement ça qui me fait peur » marmonna-t-elle, alors qu'elle avançait avec Harry, ils se tenaient par la taille et le soleil avait presque finit sa descente, laissant place a la lune qui commençait son ascension dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrier, Hermione était assise sur la balancelle devant, elle sourit et soupira aussi de soulagement en les voyant arriver et en entendant les rires et bavardages qui émanaient du groupe de Weasley. Molly sortit en trombe de la maison, Arthur sur ses talons, pour aller serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Tout le monde rentra a l'intérieur Hermione y comprit, et finalement, cette soirée mal commencée se termina relativement bien, dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tout le monde. Durant la soirée, Hermione et Charlie échangèrent un regard et se sourirent doucement, ce qui n'échappa a personne d'ailleurs… lorsqu'elle monta se coucher ce soir la, Hermione garda longuement le porte document entre ses mains en se disant que tout n'était peut être pas perdu, oui mais comment allait-elle faire ? Elle se refusait à lui parler demain, c'était le mariage de ses amis ce n'était pas le moment et après ? Après Charlie repartait pour la Roumanie, Hermione allait devoir faire un choix et très vite…

OoO

Le lendemain, tout le terrier était en effervescence ! C'était le grand jour, tout le monde avait quelque chose à faire… Luna qui était demoiselle d'honneur avec Hermione, venait d'arriver avec Blaise qui était son fiancé. Drago venait lui aussi d'arriver avec des collègues a lui comme le lui avait demandé Hermione puisque les serveurs c'étaient décommandés au dernier moment.

« Bonjour Mrs Weasley » sourit Drago. Celle-ci, occupée à donner des instructions aux jeunes gens qui disposaient les chaises se retourna en souriant.

« Ah Drago ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, j'ai un service à te demander… »

« Je suis votre homme » dit-il en faisant la révérence.

« Euh… oui, tiens vas aider Ron et Blaise tu veux ? Ils ne s'en sortent pas à disposer le buffet tu veux bien ? Oh merci t'es un amour » sourit-elle en le plantant la, alors qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir la bouche ! Il sourit et secoua la tête, en se dirigeant vers ses amis qui s'affairaient a la tâche.

« Dis moi… ta mère a bu une potion d'énergie ou quoi ? » dit-il en arrivant. Ron sourit, il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour voir Drago.

« Non, elle ne l'a pas bue… elle se l'est mise en intra veineuse ! » s'exclama-t-il faisant éclater de rire Blaise et Drago. Avec entrain, celui-ci se mit à l'ouvrage… au bout d'un moment, il laissa les deux jeunes hommes pour rendre visite aux futurs mariés… à l'intérieur, Harry tournait comme un lion en cage ! Il n'arrivait pas à attacher sa cravate et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point ! Il regarda son reflet dans la glace et ses épis qu'il ne parvenait pas à aplatir et soupira de déni.

« Te voila beau mon vieux ! » dit-il a haute voix « je me demande bien ce qu'elle te trouve » marmonna-t-il.

« Ça c'est bien la question que tout le monde se pose ! » s'exclama une voix moqueuse derrière lui. Harry sourit.

« Dis moi, je t'en fou une maintenant ou j'attends encore un petit peu ? » fit Harry en se retournant.

« Attend, je réfléchis… pourquoi le survivant petit pote Potty voudrais donc frapper son ex pire ennemi ? » continua Drago en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« Hum… peut être parce que son ex pire ennemi à fraterniser avec sa meilleure amie, pour se déhancher nu comme un vers devant sa fiancée ? » proposa Harry.

« Hey ! » protesta Drago.

« Je n'étais pas nu ! » dit-il. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit.

« Bon, je passerais pour cette fois, mais n'en fait pas une habitude »

« Tu rigole ? Je me suis déguisé en toi ! Tu t'imagine ? Alors fais moi confiance, ça risque pas de se reproduire ! » S'exclama le blond faussement dégouté.

« Hermione sait être persuasive » argumenta Harry.

« A qui le dis tu » sourit Drago. Il s'approcha.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-il en désignant sa cravate. Harry leva un sourcil et Drago sourit.

« Si tu répète ça à quelqu'un, je te flingue » fit Harry faisant éclater de rire le blond, qui lui noua sa cravate en deux temps trois mouvements.

« Voila… alors, pas trop stressé ? » demanda-t-il. Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Mais il ne tenait plus en place.

« J'en ai assez, il faut que je la vois » dit-il. Il sortit, Drago sur ses talons.

« Tu vas te faire jeter Potter ! » cria-t-il dans le couloir.

OoO

« Oh mais arrête de gesticuler Gin' » pestait Hermione qui tentait vainement d'accrocher son voile. Les cheveux de Ginny étaient relevés dans un superbe Chignon, laissant échapper quelques mèches bouclées pour l'occasion. (ndla : j'adore cette coiffure même si cela fait cliché)

« Désolée » marmonna la rouquine. Hermione la regarda, et souffla.

« Très bien, on se détend… d'accords ? Il n'y a aucune raison de stresser, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie, une chance unique ! Tu vas épouser l'homme que tu aimes, et tu verras quand tu seras devant l'autel, tu n'y penseras même plus » s'exclama Hermione. Ginny la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Et qu'est ce que t'en sait d'abords ? » demanda-t-elle. Hermione soupira alors que pour la énième fois, elle tentait de lui mettre le voile.

« Je le sais c'est tout »

« Tu verras quand tu te mariera » fit Ginny narquoisement. Hermione eu un sourire ironique.

« C'est mal barré là tu vois » grogna-t-elle.

« C'est ta faute ! » fit Ginny avec dédain en croisant les bras. Hermione la regarda les yeux ronds comme des souaffles. Ginny regarda du coin de l'œil et son masque sérieux craqua elle éclata de rire.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Tu as fini ? » demanda Hermione vexée. Ginny se laissa faire et Hermione entreprit de faire ce qu'elle tentait depuis une demi-heure.

« Non mais sérieusement Mione… je sais que hier au restaurant je n'ai pas été très… charismatique, mais c'était vrai. Pourquoi vous vous compliquez la tâche alors que tout est si simple ? » Demanda la rouquine.

« Tout est simple pour toi Gin', mais ça ne l'est pas forcément pour nous » rétorqua Hermione.

« Parce que c'est toi qui te bloque… laisse faire les choses. Hermione, vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, c'est indéniable. Charlie va repartir, ne le laisse pas faire… » Fit Ginny.

« Voila, j'ai finit » s'exclama Hermione omettant volontairement de lui répondre. Elle admira son amie. Ginny portait une magnifique robe blanche avec une longue traîne. Elle portait aussi de longs gants blancs et le voile retombait gracieusement devant son visage. Hermione lui donna le bouquet de fleur et sourit.

« Oh Gin'… tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Ginny lui sourit et s'apprêta à continuer son sermon, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais voir » dit Hermione. Ginny fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille.

« Harry ! Par tout les saint sorciers, Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu ne sais donc pas que ça porte malheur que le marié voit la mariée avant le mariage ? » S'exclama Hermione. Ginny rit sous cape.

« Hermione, s'il te plaît… trente second… non, dix… cinq ? » demanda-t-il en faisant les yeux de chiens battus. Hermione sortit en prenant bien soin de se coller à la porte et referma, s'adossant contre le bois.

« Harry James, Potter ! Si tu ne retourne pas immédiatement a ta chambre, je te jette un sort ! » Gronda-t-elle.

« Je t'avais dit que t'allais te faire jeter ! » fit la voix de Drago.

« Et en plus tu le laisse faire toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Hey » fit Drago en haussant les épaules de déni.

« Allé Hermione… juste quelques secondes… » Gémit Harry.

« File ! Tout de suite ! » Dit-elle. Harry soupira résigné, il n'avait pas le choix. Il retourna à sa chambre en marmonnant, Drago sourit et regarda Hermione de haut en bas.

« Tu es vraiment sublime » dit-il la faisant sourire et rougir. Elle portait la robe de satin lilas achetée chez m'dame Janine, elle avait laissé pendre ses cheveux, avec une rose accrochée dedans. Sa peau était bronzée et la robe épousait parfaitement ses formes.

« Merci beaucoup… est ce que tu peux le retenir, avant que la cérémonie ne commence ? » demanda-t-elle. Il sourit.

« A vos ordres ! » elle sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il partait vers la chambre de Harry. En se retournant pour entrer dans la chambre à nouveau, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Charlie.

« Oh Charlie ! » s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Celui-ci était déjà fin prêt.

« Bonjour Hermione » dit-il, elle lui sourit l'air embarrassée.

« Tu es très belle » murmura-t-il la faisant piquer un phare.

« Merci… tu n'es pas mal non plus » dit-elle. Il lui sourit. « Excuse moi… je… tu comprends… ? » dit-elle en montrant la porte de la chambre.

« Oh, oui bien sur… on se voit tout a l'heure » dit-il.

« Oui, c'est ça, a tout a l'heure » dit-elle en rentrant dans la chambre, refermant précipitamment la porte, la respiration saccadée.

« Hum, laisse moi deviner… tu as rencontré Charlie dans les couloirs ? » risqua Ginny avec un grand sourire. Hermione lui sourit ironiquement.

« Allé ma grande, il est presque l'heure… » Répondit-elle simplement. On frappa a nouveau à la porte.

« Je te préviens Harry, je ne le répèterais pas… oh, Luna… entre ! » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Luna pénétra dans la pièce.

« Wouah Ginny… Harry en a de la chance ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton admiratif. Ginny lui sourit. Luna restait Luna, égale à elle-même. Elle était habillée exactement comme Hermione, et cette fois ci même, elle avait troqué ses habituels bijoux bizarres pour de vrai bijoux.

« Merci Luna » répondit sincèrement Ginny.

« Je suis venue voir si vous étiez prêtes, car les invités sont tous là installés, nous n'attendons plus que toi » sourit Luna.

« Oh, déjà ? Tu as vu Harry ? »

« Oui, Drago l'a escorté jusque devant l'autel pour être sur qu'il ne lui prenne plus l'envie de briser les traditions » rigola-t-elle. De nouveau, des coups retentirent, c'était Arthur.

« Les filles ? Vous êtes prêtes ? Tout le monde attend » s'exclama-t-il derrière la porte. Ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit. Arthur resta pantois devant sa petite fille, sans voix.

« Bonjour papa » sourit Ginny.

« Tu es… magnifique » dit-il très ému. Ginny rit et prit le bras que lui présentait son père, le bouquet à la main, tandis qu'Hermione et Luna se chargeaient de porter la longue traine…

OoO

Ginny s'avança dans l'allée centrale, au bras de son père, une boule au ventre. Mais elle s'envola lorsqu'elle vit Harry, tout aussi nerveux qu'elle qui l'attendait devant l'autel, Ron derrière lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et toutes leurs craintes s'envolèrent aussitôt. Charlie qui était au premier rang avec ses frères et leur mère, avait quant à lui les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Elle était selon lui, éblouissante ! Elle le remarqua et sourit discrètement au jeune homme. Arrivé a destination ; Arthur embrassa sa fille avant d'aller s'asseoir. Celle-ci prit place devant Harry, ses deux demoiselles d'honneur derrière elle et la cérémonie put commencer. Durant tout le temps que mit le marieur à discourir, Harry et Ginny ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Tout comme Charlie n'avait cessé de regarder Hermione. Celle-ci jetait souvent de petit regard vers lui, en rougissant et en souriant timidement. Elle ne remarqua pas que le marieur ne parlait plus et qu'il la regardait. A vrai dire tout le monde la regardait. Charlie eu un petit rire et lui fit signe du doigt.

« Hermione ! » chuchota Ginny « les alliances ! »

« Oh » fit-elle. Avec un sourire d'excuse, elle les tendit aux mariés qui continuèrent leur serment. Elle sourit discrètement et Charlie lui rendit son sourire. Elle remarqua aussi du coin de l'œil, les jumeaux aux aguets, ils attendaient le bon moment. Elle reporta son attention sur l'assemblée au complet. Molly avait la larme à l'œil, Bill paraissait très fier, tout comme Percy, Arthur également et Charlie… la fixait toujours ! Elle aperçut Drago aussi qui ne cessait de lever ses deux pouces en sa direction, Blaise a ses cotés souriait largement.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme… vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » entendit-elle. Avec de splendides sourires, les nouveaux mariés firent un pas en avant, Harry leva doucement le voile de Ginny et l'embrassa doucement sous les applaudissements des invités présents.

« VIVE LES MARIES !!! » hurlèrent les jumeaux. Hurlement suivit de détonation. Ginny et Harry tournèrent leurs têtes en souriant, joue contre joue et admirèrent le feu d'artifice que les jumeaux avaient mis en place. Des centaines de couleur se mélangeaient, faisaient des étincelles… c'était magnifique, Ginny n'en revenait pas. Elle saisi son mari par la main et se mit à courir dans l'allée centrale.

« Elle va lancer le bouquet ! » Cria Luna pour couvrir le bruit du feu d'artifice qui n'en finissait pas. Hermione sourit, mais ne bougea pas, sauf que Luna l'entraina avec elle dans sa course. Tout les invités avaient suivit les mariés quand Ginny se stoppa, avec un grand sourire, elle se retourna et jeta son bouquet dans les airs ! Toutes les filles célibataires présentes tendaient les bras, persuadées toutes l'une comme l'autre que le bouquet allait leur tomber dans les mains, mais il n'en fut rien et tout le monde applaudit lorsqu'Hermione réceptionna le bouquet de fleur totalement stupéfaite. Ginny se retourna et lui sourit.

« Cette fois, c'est la bonne ; ne laisse pas passer ta chance… » Lui dit-elle en passant à coté d'elle. Sur ce temps la, les table, ainsi que le buffet et la piste étaient apparut. Chacun s'installa à sa table et comme par enchantement, Hermione se retrouva a coté de Charlie !

Elle lui sourit timidement. Il se pencha sur elle à cause du brouhaha et lui murmura

« Tu es très belle… » Elle rougit encore, regardant un peu partout pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit Charlie » répondit-elle toujours en rougissant.

« Je sais » sourit-il en se redressant. « Mais j'avais envie de te le redire » elle ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire. Elle regarda Ginny et Harry ouvrir leurs cadeaux de mariage et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit Ginny, prendre leur cadeau de leur part a eux tous entre ses mains. Elle et Charlie eurent alors un regard complice. Ginny regarda avec curiosité en fronçant les sourcils, l'espèce d'énorme clé. Elle regarda Hermione puis la clé, et Harry. Hermione se leva suivie de Charlie, ainsi que de la famille Weasley, Luna, Drago et Blaise qui eux aussi avaient participés.

« Ceci est notre cadeau de notre part a tous, mais il vous faudra patienter jusque demain… » Commença Hermione. « Tourne la carte » dit Hermione à Ginny. Celle-ci le fit, regardant tout le monde avec suspicion.

« Allée des Cerises, a 10h00 ne soyez pas en retard et profitez de votre fête, c'est votre jour… » Lut-elle. Hermione lui sourit l'air énigmatique, et les mariés n'en demandèrent pas plus bien que très intrigués. Les festivités commencèrent, tout le monde se rendit au buffet pour se servir et la fête débuta pour de bon. Des toasts furent portés en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, Ginny rayonnait de bonheur elle était vraiment éblouissante, Hermione la regardait avec une certaine envie, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

« Ça fait envie hein ? » l'interrompit une voix. Elle leva la tête et sourit.

« Tout seul ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hey » fit Drago en haussant les épaules « faut croire que je ne tenais pas le bon bout, tu danse ? » l'invita-t-il. Elle saisi sa main et le suivit sur la piste, alors que Harry et Ginny avait ouvert le bal une demi heure plus tôt. Maintenant, elle dansait avec son père et Harry avec Molly. Ron dansait avec Luna, Blaise avec Fleur et Charlie avec une fille qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas !

« Pourtant ça avait l'air de coller vous deux d'après ce que j'ai vu » continua-t-elle en se mettant à tournoyer. Il prit un air détaché.

« Oh je ne m'en fais pas, il y'en a plein d'autre » dit-il. Elle le regarda étrangement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que tu te case ? Pas que je veuille te dire ce que tu dois faire, mais… tu compte quand même avoir des enfants non ? »

« Ouai » dit-il indifférent.

« Drago ! »

« Oh ça va maman ! » bouda-t-il « de toute façon je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a jamais eu que toi qui m'ai supporté plus de 15 jours c'est dire, on est fait l'un pour l'autre » dit-il tout en la faisant danser. Elle sourit et secoua la tête. Il sourit à son tour.

« Et puis t'en fait pas, je la trouverais la perle rare… » Dit-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. Elle sourit et se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Elle se rendit compte à cet instant, que Charlie avait l'air de bien s'amuser avec la jeune fille. Il riait et elle avait l'air de bien l'apprécier. Elle soupira.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, rien » menti-elle. Drago avait comprit.

« Est ce que _rien_ ne serait pas en train de danser avec un magnifique blonde en ce moment ? »

« Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout » dit-elle d'un air détaché.

« Tu m'excuse, j'ai mal au pied je vais m'asseoir un peu » dit-elle. Il la raccompagna a sa table et retourna sur la piste a la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête sans doute, elle sourit. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'il avait levé les deux pouces devant Ron, qui lui, fit un signe de tête a Ginny, qui elle fit de même avec les jumeaux.

OoO

La soirée était déjà bien avancée… les lampions étaient tous allumés et il faisait déjà bien noir au dehors. Hermione avait dansé avec un peu tout le monde, sauf Charlie qui apparemment ne quittait plus sa cavalière de fortune. Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de les regarder tout les deux, en ruminant dans son coin. Finalement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le verger, elle avait besoin de calme et de réfléchir.

« Hermione ? Ça ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Ginny qui l'avait vue et l'avait apostrophée.

« Si je vais bien Gin', ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai juste un peu mal a la tête, je reviens… profite de ta soirée, tu es merveilleuse » sourit Hermione. La rouquine la laissa partir l'air un peu perplexe, mais retourna a ses invités. Charlie qui contrairement a ce qu'elle croyait, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux de la soirée, la vit. Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille avec qui il passait la soirée, et la suivit jusque dans le verger. La jeune fille sourit et regarda Drago appuyé contre la clôture du jardin, un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

Hermione s'était appuyée contre un arbre, regardant le ciel étoilé de cette chaude soirée d'été et soupira.

« Bonsoir » fit Charlie arrivé derrière elle. Hermione sursauta et se retourna pour le regarder.

« Salut » répondit-elle.

« Tu fais bande a part ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

« Non, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule… » Répondit-elle en reportant son regard sur le ciel. Il ne répondit pas.

« Tu devrais retourner près de ton amie, elle doit s'impatienter » dit-elle après un moment ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Jalouse ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » mentit-elle. Il sourit.

« Dommage… » Dit-il. Intriguée, elle baissa le regard sur lui.

« Dommage ? »

« Oui… j'aurais peut être aimé que tu le sois » dit-il. Elle ne sut quoi répondre sur le coup.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi Hermione ? » demanda-t-il alors. Elle continua à le regarder sans pour autant lui répondre.

« Bien… » Dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Non, attend ! » dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

« Je ne veux pas que tu repartes Charlie » murmura-t-elle. Il se retourna.

« Mais encore ? »

« Je veux aussi que tu acceptes la proposition que je t'ai faites »

« C'est impossible » répondit-il du tac au tac.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'emporta-t-elle. Il s'avança alors.

« Parce que… je ne pourrais pas vivre avec toi, dans le même appartement, sans pouvoir te toucher… sans pouvoir t'embrasser… te serrer dans mes bras… je vais devenir fou si je continue à te fréquenter en tant que la meilleure amie de mon petit frère, tu comprends ça ? t'entend ce que je te dis ? Ce que j'essayais de t'avouer hier Hermione, c'est que depuis que t'es arrivée dans cette maison il y a trois semaines, je suis fou de toi… je n'arrive pas a aligner une parole et une pensée cohérente l'une derrière l'autre quand t'es prêt de moi ! Alors si je dois vivre a tes cotés en me disant que jamais tu ne partageras mes sentiments, en sachant que tu seras peut être dans les bras d'un autre homme, je ne le supporterais pas et je ne tiendrais pas une semaine » dit-il. Hermione était au bord des larmes tellement elle était émue.

« Alors je préfère m'en aller » termina-t-il.

« Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille » dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en avançant. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants.

« Je… » Hésita-t-elle alors qu'il n'était qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, bien trop perturbée par son regard si pénétrant.

« Je… » Elle baissa la tête quelque seconde essayant de reprendre contenance, mais elle sentit qu'il la lui relevait de son index.

« Dis le moi… je veux l'entendre de ta bouche… pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? » dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, la tout de suite, sur le champ !

« Je… je suis amoureuse de toi Charlie… » Dit-elle. Il sourit « reste » murmura-t-elle, alors qu'il approchait sa tête de la sienne.

« D'accords… » Chuchota-t-il presque lèvres contre lèvres « … je reste » acheva-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il l'enlaça à la taille et elle au cou. Elle soupira contre ses lèvres et elle le sentit sourire. Ils se sentirent tout les deux transporté, soulagés d'un poids… ils approfondirent le baiser, encore et encore jusqu'à manquer d'air.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment » souffla-t-il son front contre le sien. Elle sourit et prit l'initiative elle-même cette fois de l'embrasser.

De loin, plusieurs têtes rousses les regardaient.

« Merci beaucoup Gwen » remercia Ginny. La jeune cavalière de Charlie reprit forme normal et sourit.

« Mais pas de quoi » dit-elle. Il y avait aussi les jumeaux, Ron et Drago arriva a la rescousse.

« Alors ça y est ? » demanda-t-il. Ginny sourit.

« Merci de nous avoir prêté ta petite amie, Hermione et Charlie n'y ont vu que du feu » sourit Fred

« Ouai… faudra lui expliquer ça, elle va me tuer quand elle va savoir que je lui ai mentit » ronchonna Drago.

« Oh allé Dray, c'était pour la bonne cause » dit Gwen en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

« Oh… encore » sourit-il. Ginny pouffa.

« Allé, laissons les tranquille » dit-elle. Ils disparurent tous a la soirée, laissant les amoureux savourer leur petit moment a eux.

OoO

Au bout d'une petite demi heure, Charlie et Hermione étaient réapparut a la fête, main dans la main. Tout le monde avait fait semblant de rien, sauf Molly qui avait un large sourire. Les deux amoureux se mirent sur la piste de danse avec les autres couples et dansèrent justement un slow qui débutait.

« Tu es très belle » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Elle rit.

« Ça fait la troisième fois aujourd'hui que tu me le dit » sourit-t-elle. Il sourit.

« Mais c'est parce que c'est la vérité… et je ne me lasserais jamais de te regarder… » Elle sourit et l'embrassa sous les huées et les applaudissements de la foule ! Bientôt, il fut très tard dans la soirée, et les invités commençaient tout doucement à s'en aller.

« Si on s'éclipsait ? » dit-elle a son oreille. Il la regarda intrigué.

« Personne ne remarquera notre absence » argumenta-t-elle.

« Où veux-tu m'emmener ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est un secret » dit-elle malicieusement en l'entrainant a la barrière, croyant que personne ne les avaient vus. Mais en réalité, Harry et Ginny les avaient vus eux. Ils se sourirent.

« Dis moi ma chérie… nous sommes mariés désormais ? » questionna Harry. Ginny reporta son regard sur son mari qui la regardait, une flamme brulant au fond de ses yeux, elle sourit comprenant l'allusion.

« Oui et alors ? »

« Alors, il n'y a plus de fil ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

« Attend voir… il me semble que la tradition perdure une semaine après le mariage » dit-elle pour l'embêter. Harry plissa les yeux.

« Oh non, tu ne m'y prendra pas cette fois Mme Potter ! » dit-il en la soulevant de terre. Celle-ci rit et s'accrocha à lui. Personne ne fit attention aux jeunes mariés qui se dirigeaient vers le terrier. Hermione et Charlie avaient transplannés dans l'appartement d'Hermione. Cette dernière l'avait fait entrer et l'avait plaqué contre la porte, l'embrassant avec passion.

« Attend… » Haleta Charlie, brulant de désir pour elle alors qu'elle se faisait entreprenante.

« Tu es sur de… »

« Chut… cette fois, c'est moi qui parle et non l'alcool Charlie » sourit-elle. Il sourit en coin avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres et de finir dans sa chambre…

OoO

Le lendemain matin, le soleil pénétra dans toute la chambre. Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, le temps de s'habituer a la clarté du jour. Sa tête reposait contre un torse, tout comme sa main. Son regard s'attarda sur les traits musclés du jeune homme et cette fois, elle sourit au lieu de s'enfuir ! Quand elle releva la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait.

« Bonjour » sourit-il en posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour » répondit-elle « quelle heure est-t-il ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on a encore le temps il n'est que 8 heures, nous avons rendez vous a 10hh00 » dit-il.

« J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes » sourit-elle. Elle se redressa, cachant sa nudité avec le drap.

« Moi aussi… »

« Donc on a le temps… le temps pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Il rit.

« À toi de me le dire… »

« Charles Weasley ! Vous êtes un fin comédien, qui aurait cru que sous vos airs de grand solitaire, se cachait un homme tel que je le vois ce matin ! » Dit-elle théâtralement en se mettant à califourchon sur lui. Il sourit posant ses mains sur ses hanches…

« Si tu savais le nombre de choses que tu ignore encore… tu ne seras pas déçue du voyage » termina-t-il en l'attirant à lui, pour finir sous le drap.

OoO

« Mais c'est quoi toutes ces cachotteries ?! » demanda Harry.

« Du calme, nous n'attendons plus que deux personnes… peut être faudrait-il mieux leur rappeler qu'ils ont un rendez vous ? » proposa Fred.

« Je t'interdit de transplanner chez Hermione maintenant ! » menaça Amélia. Toute la famille était là, et n'attendait plus qu'Hermione et Charlie.

« Je commence à croire que Fred a raison ! Nous avons un avion à prendre dans une heure ! » Pesta Ginny.

« Un avion ? Vous prenez l'avion ? » Se moqua George.

« Oui, nous prenons l'avion » répliqua Ginny sur un air de défit.

« Aaah ! Les voila » s'exclama Molly, alors que Hermione et Charlie arrivaient en courant.

« Excusez nous du retard… nous… avons raté le réveil » mentit Hermione.

« Plutôt bien le ratage de réveil ? » se moqua Fred qui n'était pas dupe. Aussitôt, il se ramassa une tape sur l'arrière du crane et un regard noir de sa femme.

« Bien, allez vous nous dire ce que nous faisons ici, alors que nous sommes sensés être en route pour prendre l'avion ? » demanda Harry. Hermione s'avança.

« Suivez-moi » dit-elle. Elle les amena devant un très grand terrain sur lequel se trouvait une grosse maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'effaça tout en leur donnant la clé.

« Voici notre cadeau a tous, tout est arrangé, le prêt hypothécaire est a vos deux noms, l'agent immobilier m'a remit les documents que vous devez signer et voici la clé. 5 mois de loyer sont déjà réglés de notre part à tous, bienvenue chez vous ! » Termina Hermione avec un splendide sourire. Les jeunes mariés entrèrent, suivit des autres qui sourirent.

« Harry !! Par merlin, regarde ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'immense jardin avec piscine. Ginny courait d'un coin à l'autre comme une petite fille, toute contente.

« Oh seigneur, Gin', il faut y aller nous allons rater l'avion » pressa Harry heureux lui aussi.

« Oh merci, merci ! Vous êtes des amours ! » Fit Ginny en passant dans les bras de tout le monde.

La famille les accompagna a l'aéroport où ils leurs firent promettre de leur écrire et de les prévenir dés qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Et ramenez nous des cadeaux ! » cria George.

« C'est promis ! » entendirent-ils. C'était Ginny, avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appareil.

Lorsqu'ils prirent le chemin du retour, Hermione et Charlie marchaient lovés l'un contre l'autre sur le petit chemin menant au terrier.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle soudain prise d'un doute.

« Et bien… il faut que je retourne quelque jours en Roumanie, mettre tout en ordre la bas… ensuite, il faudra se trouver un appartement pas loin de la réserve que nous allons créer… enfin… si ton offre tient toujours » dit-il en la regardant en coin. Elle sourit et lui sortit le porte document en le lui rendant.

« Bien sur que ça tient toujours » dit-elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient à la barrière du terrier.

« Tu sais… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de forcément facile a vivre et… » Commença-t-elle.

« Chut… » Dit-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne veux pas entendre une seule bêtise sortir de cette belle bouche ok ? Je retourne mettre de l'ordre la bas, de ton coté commence à chercher un petit nid » sourit-il. Elle sourit elle aussi.

« Très bien… quand est ce que tu pars ? »

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux je pense » il agita sa baguette et un sac vint aussitôt a lui.

« Oh si vite ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je serais de retour dans trois jours » promit-il.

« Trois jours, c'est long » dit-elle en faisant la moue, tout en triturant les bords de sa chemise. Il rit.

« Tu es incorrigible… » Dit-il.

« Et infatigable… » Dit-elle sensuellement avant de l'embrasser.

« Trois jours… » Murmura-t-il.

« Fais vite… »

« Je rattraperais tout le temps perdu » promit-il. Ils parlaient, presque lèvres contre lèvres.

« J'ai hâte… » Il sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de transplanner pour du bon cette fois. Elle soupira de bien être et sourit avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer dans le terrier.

« Trois jours… » Murmura-t-elle une fois rentrée, avant de rejoindre tout le monde qui discutait joyeusement a la cuisine…

Epilogue a suivre…

* * *

Et voila!!! Et oui snif... déjà la fin, me reste plus que l'épilogue a poster... enfin, il faut d'abords que je l'écrive pour ça xD je voudrais tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses review qui me font toujours aussi plaisir!

Review? Yeah Review! J'ai dit!!! :-P

A très bientôt, j'vous embrasse fort

Jess


	12. Epilogue

Oyé Oyé!!! Gentes lecteurs, voici donc l'épilogue tant attendu! Je sais, je sais... ça fait plus d'un mois pardooon :-( Mais a chaque fois que je me décidais a l'écrire, pouff... page blanche. J'espère qu'il vous plaîra, je ne suis jamais bon juge de mes écris, donc moi je dirais que y a mieux, mais pire également, dans l'ensemble, j'en suis contente... Bref!

J'en profite pour me faire un ti peu de pub lol j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction sur ce couple qui s'intitule **A travers le temps et l'espace** allez y jeter un oeil... svp (grand sourire colgate!) nan mais y'a déjà deux chapitres postés et g pas bcp de lecteurs (snif) donc voila, si ça vous tente, rendez vous sur mon profil! et Mtnt, ENJOY!! Bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartiens a Mdame Rowling voyons, tout le monde sait ça! lol

* * *

Epilogue.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir encore subir ça Remus ? » demandait Hermione a un Remus, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital.

« Absolument » répondit Remus sans hésiter. Elle soupira.

« Tu es sans doute l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai eu à connaître » souffla-t-elle en préparant tout son matériel. Remus sourit franchement.

« Ne dis jamais ça devant ton mari, je ne voudrais pas qu'il le prenne de travers » dit-il. Hermione eu un sourire. Ses mains tremblaient un peu, il le remarqua.

« Calme toi Hermione tout se passera bien » la rassura-t-il.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois » marmonna-t-elle. Il rit.

« Mais cette fois je sens que ça marchera ! » dit-il avec conviction. Elle le regarda, l'air de le réprimander.

« Ça aussi tu le dis a chaque fois ! » répéta-t-elle. Remus soupira, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire.

« Écoute… » Commença-t-il « le jour où tu es enfin devenue une grande médicomage et que tu m'as parlé de ton projet, je me suis proposé d'être ton cobaye et ce jusqu'à ce que tu réussisses, ou jusqu'à ma mort… aujourd'hui, ça n'a pas changé, je te suivrais où que tu te dirige Hermione. Je te fais confiance, tu es une très grande sorcière et je sais que tu y arriveras » dit-il.

Elle lui sourit l'air reconnaissante.

« Je sais tout ça Remus. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Tu as une famille et… j'aimerais tellement obtenir un résultat » soupira-t-elle « toutes nos tentatives ont échouées et c'est toi qui en paye les frais, j'aimerais que cela cesses » dit-elle. Il lui prit la main.

« Tu y arriveras… si ce n'est pas avec moi, ce sera avec quelqu'un d'autres, mais tu y arriveras, je le sais. Et puis tu sais, les souffrances ne sont pas pires, elles sont les même et j'y suis habitué maintenant » dit-il.

« Merci » dit-elle reconnaissante. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ginny.

« Salut vous deux ! »

« Salut Ginny » sourit Remus.

« Alors comment ça va ? » grimaça-t-elle.

« Je vais bien merci… mais tu travail trop dans ton état ce n'est pas raisonnable » réprimanda Gentiment Remus. Ginny lui sourit.

« Oh ne t'en fais pas je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi en forme que maintenant !! Même si par moment, il prend mon ventre pour un puching ball » grimaça-t-elle à moitié en posant une main sur son ventre arrondi par 7 mois de grossesse. Remus sourit.

« _Il _? » demandèrent en chœur Hermione et Remus. Ginny eu un splendide sourire.

« Oui, _il_, c'est un petit garçon ! »

« C'est Harry qui doit être content » dit Remus. Ginny haussa les épaules.

« L'un ou l'autre, il est aussi content… » répondit-elle « sinon, je suis venue apporter la perf » dit-elle en tendant le tout a Hermione. Celle-ci la remercia.

« Et toi Hermione ? A quand le bébé ? » Sourit Remus.

Cet homme était vraiment admirable ! Voila prêt de 2 ans maintenant qu'il servait de _cobaye_ a Hermione. Après le mariage de Ginny et Harry, elle et Charlie c'étaient installés dans un petit appartement et c'étaient mariés quelque mois après. Ils avaient montés la réserve de Dragon de Charlie, non loin de Poudlard et elle avait continué ses études de médicomage et avait bien évidemment réussi avec brio ! Elle avait rapidement fait ses preuves et était devenue très très vite chef de service. La plus jeune depuis des années ! Parallèlement a son travail, elle travaillait en collaboration avec Ginny devenue médicomage elle aussi, a l'élaboration d'une potion pouvant éradiquer la lycanthropie. Voila 2 ans maintenant que le projet était lancé, et malheureusement le ministère pas convaincu du tout, n'avait donné que très peu de subside, ainsi qu'un délai imposé a Hermione. Si elle n'arrivait pas a un résultat concluant dans les 3 ans, ils lui coupaient les subsides et soit le projet serait abandonné, soit elle se débrouillerait par ses propres moyen pour financer son rêve. Autrement dit, elle avait énormément de pression et elle ne concevait pas un bébé dans la situation actuelle. Dans un an, sûrement. Sauf que Charlie se faisait impatient de devenir papa et Hermione ne résisterais pas bien longtemps, il savait où et comment la prendre et en profitait. Elle soupira.

« C'est prévu Remus, mais d'abords je m'occupe de toi » dit-elle en souriant. Remus soupira.

« Je ne veux pas te voler ta vie Hermione » Ginny regarda l'échange d'un drôle d'œil, mais ne dit rien se contentant de placer les électrodes sur le torse de Remus.

« Et moi je te vole la tienne Remus ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que ressent Dora en ce moment, sans parler de Teddy (ndla : Je sais, comme dans le tome 7, mais j'avais envie de le mettre) qui va fêter ses 7 ans et qui va bientôt être en âge de comprendre ! De plus, j'ai bien failli te tuer la dernière fois ! » Dit-elle avec vigueur.

« Mais je suis toujours la » sourit-il. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma pour finir par secouer la tête d'un air résigné.

« De toute façon, tu as toujours le dernier mot » sourit-elle. Il lui fit un sourire innocent.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête positivement et elle le piqua. Elle accrocha la perfusion qui contenait un liquide jaunâtre qui coulait goûte a goûte jusque dans ses veines. Il y avait des sangles magiquement conçues pour le retenir sur son lit, juste au cas où. Mais il était encore tôt dans la soirée, on les lui mettrait plus tard.

« Bien voila, tout est en place… il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre. Je reviendrais te voir tout à l'heure pour… » Elle regarda les sangles sur le lit, Remus essaya de ne pas grimacer « enfin bref, je repasse tout a l'heure » termina-t-elle. Il lui fit signe de la main en souriant et les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la chambre. Une fois tout seul, Remus soupira. Il ne l'avouerait pas, pour ne pas peiner Hermione, mais ces expériences l'épuisaient réellement. Il avait mit une condition a sa collaboration… il ne voulait pas voir Teddy et Dora lors de ces expériences. Aucunes n'avaient marchés jusque là et il se transformait a chaque fois, il ne voulait pas leur infliger ca. Comme toutes les autres fois, il se coucha sur le dos, essayant de prendre le maximum de repos, car la transformation était éreintante et il en ressortait toujours plus fatigué que jamais !

OoO

Hermione rentra chez elle ce soir là. Elle était venue prendre sa douche, manger quelque chose et elle repartait pour l'hôpital directement.

« Je suis rentrée ! » cria-t-elle à la porte d'entrée, en jetant ses clés sur la petite table. Il y avait du courrier, qu'elle prit en jetant juste un œil. Rien de bien important.

Elle avança dans le hall d'entrée, elle n'avait pas eu de réponses, elle en conclut que Charlie n'était sans doute pas encore rentré. Elle soupira. Avec leur travail respectif, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent ces derniers temps. Elle grimpa les escaliers quatre a quatre et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Elle tira ses chaussures et se rendit à sa salle de bain. Elle mit en marche la musique et entreprit de se déshabiller. Ses vêtements touchaient un a un le sol et elle ouvrit l'eau de la douche pour finir par pénétrer dans la cabine entièrement. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de l'eau chaude sur sa peau et soupira de bien être. Contrairement a Ginny, Hermione n'était pas très en forme ces temps ci. Il fallait dire qu'elle travaillait d'arrache pied. Elle fredonna la chanson, tout en étant sous l'eau, elle serait resté des heures entières tant l'eau chaude l'apaisait.

Elle sursauta pourtant en sentant un baiser se poser sur son épaule. Mais elle se détendit très vite. Et sourit.

« Tu étais là en fait » dit-elle alors que Charlie parsemait ses épaules de baisers, elle le sentit sourire sur sa peau.

« Depuis le départ… » Sourit-il alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'enlacer.

« Tu t'es bien régalé ? » sourit-elle. Il l'embrassa.

« Oh que oui… » Susurra-t-il.

« Je vois… c'est très étroit cette douche tu ne trouve pas ? » minauda-t-elle tandis qu'il s'attaquait a son cou. Il releva la tête et la regarda. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'eau dégoulinait à présent sur eu deux, déferlant sur ses cheveux roux… il la regarda les yeux prédateurs et gourmands… le tout combiné, le rendait diaboliquement sexy selon Hermione.

« C'est vrai tu as raison… » Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Elle le regarda, souriant en coin. « Mais… imagine un peu le nombre de choses que nous pourrions faire dans cet espace confiné » dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Tu me donne un exemple ? » demanda-t-elle les bras négligemment noués autour de son cou.

« Avec plaisir ! » dit-il laissant éclater son désir. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, la plaquant contre la paroi de la douche…

Charlie sortit de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres, une serviette autour de la taille. Il attrapa une autre serviette pour se sécher les cheveux, tandis que l'eau de la douche coulait toujours, Hermione n'avait pas finit.

« Tu passe la nuit a l'hôpital je suppose ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui » répondit la voix d'Hermione à travers la paroi.

« Comment se porte Remus ? »

« Il va bien… mais il est fatigué, je le vois » dit-elle.

« J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui et sa famille » grimaça Charlie face au miroir. L'eau s'arrêta, elle sortit de la douche.

« Non effectivement. Je croise les doigts, de toute façon je n'ai pas trente six solutions, si cette fois cela échoue, je devrais abandonner le projet, je n'ai plus le temps » dit-elle en soupirant. Il se retourna et admira sa femme dans son plus simple appareil. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Je suis sur que ça marchera » dit-il. Elle lui sourit.

« T'es gentil » il lui embrassa le cou. Elle rit.

« Dis donc monsieur Weasley… tu n'en as pas eu assez ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil suggestif.

« J'aurais toujours faim de toi » dit-il. Elle rit.

« Charlie… il faut vraiment que je me dépêche » grimaça Hermione en le repoussant quelque peu. Il fit la moue et elle rit.

« Oh je t'en prie, n'essaie pas de me faire culpabiliser » rit-elle, il finit par sourire lui aussi.

« De toute façon je n'ai plus le temps moi non plus, il faut que j'aille a la réserve » dit-il.

« Tu es de garde aussi cette nuit ? » s'exclama-t-elle étonnée.

« Oui, nos deux employés ont fait beaucoup d'heure sup, alors je leur ai donné leur nuit pour cette fois » répondit-il.

« Oh… tu es généreux mon chéri »

« Rien que généreux ? » dit-il faussement déçu.

« Et très sexy aussi… mais là je dois me préparer ! » dit-elle.

« Bon, bon… puisque tu m'éjecte ! » dit-il. Elle rit, il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je t'aime toi tu sais ? » dit-il.

« Oui je sais »

« Ah oui ? Qui c'est qui te l'as dit ? » Sourit-il. Elle rit.

« À ce soir »

« A ce soir » et il quitta la salle de bain, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle verrouilla et soupira de bien être. Cependant, c'est le cœur battant la chamade qu'elle sortit un petit objet de sous l'évier. Objet qu'elle sortit de sa boîte en soupirant un gros coup.

« Allé Hermione… courage » murmura-t-elle.

OoO

Charlie ouvrit la porte du vaste bureau, une espèce de tour de contrôle d'où il pouvait tout observer, absolument toute la réserve ! Jake son employé devait sûrement être partit depuis peu et avait fermé a clé. Jake savait qu'il allait arriver. Charlie aurait pu être là plus tôt, si un _petit contre temps_ ne l'avait pas retardé. Le sourire qu'il avait s'accentua en repensant a ce qu'il faisait une heure plus tôt sous la douche avec sa femme. Il secoua la tête. Là il se retrouvait tout seul pour le gardiennage, et soupira en ouvrant la porte.

Il entra et alluma les lumières. En regardant la grande pièce, il replongea dans ses souvenirs. Jamais il n'oublierait le jour où ils avaient acheté cette immense parcelle de terre pour en faire sa réserve…

_Flash back_

_Le soleil se couchait doucement sur les collines. Le ciel était orangé et la chaleur était toujours bien présente. Hermione, comme a son habitude était assise sur la balancelle, un livre a la main. Voila désormais trois jours que Charlie était parti, trois longs jours durant lesquelles Hermione n'avais cessé de penser a lui. Inconsciemment, elle sourit. Elle ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qui l'entourait, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix retentisse._

_« Dis tu penses que nous devrions installer une balancelle chez nous aussi ? » elle abaissa son livre et un splendide sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. Elle le posa a ses cotés et se leva._

_« Je ne sais pas… d'après toi ? » répondit-elle alors qu'il montait les quelques marches la séparant de lui. Il sourit._

_« Moi je pense que oui »_

_« Et pourquoi ? »_

_« Rien que pour le plaisir de te voir lire. Tu fais parfois des grimaces et des mimiques qui produisent un effet sur moi, tu n'as même pas idée ! » Fit-il arrivé devant elle. Elle sourit et l'embrassa avec beaucoup de fougue._

_« Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-elle en se retirant._

_« Plus que de raison » murmura-t-il. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Avec une moue malicieuse, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la barrière du jardin._

_« Où est ce que tu m'emmène ? » questionna-t-il._

_« C'est une surprise ! Tu verras, laisse toi faire » dit-elle. Une fois la barrière passée, ils transplannèrent. _

_Quand Charlie rouvrit les yeux, Hermione c'était précipitée pour lui mettre la main sur les yeux. Il rit._

_« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu mijote ? »_

_« Patience monsieur Weasley… » Dit-elle le ton rieur. Elle le guida… ils marchèrent quelques secondes, pour s'arrêter enfin._

_« Tu es prêt ? » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille._

_« Oui » répondit-il sur le même ton, ne sachant pas pourquoi. Lentement, elle bougea ses mains de sur ses yeux._

_« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux » dit-elle. Charlie ouvrit lentement ses beaux yeux bleus, en les clignant. Quand il put enfin les ouvrir, il écarquilla grands les yeux et ouvrit la bouche en grand ! Il tourna sur lui-même, ne trouvant pas ses mots._

_Une étendue d'herbe et de bois a perte de vue… un pan de montagne… des collines… et un gigantesque Lac ! Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait noir, et le soleil était au plus bas, laissant éclater une lumière orangée éblouissante._

_« Oh Mia… » Murmura Charlie. Hermione sourit, aussi bien de la tête de son petit ami qui paraissait vraiment surpris et content, mais aussi pour le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner._

_« Ça te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire._

_« Si ça me plaît ? » s'exclama-t-il abasourdi. Hermione rit de bon cœur._

_« Oui » dit-elle. Il l'enlaça._

_« Bien entendu que ça me plaît ! » dit-il._

_« J'espère parce que depuis hier, tout ce morceau de terre est à nous… » Dit-elle en le regardant, guettant sa réaction. Il la regarda n'étant pas sur d'avoir comprit._

_« Tu peux répéter ? A nous ? » Elle rit._

_« Oui, a nous » il la souleva et la fit tourner._

_« Mais comment ? Et le logement ? » S'inquiéta-t-il soudain._

_« J'ai signé l'emprunt hier, dedans il y a de quoi couvrir l'achat de la terre et la construction du bâtiment avec la tour de contrôle… dans un premier temps, le temps que je sois diplômée et commence a travailler ainsi que la réserve se fasse connaître, nous nous réserverons un petit trois pièce ici, dans le bâtiment… comme ça pas de loyer dans l'immédiat » sourit-elle. Il sourit de toute sa splendeur._

_« Tu es géniale !! » il leva la tête et cria « MA FIANCEE EST GENIALE !! » elle éclata de rire. Il la regarda profondément et l'embrassa avec ardeur…_

_« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de cette terre… »_

_Fin du flash back_

Il sourit. En y repensant… deux semaines plus tard, ils accueillaient leur premier Dragon. Ils vécurent quelques semaines chez Molly, le temps que les travaux se fassent a la réserve, puis ils avaient emménagés tout les deux dans leur petit trois pièces à la réserve. Désormais, ils avaient une luxueuse maison, ils pouvaient bien se le permettre, avec ce qu'ils gagnaient ! Charlie prit son fouet, enfila sa grosse veste et ressortit prêt pour faire son tour de garde…

Quand il en revint une heure plus tard, il n'était pas mécontent de retrouver la chaleur du bâtiment ! Même si il aimait l'hiver, un peu de chaleur n'était pas de refus… cependant, quelque chose de bizarre attira son attention alors qu'il pénétrait dans l'escalier. La tour avait trois niveaux. Le premier, était la salle de réunion. Le deuxième était l'ancien appartement qu'il occupait autrefois avec Hermione. Et le troisième et dernier niveau, comportait une énorme vitre donnant sur le superbe domaine, la tour de contrôle. Et donc, c'est au deuxième niveau que quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas de mémoire, allumé les lampes de son ancien appartement. Il sortit sa baguette, la brandissant prêt a se défendre. Lentement, il poussa la porte entrouverte et entra dans son ancien salon, complètement désert. Il continua d'avancer, il y avait du remue ménage dans la cuisine. Il avança, encore et encore…

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?! » demanda-t-il. Dans la cuisine, il y eu un bruit de verre cassé et un gros boum !

« Par tout les saints, Charlie ! » s'exclama George la main sur le cœur. Main qui tenait trente seconde auparavant, une bouteille de champagne.

« Ouai Charlie ! » plaignit la voix de Fred a coté de George. Il se massait l'arrière du crâne. Visiblement, il était occupé dans une armoire et s'était redressé trop vite, se cognant par conséquent la tête. Charlie rangea sa baguette et croisa les bras.

« Vous répondez oui ou non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh excuse moi Fred… tu n'as pas trop mal ? » « Oh non Charlie, je te remercie… » Ironisa Fred en grimaçant. Charlie réprima un rire.

« Désolé Fred… mais c'est de votre faute ! Je croyais qu'il y avait des intrus » répliqua Charlie.

« Quelqu'un a parlé d'intrus ? » fit une voix féminine a l'entrée. Les trois frères se retournèrent, pour voir apparaître Gwen, un carton dans les bras. Elle fut bien vite suivie de Drago, Ron, Harry et Blaise. Charlie n'y comprenait rien.

« Alors ? Vous avez trouvé des plats ? » Quémanda Gwen aux jumeaux, en passant devant Charlie qui les regardaient tous débarquer ahuri.

« Euh comment dire… » Fit Fred.

« Nous avons été _interrompus_ » compléta George. Fred grommela.

« Ah bon ? Harry! Les chips! Oh salut Charlie » fit Ron en passant devant lui pour déposer tout un tas de bouteille sur la table de cuisine.

« Ouai je les ais ! » rétorqua Harry en refermant derrière lui. « ca va Charlie ? » demanda-t-il en posant les chips sur la table. Charlie n'avait plus prononcé un mot.

« Très bien merci… » Répondit-il encore un peu surpris « excusez moi… au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, vous êtes sur mon lieu de travail et je n'habite plus ici » dit-il.

« On le sait mon vieux » fit Blaise en souriant.

« Alors que faites vous là ? » rétorqua Charlie.

« On vient te tenir compagnie ! » répondit Gwen comme si c'était une évidence.

« C'est gentil mais… »

« On n'allait pas te laisser tout seul un jour comme celui-ci » fit Ron en souriant « comment va Hermione ? » s'enquit-il.

« Euh… elle va bien. Quel jour ? » S'étonna Charlie qui sembla réaliser. « Oh… » Dit-il « Ecoutez vous êtes bien gentil, mais mon anniversaire, ce n'est que demain » dit-il.

« Ça y'est j'y crois pas ! Il a percuté ! » S'exclama Fred.

« Oui peut être, mais il ne reste plus beaucoup d'heure pour être _demain_. Allez, viens t'asseoir avec nous, on a de quoi passer la nuit t'en fais pas… je te jure que nous te laisserons faire ton travail, promis ! » Lui dit Gwen. Charlie sourit.

« C'est sympa les gars merci beaucoup, vous n'étiez pas obligés » dit Charlie se laissant entraîner au salon.

« On le sait… » Fit Fred en lui faisant un coup de coude.

« Et Ginny ? » demanda Charlie.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder à finir sa garde. Elle nous rejoindras après » répondit Harry. Drago débouchonna le champagne et servit les verres pour tout le monde.

« Aller, a la tienne ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant son verre, imité par les autres.

OoO

Lorsqu'Hermione entra dans la chambre de Remus, elle entendit des rires. C'était Ginny et Remus. Celle-ci se retourna.

« Salut Hermione, déjà de retour ? » s'enquit Ginny qui semblait de bonne humeur.

« Oui et toi ta garde est terminée depuis une demi heure je crois » fit Hermione. Ginny eu une moue contrite.

« Je discutais avec Remus et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » dit-elle en souriant. Hermione lui sourit en retour.

« Oui ben tu ferais bien mieux d'y aller, sans quoi je ne serais plus capable de continuer à sauver des vies, si ton mari et accessoirement, mon meilleur ami m'étrangle, parce que ta chef, autrement dit moi, te fais travailler trop tard dans ton état » fit Hermione. Un ange passa… Ginny eu un sourire moqueur. Elle se tourna vers Remus.

« Est ce que tu as compris un traître mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire ? » se moqua-t-elle. Remus rit.

« Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout saisi non »

« Quand vous en aurez assez de vous fiche de moi vous me le dites » fit nonchalamment Hermione en approchant du lit. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Bon très bien je me sauve… d'autant plus que nous avons prévu une petite surprise à Charlie pour son anniversaire » Hermione sourit.

« Je sais oui… »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Charlie aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Remus.

« Non, demain mais comme il est tout seul ce soir… » Argumenta Ginny.

« Ah… alors dis lui bon anniversaire pour moi »

« Et embrasse le pour moi » renchérit Hermione. Ginny feignit un visage outré.

« Ça va pas ou quoi ? » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Ginny sortit de la chambre dans un rire cristallin. Hermione se retourna sur Remus, sans quitter son sourire.

« Cette fille est un véritable rayon de soleil dans cet hôpital » sourit Remus.

« Oui… et moi je suis la file vieux jeu et aigrie… je n'ai pas d'enfants et je joue mon rôle de chef de service en ramenant les gens a la réalité, il faut un juste milieu comme partout » soupira Hermione fataliste. Remus éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire » finit-il par dire après s'être calmé. Hermione sourit un peu.

« Je sais Remus, mais c'est vrai » dit-elle en lui attachant les mains et les chevilles avec les sangles. Elle venait de lui changer la perfusion. Il faisait presque nuit, tout allait être décisif cette nuit. Il la retint par la main, l'air tout sérieux tout à coup.

« Non c'est faux Hermione… j'apprécie réellement ce que tu essaye de faire… tu essaye de rendre ma vie belle, a moi ainsi qu'a ma famille et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour ça ! Même si tu échoue… tu auras essayé et c'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux. Avant, aucunes personnes ou peu aurait eu une telle considération et compréhension pour ma condition. Tu es quelqu'un d'unique Hermione, ne laisse jamais personne en douter. Charlie a de la chance de t'avoir » termina-t-il. Durant cette tirade, Hermione avait eu les larmes aux yeux tant cela la touchait. Elle reprit bien vite une contenance et lui sourit, essuyant ses larmes.

« Merci Remus… » Dit-elle en lui baisant la joue, avant de sortir de la chambre. Il y'avait une vitre d'observation, derrière laquelle elle se postait a chaque expériences. Et a chaque fois, elle assistait a la même scène… pourvut que cette fois, cela soit différent.

OoO

« Salut Ginny ! »

« Oh Luna ! Comment tu vas ? » Répondit Ginny surprise. Elles étaient devant la grille de la réserve. Il faisait un froid de canard, il y avait de la neige partout.

« Je vais bien merci. Et toi ? Comment se passe ta grossesse ? » Interrogea la blonde. Ginny sourit.

« On ne peut mieux ! Et comment vas Lauryn ? » S'enquit la rouquine. Luna sourit.

« Elle grandit… »

« Quel âge ? »

« 8 mois » sourit Luna « je viens de la déposer chez mon père, c'est pour ça que je suis plus tard… » Expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elles pénétraient toute les deux dans la tour.

« C'est la première fois que tu la confie à quelqu'un ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude » confia Luna. Elles arrivèrent devant la porte de l'ancien appartement, d'où s'échappaient des bruits de conversations et de rire. Les deux filles se sourirent et entrèrent.

« Bonsoir ! » scanda Ginny. Harry se leva, suivit de Charlie.

« Bonsoir ma chérie… » Fit doucement Harry. Blaise venait accueillir Luna lui aussi.

« Ça a été ? » s'enquit-il. Luna lui sourit en grimaçant.

« Oui, elle est chez papa, je lui ai dit que nous venions la rechercher demain dans la matinée » Blaise l'enlaça en souriant.

« Ça va aller... » Dit-il en l'entraînant au salon prêt des autres.

« Bonsoir petite sœur » fit Charlie en souriant. Ginny tendit les bras vers son frère.

« Bon anniversaire… » Dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui »

« Si, il est minuit une » sourit la rouquine.

« Merci d'être venue ça me fait plaisir » dit-il en l'aidant a enlever sa veste. Elle sourit de plus belle.

« Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

La soirée continua de plus belle. Tout le monde riant, discutant, se remémorant des souvenirs qui les faisaient sourire…

Il ne manquait plus qu'Hermione à ce tableau.

Fred était toujours marié à Amélia qui pour le moment était en voyage d'affaires. Ils n'avaient pas encore d'enfants. George lui, fréquentais quelqu'un, rien de bien sérieux. Il travaillait toujours avec Fred à la boutique.

Ron quant à lui, était l'exemple même de la liberté ! Toujours pas marié, sans enfant, il allait de conquêtes en conquêtes, au grand damne de sa mère Molly qui se demandait bien quand le jeune homme allait enfin se poser.

Luna et Blaise c'était marié et étaient devenus les heureux parents d'une petite fille prénommée Lauryn. Petite blonde comme sa maman, au teint mat de son papa, cette gamine était la raison de vivre de ses parents désormais !

Ginny nous le savons, était devenue médicomage et désormais enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Harry travaillait toujours en tant qu'auror et les deux futurs parents coulaient des jours pour le moins heureux.

A la plus grande surprise de tous et surtout d'Hermione, Drago avait finit par se caser et se poser avec Gwen. Pas mariés et pas encore d'enfant, le couple se disait qu'ils avaient le temps pour tout ça et n'avaient aucune envie de précipiter les choses. Ils étaient heureux ainsi et quand ils en ressentiraient l'envie, ils se lanceraient.

Alors qu'ils discutaient en riant, tout en buvant et en mangeant un tas de cochonneries comme les chips, Ginny annonça

« Ah tient au fait ! La famille Weasley va encore s'agrandir… » Dit-elle.

« Ah ? » fit Fred.

« Oui, maman a reçu une lettre de Percy ce matin, Pénélope est enceinte » dit-elle.

« C'est super ! J'espère que le bébé ne ressemblera pas son père »

« George !!! » s'indigna Ginny.

« Ouai, George! » fit Fred en imitant Ginny. « Voyons… tu ne dois pas dire des choses comme ça! La mère est pas mieux que le père de toute façon, donc c'est couru d'avance, ce bébé sera un pur intello prétentieux » soupira-t-il. Ginny qui souriait étonnée au départ que Fred sois de son coté, perdit son sourire bien vite en les fusillant du regard.

« Vous n'êtes que deux… »

« Sombres crétins, on sait ! » complétèrent les jumeaux dans un éclat de rire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sous les rire de tout un chacun. Ces deux là ne changeaient pas d'un poil quand il s'agissait de se moquer d'elle.

« Oh mais détend toi, on rigole petite sœur, on est très content pour Percy… » Fit Fred.

« Et vous dites moi ? » s'enquit Gwen auprès de Charlie. Celui-ci surprit, la regarda.

« Nous avons le temps… » Fut tout ce qu'il dit. Il sourit, en regardant le ventre de sa petite sœur pourtant, il soupira. Il vieillissait et même si il ne fêtait que ses 32 ans, il ne voulait pas attendre trop longtemps. Hermione était certes plus jeune que lui, elle n'avait que 25 ans, mais il espérait qu'elle changerait d'avis en ce qui concernait le fait d'avoir un bébé, car si il y'avait bien une chose que désirait Charlie plus que tout au monde, c'était bien de devenir papa. Il soupira.

« Vous m'excuser, je dois aller faire ma petite ronde » dit Charlie en enfilant sa veste. Il sortit. La nuit s'annonçait longue. Mais il était content, il ne la passerait pas seul. Quand il revint, les lumières avaient été tamisés, et une douce voix retentissait entre les murs. Charlie se fit le plus discret possible et se rassit auprès des autres tandis que la voix de Gwen emplissait toute la pièce.

OoO

Debout devant la vitre, Hermione observait le comportement de Remus. Ses constantes, les battements de son cœur, tout semblait normal jusqu'à présent. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

« Bonsoir… »

« Ah, Andy » sourit Hermione. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour et lui tendit une tasse fumante de café.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Remus.

« Ça va ? » s'enquit-il. Elle le regarda. Leurs rapports étaient tout autres qu'au début. Andy ayant bien comprit que Charlie était l'homme de sa vie, avait cessé toute tentative de drague. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient collègues et amis. Andy d'ailleurs était marié et allait devenir papa également.

« Ça va » lui répondit-elle en souriant. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle reporta ses yeux sur la chambre, plus particulièrement la fenêtre. La lune était pleine et haute dans le ciel et se reflétait sur le visage de Remus. Hermione fronça les sourcils, les battements de son cœur étaient irréguliers, il eu un sursaut dans son sommeil. Hermione laissa tomber sa tasse et se précipita dans la chambre de Remus.

Elle arriva en trombe à son lit, contrôlant la perfusion, les constantes, les battements de son cœur. Son corps commença alors à avoir de violentes convulsions.

« Il fait une réaction, Andy j'ai besoin d'aide… » Cria-t-elle. Mais Andy ne vint pas. Elle ouvrit un œil de Remus pour vérifier, il était trop tard… son œil avait une couleur jaune, il se transformait…

« Oh non… » Murmura-t-elle en reculant. Remus effectivement, commençait à se transformer. Il fallait qu'elle quitte la chambre à tout prix. Elle se retourna et couru, tentant d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était bloquée.

« Andy !!! Au secours !!! » Hurla-t-elle en tambourinant sur la porte. Elle se retourna. Elle vit avec effroi les bras de Remus tirer avec une violence inouïe sur les sangles jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle ne cède. Elle se mit à crier de plus belle en pleurant.

« OUVRE-MOI CETTE PORTE !! »

« C'est bloqué ! » entendit-elle de l'extérieur. Elle regarda derrière elle, la transformation était presque finie…

« OH MON DIEU !! » elle s'acharna de plus belle sur la porte qui refusait de céder.

« FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE JE T'EN SUPPLIE !! » pleura-t-elle en proie à une peur panique.

« J'essaye ! » dit Andy derrière la porte d'une voix paniquée. Remus s'arracha complètement du lit.

« POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL ANDY !! » elle frappa dans la porte, puis se retourna. Il était là, debout devant elle, il avait réussi à se libérer et la regardait de ses yeux jaunes, les yeux du loup. Elle cessa de hurler, mais ne cessait de pleurer.

« Remus… s'il te plaît je t'en prie… » Implora-t-elle. Le loup garou la regarda de ses yeux perçant, pour finir par renverser sa tête en arrière en hurlant à la mort. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de terreur.

« NOOOOOOON ! » en sueur et en pleurs, Hermione se redressa d'un bond. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira, pleurant de soulagement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux cauchemar. Elle c'était couchée quelques minutes dans le canapé de la pièce pour se reposer, et elle s'était assoupie. La porte s'ouvrit a la volée.

« Hermione ? » c'était Andy.

« Tout va bien Andy » le rassura-t-elle.

« Mais… je t'ai entendue crier. Par Merlin Hermione ! Mais tu tremble ! » S'exclama-t-il inquiet.

« Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas, je suis secouée c'est tout »

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, alors j'ai veillé a ta place, j'étais juste en train de signer une admission des urgences… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ca va. Comment va Remus, quelle heure est-il ? »

« Il es 5h00 du matin Hermione… et j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tout c'est bien passé » sourit alors Andy. Hermione eu un splendide sourire. Elle se leva et se rendit dans la chambre, la main encore un peu tremblante. Elle entra. Remus dormait, la respiration calme et régulière. Elle regarda l'électrocardiogramme, l'activité cérébrale, les fonctions vitales… tout semblait normal, sans aucune perturbation. Le cœur battant contre ses côtes, elle s'approcha de lui, pour vérifier ses pupilles. Elle avait presque atteint ses yeux, il les ouvrit. Elle sursauta violement.

« Il suffit de me demander d'ouvrir les yeux » dit-il doucement, le ton rieur. Elle soupira, ils avaient toujours leur belle couleur de miel. « Hermione ça va ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Remus en voyant son visage si apeuré. Les larmes montèrent dans les jolis yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

« On ne peu mieux ! » dit-elle en défaisant ses liens. Remus sourit.

« Dit moi que je rêve » dit-il très ému. Hermione rit.

« Je crois que non, tu ne rêve pas » dit-elle les larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. « Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-elle. Remus ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, laissa ses yeux s'embrumer.

« Bien ! Je me sens très bien ! » Dit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds. Il tourna sur lui-même, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Puis, il regarda Hermione et se précipita sur elle pour la soulever de terre en l'enlaçant. Celle-ci éclata de rire à travers ses larmes et enserra le cou de son ami.

« Guéri ! » s'exclamait-il « je suis guéri !!! » il la reposa a terre et l'entraîna par la main dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Hermione n'en finissait plus de rire.

« JE SUIS GUERI !! » hurla-t-il dans les couloirs. Sur leur passage, tous les collègues qui connaissaient le projet d'Hermione, applaudirent. Remus finit par s'arrêter, pour encore la serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci Hermione ! Merci infiniment ! » Sourit-il en larmes. Elle se sépara de lui et sécha ses larmes.

« J'appelle Dora » dit-elle. À peine 20 minutes plus tard, on entendait des rires et des éclats de voix dans la chambre. Tonks venait d'arriver avec leur fils. Tout trois étaient dans la chambre, très émus. Hermione qui regardait par la vitre, souriait. Elle peinait a y croire. Elle avait réussi ! Elle venait de réaliser son rêve ! Celui qu'elle avait confié un jour d'été à son mari, 6 ans plus tôt.

« Bravo Hermione… tu es vraiment un génie » la félicita Andy en arrivant derrière elle. Elle lui sourit.

« J'arrive pas a y croire… » Murmura-t-elle. Andy sourit.

« C'est pourtant bien vrai » elle lui sourit.

« Il faut que j'aille voir Charlie… je dois lui dire » fit-elle soudain en relevant la tête. Andy lui sourit.

« Alors vas y qu'attends tu ? » elle lui rendit son sourire et finit par s'éclipser.

OoO

Charlie avait vraiment hâte de voir arriver ses employés. Il était épuisé, même si ses frères, ses amis et sa sœur l'avait aidé à tenir la nuit, il ne demandait qu'une chose : prendre une douche bien chaude et se blottir dans son lit, dans les bras de sa femme. Il soupira et resserra le col de sa veste. Tous les invités étaient partis une heure plus tôt et il devait finir dans une demi-heure. Il marcha dans la neige, quand quelqu'un cria. Étonné, il s'arrêta, ne voyant personne, il reprit sa marche.

« CHARLIE !!! » entendit-t-il clairement cette fois.

« Hermione ? » fit-il étonné. Elle arrivait en courant vers lui, l'air étonnement contente. Elle arriva à lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

« J'ai réussi Charlie ! » celui-ci mit un temps à réaliser, son cerveau embrumé par une nuit blanche, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il en la reposant a terre.

« J'ai réussi ! Remus est guéri ! C'est la bonne potion cette fois ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai éradiqué la Lycanthropie tu te rends compte ? » Sourit-elle. Charlie sourit de toute sa splendeur et l'enlaça.

« C'est génial ! Bien joué, t'es la meilleure… » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'euphorie d'Hermione c'était un peu atténuée. Elle baissa quelques secondes la tête, se tortillant les mains.

« Hermione ça va ? » demanda Charlie. Celle-ci releva la tête vers lui. Il faisait très froid en ce matin de 12 décembre… la neige recouvrait le domaine. Hermione portait un petit bonnet noir et une écharpe blanche était enroulée autour de son cou. Le froid avait rendu ses joue rougie, ainsi que le bout de son nez, Charlie la trouva pour le coup très craquante, elle se pinça la lèvre.

« Ça va… j'ai quelque chose pour toi » dit-elle.

« Ah ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » S'enquit-il. Elle sortit de sous sa veste, une petite boîte rouge avec un nœud et la lui tendit.

« Bon anniversaire mon chéri » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Intrigué, Charlie entreprit de défaire l'emballage. Lorsqu'il eu défait le nœud, il souleva le petit couvercle et écarta l'emballage. A l'intérieur de la boîte, sur un petit coussin de velours, étaient posée une paire de chausson pour bébé. Le rouquin releva précipitamment la tête, Hermione souriait d'un air ému.

« Euh… Hermione… c'est… » Dit-il ayant peur de mal interpréter son cadeau.

« Des chaussons oui » sourit-elle. Il la regarda, sans rien dire, légèrement perdu, la nuit blanche n'arrangeant pas les choses.

« Mais… »

« Je suis enceinte Charlie » fit Hermione. S'eu l'effet d'un électro choque pour lui.

« Non ?!? Tu es ? » Il la prit pour la faire tournoyer dans les airs et l'embrassa. Elle rit.

« Oui… tu vas être papa » dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est tellement merveilleux » fit-il hagard. Elle éclata de rire. Il la ré embrassa.

« Je t'aime tellement… » Murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi Charlie… » Renchérit-elle. Ensemble ils se rendirent jusqu'au lac gelé, d'où ils regardèrent le soleil se lever enlacés, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Leurs rêves réalisés… une famille en or… des amis hors pair… et un amour intarissable… quoi de mieux pour bien réussir sa vie ? Tableau idyllique pour une histoire idyllique. Mais après tout, Charlie… c'est le plus gentil des Weasley et même plus… Un amour de Weasley !

FIN

* * *

Et voila!! Alors? Avez vous aimé? pas aimé? dites moi tout! ça me fait tout bizarre... c'est ma première fiction sur ce couple lol et je l'ai finie! J'y crois pas xD elle va me manquer... lol

Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui m'ont suivie dans cette histoire... anonymes, ou non... lecteurs fantômes... tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews... et ceux qui ne m'en ont pas laissé aussi lol bref, merci de m'avoir accompagné dans cette belle histoire et j'espère vous revoir bientôt sur **A travers le temps et l'espace**

Chui pas douée pour les beaux discours, j'espère simplement que vous avez passé de bons moments avec cette fiction, autant que moi j'en ai passé a l'écrire!

Merci, mille bisoux a tous!! et n'oubliez pas...

Une review est toujours la bienvenue! ;-)

J'vous embrassse...

Jess

* * *


End file.
